Adventures in Hoenn
by BigBossMan538
Summary: My name is Alex. I'm on a quest to be the Hoenn Pokemon Champion. There're many dangers out there like two crime syndicates trying to change the world for the worst and being caught in a love...square. Also, I can talk to Pokemon and said crime syndicates want that power to use for evil. Not your average adventure story, huh? Rated T for mild violence and dangerous situations.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter One: A Special Gift

*Alex's p.o.v*

I was lying on my bed in my upstairs room reading the latest issue of _Pokémon Weekly _when my parents came in.

''Hey sweetheart,'' my dad said lovingly.

''Hey,'' I replied looking up from my magazine.

''Your mother and I have a wonderful surprise for you,'' my dad said.

''What is it?'' I asked intrigued. My dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket.

''Tada!'' he said. ''It's a cruise ticket for you.''

''Really?!'' I asked snatching the ticket from his hand. ''Where's it going?''

''The Hoenn region,'' my mother said. ''That's just apart of the surprise. You're father and I are sending you on your first Pokémon journey in the Hoenn region!''

''Hoenn?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' dad replied. ''Professor Birch is expecting you in two weeks. We figured that it'd be a good experience for you rather than you staying home all summer doing nothing.''

''What am I going to do there?'' I asked worried. ''I'll be away from my friends!''

''There are Gyms in the Hoenn region,'' dad said. ''You can challenge the eight Gym Leaders and become the Hoenn Champion! You may even learn some important skills and lessons! Won't that make a fun story for the grandchildren?''

''You'll have fun, sweetie,'' my mom said stroking my spiky, black hair. ''I promise. Good night.'' My mom kissed my forehead and my dad rubbed my hair.

''G'night, future Hoenn Champ!'' he winked. _I wonder what Hoenn is going to be like, _I thought getting under the covers. _What Pokemon will I get? _I then drifted off to sleep.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

The day for Alexandra's journey has come. Larraine and I were there to see her off. I was both excited and worried for her. ''Be sure to call us when you get the chance,'' I said to Alexandra. ''Don't eat any strange plants in the forest, make sure you're packed with all you need, don't talk to strange boys, and-''

''Dear,'' Larraine said mildly annoyed. ''Alex knows how to care for herself. Don't worry so much. She's fifteen after all.''

''You're right,'' I sighed. ''I just can't believe that my little girl is growing up so fast. She'll be in a new land with Pokémon we haven't seen before! Most of all Alex have fun and make good friends!'' I hugged her and she kissed me. Larraine did likewise.

''Good-bye, mom and dad!'' she called out climbing up the ramp to the boat. ''I'll call you tonight!''

''Take care, sweetie!'' Larraine called back.

''We love you!'' I yelled before she disappeared. The boat then departed. _She'll be okay,_ I thought. _She's a strong and intelligent girl. _

*Alex's p.o.v*

The sea was a gorgeous sight. It glittered in the sunlight. Small seagull-like Pokémon rode the wind.

''Wingull!'' the cried as they flew by. They were pretty cute as the chattered amongst each other. Hours passed.

''Attention ladies and gentlemen,'' the captain announced over the intercom, ''we are now arriving in Hoenn.'' I ran to the front of the boat excitedly. I bumped into a person in a red cloak.

''Watch where you're going, miss,'' the man snapped.

''Sorry,'' I said timidly. I quickly forgot about the man when I saw the docking port and Hoenn. ''Here I come, Hoenn,'' I said to myself. ''Hope you're ready to meet your new Pokémon Champion!'' I got off the boat and found myself in a cute little town called Littleroot Town. ''Not much of a town,'' I said to myself while walking through town. ''It's just a few houses.'' I then noticed a moving truck coming down the road. It stopped itself outside of one of the houses. A boy about my age came out of the back of the truck. He had a white cap on his head which had a Pokeball insignia on it, a red-and-black shirt, black-and-yellow, somewhat baggy pants, blue-and-yellow gloves, blue eyes, and red-and-black sneakers. ''Kinda dangerous to ride in the back of a moving truck, don't you think?'' I asked him as I walked up to him.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I turned my head as I heard a girl speaking to me as I got out of the moving truck. She had spiky, black hair and blue eyes. From her shirt's collar, she had a pair of black sunglasses dangling. Her shirt was black with yellow stripes to accompany her black shorts (which were held up by a brown, leather belt with clips on it for Pokeballs) and white-and-black sneakers. On her hands, her yellow-and-black gloves shone. I just stared into her eyes. Their beautiful color made my heart beat a little faster.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

''Oh no,'' I said snapping out of my daze. ''I'm okay. I'm Brendan! As you can see, I just moved here from Celadon City in Kanto.''

''Oh, I'm from Kanto, too!'' the girl said happily. ''I don't live here though. I came from Vermillion City to go on a quest to defeat the eight Gym Leaders here.''

''My dad is a Gym Leader!'' I said quickly. ''He's Norman of Petalburg Gym. His specialty is Normal-type Pokémon.''

''My mom is a Gym Leader, too!'' Alex replied excitedly. ''She's Larraine of Vermillion City. She took over the Gym for my Grandpa, Lt. Surge. She uses Electric-types.'' _Looks like we already have a lot in common, _I thought smiling.

''We'll make a great couple,'' I said thinking out loud.

''What?'' Alex asked.

''I-I mean as in a great couple of Pokémon Trainers,'' I said laughing nervously. Alex just looked at me quizzically. ''I'm hoping to be the Hoenn League Champ one day!''

''Well, looks like you have yourself a rival,'' Alex said crossing her arms smiling. ''Good luck to both of us!'' she said shaking my hand. _Your hands are so soft, _I thought dreamily as my heartbeat picked up in pace.

''Brendan!'' my mother called. ''Come help me with unpacking before you go on your journey!''

''Okay, mom!'' I called back. ''I'll see you later,'' I said. _She's so cute! _I thought to myself.

*Alex's p.o.v*

_What a strange kid, _I thought. I then walked off to look for Professor Birch. ''Excuse me, sir?'' I asked a man. ''Where's Professor Birch?''

''He's out doing a field study on Pokémon habitats on Route 101 with his daughter and assistant, May,'' the man said. ''He's famous for getting out in the field to do his Pokémon-related studies y'know.''

''Thanks!'' I replied as I walked towards the route. As I got near the forest on the route, I heard a man and a girl scream. Instinctively, I ran towards the sound. I saw, up in a tree, a man in his mid-thirties and a girl trapped in a tree by a pair of black hyena-like Pokémon and two men in red.

''We'll be takin' your Pokémon now, Prof,'' one man said.

''They'll really help Maxie in his quest for world domination!'' the other said.

''I don't know who you men are, but you can't take those Pokémon!'' the Professor said.

''Yeah, they're meant for trainers!'' the girl snapped. ''Not you crooks!''

''Aw, shaddap, you brat!'' a man said to the girl. ''They'll be put to good use! Don't worry!'' I needed to figure out what to do and fast before those criminals got away with the Pokémon. I picked up a rock and flung it at the man holding the briefcase. The impact caused him to drop the briefcase which opened up upon impact with the ground causing two Pokeballs to come flying out. I quickly grabbed them.

''Another one?!'' the man asked referring to me.

''Yeah,'' I said. ''I guess no one ever taught you to not go stealing other people's stuff. I guess I'll have to teach you!''

''Poochyena, attack!'' the man commanded. The Poochyena came rushing at me preparing to bite me. I randomly picked a Pokeball and tossed it. The ball opened up revealing a small, blue fish-like Pokémon.

''Mudkip!'' the Pokémon said before getting bit by the Poochyena.

''Mudkip, Tackle Poochyena!'' I commanded. Mudkip rammed into Poochyena knocking into a tree and knocking it out.

''I still got _my _Poochyena,'' the other man said. His Poochyena charged at Mudkip before being intercepted by an orange-and-yellow bird Pokémon. The man and girl climbed down from the tree and we stared down the red man.

''Retreat! Retreat!'' the men said calling back their Pokémon and running off.

''Get back here!'' I yelled. But it was too late. They disappeared. ''Drat,'' I said to myself.

''That was some impressive battling, miss,'' the man said coming up to me. ''What's your name?''

''Alexandra,'' I replied.

''Oh, you're that girl from Kanto that was coming today!'' the man said. ''I'm Professor Birch and this is my daughter, May.''

''Nice to meet you,'' May said shaking my hand.

''You too,'' I replied.

''Let's go back to my lab,'' Professor Birch said walking back to town.

''You did well, Mudkip,'' I said to Mudkip. ''Thanks.''

''No problem,'' Medkip said in a high voice. My heart practically stopped.

''D-d-did you just talk back to me?!'' I asked shaking.

''You can understand me?'' Mudkip asked shocked. _How is this happening?! _I thought trembling.

''Alex, what's wrong?'' Professor Birch called.

''N-nothing!' I called back. Mudkip and I proceeded to follow the Professor back to town. _What's happening to me? _I thought.

*May's p.o.v*

We arrived at my dad's lab. We saw a boy out in front of the lab.

''Who're you?'' my dad asked.

''I'm Brendan,'' the boy replied. ''I want to be a Pokémon Trainer and become the Pokémon Champion of Hoenn. I came to ask you about getting a Pokémon.''

''Sure,'' my dad said. ''I have one Pokémon left that you can have.'' We went into the lab where people were conducting research at many computers and machines. _This guy's cute, _I thought.

''Hey Alex,'' the boy said to Alex. ''You got your Pokémon already?''

''Yeah,'' Alex replied. ''This is Mudkip.'' Mudkip chirped obviously saying ''Hello''. _Steal his attention away from me, eh? _I thought angrily. _Like I'll let that happen! _

''Alright, Brendan,'' my dad said. ''Here's the last Pokémon I have.'' Brendan opened the Pokeball and a green lizard came out.

''Treeko!'' the Pokémon cried.

''A Treeko!'' I said happily. ''It's so cute!'' I reached down to stroke Treeko's head before Mudkip pushed him out of the way trying to get attention. Treeko and Mudkip growled at each other and got into a fight.

''You two!'' Alex said. ''Stop it now!'' The two Pokémon quickly stopped fighting and gave each other one last glare before going to be with their trainers.

''You really know how to handle Pokémon,'' Professor Birch complimented.

''Well, I did learn from the best,'' Alex said blushing in embarrassment. I just rolled my eyes.

''Alex saved us from some nasty men in red,'' I said to Brendan. ''But, I helped out, too,'' I said coming up to Brendan flirtatiously.

''Alex saved you guys?'' Brendan asked. ''That's really sexy-I mean swell!'' Brendan said turning red and causing Alex to turn red and cover her face.

''Okay everyone,'' my dad said to us. ''Here're your Pokedexes and Pokeballs. Be sure to collect lots of Pokémon and stay safe on your journey.''

''Thanks Professor,'' Alex and Brendan said.

''Thanks daddy!'' I said hugging him.

''Call me, sweetie!'' dad called as we went out.

*Alex's p.o.v*

''You got your first, Pokemon?'' my dad asked. ''Great! What is it?'' I picked up Mudkip off of the floor and showed mom and dad on the video phone. I was at a hotel in Oldale Town.

''This is Mudkip,'' I said.

''Aw, how cute!'' my mom cooed.

''Looks like a strong little guy,'' dad said.

''Thanks!'' Mudkip said.

''Oh, uh, guys?'' I asked.

''What's up?'' my dad asked.

''Something weird happened today,'' I said. My dad and mom looked concerned. ''Mudkip talked to me,'' I said biting my lip.

''It did?'' my mom and dad asked surprised.

''Uh, sweetie?'' my dad asked mom. ''Could you give us some privacy for a moment?'' Mom left the room.

''What's wrong, dad?'' I asked.

''I know how you feel,'' he said. ''I can talk to Pokémon as well.''

''You can?'' I asked surprised.

''It's a long story,'' he said. ''But, in short, I got the ability after being around Pokémon for so long. It's a harmless ability though so nothing bad is happening to you. But, let me know if something happens.''

''Okay dad,'' I said. ''I love you.''

''We do, too,'' he replied. ''Good luck and take good care of your Pokémon. And Mudkip, help look after Alex, okay?''

''Yes sir,'' Mudkip replied. We then hung up. ''So,'' Mudkip said to me, ''you and your dad can understand Pokémon?''

''I guess so,'' I responded. ''It must be genetic. We're going to head off for Petalburg City tomorrow to challenge the first Gym, so let's get some rest tonight so we can get up early and do some training.''

''Okay Alex,'' Mudkip said curling up at the foot of the bed. ''Good night.''

''Good night,'' I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Two: Wally

*Alex's p.o.v*

I woke up to find Mudkip lying on his back in the same spot he was last night. ''Mudkip,'' I said quietly. ''Mudkip!'' Mudkip groaned.

''What is it, Alex?'' he asked.

''I was checking to see if I can still talk to you,'' I said.

''Yes, we can still talk to each other,'' Mudkip replied turning his back away from me.

''C'mon,'' I said gently shaking him with my fingers. ''Let's go get breakfast!''

''Breakfast?!'' Mudkip asked quickly waking up and startling me. ''Why didn't you say so earlier?! Let's go!'' Mudkip ran to the door hopping up and down excitedly and wagging his tail. _He's a cute little guy, _I thought laughing. After getting ready, we went downstairs and the smell of waffles slapped us in the face. ''What's that wonderful smell?'' Mudkip asked with his mouth drooling.

''Those are waffles,'' I replied. We entered the dining hall and saw the room filled with people and Pokémon. Due to my newfound ability, I could hear what all the Pokémon are saying in perfect English. It was almost sensory overload! We got a seat and I went back to get my breakfast.

''Get me some of those waffles for me, please,'' Mudkip said.

''Pokémon don't eat waffles,'' I replied. ''Besides, I got you some Pokémon food right here.'' I pulled out a container of pellet food and placed it in a dish for Mudkip. Mudkip smelled it and cringed in disgust.

''I don't like it,'' Mudkip said turning away from it.

''Mudkip, don't be picky,'' I said with hands on my sides. Mudkip then looked up at me with pleading eyes.

''Please Alex,'' he said sniffling. ''Be a pal and get me some waffles.'' He melted my heart.

''Okay,'' I sighed. I walked over to the line and got our breakfast as we went down the line.

''Hey!'' a familiar voice said to me from my right. I looked and saw Brendan with a stupid grin on his face and Treeko on his shoulder. Remembering his ''sexy'' comment, I turned my head away from him. ''What's wrong?'' he asked naively.

''Think about it,'' I said in a mad tone as I walked away.

''C'mon Alex,'' he said following me. ''Don't make me guess.''

''I'll give you a hint,'' I said to him angrily. ''It deals with your lack of respect for women.'' I then made it to my table and set up everything. I cut up Mudkip's waffles and handed them to him. Mudkip quickly dove in eating.

''Oh, these are _so good!_'' he said. ''I wanna shake the hand of whoever invented these.''

''Don't eat too fast!'' I said. ''Or you'll-'' Mudkip then started to choke. ''Oh my Arceus!'' I screamed. ''Someone help my Mudkip! I don't know how to give CPR to a Pokémon!'' Brendan quickly ran over.

''Don't worry,'' he said reassuringly. ''I took training courses on this.''

''Just save him!'' I said crying. ''Please!'' Using two fingers, Brendan pressed down on Mudkip's chest gently and breathed into his mouth. After doing this three times, Mudkip woke up coughing up a piece of waffle. I squeezed Mudkip while crying tears of joy.

''What happened?!'' he asked.

''Brendan saved you,'' I said calming down. I looked at Brendan. I immediately saw him in a different light. He may be a little lewd, but he has a good heart. ''Thank you,'' I said. ''Thank you so much!''

''Anytime Alex,'' he replied. ''I'm sorry about that comment I made yesterday. It was disrespectful and gross.''

''It's okay, Brendan,'' I responded. ''You're learning how to treat women better.'' He then smiled and walked off. My face suddenly felt hot. Mudkip started to snicker. ''What?'' I asked.

''You _like _him, don't you?'' Mudkip asked smirking.

''_HIM?_'' I asked surprised. ''Please!''

''How come you were blushing?'' Mudkip asked again.

''Uh…he is kinda cute,'' I said.

''There it is again!'' Mudkip teased. ''You're blushing again!''

''Oh stop it, Mudkip!'' I said. ''Now hurry up and eat. Breakfast is almost over!'' Everyone was staring at me like I was a weirdo. _Starting to wish I couldn't talk to Pokémon already, _I thought. After breakfast was over, we went over to Route 102 to do some training. ''Okay Mudkip,'' I said. ''Let's get some training done before we go challenge Norman.'' I looked and saw Mudkip holding his bloated stomach.

''Can't we do it later?'' he asked. ''I'm _stuffed!_''

''You shouldn't have eaten so much,'' I said annoyed. ''Now we'll never get our training done today!''

''Calm down, Alex,'' Mudkip said. ''It's not the end of the world. We'll train later!''

''Don't tell meto be calm!'' I snapped. I then heard the sound of heavy breathing. I followed the sound and saw a kid crawling on his hands and knees breathing heavily. He had green hair and blue eyes. His shirt was plain white and he wore blue-and-white shoes. He suddenly collapsed on the ground. I ran over to the kid's side. He was very weak. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed for the hospital. The ambulance came and I rode to the hospital with him in Petalburg City. His family joined us in the hospital room where he was hooked up with breathing equipment.

''Thank you so much for saving Wally,'' his mom said gratefully.

''Yes, thank you,'' his dad added.

''It's no problem,'' I said. ''How come Wally was out by himself?''

''Wally must've snuck off again to try and capture a Pokémon,'' Wally's dad said. ''You see, he wants to be a Pokémon Trainer. But, we're not sure if that's a smart decision because Wally is very weak due to his lung condition. We're afraid that he'll get hurt.''

''It's not really my business to get in the middle of family matters,'' I said, ''but I could teach him how to catch a Pokémon if you like.'' Wally's parents gasped.

''Y-you'd do that?!'' Wally's mom asked.

''Sure!'' I said smiling. ''I'll lend him my Mudkip and we'll go together and catch a strong Pokémon.''

''I don't know,'' Wally's father asked concerned.

''Don't worry,'' I said. ''I'll protect him as if he were my brother!'' Wally's parents whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes.

''Okay,'' they said.

''But, do it tomorrow,'' Wally's mom suggested. ''Wally is very tired.''

''Thank you,'' I said. I then walked off to go see the Petalburg Gym. Brendan and a man that I assumed to be the Gym Leader were outside to greet me.

''Hey Brendan,'' I said.

''Hey Alex,'' Brendan responded. ''This is my dad, Norman.''

''Hello Alex,'' Norman greeted shaking my hand. ''I heard that your mother is a Gym Leader as well.''

''Yes,'' I replied. ''She's really good.''

''I've seen her,'' Norman said. ''She is really good. But anyways, I believe you kids want to challenge me?''

''Yes!'' Brendan and I replied excitedly.

''I don't think you're ready yet,'' Norman replied.

''Huh?!'' we both asked. ''Why?''

''Not that I'm bragging, but my Pokémon are too strong for you two,'' Norman answered. ''Come back when you have your first four Gym Badges and then you can challenge me.''

''Well, okay,'' we both sighed.

''I'm looking forward to challenging you both,'' Norman winked. We smiled and parted ways. I then went into the woods to set up camp for the night.

''Poor Wally,'' I said solemnly to Mudkip. ''He has to deal with his lung condition which prevents him from really getting out and exploring the world.''

''Yeah,'' Mudkip replied. ''It's really nice of you to teach him how to catch Pokémon.''

''Thanks,'' I said back. ''I figured that he needs someone else who can watch out for him.'' We suddenly heard a rustling in the grass. A small white Pokémon with green hair covering its face and a red horn on its forehead came out panting.

''Hey, a Pokémon!'' I said excitedly getting up. The Pokémon jumped back in surprise.

''Don't hurt me!'' he said cowering.

''Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, little guy,'' I said gently.

''What's wrong with _you?_'' Mudkip asked.

''Some men in red are coming after me,'' the Pokémon replied. ''I need to hide!'' The fin on Mudkip's head then began to twitch.

''I sense someone coming,'' Mudkip said.

''Quickly!'' I said to the white Pokémon. ''Get in my tent! Mudkip, go back to your Pokeball!'' The Pokémon ran into my tent and Mudkip went back into his ball. The red men then came out of the grass looking for the Pokémon. _They look like the men from yesterday, _I thought.

''Hey, girl!'' a man yelled. ''Have you seen a Ralts anywhere?''

''Nope,'' I said. The man just growled.

''You better not be hiding anything,'' the other man said grabbing my collar.

''I'm not,'' I replied. ''Please let go of me.'' The man just pushed me back and they went on their way. After a few minutes, I let out Ralts and Mudkip. ''Who're those creeps?'' I asked.

''I think they called themselves Team Magma,'' Ralts said. ''They killed my parents and siblings because my parents were defending a group of Zigzagoon from them,'' Ralts said putting his hands on his face and started to sob.

''I'm so sorry,'' I said sympathetically as I hugged Ralts. ''Those monsters. They won't get away with this. Since you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you join us?''

''Me?'' Ralts asked looking up at me with his soft, red eyes. ''Join you?''

''Yes,'' Mudkip said. ''We'll help you get back at those men and we'll make you stronger!'' Ralts' eyes lit up with joy.

''I will!'' he said leaping into my arms. ''Thank you!''

''Welcome to the team, Ralts,'' I said laughing.

*Wally's p.o.v*

I was walking to Route 102 with Alex, Mudkip, and her newly acquired Ralts.

''Sleep well, Wally?'' Alex asked.

''Yeah,'' I replied. ''Thank you for showing me how to catch Pokémon.''

''My pleasure!'' she said smiling. Her smile was beautiful. Seeing it filled me with warmth. _Am I blushing? _I thought feeling hot. We arrived at the route. ''Okay, now we need to wait for some Pokémon,'' Alex said. We hid behind a rock waiting. Mudkip's fin suddenly twitched.

''Mudkip! Mudkip!'' Mudkip said to Alex pulling on her sleeve. We looked and saw a Zigzagoon leap out of the grass.

''A Zigzagoon!'' I said quietly.

''Okay, now command Mudkip to attack,'' Alex said to me.

''Mudkip, Tackle,'' I said to Mudkip. Mudkip leapt from behind the rock and rammed Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon got up and used Tackled back. ''Mudkip! Water Gun!'' I commanded. Mudkip blasted a stream of water which hit spot on. Zigzagoon attempted to get back up.

''Quickly Wally!'' Alex said. ''Throw a Pokeball before it gets away!'' I took out a Pokeball.

''You're mine, Zigzagoon!'' I cried throwing the ball. Zigzagoon was absorbed into the ball in a flash. The ball wiggled. _One, _I thought. _Two. _My heart was racing. _Three._ It was all or nothing! The ball then clicked shut. ''We did it!'' I cried in triumph. Mudkip and Ralts were jumping up and down happily.

''Congratulations, Wally!'' Alex said.

''Thank you, Alex!'' I said hugging her. ''I've never been so happy in a long time!'' I then realized what I did and let go of Alex blushing.

''L-l-let's take Zigzagoon to a Pokémon Center,'' Alex said shaking off her blush. I heard Mudkip snickering and chatter. ''Who asked you?!'' Alex yelled at Mudkip. At the Pokémon Center, after Zigzagoon was treated, I released him from the ball. Zigzagoon looked around confused. Mudkip and Ralts then started to talk with Zigzagoon.

''I wonder what they're saying,'' I said.

''They're just telling him that he's safe and that you want to be friends,'' Alex said to me.

''You can understand them?'' I asked.

''Oh, uh, I just have a way with Pokémon is all,'' Alex laughed nervously while rubbing her arm.

''Something tells me that you're hiding something,'' I said.

''Okay, I'll tell you,'' she sighed. She leaned in close to my ear. ''I can understand Pokémon,'' she whispered.

''Really?!'' I whispered back. ''What're they saying then?'' I asked in order to test her. Alex looked at the trio sitting on the floor.

''Mudkip says that I'm a boy magnet-wait, what?!'' Alex said blushing. She picked up Mudkip and shook him back and forth in anger.

''I believe you,'' I said.

''You do?'' Alex asked shocked as she stopped shaking Mudkip as his eyes spun around.

''Yeah, I've heard stranger stories that were true,'' I said. ''Like how the beets in our fridge have been there since last year.'' My dad then came up to me.

''You caught a Pokémon, I see,'' he said examining Zigzagoon. ''Well, say good-bye to Alex. We're moving to Verdanturf Town. Thank you Alex for doing this for Wally.''

''Sure,'' she smiled. ''Bye Wally and Zigzagoon.''

''Bye,'' I said quietly. _I hope I'll see your smile again, _I thought sadly as I walked away with dad and Zigzagoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Three: Team Aqua and Lover's Quarrel

*Alex's p.o.v*

I made my way over to Route 104. It was a beautiful, seaside location. It was almost like a painting. I sat on the beach look out at the sea and the Wingull flying above.

''Hey!'' a voice called out. I looked to my left and saw May walking over to me.

''Hey May,'' I greeted. She sat down on the sand next to me.

''How're you doing, Alex?'' she asked.

''I'm doing well,'' I replied. ''You?''

''Same here,'' she responded. ''Where do you plan on going?''

''To Rustboro City,'' I answered. ''That's were my first Gym is. Norman won't let me challenge him until I get four Gym Badges.''

''Roxanne is the Rustboro City Gym Leader,'' May said, ''She uses Rock-type Pokémon.''

''Ha! With Mudkip and Ralts by my side, it should be a piece of cake,'' I boasted.

''Don't get too overconfident,'' May commented. ''You never know what she could cook up for you.''

''I'll cook up a dish of defeat!'' I said standing up and looking out towards the sea. ''What Pokémon do you have, May?'' May tossed her Pokeballs and summoned her Pokémon.

''These are Torchic and Wurmple,'' she introduced. I sent out my Pokémon for playtime with May's Pokémon. ''I'm going to try and become a coordinator for Pokémon Contests.''

''Pokémon Contests?'' I asked.

''Pokémon get dressed up, dance, and perform moves in categories of cool, smart, beauty, cute, and tough,'' May replied. ''They only take place in Lilycove City. It's _so _far away. I gotta try and find a way there!''

''I'm sure you'll find a way there,'' I said.

''Say, what do you think of Brendan?'' May asked catching me off guard.

''Uh, at first I thought he was a sexually lewd freak,'' I replied. ''What with his 'sexy' comment the other day. But, yesterday morning, he saved my Mudkip from choking on a waffle and I felt something different about him inside. I mean, I'm no-''

''Well, listen you,'' May said getting in my face and startling both me and our Pokémon. ''Brendan is mine and don't you forget it!'' May then got up and walked off with her Pokémon.

''I was gonna say I'm not crazy for him,'' I said. ''Sheesh, she's got issues.'' I walked into Petalburg Woods with Mudkip and Ralts close behind. Petalburg Woods was as dark as night. ''It feels like night,'' I commented, ''and it's still daytime!''

''I'm scared, Alex,'' Ralts said hiding behind my leg.

''Don't worry,'' I said. ''I'll protect you, Ralts.''

''I'm scared, too, Alex!'' Mudkip said looking up at me.

''Ah, you'll live,'' I replied.

''How come you're so sweet to Ralts and not me?'' Mudkip complained.

''Oh, so now _you're_ going to be jealous, too?'' I asked.

''You're so rough with me while you're so easy on Ralts!'' Mudkip snapped. ''Fine, be with Ralts then!'' Mudkip then ran off into the woods.

''Mudkip!'' Ralts and I said in unison.

''Oh, I'm just a headache for everyone,'' Ralts said depressed. ''I'm breaking your guys' friendship.''

''No, you're not,'' I said to Ralts. ''We'll find Mudkip or he'll come back. He's a bit of a coward at times.'' We walked deeper into the forest calling for Mudkip.

''Alex! Help me!'' Mudkip yelled.

''What trouble are you in?'' I asked myself running towards the sound. We soon found a man in a black-and-white striped shirt and blue bandana holding Mudkip by the back of his head.

''You'll make a great Pokemon for Archie,'' the man said.

''Let my Mudkip go!'' I yelled.

''Aw, is this _your _Mudkip, girlie?'' he asked. ''Well, too bad! This is Archie's Pokémon now!''

''Who're you and who's Archie?'' I demanded.

''Archie's the leader of Team Aqua, the rival of Team Magma,'' the man replied. ''I'm one of his grunts. You want this Pokémon? Fight me for it!'' The man sent out a Poochyena.

''Get him, Ralts!'' I said as Ralts ran out in front of me and tripped on his ''dress.'' The man and Poochyena laughed.

''What a pathetic Pokémon!'' the man mocked.

''This is going to be easy,'' the Poochyena said.

''Don't count your chickens before they hatch, you mutt!'' I shot back.

''Are you talking to my Pokémon?'' the man asked confused. I quickly covered my mouth. Mudkip turned around and squirted water at Poochyena and the man and he quickly ran over to me.

''I'm sorry, Alex,'' he said. ''I'm sorry for running off.''

''It's okay, Mudkip,'' I said calming him down. ''I'm sorry for my roughness and my temper.''

''You can talk to Pokémon?'' the man asked. ''Interesting,'' he said sinisterly. The man then ran off into the woods with his Pokémon.

''Get back here!'' I yelled. The man was gone. ''Oh no, my secret is going to get out.''

''Don't worry, Alex,'' Ralts said. ''We won't let those people hurt you.''

''Yeah,'' Mudkip said. ''I promised your dad that I'd protect you and I'm gonna be true to it!''

''Thanks you guys,'' I replied. ''I appreciate it,'' I said hugging them. We then progressed onwards to Rustboro City.

*Archie's p.o.v*

I was sitting at my desk in our base. One of my grunts then came running into the room. ''What do you want?'' I asked.

''I have some interesting news for you, Archie,'' the grunt replied. ''I encountered a girl in the Petalburg Woods. I was trying to take her Mudkip when I discovered something astonishing about her. She has the ability to talk to Pokémon!''

''Are you kidding me?!'' I asked. ''You come to me with this illogical story?!'' I slammed my hands on the desk.

''It's true, Archie,'' he replied. ''I heard it with my own ears!''

''Get out of my sight!'' I said. The grunt was about to leave when I had an idea. ''Alright,'' I said stopping him. ''Find that girl and record her. IN SECRET. And whatever you do, don't let Team Magma know about it!''

''Thank you, Archie,'' the grunt replied. ''I won't let you down!'' The grunt then left.

''What's your story, girlie?'' I asked no one. ''Can you really talk to Pokémon? You may be an invaluable asset to our plan.''


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Four: Rock-n-Roll Roxanne!

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I made it to Rustboro City. The city's buildings towered over me. It was a dizzying sight. ''Well, Treeko,'' I said to the lizard that was on my shoulder, ''we made it to the city. Let's find the Gym.'' Treeko chirped in agreement. I saw Alex entering the city looking around as well. ''Hey Alex!'' I called out running to her. ''Glad to see you made it, too.''

''Yeah, I'm looking for the Gym,'' she replied.

''Well, lets look together,'' I said.

''Okay,'' she said, ''but don't get any ideas, pal.'' We looked around and saw the Gym.

''Ladies first,'' I said politely. Larraine just grumbled. _Guess I need to hold back a bit, _I thought. We entered the Gym and saw a lady in a black dress, red pants, blue shoes, a tie of sorts, and bows in her hair. She seemed to be about thirteen years old.

''Welcome,'' the lady greeted smiling. ''You must be here to challenge the Gym.''

''Yes,'' I said.

''Where's the Gym Leader?'' Alex asked.

''_I'm _the Gym Leader,'' the lady replied tossing her hair. ''I'm Roxanne.'' Alex and I were surprised. _She's awfully young to be a Gym Leader, _I thought. ''Anyways, who'd like to go first?'' Roxanne asked. Alex raised her hand quickly. ''Okay, let's got to it,'' Roxanne said as she and Roxanne entered the rocky arena. I grabbed a seat in the risers.

''Hope you're ready for me!'' Alex called to Roxanne. ''I'm gonna be the Hoenn Champion!''

''I like your spunk,'' Roxanne replied. ''Let's see if you got what it takes. Geodude, go!'' Roxanne cried summoning the floating rock with arms.

''Ralts, fight!'' Alex also cried summoning her white-and-green Pokémon. Geodude glared at Ralts causing him to cower. ''You can do it, Ralts!'' Alex encouraged. ''I'll be right beside you!'' Ralts smiled at Alex and nodded.

''You must have a strong bond with your Pokémon,'' Roxanne observed. ''That's important in becoming a strong trainer. Geodude, Defense Curl!'' Geodude wrapped his arms around his body. Alex looked at Roxanne quizzically wondering what she's up to.

''Ralts, Growl!'' Alex commanded. Ralts growled at Geodude causing him to get a little intimidated and weakened.

''Don't take that, Geodude!'' Roxanne yelled. ''Rollout!'' Geodude charged at Ralts rapidly rolling. Ralts narrowly dodged the attack but tripped in the process. Geodude did a U-turn pursuing Ralts.

''Ralts, Double Team!'' Alex shouted. Ralts made multiple copies of himself to confuse Geodude.

''Geodude, find Ralts!'' Roxanne ordered. Geodude barreled through the copies eventually knocking over the real Ralts.

''Ralts, are you okay?!'' Alex asked concerned. Ralts got back up and nodded.

''He's got some fight in him,'' Roxanne commented. ''Geodude, Focus Punch!'' Geodude flew at Ralts winding up a punch.

''Ralts, Teleport!'' Alex said quickly. Geodude punched the ground where Ralts was. When the dust cleared, Ralts was nowhere to be seen. Ralts appeared behind Geodude. ''Confusion!'' Alex ordered. Ralts blasted Geodude with an ivisible force knocking Geodude away.

''Geodude, Explosion!'' Roxanne ordered. Geodude began to spark and glow.

''Ralts, get away with Teleport!'' Alex shouted. Ralts attempted to Teleport but got blasted with the Explosion which knocked out both him and Geodude. Alex and Roxanne called back their Pokémon. Alex looked at Ralts' Pokeball sadly. ''Sorry, buddy,'' she said. ''Let's go, Mudkip!'' Alex yelled.

''Water-type, huh?'' Roxanne asked. ''No matter. Go, Nosepass!'' Mudkip glared at Nosepass and gave her and Roxanne a ''Come at me bro!'' expression.

''This'll be easy,'' Alex commented to herself. ''Mudkip, Water Gun!'' Mudkip squirted a stream of water at Nosepass.

''Nosepass, Protect!'' Roxanne commanded. Nosepass blocked the attack. ''Now, Thunderbolt!'' Nosepass shot an electric blast at Mudkip causing Mudkip to tremble at the blow. Alex looked completely flabbergasted. ''Didn't know a Rock-type could do that, huh?'' Roxanne asked tossing her hair. Alex glared at Roxanne. ''Nosepass, Rock Tomb,'' Roxanne requested. Mudkip then got trapped by large boulders.

''Oh no, Mudkip!'' Alex yelled concerned.

''Finish it, Nosepass!'' Roxanne ordered. Nosepass shot another Thunderbolt at the boulders making direct contact.

''NOOO!'' Alex shouted before falling to her knees in despair. The boulders then began to release a white light. After five seconds, a light blue creature popped out of the boulders. But, it wasn't Mudkip, it was Marshtomp.

''Mudkip evolved!'' I said in surprise.

''Wow, Mudkip,'' Alex said equally surprised checking her Pokedex. ''You're a Marshtomp!''

''Do you think evolution will turn this battle around?'' Roxanne asked. ''Nosepass, Thunderbolt!'' Nosepass shocked Marshtomp, but Marshtomp didn't even flinch at the attack.

''Didn't you know, Roxanne?'' Alex said. ''Marshtomp is Water and Ground-type. Electricity doesn't faze him!'' Roxanne growled.

''Nosepass, Rosk Tomb!'' Roxanne ordered. Nosepass tried to drop boulders on Marshtomp. Marshtomp evaded the attack.

''Marshtomp, Mud Slap!'' Alex said. Marshtomp pelted Nosepass' face in mud causing Nosepass to try and wipe it off. ''Now, Water Gun!'' Marshtomp finished off Nosepass with Water Gun. Roxanne was shocked.

''I can't believe it,'' she said. ''Congratulations, Alex! You beat me.''

''Way to go you two!'' I cheered.

''Thanks you guys,'' Alex said bashfully rubbing the back of her head. Roxanne and I went up to Alex and Marshtomp.

''I am proud to present you with the Stone Badge,'' Roxanne said. Alex took the badge from Roxanne's hand.

''We did it, Marshtomp and Ralts!'' Alex said to Marshtomp and Ralts (who was still in his Pokeball). ''We got our first badge!'' Alex then put the badge in her badge case.

''You'll want to go to Dewford Town for your next badge,'' Roxanne explained. ''You'll meet Brawley there. His specialty is Fighting-type Pokémon.''

''Looks like you'll have your time to shine then, Ralts,'' Alex said. ''Thank you, Roxanne. It was a pleasure to fight you.'' Alex shook her hand and we left. ''So, Brendan,'' Alex said to me, ''when are you going to challenge Roxanne?''

''Tomorrow,'' I replied. ''You did really well, Alex.''

''Thanks Brendan,'' she replied shyly. We then heard some commotion coming from next door. We went over to investigate.

''Out of my way!'' a man in red said pushing us aside and running off.

''Please, no!'' a man in green said running after him.

''Sounds like trouble,'' Alex said. ''Let's go see what's up.'' We ran after the men. We soon saw the man in green worn out.

''I'm in real big trouble if I don't get those goods back,'' he said to himself.

''Sir, what's wrong?'' I asked.

''That Team Magma grunt stole my Devon Goods,'' he replied. ''I don't know what to do if I don't get those back!''

''Don't worry,'' Alex said. ''We'll stop him. We're Pokemon Trainers after all!''

''Oh, thank you!'' the man said. ''He ran off that way towards Route 116. Please, hurry back if you can!''

''You can count on us!'' I said. We then ran of to confront the man.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Five: Teams Collide

*Alex's p.o.v*

Brendan and I trailed the Magma grunt to a cave. ''That coward must've went in here,'' I commented. ''He's got nowhere to hide _now!_''

''Excuse me, children?'' an old man asked coming up to us. ''Please help me. My poor Peeko has been stolen by a ruffian in blue.'' _Team Aqua! _I thought. ''He went into that cave there,'' the man went on.

''Sure,'' Brendan said. ''We'll get Peeko back.''

''What's Peeko?'' I asked.

''A Wingull,'' the man said. ''Please hurry!'' We ran right into the cave. And saw the Team Aqua and Team Magma grunt at the end of the cave fighting using their Poochyena.

''Gimme those goods!'' the Aqua grunt demanded.

''No!'' the Magma grunt responded. ''Maxie will rule this world and you, Team Aqua, will kneel before us!''

''As if!'' the Aqua grunt scoffed. ''_Archie _will rule the world and you'll be his foot stool!''

''Hey, you two!'' Brendan yelled. ''Give back what you stole!''

''Hey, it's that girl again,'' the Aqua grunt observed. ''And she brought her boyfriend!'' _I'm not his boyfriend, _I thought turning red.

''You're that girl from the other day when I was looking for that Ralts!'' the Magma grunt added.

''Give up, you two!'' I snapped. ''You're trapped!'' The grunts looked at each other.

''We'll team up just this once,'' the Magma grunt said. ''After that, we're enemies from here on out.''

''Fine,'' the Aqua grunt snorted.

''Poochyena, attack!'' the two commanded. The Poochyena charged us teeth bared.

''Marshtomp, Mud Slap!'' I commanded as I threw the Pokeball.

''Treeko, Bullet Seed!'' Brendan commanded as Treeko leaped off his back. The two Poochyena were quickly overwhelmed by our Pokémon. Peeko struggled out of the Aqua grunts arm and flew over to us landing itself on Brendan's head shivering in fear.

''It's okay, Peeko,'' I said soothingly. ''We'll get you out of here.''

''Thank you,'' Peeko chirped.

''You're welcome,'' I smiled.

''Wait, you can talk to Pokémon?'' Brendan asked.

''She sure can, little man!'' the Aqua grunt confirmed.

''Oh really?'' the Magma grunt asked looking at me intrigued. _Eep, my secret! _I thought. _Way to go, Alex. Now you're in trouble!_

''Ah shoot!'' the Aqua grunt exclaimed. ''I forgot that I'm not to let you creeps (referring to the Magma grunt) know!''

''Thank you all for this fascinating piece of information,'' the Magma grunt said. ''Maxie will be very interested in knowing.'' The Magma grunt then ran out of the cave accidentally dropping the Devon Goods. The Aqua grunt attempted to dive for the goods, but Treeko grabbed it with Quick Attack and knocked the Aqua grunt out.

''Good job, Treeko!'' Brendan praised.

''Yeah, good job,'' I said quietly.

''What's wrong, Alex?'' Brendan asked.

''Isn't it obvious?'' I snapped. ''Those creeps know about my ability to talk to Pokémon! They'll probably come after me now.''

''Hey,'' Brendan said to me holding my hands. ''Don't worry. I'll protect you.''

''Brendan,'' I said looking up at him with eyes watering. I felt a happy bliss as I held his hands. My heart started to race faster.

''Children?'' the old man asked coming into the cave causing us to quickly let go of each others hands. ''Did you find my Peeko?'' he asked.

''Mr. Briney!'' Peeko cried happily flying to her master.

''Peeko!'' Mr. Briney cried hugging Peeko. ''I'm so happy you're safe! Thank you so much children!''

''It's no problem,'' I said. ''So you're Mr. Briney?''

''How'd you know?'' Mr. Briney asked astonished.

''Uh, uh, I, uh-'' I stammered nervously. _Can't keep your mouth shut, eh Alex? _I thought to myself.

''You just look like a 'Mr. Briney,''' Brendan said covering for me.

''Uh, yes, I'm Mr. Briney,'' Mr. Briney said. I just breathed a sigh of relief. ''If there's anything I can do to repay you for your services, please ask.''

''Do you know where Dewford Town is?'' I asked.

''Oh, yes,'' Mr. Briney said. ''It's on an island to the south of Hoenn. I can take you there if you'd like.''

''That would be great,'' I said. ''Could you do it tomorrow?''

''Sure,'' Mr. Briney replied. ''What're your names anyway?''

''I'm Alex,'' I said.

''And I'm Brendan,'' Brendan said.

''It's a pleasure to meet you both,'' Mr. Briney said smiling. ''Just come by my house on Route 104. You can't miss it!'' Mr. Briney and Peeko then walked out of the cave. We followed suit and the man in green from earlier came to us.

''You got the goods back!'' the man cried out joyfully. ''Oh, thank you! Thank you!'' The man proceeded to kiss the package.

''Uh…sure,'' I said as all of us sweatdropped.

''Please!'' the man said. ''Come with me!'' We followed the man back to Rustboro City and into a tall building. When we reached the top floor, we met an old man sitting at a desk.

''This is the Prsident of the Devon Corporation,'' the man said.

''Welcome,'' the President said. ''I'm Mr. Stone.''

''These youngsters recovered the Devon Goods for me,'' the man said.

''Thank you very much,'' Mr. Stone said gratefully. ''Now, I have a favor for you to do for me if you don't mind.''

''No problem,'' Brendan said. ''What is it?''

''I have a son named Steven who is in Dewford Town,'' Mr. Stone explained. ''Please, deliver this letter to him for me.'' Mr. Stone handed us the letter.

''Sure,'' I said. ''You can count on us! It's right on the way to the next Gym, too!''

''Ah, hoping to take on the Hoenn Pokemon League, are you?'' Mr. Stone asked.

''Yes sir!'' Brendan and I said.

''Well, good luck!'' Mr. Stone said. ''And thank you again!''

''Sure thing!'' I replied smiling.

''Uh, could you please deliver that parcel you retrieved to the Shipyard in Slateport City?'' the green man asked. ''It goes to Captain Stern.''

''Okay,'' I replied.

''Thank you again,'' the green man said.

''Now, here,'' Mr. Stone said handing Brendan and I some kind of gadget. ''This is the Pokémon Navigator. Or PokeNav for short. You can use it as a map for the Hoenn region.''

''Thank you!'' we both said gratefully.

''Take care, young ones!'' Mr. Stone said.

''We will!'' Brendan and I said. We then left the building to find a hotel for the night.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Others found out about your secret?'' I asked shocked. ''Who?''

''These guys called Team Magma and Team Aqua and two kids named Brendan and Wally,'' Alex replied.

''Who're Brendan and Wally?'' I asked suspiciously.

''Now dear,'' Larraine said to me.

''New friends of mine,'' Alex said. Brendan then came up to the monitor shyly. I searched him up, down, and all around.

''I think you should just come home,'' I said. ''I have a bad feeling about you being there without us.''

''Dad, please!'' Alex begged.

''Young lady,'' I said sternly, ''I know what's best for you and I think you're safer _here._''

''Please sir,'' Brendan said. ''I promise I'll protect your daughter. I won't allow her to be harmed in any way. Please, don't force her to give up her dreams of being the Hoenn League Champ.'' I thought for a moment.

''Okay,'' I finally said. ''I'll trust you Brendan. Protect my daughter. And that goes for your Pokémon as well, Alex.''

''Thank you, daddy,'' Alex replied smiling.

''I won't let you down,'' Brendan said. We then hung up.

''Please be safe,'' I said quietly.

''You did the right thing, sweetie,'' Larraine said to me. I looked towards her.

''I don't know what I'd do if I lost her,'' I said to Larraine. I picked up a picture of Larraine, Alex, and I when Alex was only seven.

''Don't worry,'' Larraine said. ''I have a feeling that she's destined for great things. Sometimes, you got to let the hatchlings leave the nest and test their wings.''

''Right,'' I said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Six: Brawling with Brawly

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I finished my battle with Roxanne coming out victorious. My Treeko even evolved into Grovyle! Alex and I were ready to move on to Dewford Town.

''You did well with your battle, Brendan,'' Alex complimented.

''Thanks,'' I replied. ''We're all doing well so far. Let's keep it up and go get the rest of the badges!'' Alex and I high-fived in agreement. We soon found the house that Mr. Briney mentioned. We went over to the house and knocked.

''Come in!'' a man yelled from within the house. We walked in and saw Mr. Briney and Peeko running around playing chase.

''Mr. Briney?'' I asked as we sweat-dropped.

''Oh, Alex, Brendan!'' Mr. Briney said joyfully. ''I was just giving Peeko her daily exercise routine. Have to make sure she doesn't get fat after all. Are you ready to go to Dewford Town?''

''Yep,'' Alex replied.

''Well, let's get onto my boat,'' Mr. Briney said walking out the door with Peeko. We followed Mr. Briney out to his boat. ''Hang on, children!'' Mr. Briney called out. The boat suddenly went from zero to forty in just a second. We were going so fast, we were tearing up! When we stopped, we were incredibly dizzy. ''We're here, kids!'' Mr. Briney called. ''I'll be right here at the hotel when you're ready to go home.'' We walked off the boat stumbling.

''It feels good to be on land again,'' Alex said snapping out of her dizzy spell. ''That must be the Gym.'' We saw the Gym and went over. We went in, but no one was there.

''Where's the Gym Leader?'' I asked.

''Maybe he's on vacation,'' Alex suggested. We then heard some commotion by the beach. We saw a group of girls looking out towards the beach squealing and talking amongst themselves.

''Excuse me, miss?'' I asked. ''What's going on?''

''It's Brawly!'' the lady replied. ''He's out surfing!'' We looked and saw Brawly surfing the ocean. The sight of him had all the girls in a love-induced trance.

''Don't see what's so special about him,'' I said quietly. ''What do you think, Alex?'' I asked only to see Alex under Brawly's spell.

''He's such a hunk,'' Alex said dreamily. _Oh no_, I thought. Brawly stopped surfing and came to shore. The girls were getting so wild, I thought that they were going to leap on him and rip him apart.

''Calm down, ladies,'' Brawly requested coolly. The girls instantly calmed down and tried to restrain themselves. ''I'm going back to the Gym if any challengers want to fight me.''

''Brawliy, may I challenge you?'' Alex purred.

''Sure,'' Brawly smiled as he walked on. Alex clenched her chest and fainted while smiling.

''I think I love him,'' Alex said with hearts in her eyes. _Gimme a break_, I thought. I dragged Alex to the Gym.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Brawly and I were prepared to fight. _He may be hot but I'm determined to get this Badge_, I thought.

''You ready for me, Alex?'' Brawly asked.

''Sure am!'' I called back. Brawly pulled out a Pokeball.

''Machop, let's show 'em what were made of!'' Brawly called as he summoned the small, muscular Pokémon.

''Let's go, Ralts!'' I cried. Ralts looked up at Machop who gave him Ralts an intimidating look.

''Alex, I don't know if I can do this,'' Ralts said nervously.

''You can do it, Ralts,'' I encouraged. ''You can't let fear get in your way.''

''O-okay,'' Ralts replied.

''Machop, Karate Chop!'' Brawly commanded. Machop charged at Ralts with his hand in the air.

''Ralts, Teleport!'' I called out. Ralts vanished as Machop attacked and appeared across the battlefield.

''So, you gonna be a coward and run?'' Machop asked Ralts.

''I'm not a coward!'' Ralts said defensively.

''You're a coward just like your trainer since she told you to use Teleport!'' Machop taunted. I noticed Ralts getting angry.

''You can call me a coward,'' Ralts said angrily, ''but don't you _dare _talk about Alex like that!'' _That's the spirit, Ralts_, I thought. _Stand up to your fear and don't let others mock you!_

''Ralts, Confusion!'' I ordered. Ralts lifted Machop into the air and started flinging him around.

''P-p-put me down!'' Machop begged. ''I'm sorry for the insults!'' Ralts dropped Machop who was knocked out after the attack.

''Not bad,'' Brawly complemented. ''But, let's see how you counter this! Go, Meditite!'' A small, primate-like Pokémon came from the Pokeball.

''Can't I just have a peaceful place to myself for a change?'' Meditite asked.

''Well, that'll have to wait,'' Ralts said. ''We're in the middle of a Pokémon battle.''

''Let's just get this over with,'' Meditite sighed._ Kind of a lazy Pokémon if you ask me_, I thought. ''I heard that, lady,'' Meditite said catching me off-guard.

''Meditite, Focus Punch!'' Brawly commanded. Meditite's fist then began to glow.

''Ralts, Confusion!'' I yelled. Ralts attempted to lift up Meditite but Meditite resisted the attack.

''Pitiful,'' Meditite commented as he appeared before Ralts and slugging him in the face.

''Ralts!'' I said as he landed at my feet. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yeah,'' Ralts replied rubbing his face. ''I can still fight. Though, it seems that Pokémon is Psychic-type, too.''

''You should rest for now,'' I said calling Ralts back to his Pokeball. ''Marshtomp, it's all yours!'' I called as I threw Marshtomp's Pokeball.

''Another one?'' Meditite asked.

''C'mon, let's go, buddy!'' Marshtomp said.

''Marshtomp, Take Down!'' I ordered.

''Meditite, Reflect!'' Brawly countered. Meditite and Marshtomp were locked in mortal combat. Marshtomp pushing on the Reflect barrier and Meditite trying to push Marshtomp back. Marshtomp broke through the barrier and pushed back Meditite.

''Now Marshtomp, Water Gun!'' I commanded. Marshtomp pelted Meditite in water and knocked him out.

''Looks like I'm down to my last Pokémon,'' Brawly said. Brawly sent out his last Pokémon. It looked like a sumo wrestler with Pikachu cheeks and tied-up rabbit ears. ''Makuhita, let's finish this!''

''Right!'' Makuhita said stomping.

''C'mon Marshtomp, this is it!'' I said. ''The last battle until we get our badge!''

''You can count on me, Alex!'' Marshtomp replied. Marshtomp charged at Makuhita only to bounce off of Makuhita's stomach.

''Makuhita, Seismic Toss!'' Brawly called out. Makuhita grabbed Marshtomp, leapt into the air, and spun around furiously.

''Marshtomp!'' I called out. Makuhita threw Marshtomp into the ground which k. him. I called back Marshtomp. ''It's all you, Ralts!'' I yelled. Ralts came out and cowered in fear of the bloated figure towering over him.

''Yikes, he's huge!'' Ralts exclaimed while shaking.

''Too afraid to fight?'' Makuhita asked. ''Shameful!''

''Please, Ralts,'' I begged, ''I'm counting on you! Do it for me!'' Makuhita punched Ralts in the face knocking him back.

''This is going to be easy,'' Brawly commented.

''YOU CAN DO IT, RALTS!'' I shouted. Ralts then began to glow. He got taller as the horn on his head split in two moving to the opposite sides of his head. His ''dress'' became a ''tutu'' and his legs became long and slender.

''I-I'm…a Kirlia!'' Ralts said in an adolescent voice while he looked down at his new body. Makuhita just laughed.

''There's no way I'm going to be beaten by a ballerina!'' Makuhita boasted. Kirlia glared at Makuhita and picked him up with Confusion. Kirlia slammed him against the walls and the ground several times before releasing him.

''C'mon, Makuhita,'' Brawly said, ''stay strong! Arm Thrust!'' Makuhita charged at Kirlia while winding up a punch.

''Kirlia, Magical Leaf!'' I commanded. Kirlia released a stream of leaves which homed in on Makuhita. Makuhita then fell to the ground.

''We did it, Kirlia!'' I cried holding my arms out for a hug. Kirlia ran up and hugged me. His body felt warm and comforting.

''Did I do well, Alex?'' Kirlia asked. I nodded in agreement while smiling.

''Impressive battling,'' Brawly said coming up to me. ''Here's your Knuckle Badge.''

''Thank you,'' I said blushing.

''Go to Mauville City,'' Brawly said. ''Wattson is there. He uses Electric-type Pokémon.''

''Just like my mom!'' I exclaimed. ''I wonder if they know each other.''

''Maybe,'' Brendan said walking over to me. ''Alright Brawly, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!''

''Whoa little man,'' Brawly said. ''I have a different challenge in mind for _you_.''

''What kind of challenge?'' Brendan asked.

''A surfing challenge,'' Brawly replied.

''Surfing?!'' Brendan exclaimed. ''I've never surfed before in my life!''

''Yes,'' Brawly said. ''A competition to win Alex's heart.'' I immediately turned a dark red. ''Hope you'll learn by the day after tomorrow.''

''You're not going to teach him?'' I asked.

''He'll learn,'' Brawly said walking away.

''What a jerk,'' I said.

''I can't do this,'' Brendan said depressed.

''Brendan,'' I said. ''You can do this. I know you can. We'll begin learning tomorrow.''

''Thanks, Alex,'' Brendan replied smiling. I then started to blush. As we walked out, I thought to myself, _Am I starting to have feelings for Brendan? He is kind of cute. Just being near him is making my heart beat faster. _


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Seven: Surf-n-Turf and Steven

*Brendan's p.o.v*

The nest day, Alex and I were out at the beach in order to learn how to surf for the competition. We bought a surf board from the local shop. Don't know how I'm going to carry this thing around on our journey.

''Okay, Brendan,'' Alex said, ''based on what I've seen, surfing takes concentration and balance.''

''Right,'' I replied. ''I have to swim out there and wait for a big enough wave.''

''Good luck, Brendan!'' Alex called out from the shore with Marshtomp and Kirlia.

''Helloooo, Brendan!'' a voice sang from nowhere. We looked and saw May coming up to us.

''May!'' Alex and I exclaimed.

''I heard that you're taking on Brawly in a surfing competition,'' May said. ''I'm here to support you!''

''Aw gee,'' I said. ''Thanks, May.''

''You're welcome!'' May purred as she pushed Alex out of the way. ''Good luck!'' she sang as I swam out to sea on my surf board. I waited for a few minutes and, suddenly, a monstrous wave appeared.

''Holy cow!'' I said out loud. ''I didn't want one _that _big!'' I started to swim away from the wave and got up on my board. I tried to stay focused and maintained my balance. ''I'm doing it!'' I said. ''I'm surfing! Alex! May! I'm surfing!'' I looked and saw Alex putting sand on May's head and May counter with a Krabby down Alex's bikini. I lost focus and fell into the water. I swam over to the shore. ''Did you guys see me?'' I asked. ''I was surfing!''

''You did?!'' Alex and May asked.

''Way to go, Brendan!'' Alex said.

''Awesome!'' May said cuddling up to me. _Nothing like surfing and pretty women_, I thought turning red.

''Not bad,'' Brawly commented as he walked past us. ''Hopefully, you can keep up those skills until tomorrow.''

''We'll show 'im!'' Alex said. ''Don't let him faze you.''

''That's right,'' May said butting in. ''I-er-_we _know you can do it!''

''Thanks you guys,'' I replied smiling. ''I'm gonna keep practicing!'' Later that night, Alex, May, our Pokémon, and I were at a seafood restaurant.

''So, you feel ready to challenge Brawly?'' Alex asked.

''Yep,'' I replied swallowing food. ''I can't wait to show him who the new surfing master is.''

''We'll be right by your side all the way,'' May said supportively. All the Pokémon cried in agreement.

''I couldn't ask for better friends then you guys,'' I said smiling.

''It's good see such loyalty among friends,'' a voice said. We looked and saw a grey-haired man about our age walking up to us.

''Who're you?'' I asked.

''I'm Steven,'' the man replied.

You're Steven?'' Alex asked. ''Your dad wanted us to give you this letter.'' Alex reached into her backpack and pulled out the letter handing it to Steven.

''Thank you,'' Steven replied. ''May I have a seat?''

''Sure,'' I said. ''Pull up a chair.''

''What brings you to Dewford?'' May asked.

''I came to Dewford Town to look for precious stones,'' Steven replied. ''I found some granite in Granite Cave.'' Steven pulled out some granite from his bag.

''Cool,'' Alex commented.

''I heard that you're taking on Brawly in a surfing competition,'' Steven said.

''Yes,'' I responded. ''Never realized how fun surfing is.''

''I know Brawly seems like a jerk,'' Steven went on, ''but he's not that bad.''

''How do you know Brawly?'' May asked.

''Oh, he's just an old friend,'' Steven replied. ''Well, I hate to leave you guys, but I need to be on my way.''

''Bye!'' we called out.

''See you next time, my friends,'' Steven replied before walking out the door.

*May's p.o.v*

We were up bright and early in the morning. Brendan looked a little nervous for his first time surfing against someone like Brawly. Brawly soon joined us at the beach with a crowd of girls following us.

''Good morning, everyone,'' Brawly said happily.

''Good morning,'' we replied.

''Ready to surf, Brendan?'' Alex asked.

''About as much as I ever will be,'' Brendan replied.

''Don't be so nervous,'' Alex said. ''You can do it. I know you can.''

''Thanks, Alex,'' Brendan replied smiling. Brendan and Brawly then swam out to deeper water. A wave soon appeared on the horizon.

''GO BRENDAN!'' Alex and I cried. I just leered at Alex.

''I'll cheer on Brendan, okay?'' I asked annoyed.

''May, not now,'' Alex said.

''Don't 'not now' me!'' I said pushing her.

''Brendan needs us!'' Alex yelled. ''Quit acting like a little girl!'' I just growled when, suddenly, we heard a snap and a smack coming from out at sea. We looked and saw Brendan unconscious and afloat in the water with a broken surfboard.

''BRENDAN!'' we all yelled panicked.

''Marshtomp, save Brendan!'' Alex yelled. Marshtomp dove into the water and swam towards the unconscious Brendan. Brawly saw and got off of his board and was also swimming towards Brendan. Brawly got Brendan and swam towards us with Marshtomp following behind. Brendan had a massive lump on his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

''Oh no, Brendan!'' Alex said with tears in her eyes.

''Brendan, stay with us!'' I cried also tearing up. Brawly immediately began to do CPR. After a few rounds of the treatment, Brendan began to cough up water and woke up.

''W-what happened?'' Brendan asked before caressing his forehead in pain.

''Your board snapped in half somehow and you hit your head on a rock,'' Brawly commented. ''Let's get you to a doctor.'' We picked up Brendan and carried him to a hospital where he had his head examined.

''Well, thankfully, we were able to get your wound treated,'' Dr. Masuda said. ''Your skull and brain are all in tact. Just keep that bandage on your head for a couple weeks and you'll be fine.''

''Thanks, doctor,'' Brendan said. ''I think I remember what specifically happened. I saw a black fin come out of the water and charge right for me. I couldn't get out of the way in time and it snapped my board in half with its fin.''

''Must've been a Sharpedo,'' Dr. Masuda replied. ''They can be aggressive if you enter their territory. Be careful where you surf from now on, okay?''

''Okay,'' Brendan replied. We exited the hospital where Brawly was waiting.

''Hey, sorry about your board and your head injury, Brendan,'' Brawly said apologetically. ''I never should've been so rude towards you.''

''It's cool, Brawly,'' Brendan replied. ''Thanks for saving me. Who knows what would've happened to me if you didn't get me.''

''Sure,'' Brawly commented. '' Your skills arereally impressive. Here. Take this Knuckle Badge.''

''Thank you again!'' Brendan said happily.

''Good luck, you three!'' Brawly called out. We waved good-bye and Brendan and Alex walked off leaving me behind.

''I'm going with you two!'' I said.

''Huh?!'' Brendan asked astonished.

''Oh no,'' Alex commented.

''Oh yes!'' I retaliated. ''You guys will need my protection after all.''

''As if!'' Alex said. Alex and I just growled at each other.

''Ladies, can't you fight about this some other time?'' Brendan asked nervously.

''NO!'' Alex and I said before just leering at each other. Brendan just sighed as we walked on.


	8. Chapter 8

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Eight: Team Aqua Invades!

*Alex's p.o.v*

''Here we are, kids!'' Mr. Briney said happily. ''Slateport City!'' The city was massive and beautiful. I've always loved living in seaside cities like my home in Viridian City. Starting to get homesick just thinking about it.

''Thanks, Mr. Briney!'' we called as Mr. Briney drove away.

''Good luck, children!'' Mr. Briney called back.

''Yeah, good luck!'' Peeko added.

''If we head north of here, we'll arrive in Mauville City and the next Gym,'' Brendan commented.

''Right,'' I replied looking at my PokeNav.

''C'mon guys,'' May complained. ''Let's look around before we go.'' I really didn't want to waste time. Partially because I tend to be impatient (according to my parents) and like to get things done and partially because I wanted to get out of Hoenn because of Teams Aqua and Magma being after me. But, if I leave Hoenn, I'll be leaving Brendan!

''Okay,'' Brendan and I sighed just so May doesn't mope on our way to Mauville. We looked around and saw a grand museum.

''Let's go in here!'' May said running up to the museum. We followed May into the museum only to find a sight that made my heart stop.

''This place is _filled _with Team Aqua grunts!'' I screamed quietly. I was shaking in terror. I started to wish that I was home with my parents. I was so scared, I was starting to cry. A grunt turned her head our way.

''Hey, it's that girl who can talk to Pokémon!'' she exclaimed. ''Get her guys! Remember, Archie wants her back alive!''

''I'm doomed!'' I screamed. I didn't even have the strength to reach for my Pokeballs. I've never felt so helpless before in my entire life! I hated it so much!

''Hey!'' Brendan yelled getting in front of me. ''Don't you _dare _touch her! You'll have to go through _me _before you can get to her! Grovyle, Taillow, protect Alex!'' I hid behind Brendan in fear. I felt so secure and safe. It was like heaven. _Yep_, I thought blushing. _I'm having a crush on Brendan._

''Combusken, Beautifly, Skitty, Lotad, help Brendan!'' May cried. Brendan's and May's Pokemon snarled and growled ready to fight at their trainer's commands.

''Aw, how cute!'' the female grunt taunted. ''The little lady is having her friends fight for her.'' Brendan and May just stared holes into the lady grunt.

''You'll never take Alex away!'' Brendan snapped. ''What do you want with her anyways?''

''To help conquer the world,'' a voice said. We looked and saw a muscular man in a goatee push some grunts out of the way. ''I am Archie, leader of Team Aqua. Our plan is to expand the sea.''

''Expand the sea?'' I asked.

''Right, little girl,'' Archie replied. ''We need your power to awaken the legendary Kyogre in order to do so and destroy Team Magma! What do you say? Will you join us?''

''Never!'' I shouted.

''Very well,'' Archie scowled. ''Then I'll have to take you by force!'' Archie threw a Pokeball and summoned a bipedal shrimp-like creature. ''Crawdaunt, get that girl!'' Archie ordered. Crawdaunt came scurrying towards us.

''Grovyle, Leaf Blade!'' Brendan ordered. Grovyle leapt at Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt and Grovyle were locked in a power struggle like two swordsmen clashing swords. Crawdaunt appeared to be getting the advantage leaving Grovyle to struggle. _I need to help! _I thought.

''Marshtomp, Kirlia, go!'' I cried. ''Marshtomp, Mud Shot on Crawdaunt!'' Marshtomp fired a stream of mud at Crawdaunt's face thus blinding him. ''Now Kirlia, Magical Leaf!'' I commanded. Kirlia knocked out Crawdaunt with a stream of leaves. Archie growled in anger

''Don't just stand there, you idiots!'' Archie yelled at his grunts. ''Get them!'' We quickly called back our Pokémon and ran out of the museum with the grunts on our tails.

''Where are we gonna hide?!'' May yelled. We ran into a building and bumped into a captain of sorts.

''What are you kids doing here?'' the captain asked.

''Please!'' I begged. ''Some bad people are after us! We need to hide!'' The captain looked outside and must've seen the grunts.

''Quickly, in here!'' the captain ordered lifting up a tarp on a lifeboat. We leapt in quickly and Team Aqua ran in shortly after. My heart was racing in fear.

''Have you seen three kids?'' a grunt asked the captain.

''I haven't,'' the captain replied. The grunt just snarled.

''Let's move,'' the grunt said. We waited for a few minutes and the captain lifted the tarp.

''They're gone,'' the captain smiled.

''Thank you so much,'' I said with my voice shaking as we climbed out of the boat.

''Why are those people after you?'' the captain asked.

''I have a special power that they want to use for evil,'' I replied. ''I can talk to Pokémon.''

''Really?'' the captain asked wide-eyed. ''Well, you may want to stay the night here. It's not safe out there. Who are you anyways?''

''I'm Alex,'' I replied. ''And these are May and Brendan.''

''It's very nice to meet you,'' the captain responded. ''I'm Captain Stern.''

''Oh!'' Brendan exclaimed. ''I just remembered. We have a package for you from Mr. Stone is Rustboro City.'' Brendan handed Capt. Stern the Devon Goods.

''Oh, thank you!'' Capt. Stern said. ''I'll get you kids some rooms to sleep in and prepare dinner.''

''Thank you, sir,'' we said in unison. I turned towards Brendan.

''Thank you for protecting me, Brendan!'' I cried joyfully with tears in my eyes as I hugged him.

''You're welcome, Alex,'' Brendan replied. May just scoffed.

''And thank you, too May,'' I said to May. May just turned away in a fit of jealousy.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

Anthony and I were watching T.V. when the phone rang. The caller I.D. was Alex. I quickly picked up the phone excitedly. Alex's image came onto the screen. ''Hi sweetie!'' I said. ''How are you?''

''I'm okay,'' Alex replied. ''I'm in Slateport City and on the way to Mauville City. Wattson is there and he uses Electric-type Pokémon just like you and grandpa. Do you know him?''

''Yes,'' I replied. ''Your grandpa learned a lot from him. He's a very nice man. Tell him hello for me!''

''I will,'' Alex replied. ''Listen, I found out more information about Team Aqua.'' Anthony instantly got more attentive. ''They want to use my power to awaken something called Kyogre in order to 'expand the sea.'''

''Kyogre?!'' Anthony and I asked.

''You know Kyogre?'' Alex asked. ''They were swarming the museum here and we were attacked by them.''

''In response to your question,'' Anthony began, ''yes, we know Kyogre.'' Anthony gulped nevously. ''I don't know how to explain this to you. I know this story sounds very fantastical, but hear me out. Years ago before your mother and I were married, I went to the Pokémon world as a Pokémon. A Growlithe to be precise. I saved the world from a meteorite alongside a team of three Pokémon, a Squirtle, a Zorua, and a Riolu. You know them now as our Blastoise, Zoroark, and Lucario.'' Alex looked at Anthony in disbelief. ''Two years later, I returned to the Pokémon world and your mother came with me as a Pikachu,'' Anthony went on. ''Kyogre was one of the Pokémon we encountered on our journeys. When we returned to the human world, I found out some time afterwards that I can talk to Pokemon. And apparently, that ability must've awoken within you as well.''

''I don't believe it,'' Alex said quietly.

''I understand that it's hard to believe,'' Anthony replied sadly. ''But, ask my Pokémon. They know it's true. I'm so sorry, Alex. I feel that you're in danger because of me.''

''It's okay, dad,'' Alex replied trying to smile. ''You didn't mean for it to happen.''

''Thank you for understanding,'' Anthony replied relieved. ''I'm glad that you're safe. Brendan must be doing a good job at protecting you.''

''He is,'' Alex replied smiling. ''He helped protect me today from Team Aqua. And I…'' Alex laughed nervously while blushing. ''I have a crush on him.''

''You do?'' I asked. ''This makes me remember all the times your father protected _me_, too,'' I giggled while turning red. ''Well, stay safe sweetheart and call us again when you get the chance!''

''Tell Brendan that he's doing a good job and thank you for protecting you from those people,'' Anthony said.

''I will,'' Alex replied. ''Good night!'' We then hung up for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Nine: A Broken Heart

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''So, Alex is in love with Brendan now,'' I said to Larraine.

''Don't tell me,'' she replied, ''you're wary of our little Alex having a crush on Brendan, huh?''

''Yes,'' I responded. ''With boys, you have to be careful. Girls can get easily seduced by them and bad things can happen. I haven't fully gotten to know Brendan yet. I'm grateful that he protected Alex from Team Aqua, but I'm still. I hope Alex will be smart and not give in to impulses.''

''She'll be fine,'' Larraine said leaning on me. ''You're just like my dad. When you and I had our first kiss, he was so mad. I thought he was going to actually kill you! I know you're just being cautious and you're a great father for looking out for Alex. But, I have a good feeling about Brendan. So be nice, okay?''

''Okay sweetie,'' I replied. ''Things are looking good so far anyways. I'll continue to trust Brendan.''

''Besides,'' Larraine went on, ''Alex isn't our little baby any more. She's becoming a full-grown woman now and she needs to practice responsibility without us there to hold her hand.'' Larraine then started to cry.

''It'll be all right, sweetie,'' I said comfortingly. ''She can do it. I know it.''

*Alex's p.o.v*

The next day, we arrived in Mauville City. We soon saw the Gym where I saw an old friend standing in front of it with another man. ''Hey Wally!'' I called out. Wally quickly looked our way.

''Hey Alex,'' he replied. ''This is my uncle.'' Wally's uncle and I shook hands.

''What're you doing here?'' I asked.

''I want to challenge the Gym,'' Wally responded.

''I'm sorry, Wally,'' his uncle said, ''but I don't think you're ready yet.''

''But uncle,'' Wally said, ''Linoone and I have grown stronger together. Alex, will you please battle me?''

''Uh, okay,'' I replied taken off-guard. We moved towards Route 117 to start our battle.

''I will use my only Pokémon, Linoone!'' Wally said as he threw the Pokeball. A slender, weasel-like Pokémon came out.

''Impressive that you evolved your Pokémon,'' I commented.

''Thanks,'' Wally replied smiling. ''What Pokémon are _you_ going to use?'' I picked and threw Marshtomp's Pokeball.

''Is it morning yet?'' Marshtomp asked yawning. ''Hey, it's that Wally kid,'' Marshtomp observed. ''And you're-er-_were _that Zigzagoon he caught!''

''Long time no see!'' Linoone replied in a friendly tone. ''You and I have to battle now.''

''Well, may the best Pokémon win!'' Marshtomp said smiling and holding out his fin for Linoone to shake.

''Linoone, Headbutt!'' Wally ordered. Linoone charged directly at Marshtomp and knocked the wind out of him.

''Good one, pal,'' Marshtomp said winded.

''Marshtomp, Water Gun!'' I ordered. Marshtomp blew a blast of water at Linoone, but Linoone was too quick.

''Linoone, Sand-attack!'' Wally yelled. Linoone kicked up sand towards Marshtomp and blinded him.

''My eyes!'' Marshtomp said. ''Not cool man! Not cool!''

''Linoone, another Headbutt!'' Wally cried. Linoone rushed at Marshtomp.

''Marshtomp, move to the left!'' I ordered. Marshtomp moved out of Linoone's way. ''Now, fire a Mud Shot straight ahead of you!'' Marshtomp fired the attack straight ahead of him and hit Linoone.

''C'mon Linoone!'' Wally said. ''Please get up!'' Linoone struggled to get up.

''I still got it in me,'' Linoone said weakly.

''Linoone, Fury Swipes!'' Wally ordered. Linoone lunged at Marshtomp and slashed his face repeatedly. Marshtomp, in response, held his face in pain. Linoone then used Headbutt which knocked out Marshtomp.

''You okay, Marshtomp?'' Linoone asked Marshtomp as he ran up to him.

''Yeah,'' Marshtomp replied getting up and shaking Linoone's paw.

''How cute,'' May cooed. ''They're good sports.''

''You did well, Wally,'' I said to Wally.

''You too, Alex,'' Wally responded. ''Why don't you and your friends come by my house in Verdanturf Town?''

''Okay!'' I replied. ''Let's go guys!'' We followed Wally and his uncle to their house in Verdanturf Town.

*Wally's p.o.v*

''Wally did an amazing job in his battle with Alex!'' my uncle said to my family as all of us sat in the living room with Alex and her friends.

''You did?'' my mom asked wide-eyed.

''Yep!'' Alex replied. ''I think Wally will make a great trainer!'' I just smiled and blushed while looking down at the ground.

''Well, then I guess that you can fight Wattson then,'' my father said. ''How about tomorrow?''

''Sure,'' I said.

''I can't wait to watch you battle!'' my aunt said excitedly.

''We'll be there, too!'' Alex said.

''Thanks everyone,'' I replied smiling. Later that night, I walked outside to see Alex and her friend, Brendan, outside.

''This air smells so good!'' Alex said stretching.

''Yeah, it is,'' Brendan replied. Brendan then held Alex's hand. Alex looked at Brendan somewhat shocked and then smiled.

''Thanks for everything, Brendan,'' she said to him while resting her head on his shoulder. ''For staying with me and protecting me from Team Aqua and Team Magma.''

''No problem, Alex,'' Brendan replied. I was heartbroken. Alex and Brendan then turned my way.

''Oh, Wally!'' Alex said. ''I didn't know you were here! What's up?'' I ran back into my house and to my room with tears streaming down my face. ''Wally!'' Alex called out following me. ''What's wrong?'' Alex asked as she knocked on my door.

''Go away!'' I yelled sobbing.

''Wally, please come out here!'' my mom requested.

''No!'' I yelled. ''Alex broke my heart!''

''What do you mean?'' Alex asked.

''You like Brendan more than me!'' I responded.

''I'm sorry, Wally,'' Alex replied. ''I still like you as a friend.'' I lifted my head.

''You do?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' Alex replied. ''I think you're a very nice person. I know that you'll find someone who likes you like a boyfriend.'' I then walked out of the room.

''You think so?'' I asked.

''I know so,'' Alex replied smiling. I then hugged Alex crying. Alex then hugged me comfortingly.

''Thank you,'' I sobbed.

''You're welcome,'' Alex replied. ''Do you still want me to come see you fight Wattson?'' she asked.

''Yes,'' I replied.

''Thank you,'' she said.

''Sure,'' I said. We were there for what felt like hours hugging.


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Ten: Electrifying Showdown with Wattson

*Alex's p.o.v*

The next morning, we met Wally and his family at the Gym in Mauville City. ''Good

morning, guys!'' I said excitedly. ''Pumped up for the Gym, Wally?''

''Yes,'' Wally replied shyly.

''You can do it, Wally,'' Brendan encouraged.

''Yeah,'' May said. ''You'll show Wattson who's the best!''

''Thanks, you guys,'' Wally said blushing. I couldn't wait to see how Wattson handles

his Electric Pokémon. I wondered how similar my mom's and his style were.

''Welcome,'' an old man said. ''I am Wattson. I believe one of you would like to

challenge me to a battle, yes?''

''I would, sir,'' Wally said.

''Okay, youngster!'' Wattson said while laughing an infectious laugh. ''Let's get started

then!'' My friends, Wally's family, and I quickly got a seat in the risers while Wally and

Wattson made their way towards the ring.

''C'mon, Linoone!'' Wally cried while throwing the Pokeball.

''Come, Voltorb!'' Wattson responded. Linoone and Voltorb just stared each other down.

_My mom has a Voltorb, too_, I thought. _Wonder what Wattson will do with his. _

''Linoone, Headbutt!'' Wally ordered. Linoone charged at Voltorb.

''Voltorb, get out of the way and use Shock Wave!'' Wattson ordered. Voltorb rolled out

of the way in the blink of an eye and zapped Linoone with electricity.

''That Voltorb is fast!'' Brendan commented.

''Voltorb are know for being fast,'' I replied.

''C'mon Linoone!'' Wally encouraged. ''Hang in there! Sand-attack!'' Linoone kicked

up sand in Voltorb's face. But, Wattson didn't seem fazed by this.

''Voltorb, Shock Wave again!'' Wattson said. Voltorb fired the homing electricity and

zapped Linoone again. Linoone was struggling to stand up while Voltorb sat proudly.

''Linoone, please!'' Wally begged. ''Hang on!'' Linoone tried to stand but then

collapsed. ''Linoone!'' Wally cried as he ran to Linoone's aid. ''Are you okay?'' Wally

asked concerned. Linoone looked up at Wally sadly and then looked down in shame.

''It's okay, Linoone,'' Wally said comfortingly. ''You did your best and that's all that

matters to me.'' Linoone licked Wally's face happily causing Wally to laugh.

''You both did very well,'' Wattson said coming up to Wally and Linoone. ''It takes

more than just brute strength to win a match. A strong bond with your Pokémon is also

what counts. Please, come back anytime to battle me again!''

''I will, sir,'' Wally said smiling while shaking Wattson's hand. ''Thank you for this

experience.''

''Wally you did great!'' I said running up to Wally. ''What are you going to do now?''

''I'm going to go train harder and get lots of strong Pokémon,'' Wally replied.

''You did well, son,'' Wally's dad congratulated.

''We're so proud of you!'' Wally's mom said hugging Wally.

''Indeed,'' Wally's uncle added.

''Thanks everyone!'' Wally said. They then left the Gym. ''Come visit sometime, guys!'' Wally cried.

''We will!'' Brendan replied.

''Wattson, will you battle me, please?'' I asked.

''Sure!'' Wattson replied. ''You are the daughter of the Vermillion City Gym Leader,

yes?'' I was surprised by that statement.

''I am!'' I replied. ''How'd you know?''

''Your mother contacted me yesterday and said that you'd be here in Mauville,'' Wattson

replied. ''And my how you've grown!'' Wattson replied laughing heartily.

''Uh, yeah,'' I replied nervously. ''I guess so.''

''I think Alex did gain a little weight a few days ago,'' May whispered.

''What was that?!'' I yelled. ''Anyways, let's battle!''

''Alright,'' Wattson said happily. We got into position for our battle.

''Kirlia, let's go!'' I cried.

''Voltorb, go!'' Wattson commanded pointing. Voltorb then rolled forward.

''Kirlia, Confusion!'' I commanded. Kirlia attempted to blast Voltorb but Voltorb rolled

out of the way.

''Voltorb, Shock Wave!'' Wattson ordered. Kirlia got zapped by Voltorb's attack.

''You okay, Kirlia?'' I asked.

''I'm fine,'' Kirlia replied. ''That attack in unavoidable!''

''Kirlia, Magical Leaf!'' I said. Voltorb got hit by the attack but quickly regained

composure.

''Looks like you have an unavoidable attack, too,'' Wattson commented. ''But, let's see

how you handle this? Voltorb, Screech!'' Voltorb unleashed a headache-inducing screech

that caused Kirlia to cover his ears.

''So loud!'' Brendan commented.

''Voltorb, Rollout!'' Wattson commanded. Voltorb came rolling towards Kirlia. I

instantly remembered Roxanne's Geodude doing the same thing.

''Kirlia, Teleport!'' I ordered. Kirlia dodged the attack. ''Now, Magical Leaf!'' Kirlia

fired the attack and stopped Voltorb in its tracks.

''Oh no!'' Wattson yelled.

''Now, Confusion!'' I cried. Kirlia picked up Voltorb and tossed it away and thus,

knocking it out.

''Not bad,'' Wattson said calling back Voltorb. ''You definitely have your mother's

blood. But, the battle is nowhere _near _over.'' Wattson threw his next Pokeball and

summoned a Magneton. _A Steel-type!_ I thought. _Gonna have to switch Pokémon. _

''Kirlia, come back!'' I said calling back Kirlia to his Pokeball.

''Okay Alex,'' Kirlia replied. I then threw out Marshtomp's Pokeball.

''Time for some action!'' Marshtomp said happily as he rubbed his fins together.

''Marshtomp, I'm counting on you for the rest of this Gym match!'' I said.

''You can count on me!'' Marshtomp replied.

''Hmm, a Ground-type,'' Watson commented. ''This one will be a little tricky to take

down. But, no matter. Magneton, Supersonic!'' Magneton released a sound wave towards

Marshtomp.

''Marshtomp, dodge and use Mud Shot!'' I ordered. Marshtomp leaped out of the way

and fired his attack.

''Magneton, Protect!'' Wattson yelled. Magneton blocked the attack. ''Now,

Supersonic!'' Magneton fired Supersonic again. Marshtomp dodged but I got hit

by the attack.

''W-w-where's Magneton at?'' I asked in a dizzy tone.

''Alex, snap out of it!'' Brendan yelled.

''Oh dear,'' Wattson said concerned. I could hear May laughing in the background

hysterically.

''Alex!'' Marshtomp said running up to me concerned. ''You're confused! Snap out of

it!''

''Marshtomp!'' I cried. ''It's Magneton!'' I said pointing to Marshtomp. ''Kick his

butt!''

''Alex, it's me Marshtomp!'' Marshtomp said.

''You can't fool me!'' I said picking up Marshtomp. ''Here, I'll hold him!''

''Alex, come to your senses!'' Marshtomp said. Marshtomp then sprayed water in my

face and I snapped out of my confusion.

''What happened?'' I asked looking around.

''You got hit by Supersonic,'' Marshtomp replied. ''I had to snap you out of it.''

''Thanks Marshtomp,'' I said hugging him.

''Anytime,'' he responded.

''Now, let's show Wattson what we're made of,'' I said turning to Wattson.

''Magneton, Tackle!'' Wattson ordered. Magneton charged right for Marshtomp.

''Marshtomp, dodge!'' I commanded. Marshtomp dodged Magneton. ''Mud Shot!''

Marshtomp splashed Magneton with mud and knocked out Magneton.

''You're not out of the woods yet,'' Wattson said recalling Magneton. ''I have one more

Pokémon left. ''Go, Manectric!'' A tall, wolf-like Pokémon came out of the Pokeball and

growled.

''What a handsome Pokémon,'' I commented.

''I don't need your compliments, girl,'' Manectric snarled taking me back.

''Manectric, Howl!'' Wattson ordered. Manetric howled loudly causing us to cover our

ears.

''Sheesh, that's loud!'' Marshtomp said.

''Now, Quick Attack!'' Wattson yelled. Manectric charged at Marshtomp and pinned

him down while snarling.

''You're fast!'' Marshtomp said.

''Faster then you, fatso!'' Manectric said. _What an arrogant Pokémon, _I thought.

''Marshtomp, Water Gun!'' I ordered. Marshtomp blasted Manectric off of him but

Manectric regained balance.

''Bite Manectric!'' Wattson ordered. Manectric lunged at Marshtomp.

''Marshtomp, duck!'' I yelled. Marshtomp ducked. ''Now, Take Down!'' Marshtomp

tackled Manectric from bellow and knocked Manectric into the air. When Marshtomp

landed on the ground though, he started to tremble while sparking. ''What's wrong,

Marshtomp?'' I asked.

''I-I feel paralyzed,'' Marshtomp said. Then, it hit me.

''Static!'' I said. ''It's Static!'' I was in a real bind now.

''Manectric, Bite!'' Wattson yelled. Manectric bit Marshtomp causing him to flinch.

''Marshtomp, return!'' I yelled. ''Kirlia, come out and use Magical Leaf!'' Kirlia leapt

out of the Pokeball and fired leaves that homed in on Manectric and hit him.

''Not bad, girlie,'' Manectric said.

''Manectric, Bite!'' Wattson ordered. Manectric charged.

''Kirlia, Double Team!'' I ordered. Kirlia made many copies of himself confusing

Manectric.

''Manectric, Shock Wave!'' Wattson commanded.

''Kirlia, Magical Leaf!'' I yelled back. Manectric and Kirlia fired their attacks. They both

got hit by each others' attacks and both got knocked out.

''Well, since Alex has Marshtomp left,'' Wattson said, ''she wins!''

''Kirlia, you did it!'' I said happily while hugging him.

''I-I did?'' Kirlia asked weakly. ''G-good.''

''Well done,'' Wattson said happily. ''Your bond with your Pokémon is very apparent.

Here's your reward; the Dynamo Badge.''

''Thank you,'' I said.

''Your mother would be proud,'' Wattson said.

''Way to go Alex!'' Brendan yelled running up to me.

''Yeah, good job,'' May said simply. Suddenly, Wattson's phone rang.

''Hello?'' Wattson asked cheerfully. ''What?!'' Wattson asked as his smile faded. ''I'll

get help right away!'' Wattson then hung up. ''New Mauville is under attack by some

goons in red!''

''Team Magma?!'' Brendan and I asked.

''You know them?'' Wattson asked.

''Yes,'' I replied. ''Where's New Mauville?''

''It's across the ocean on Route 110,'' Wattson replied.

''I remember seeing a kind of cave on the Route,'' Brendan said.

''That's the entrance!'' Wattson responded. ''Please, hurry and help the scientists there!''

''We will!'' I replied. ''Let's go!''

-Author's Note-

For the next chapter, I'm going to have Alex get an Electric-type Pokémon. I have a

poll on my channel with four choices available. Please, go decide which Pokémon

she gets on the poll. Have fun voting! :D

BigBossMan538


	11. Chapter 11

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Eleven: Team Magma in New Mauville!

*Brendan's p.o.v*

''That must be the entrance to New Mauville!'' Alex said pointing to a cave across the

sea. There was a boat parked outside the entrance with Team Magma's insignia on it.

''How're we going to get over there?'' May asked.

''We'll have to swim across,'' I said.

''Marshtomp, get me over there!'' Alex yelled tossing Marshtomp's Pokeball. The fish-

like Pokémon got into the water and Alex wrapped her arms around his chest.

''Alex, you're going over there alone?!'' I asked.

''Yes,'' she replied. ''Those creeps can't be allowed to intrude in areas where they aren't

welcome.''

''But Alex, what if they take you away?'' I asked in a concerned tone. ''I promised your

dad that I'd protect you!''

''I can't be a coward now, Brendan,'' Alex responded. ''I appreciate you protecting me,

but I need to show a little more guts. What if you're not around to protect me? What'll I

do then?'' I knew she was right.

''You're right,'' I said. ''Go stop those crooks before they hurt someone!'' Alex and

Marshtomp then made their way across the water.

''Looks like we're all alone now, Brendan,'' May purred in my ear giving me

goose bumps. _Great, I'm caught between two women's affections, _I thought sweat-

dropping.

''May, can't you tell I'm in love with Alex?'' I asked. ''I'm sorry, but that's just the way

it is.''

''I'm way better than Alex!'' May scoffed with her hands on her hips. ''I'm way sexier

than that flat-chested ditz!'' I just sighed.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Marshtomp and I made our way into New Mauville. We walked down a flight of stairs

cautiously. ''Be very careful,'' I whispered. ''Those Team Magma grunts could be

anywhere.''

''I will, Alex,'' Marshtomp replied. We then saw a group of Team Magma grunts up

ahead surrounding a generator smoking. Some scientists were tied up and sitting to the

side. Marshtomp and I crouched down behind a wall.

''That generator is getting shocked by something!'' I whispered to Marshtomp. ''It's

causing the generator to overheat!''

''Look!'' Marshtomp whispered while pointing. ''A Pokémon!'' I looked closely and

saw a small, yellow rodent with a strange headband on its head zapping the generator.

''It's a Pikachu!'' I said. ''It looks like it's under mind control.''

''You got that right, little lady,'' a voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw a

female Team Magma grunt standing over Marshtomp and I. She picked me up by my

forearm and Marshtomp by the fin on his head. ''Check it out, boys!'' the grunt boasted.

''It's the girl that the boss is looking for!''

''Say, she's a cute one!'' a male grunt said lustfully and causing me to get nauseous.

''You'll prove to be useful to the boss for waking up Groudon,'' the female grunt

whispered into my ear before tossing me to the ground.

''Now dear,'' the grunt said to me. '' we can make this easy or difficult. Join us and

you'll get to rule the world alongside Maxie.''

''I want nothing to do with you!'' I yelled. The grunt slapped me across the face in anger.

''Insolent girl!'' the grunt said. ''You want to risk the lives of these scientists? They'll

pay the price if you don't join us. Now, decide! That generator looks like it's not going to

last long.'' The generator was smoking furiously and could blow any minute. ''I SAID

DECIDE!'' the grunt screeched. She then gave the Pikachu a gesture to attack. The

Pikachu zapped me with electricity. I screamed in pain as the electricity surged

through me.

''Stop hurting her, you freaks!'' Marshtomp yelled angrily while trying to get out of the

female grunt's grasp. ''When I get loose, you'll all be sorry!''

''Bring me another mind control band,'' the female grunt commended. A grunt came

forward with a band and was about to put it on Marshtomp.

''No…stop!'' I cried weakly. Suddenly, a green creature leapt from behind the female

grunt and slashed her cheek causing the grunt to clutch her face in pain and drop

Marshtomp. Brendan and May came out of the doorway.

''Grovyle, free those scientists!'' Brendan ordered.

''Lotad, use Water Gun to cool off the generator!'' May commanded. The Pokémon did

as their masters ordered. The generator quickly cooled down. Brendan ran over to me

with concern on his face.

''Alex, are you okay?'' he asked.

''I…guess so,'' I replied while getting up. I then fell to my knees.

''It doesn't look like it,'' Brendan said helping me up.

''That Pikachu is under mind control,'' I said. ''Marshtomp, get that band off of her.''

''You got it!'' Marshtomp said. The Pikachu attempted to run away but Marshtomp

tackled her and held her down and ripped to band off her head.

''W-what happened?'' the Pikachu asked looking around.

''Those goons had you under mind control,'' Marshtomp said.

''Oh right!'' the Pikachu exclaimed. ''These guys captured me and put that stupid band

on my head. I'll show 'em my gratitude!'' Her cheeks began to spark and she zapped all

the goons in the room.

''Get out of here!'' Brendan said furiously. ''The cops are coming right now!'' There

was the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

''Don't think that this is the last time we meet,'' the female grunt said to me coldly. The

lady threw a Pokeball and summoned a Voltorb which blew a hole in the wall allowing

the grunts to escape.

''Where did they go?!'' a police officer demanded as he and his troop ran into the room.

''T-they escaped,'' I replied.

''Dang it,'' the police officer replied. My eyes suddenly began to feel heavy and I

fainted.

''Alex!'' I heard Brendan yell before I passed out completely.

One Hour Later…

I woke up and found myself in a hospital bed. Brendan, May, Marshtomp, Kirlia, and the

Pikachu were seated by my bed. ''W-what happened?'' I asked looking down at my

bandaged body.

''You passed out,'' Brendan replied.

''You suffered serious burns from my electric attack,'' the Pikachu added. Marshtomp's

and Kirlia's eyes suddenly began to water. ''We were so worried about you,'' Kirlia

sobbed as they hugged me.

''It's alright, guys,'' I said soothingly. ''I feel fine now.''

''I'm terribly sorry about hurting you so badly,'' the Pikachu said coming up to me.

''It's not your fault, little girl,'' I said to Pikachu forgivingly. ''You weren't in control of

yourself.''

''It's good to see you're awake,'' Wattson said as he came into the room.

''Wattson!'' I exclaimed. As I got up, I flinched in pain.

''Take it easy already, Alex,'' May nagged. ''You're in a really bad condition.''

''Why did the Team Magma grunts come to New Mauville?'' I asked Wattson.

''The scientists said that they were trying to destroy the generator to cut off Mauville

City's electricity supply and to make it easier to conquer,'' Wattson replied. ''Thank you

so much for stopping them you three. And I'm so sorry for your injuries.''

''It's not your fault, Wattson,'' I said. ''I was the one who rushed into New Mauville. Oh

man, my dad's going to kill me when he sees how badly I got hurt.'' Suddenly, my video

phone rang. ''Uh oh,'' I said quietly. I pulled it out and saw that it _was _my dad. I

nervously answered the phone as my heart raced.

''Hello, sweetheart!'' my dad said cheerfully.

''Hi, dad,'' I said nervously.

''What's wro-'' my dad began to say before seeing my condition. ''Oh my goodness,

what happened to you?! Dear, come here!'' My mom ran into the room and a look of

shock spread across her face like a disease as she covered her mouth.

''What happened?!'' she practically screamed.

''It's my fault, sir,'' Brendan said sadly while getting in front of me.

''Your fault?!'' dad said glaring.

''It was Team Magma, dad,'' I said defending Brendan. ''Team Magma attacked me with

their Pokémon.''

''When I get my hands on those-'' my dad snarled. ''That's it! You're coming home right

now!''

''But, dad!'' I said quickly. ''I had to stop Team Magma! They were going to conquer

the city!''

''I don't care!'' my dad snapped. ''You can't lookout for yourself apparently. I never

should have sent you on this journey without any of us by your side. And I _forbid_ you

from seeing Brendan _again!_ He's a poor choice for a boyfriend.''

''Why?!'' I demanded.

''He can't protect you!'' dad countered.

''But dad, Brendan took me to the-'' I said.

''QUIET!'' dad yelled while slamming his hand on the table catching all of us off-guard.

There was a long, bitter moment of silence between all of us. Mom just scowled at dad.

''I hate you,'' I said quietly. Dad's eyes widened in surprise.

''Wait, Alex, I'm-'' dad was about to say before I hung up angrily. Tears filled my eyes.

Brendan came over to me and put his hand on one shoulder that wasn't burnt.

''He doesn't understand,'' I said sobbing. ''He's so stubborn!''

''I'm sorry, Alex,'' Brendan said rubbing my hair. ''It's all my fault that you got hurt.''

''Brendan, don't say that!'' I yelled while looking up at him. ''Stop playing the putting

the blame on yourself!'' Brendan stood there with me for what felt like hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twelve: A Father's Love

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I just sat there in shock after Alex hung up. I couldn't believe I yelled at my daughter. And now Alex hates me. It was just an arrow through my heart.

''Was that really necessary, Anthony?'' Larraine asked me with her arms crossed and a mad expression about her face.

''I-I don't know what came over me,'' I replied looking at my shaking hands.

''You obviously didn't,'' Larraine snorted angrily.

''Am I doing the right thing?'' I asked.

''I don't know, honey,'' Larraine sighed. ''Let's get some sleep. Then, we can think with clear heads.''

''Okay,'' I responded. ''Good night,'' I said kissing Larraine.

''Good night,'' she replied kissing back.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Three days later, I was able to get out of the hospital. I got the bandages off and walked out the door and into the hallway where Brendan and May were waiting for me.

''You look much better now!'' Brendan said.

''Thanks,'' I replied. ''Where do we go for the next Gym?''

''We need to go to Lavaridge Town,'' Brendan replied looking at his PokeNav, ''and, thankfully, it's not too far from here! If we follow Route 111 and Route 112 and down Mt. Chimney, we'll be there in one day.''

''Great!'' I said enthusiastically. ''Let's go!'' We walked quickly out of the hospital. When we exited the hospital, I bumped into a man. I looked up and was astonished to see my dad.

''Alex!'' my dad said helping me up.

''Dad, what're you doing here?!'' I asked in a shocked tone.

''I came to apologize for yelling at you and for my treatment towards, Brendan,'' dad replied. ''I was wrong to treat you two like that. I was also just upset at how Team Magma hurt you and took it out on you all unintentionally. I'm sorry.'' I stood there for a few seconds processing what I just heard.

''I forgive you, dad,'' I said while hugging him and tearing up. ''I'm sorry for telling you that I hated you.'' Dad just stroked my hair gently.

''It's okay,'' he said quietly. ''Also, I came to join you on your journey.''

''Huh?!'' I exclaimed.

''I took time off to spend time with you,'' dad said. ''Is that okay?''

''Oh, sure,'' I said dropping sweat. _Great, _I thought sadly. ''We were going to Lavaridge Town for the next Gym.''

''Sounds good,'' dad responded. ''Lead the way.'' We made our way down Route 111 and then to Route 112. I stopped suddenly when I heard the sound of commotion.

''I hear someone,'' I said. I then walked to the top of the stairs and saw a group of Team Aqua and Magma grunts arguing. ''It's Team Aqua and Magma!'' I said to the group quietly.

''Alex, come down here!'' dad said. ''I don't want them to see you!'' I then saw a muscular man in blue come up to the Team Magma grunts. He quickly sucker-punched them knocking them out cold. The Aqua grunts then went into the building the Magma grunts were guarding and went up the cable car to Mt. Chimney.

''I have a bad feeling about this,'' I said. ''I'm going after them!'' I ran up to the unconscious female Magma grunt, undressed her, and put on her clothes.

''No!'' dad yelled. ''Alex, get back here! I mean it, young lady!'' I ignored him as I got onto a cable car and followed Team Aqua. When I exited the car, I saw multiple Aqua and Magma grunts fighting each other's Pokémon.

''Team Magma will conquer this world!'' a Magma grunt said boastfully.

''We will not allow you to expand the land!'' an Aqua grunt countered.

''Keep fighting you fools!'' the muscular, blue man yelled.

''Yes, Archie!'' the Aqua grunt responded. _That's Archie? _I thought. _I better see what's going on here. _I ran past the groups of grunts fighting and saw a tall, red-haired man and that female Magma grunt from New Mauville standing in front of a machine in front of the volcano.

''Soon, this volcano will erupt and we will be one step closer to expanding the land,'' the man said.

''Yes, Maxie,'' the female grunt said. ''And Team Aqua will be at our mercy. Or lack there of!''

''I don't need a reminder of that, Alice,'' Maxie said with a sneer.

''Yes, father,'' Alice said submissively. _She's his daughter? _I thought. _More importantly, he's going to make the volcano erupt? He'll kill so many people and Pokémon! I have to stop him! _I ran up to Maxie and Alice to confront them when Maxie turned his head my way.

''Martha,'' Maxie said sternly. Maxie then approached me and grabbed the bony part of my chin forcing me to look him in the face. ''What is the meaning of-'' Maxie was about to say before noticing my face. ''You're not Martha! You're that girl I've been looking for!'' Maxie then smiled. ''How convenient of you to appear here of all places!'' Maxie said.

''I heard that you're going to blow up the volcano!'' I said while releasing myself from Maxie's grip. ''Do you realize how many innocent people and Pokémon you'll kill in the process?!'' Maxie back-handed me out of anger.

''I care not for the safety of the people and Pokémon in this area,'' Maxie replied. ''I only care about using your power to awaken Groudon and taking over the world!''

''You're a monster!'' I screamed. Maxie curled his lip and placed his foot on my neck.

''I'll force you to cooperate,'' Maxie said looking down at me. ''Whether you like it or not!'' Maxie then got tackled by a Lucario knocking him off of me.

''Hi Alex!'' Lucario said while helping me up. I then saw my dad, Brendan, and May running up to us. Dad ran up to Maxie and picked him up by the collar.

''Keep your hands off of my daughter!'' he yelled furiously. Dad then got hit by a snake-like Pokémon with a blade-like tail from behind.

''_You _keep _your _hands of my _father!_'' Alice screeched. I tackled Alice to the ground and ran to my dad.

''Are you okay, Alice?'' dad asked concerned.

''Yes,'' I replied helping him up. ''Let's stop these guys! They're going to blow up the volcano!''

''Lucario, destroy that machine!'' dad ordered. Lucario punched the machine repeatedly and blew up the machine.

''NOOO!'' Maxie yelled. Maxie then looked our way and glared. ''How dare you!'' Maxie then pulled out a Pokeball and summoned a Houndoom. ''Houndoom, get that girl!'' Houndoom came charging towards us and lunged. Dad got in front of me ready to get bit until Lucario grabbed Houndoom by the tail and sent him flying into Maxie.

''Seviper, after them!'' Alice yelled. Seviper slithered towards us. I threw Pikachu's Pokeball.

''Pikachu, Thundershock!'' I commanded. Pikachu zapped Seviper and paralyzed it. Seviper suddenly recovered from the paralysis.

''What?'' dad questioned.

''That's the wonder of Shed Skin,'' Alice laughed. Multiple Magma grunts then came to Alice's aid.

''It's useless to fight,'' dad said. ''Run! Now!'' All of us ran into a forest alongside the mountain. We ducked into some tall grass and waited for what felt like hours. Dad peeked out of the grass and looked around. ''The coast is clear.'' We got out of the grass and sighed relieved. Dad then turned to me with an angry expression on his face. ''Why?'' he asked me. ''Why do you have to put yourself in so much danger?!''

''Dad, I learned that if Team Aqua and Magma are involved, there's only trouble afoot,'' I said. ''If I didn't stop Maxie, that volcano would've blown and all of us and who knows how many other people and Pokémon would be dead!''

''But that doesn't mean you go putting yourself in danger!'' dad yelled. Dad's eyes suddenly went from hard and angry to soft and watery. ''I was afraid I was going to lose you!'' he said hugging me.

''Dad,'' I said looking up at him. ''I'm okay. Really.'' Dad wiped his eyes and nodded.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

We set up camp for the night on the mountain side. It was late at night and May and Brendan were fast asleep in their tents. Only Alex and I were awake and by the fire. ''Alex,'' I said. Alex turned her head towards me curiously. ''What do you think of Brendan?'' Alex got an ''oh brother'' look on her face.

''Well,'' Alex began, ''I think he's cute, sweet, protective, loyal, and kind.''

''He seems like a nice enough boy,'' I commented. ''I think it's fine for you two to be around each other.''

''Thank you, dad!'' Alex said hugging me.

''Just don't let me catch you two in sleeping together,'' I said sternly. Alex blushed a deep red.

''Dad I would never!'' she said embarrassed.

''I know you wouldn't sweetie,'' I said pinching her cheek. ''I'm just making sure.'' I then looked up at the sky. It was a black sea of lights. It was like looking out at the city at night. ''You know,'' I said. ''Recently, the more I look at you, the more you remind me of myself. I was willing to rush into danger without a second thought about my own safety. Being apart of my rescue team was one of the best things to happen to me. I helped me get more courage. You're practically my spitting image!''

''I'd love to hear about your adventures on your rescue team,'' Alex said before yawning. ''But, I need to get some sleep.''

''Here, let me carry you,'' I said picking her up like a bride towards her tent.

''Dad, you're embarrassing me!'' Alex said annoyed.

''Can't a dad carry his daughter once in awhile?'' I asked. ''I haven't done this for you since you were a little girl.'' I placed Alex outside her tent.

''Thanks dad,'' Alex said while unzipping her tent. ''Good night.''

''Good night, my princess,'' I said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirteen: Heat Up in the Hot Springs

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I was asleep in my tent when I smelled something cooking. It was a bitter smell that caused my nose to wrinkle. I woke up and opened the tent flap. I saw Alex's dad boiling coffee. Alex and May were awake already with their Pokémon out as well.

''Good morning, sleepyhead!'' Alex said cheerfully. ''You slept like a rock. And you snore like my dad! As in really loudly like a chainsaw!''

''Oh, sorry,'' I said embarrassed.

''I don't snore _that _loudly,'' Alex's dad retorted. ''Would you like some coffee, Brendan?''

''Oh, yes,'' I said. ''Thank you. Do you have any sugar?''

''Sadly, no,'' Alex's dad replied. ''You'll have to use these berries to sweeten it.'' Marshtomp started to chatter and held out his bowl for some coffee. ''Are you sure?'' Alex's dad asked pouring him coffee. ''It's really bitter.'' Marshtomp swigged the whole bowl of coffee in one gulp. The look of disgust on his face after wards was priceless! He ran around the camp madly looking for water. He took our canteen and he was quickly relieved.

''Marshtomp!'' Alex said in an annoyed tone. ''That's all the water!'' Marshtomp chattered in an apologetic tone.

''It's okay, Alex,'' Alex's dad said. ''We're almost to Lavaridge Town. You shouldn't yell at your Pokémon like that.''

''You're right, dad,'' Alex sighed. ''Sorry Marshtomp.'' Marshtomp chattered forgivingly. I noticed that Kirlia had an interest in Alex's dad's Gardevoir. Gardevoir looked at Kirlia as he came up to her and smiled. Kirlia just looked down at the ground blushing. Alex and her dad laughed.

''How cute,'' May commented. We spent a little while longer eating breakfast before heading off down the path. Alex's dad and I were walking by each other's side as we watched May and Alex walk ahead of us.

''Thank you for protecting Alex for so long, Brendan,'' Alex's dad said to me.

''You're welcome, sir,'' I said.

''If I may ask,'' Alex's dad began, ''what do you think of Alex?'' I was caught somewhat off-guard by this question.

''Well,'' I said scratching the back of my head nervously, ''I think she's cute, spunky, smart, kind, and brave. I would do anything for her. She's in danger here in Hoenn. Who knows what would've happened to her if she was travelling the region alone.''

''Right,'' Alex's dad said sadly. ''I feel that I can trust you to protect her. My wife thinks so as well. Alex means a lot to me. Right when she was born, I fell in love with her. She's my pride and joy and I don't know what I would do if I lost her.'' Alex's dad stopped walking and looked me in the eye with a serious look on his face. ''Promise me, Brendan,'' he said seriously, ''if anything happens to me, protect Alex for me.''

''Y-yes sir,'' I said nervously. Alex's dad smiled and nodded in approval.

''Hey guys!'' Alex called out from down the path. ''We're here!'' We ran down the path to meet the girls and saw Lavaridge Town.

''Great!'' I said rubbing my hands together excitedly. ''Where's the Gym?''

''It's always 'Where's the Gym?' with you guys!'' May nagged. ''Can't we do something fun for once before we do the Gym?''

''W-what do you want to do?'' I asked. May looked around and her eyes suddenly lit up.

''A hot spring!'' she screamed happily with her eyes sparkling. ''Let's go in! Besides, after camping in the forest, we're filthy!'' _She does have a point, _I thought looking down at myself and the others.

''Alright,'' Alex snorted in an annoyed tone. ''Let's go.'' May squealed in delight and ran into the changing rooms in the blink of an eye. We followed suit and met each other in the spring.

''This does feel really good,'' Alex said in a calm tone.

''Yeah,'' I added.

''Do you ever take off your hat?'' May asked me.

''I don't like to take it off,'' I said holding my hat defensively.

''You know,'' Alex said, ''I noticed that you wear that thing all the time. Don't you wash that thing?''

''It's fine!'' I said sweating.

''C'mon, let's see your real hair!'' Alex said trying to take off my hat.

''No!'' I yelled. We struggled a bit when Alex pulled off my hat exposing the top of my head. Everyone went wide-eyed.

''Brendan,'' Alex said shocked. ''You're…bald!''

''Yeah,'' I said angrily. ''Are you all satisfied now?! I was born bald and everyone at school mocked me for it! I bought this hat for obvious reasons.'' Everyone else at the spring then started to laugh at me. I covered my face in shame.

''Stop it!'' Alex shouted. ''You people make me sick! Physical appearances aren't everything! Brendan is the sweetest guy I've ever known.'' Alex then hugged me tightly. ''I'm sorry Brendan for pulling off your hat,'' Alex said apologetically. ''I still think you're cute either way.''

''Thanks, Alex,'' I said smiling as a blush crawled across my face.

''I think you're cute, too,'' May added as well as she hugged me as well. I could hear Alex growl faintly.

''How sweet,'' a voice said. We looked up and saw a red-haired girl looking down at us. ''You two have genuine chemistry between each other,'' the girl said referring to Alex and I. ''I feel that you two are just made for each other.'' Alex and I looked at each other and smiled while blushing as the girl then got into the hot spring. ''I'm Flannery by the way,'' the girl said smiling. ''I'm the Gym Leader for this town.'' My eyes lit up.

''You are?!'' I asked happily. ''Please fight Alex and I! We came all this way to fight you!''

''Sure!'' Flannery replied laughing. ''Let's do it tomorrow. Today's my day off.''

''Okay!'' I said. ''It's a date!'' Alex glared at me intensely. ''I didn't mean literally!'' I said dropping sweat.

''You two really _are _meant for each other!'' Alex's dad said laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Fourteen: Flannery's Hot Date!

*May's p.o.v*

I woke up the next morning to meet Alex, Brendan, and Alex's dad at the Gym. I ate, got cleaned up, and dressed and opened the door only to find a light blue egg inside an incubator at my feet. ''What's this?'' I asked out loud. ''It must be a Pokémon egg! Who would leave this?'' I looked around and saw no one around. ''I must be for me!'' I said happily. ''I can practice being a mother when Brendan and I marry each other.'' I blushed and giggled at the thought as I ran out of the hotel and to the group waiting outside the Gym.

''Good morning, guys!'' I called out.

''Hey May,'' Brendan greeted. ''What have you got there?''

''It's a Pokémon egg,'' I replied. ''Someone just left it outside my door and I don't know who.''

''Wonder what it could be,'' Alex commented. ''It's blue, so maybe a Horsea?''

''A Lapras?'' Alex's dad suggested.

''I hope it's not a Gyarados,'' Brendan said nervously.

''Who knows?'' I said. ''I can't wait to see what it is! Wanna be the father Brendan?'' I purred flirtatiously.

''Uh…no thanks,'' Brendan said nervously. We then went into the Gym.

''It's so steamy in here!'' I said fanning myself with my hand.

''Welcome challengers,'' Flannery said in an attempt to sound intimidating. ''You dare to challenge my skills?'' We just stared at her awkwardly. ''Sorry,'' Flannery said while dropping sweat. ''It's my first time as a Gym Leader. My grandfather handed this Gym down to me.''

''Congratulations,'' Alex said smiling.

''Thanks,'' Flannery said looking down at the ground with a sad face. ''Anyways, who's the first challenger?''

''Do you wanna go, Brendan?'' Alex asked.

''No thanks,'' Brendan replied. ''Besides, I'm sure your dad wants to see you fight.''

''You know I do!'' Alex's dad said eagerly as his eyes lit up like lights.

''Okay,'' Alex said. Alex went to her position to face Flannery. ''You ready for me?'' Alex asked staring Flannery down.

''I am!'' Flannery said pulling out a Pokeball. ''Go, Slugma!'' she cried as a glob of magma came out of the Pokeball. Alex's dad was on the edge of his seat like a kid seeing his first 3D movie.

''Pikachu, let's go!'' Alex cried summoning the yellow mouse Pokémon. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks as she stared down Slugma as its body bubbled.

''Slugma, Smog!'' Flannery cried. Slugma belched a purple gas as it drifted towards Pikachu.

''Pikachu, dodge and use Quick Attack!'' Alex commanded. Pikachu leapt over the smog and connected the attack. However, when Pikachu bounced off of Slugma, she started to wince in pain. ''Pikachu, what's wrong?'' Alex asked concerned.

''You fell into my trap,'' Flannery commented. ''My Slugma's ability is Flame Body which has a chance of burning a Pokemon who comes in contact with it.''

''That was a clever strategy,'' Alex's dad said impressed. ''Forcing Pikachu to dodge the smog and tricking Alex into having Pikachu attack Slugma head on.''

''Yeah,'' I said. ''For a first time Gym Leader, she seems to know what she's doing.''

''C'mon Alex!'' Alex's dad yelled while standing up. ''Show her what you're made of!''

''You're embarrassing me, dad,'' Alex said somewhat annoyed. ''Can you still fight, Pikachu?'' Pikachu looked at Alex and nodded. ''We'll just have to keep our distance from Slugma. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!'' Pikachu let loose an electric blast at Slugma.

''Slugma, Flamethrower!'' Flannery ordered. The Flamethrower cut through the Thunderbolt and hit Pikachu square in the face. The Thunderbolt, however, hit Slugma as well. Both girls ran to their knocked out Pokémon concerned.

''You did well, Pikachu,'' Alex said smiling. ''You deserve rest.''

''You too, Slugma,'' Flannery said as well. Both trainers called back their Pokémon and pulled out their next Pokémon.

''Let's rock, Marshtomp!'' Alex cried.

''C'mon Camerupt!'' Flannery yelled. Marshtomp was intimidated at first at the camel-like Pokémon's size as it stared him down.

''Don't be afraid, Marshtomp,'' Alex encouraged. ''You can do it!'' Marshtomp gained his confidence back and got in Camerupt's face snarling. Camerupt just snorted angrily.

''Marshtomp, Water Gun!'' Alex ordered.

''Camerupt, dodge and use Take Down!'' Flannery said. Camerupt charged at Marshtomp and knocked him down.

''Marshtomp, Mud Shot!'' Alex commanded. Marshtomp fired a stream of mud at Camerupt's face. Camerupt's volcanoes then began to smoke as its face got red. ''What's going on?'' Alex asked concerned.

''Take cover!'' Flannery yelled. Camerupt's volcanoes then began to violently erupt and charged at Marshtomp while bellowing angrily.

''Marshtomp, come back!'' Alex yelled. Marshtomp jumped into Alex's arms in fear. Camerupt came straight at Alex. Alex's dad instantly leapt into action.

''Blastoise, stop Camerupt!'' he yelled throwing his Pokeball. Blastoise got in front of Alex and held back Camerupt.

''Marshtomp, cool off Camerupt!'' Alex ordered. Marshtomp doused Camerupt in water which calmed it down and also knocked it out.

''M-maybe I shouldn't have used Camerupt,'' Flannery said nervously.

''It almost trampled my daughter!'' Alex's dad snapped.

''Dad, it's okay,'' Alex said putting her hand on his arm. ''I'm fine. I can handle myself.''

''I can't help it,'' he said. ''It's just a father's instinct to protect his children. Sorry for snapping at you, Flannery.''

''It's fine,'' Flannery said. ''It's my fault.''

''You should rest, Marshtomp,'' Alex said calling back Marshtomp to his Pokeball. Flannery called back Camerupt and pulled out her last Pokémon.

''Time for my last stand,'' Flannery said coolly. ''Go, Torkoal!'' A tortoise-like Pokemon came out while puffing smoke.

''Here's _my _last stand, too!'' Alex said. ''Kirlia, here's your turn!''

''Torkoal, Smokescreen!'' Flannery cried. Torkoal snorted out smoke causing Kirlia to hack on it.

''Kirlia, don't get fazed!'' Alex ordered. ''Double Team!'' Kirlia made multiple copies of itself. ''Now, Magical Leaf!'' Kirlia and its doubles fired leaves at Torkoal that found it even in the smoke.

''Torkoal, Lava Plume!'' Flannery yelled. Torkoal blasted fire outwards. Kirlia got blasted by the attack but barely hung on.

''Kirlia, you can do it!'' Alex said. ''Confusion!'' Kirlia blasted Torkoal and flipped it onto its back causing Torkoal to struggle helplessly. Alex ran to Torkoal's aid and flipped him right side up. ''You're a tough little guy,'' Alex complimented while smiling. Torkoal smiled and nuzzled Alex's arm. ''Your skin is so warm!''

''Thank you, Alex,'' Flannery said shaking her hand. ''I think Torkoal's had enough action for one day. He's really old. In fact, he's 100 years!''

''One hundred?'' Alex asked astonished. ''I've never heard of a Pokémon living that long!''

''He was my grandfather's Pokémon,'' Flannery said. ''He gave him to me before he passed away a few days ago.'' Flannery's eyes then started to water.

''I'm so sorry about that,'' Alex said sympathetically. ''I'm sure he's watching you right now. He would be proud of you. I can feel it!''

''Thanks, Alex,'' Flannery said with her voice breaking. Flannery then hugged Alex and quietly sobbed. Torkoal came over to Flannery and nuzzled her leg in order to comfort her. ''Thank you, Torkoal,'' she said petting him. ''Here's your Heat Badge!'' Flannery handed Alex her badge.

''We did it guys!'' Alex cried happily. ''We got four badges!'' Kirlia leapt up and down happily.

''You were great, sweetheart!'' Alex's dad said picking her up.

''I agree!'' Brendan added.

''Yeah,'' I said. ''You were.''

''Thanks, you guys,'' Alex said smiling.

''Could I battle you tomorrow, Flannery?'' Brendan asked.

''You bet!'' Flannery said smiling. We retired for the night for a good night's rest.


	15. Chapter 15

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Fifteen: Through the Sandstorm We Go!

*Alex's p.o.v*

Brendan just finished his battle with Flannery this morning. We were ready to go back to Petalburg City eager to challenge Brendan's dad, Norman.

''You did well in your match, Brendan,'' dad complimented.

''Thank you, sir,'' Brendan replied rubbing the back of his head.

''Just answer me this, Brendan,'' I began. ''Of all the Pokemon to catch, why'd you have to catch a Grimer?!''

''That thing smells like a dirty toilet!'' May said waving the remnants of the smell.

''I couldn't resist!'' Brendan said defensively. ''I needed to catch more Pokémon and the only ones I had were Grovyle and Tailow!''

''Just keep that thing FAR AWAY from me!'' I said plugging my nose.

''Aw, c'mon!'' Brendan begged. ''You'll get used to it. Besides, she's a sweetheart.'' I just groaned in disgust.

''Hey guys!'' Flannery called running after us.

''What's up, Flan?'' I said.

''I know that your next Gym battle is in Petalburg,'' Flannery said. ''The shortest route to get there is through the desert on Route 111.''

''Great!'' dad said. ''Thanks for telling us.''

''But, the area is prone to sandstorms,'' Flannery said quickly. ''Take these goggles.'' Flannery handed us each a pair of goggles.

''Thanks, Flan!'' I said happily.

''Also, I've also heard that a monstrous Pokémon guards the desert,'' Flannery said. ''Please, be careful there and get through it as quickly as possible.'' My dad had a worried look on his face. I just looked up at him and smiled. ''Here, I'll show a quick way to get to Route 111.'' We followed Flannery to some rocky ledges. ''Jump down here and you'll be in Route 111 in no time!''

''Thank you, Flannery,'' dad said. ''I'll go first.'' Dad climbed down the rocks carefully. ''Who's next?'' he called from below.

''Me!'' Brendan said. Brendan followed suit. Afterwards, May came down.

''Guess that leaves me!'' I said eagerly. I started my way down.

''Be careful, sweetie!'' dad called in a worried tone.

''I will, dad!'' I said mildly annoyed. _Sheesh, he acts like I'm still five years o-, _I thought before my foot slipped on a ledge and I went flying downwards.

''ALEX!'' dad yelled panicked. Before I hit the ground, I closed my eyes bracing for impact. But, someone caught me. I opened my eyes and saw Brendan staring at me. _Brendan caught me! _I thought blushing hard. _I hope he can't hear or feel my heart beating rapid fire! _

''Are you alright, Alex?'' he asked concerned.

''Y-yeah,'' I said snapping out of my daze. He set me down on the ground and dad immediately ran up to hug me.

''Thank goodness!'' he said relieved. ''Thank you, Brendan!''

''It was only natural,'' Brendan said coolly. May, rather than scowling, looked somewhat happy. Maybe she's finally getting over her jealousy.

''By you guys!'' Flannery yelled waving.

''Bye!'' I yelled back as well. We walked down Route 111 and came across the desert Flannery mentioned.

''This must be it,'' dad said simply. ''Get your goggles on everyone.'' We did as we were told. I could tell dad was worried about me. In fact, I could swear I could hear his heart beating rapidly in anxiety. I came over to him and hugged him.

''We'll be okay,'' I said looking up at him. He just smiled and kissed my forehead. Just then, a sandstorm whipped up.

''Man, this sandstorm is vicious!'' Brendan yelled over the wind.

''Let's all hold each others' hands!'' dad said. We did so and pressed onwards into the desert.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

We trudged through the sandstorm. It was the most savage sandstorm I've ever seen! It's worse than one sandstorm my team and I were in when I was a member of Team Wildfire. But, it wasn't the sandstorm I was worried about. I was more concerned over this Pokémon Flannery mentioned. All I could do was try to get us through this sandstorm as quickly as possible. We then started to walk through a patch of sand that was thicker than the rest of the sand in the desert. ''Be careful, everyone,'' I said. ''Who knows what Pokémon could be lurking in this sand.'' Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my leg.

''Dad, what's wrong?'' Alex asked concerned.

''Something's got my leg,'' I said in pain. My leg then started to sink into the sand.

''Help him out!'' May yelled panicked. Brendan, Alex, and May then grabbed me and started to pull on me. Gradually, my leg started to come out of the sand. When we finally got it out, we saw a Pokémon had clamped onto my leg. It was light brown and insect-like with a big head and set of jaws.

''Let go of my dad!'' Alex yelled beating the Pokémon on the head with a stick. The Pokémon eventually let go as its head spun from the beating.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' the Pokémon said obviously female judging by its voice. ''I was just so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything in days!''

''Well, next time don't go biting people!'' Alex snapped as the Pokémon flinched in fear.

''Calm down, Alex,'' I said. ''It's okay. The bite isn't that deep anyways. What kind of Pokémon are you?''

''I'm a Trapinch,'' the Pokémon responded. ''The Ant Lion Pokémon. What are you humans doing in the desert?''

''We're just trying to get to the next city and this is the shortest route to it,'' Alex said.

''Can I come?'' Trapinch asked eagerly. ''I've always wanted to go on an adventure!''

''Fine by me!'' I said smiling.

''Sure,'' Alex said. ''Want to be my Pokémon?''

''Yes ma'am!'' Trapinch said happily. Alex pulled out a Pokeball and caught Trapinch. After bandaging my leg, we pressed on into the desert. Soon, the sandstorm cleared up.

''That's much better,'' May said relieved. ''Sand is all in my hair!''

''Relax May,'' I said. ''You'll live. I just want to get through this desert quickly. I think I see the end over there.'' I looked around and noticed that Brendan and Alex were nowhere to be seen. ''Where're Brendan and Alex?'' I asked starting to panic.

''Dad, come see this!'' Alex yelled across the desert. I turned and saw Brendan and Alex at some kind of tower.

''Alex, Brendan, stay back!'' I yelled running up to them. But, Alex and Brendan went inside anyway. I groaned in annoyance. _That girl, _I thought. _She's not listening to me! She takes after…me! _I ran to the entrance of the tower and Brendan and Alex standing in front of two little rocks.

''What're these?'' Brendan asked kneeling down.

''They look like fossils,'' Alex said. ''One looks like a plant and the other looks like a shrimp.'' Alex and Brendan picked up the fossils.

''Don't' touch them!'' I yelled. As they picked them up, the tower started to rumble.

''The tower!'' May yelled.

''Get out of there NOW!'' I cried. Alex and Brendan ran out of the tower and soon, the tower sank into the sand. All of us sighed in relief. ''Why are you going against my wishes?!'' I asked angrily at Alex. Alex stood there in silence. ''Answer me!''

''I didn't think that-'' Alex started to say.

''That's it!'' I said. ''You didn't think! That is completely irresponsible of you, young lady! From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight.'' I grabbed Alex by the hand and started to walk with her until she pulled away.

''Would you please stop treating me like a kid?!'' she asked angrily. I was flabbergasted at her disrespect.

''What's gotten into you?'' I asked. ''How dare you disrespect me! I'm your father!'' Alex then ran away as the sandstorm started up again. ''Alex!'' I called out. _Why do I keep fighting with her?_ I thought. _Maybe I am a little too hard on her._ _I guess I still have a lot to learn about being a father to a teenager. _Suddenly, Alex screamed.

''ALEX!'' all of us yelled. We ran through the desert and saw Regirock holding Alex in its grasp.

''INTRUDER ALERT!'' Regirock bellowed. ''ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE DESTROYED!'' Regirock then began to squeeze the fist that Alex was being held in.

''NO!'' Brendan and I yelled. Brendan and I pulled out a Pokeball.

''Go!'' we yelled. I summoned Lucario and Brendan summoned Grovyle.

''MORE INTRUDERS! MORE INTRUDERS!'' Regirock yelled. ''DESTROY! DESTROY!'' Regirock then fired a Hyper Beam at our Pokémon but they dodged it.

''Lucario, Aura Sphere!'' I commanded.

''Grovyle, Leaf Blade!'' Brendan ordered. Lucario blasted Regirock's face causing it to stagger. Grovyle slashed the arm that Alex was in and she dropped into the sand and ran towards us and hugged me.

''I'm sorry, dad,'' she said quietly.

''No,'' I said. ''I'm sorry.''

''INTRUDERS MUST NOT ESCAPE!'' Regirock cried. Regirock used Rock Slide over us. We ran out of the way.

''Trapinch, help us!'' Alex yelled throwing her Pokeball.

''Regirock, please calm down!'' Trapinch begged. ''These humans mean no harm!''

''INTRUDERS MUST NOT ESCAPE!'' Regirock countered.

''Please!'' Trapinch pleaded. ''They're my friends!'' Regirock looked at us and stood silently.

''MUST HELP FRIENDS,'' Regirock stated. We sighed relieved. Regirock's eyes glowed and we were suddenly teleported to the other side of the desert.

''Hey, we're on the other side of the desert!'' May said happily. ''Thanks Regirock!'' May yelled into the desert.

''FRIENDS WELCOME,'' Regirock responded from nowhere.

''Regirock's not so bad when you get to know him,'' Trapinch said to us.

''Guess you're right,'' I said crossing my arms. ''Anyway Alex, I'm sorry for treating you like a kid. I was just trying to protect you. I know you're not little anymore, but it's so hard to accept that. It feels like only yesterday that you were small enough for me to hold.'' I looked down in shame. ''If I didn't overreact, you wouldn't have been put in danger,'' I said solemnly. ''I'm a bad father.''

''No you're not, dad,'' Alex said hugging me. ''You're a great dad. I'm sorry that I put myself in danger with that tower.'' I just hugged her back.

''How touching!'' Trapinch said crying.

''I guess it's in our blood,'' I said to Alex. ''So I can't fault you too much. I love you so much.''

''So do I!'' Alex said kissing me. I kissed her back.

''Check this out!'' Brendan said. We looked and saw the next route, Route 113. The difference with this route was that it looked like it was snowing.

''Is this snow?'' Alex asked. I held out my hand and saw that the flakes didn't melt.

''It's ash!'' I said surprised. ''It must be coming from Mt. Chimney.''

''It's kind of pretty,'' May said entranced.

''You can't eat it though,'' Brendan said somewhat disappointed.

''Cheer up, Brendan!'' Alex said cheerfully. ''Our next Gym battle with your dad is not far away. Let's go!'' Alex ran into the ashy route.

''Wait!'' Trapinch yelled trying to keep up. ''I can't run that fast!''

''There she goes again,'' I sighed. But, I then just laughed. ''That's my girl!'' I said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Sixteen: Evil Teams Attack Again!

*Alex's p.o.v*

''Wake up, Alex,'' I heard my dad say to me. I woke up and saw my dad standing over me as I lied in bed. ''Good morning!''

''Good morning, dad,'' I said in a tired tone. We were staying at the Pokémon Center in Fallarbor Town. I got up and dad handed me coffee.

''Sleep well?'' dad asked sipping coffee.

''Yes, thank you,'' I replied waking up. ''You?''

''Same here,'' dad replied. ''We'll be upon Rustboro City soon if we keep following Route 114 and go through Meteor Falls.''

''That's good,'' I replied.

''You know those fossils that you and Brendan picked up in the desert?'' dad asked. ''I heard that you can take them to Rustboro City and revive the fossils into living Pokémon!''

''Really?'' I asked wide-eyed. ''Cool! Let's go!'' I immediately ran into the shower and got dressed eager to go.

''Calm down, girl!'' dad said laughing. ''You're acting like we're going to the amusement park. You were always a go go go kind of person.'' I just laughed in response.

''I'm definitely you're daughter!'' I responded. Dad got ready as well and we met Brendan and May outside. ''Morning guys!'' I said cheerfully.

''Morning,'' Brendan and May replied.

''Hey Brendan,'' I said running up to him. ''Dad said that if we take our fossils to Rustboro City, we can turn them into living Pokémon again!''

''Cool!'' Brendan said intrigued. ''I wonder what they are?''

''They're not like any fossils I've ever seen,'' I replied looking at the plant-like fossil in my bag as we walked towards Route 114. We saw a group of bird Pokémon with cloud-like wings flying above us.

''What are those Pokémon?'' I asked.

''The small ones are Swablu and the big ones are Altaria,'' Brendan responded.

''They're so cute!'' May squealed. The birds then landed on the ground away from us. I reached into my bag and pulled out some bread and scattered it on the ground. A Swablu noticed and hopped towards me and started eating.

''Thank you!'' it chirped. ''This is yummy!''

''You're welcome,'' I smiled. ''Come over here and feed them with me, Brendan.'' Brendan walked over and held out his hand. An Altaria came over and pecked food from his hand.

''You're very kind humans,'' the Altaria smiled.

''She says that we're kind,'' I said to Brendan. Brendan smiled and continued to admire the Pokémon. Suddenly, a blast of fire hit the ground near the Pokémon causing them to fly away in fear.

''What the-?!'' I said startled. I looked to my left and saw Alice and two Magma grunts behind her and a Numel who scared the birds away.

''Sorry to ruin the romantic moment with your boyfriend,'' she said sarcastically.

''You guys again!'' Brendan said angrily.

''My father sent me to get your girlfriend for him,'' Alice said smiling evilly. ''We need her help in awakening Groudon.''

''Run back and tell your dad that I'll never serve him!'' I snapped.

''If any of you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll destroy you all!'' my dad yelled angrily.

''You don't scare me, old man,'' Alice said sneering. ''We'll crush anyone who gets in our way.'' Alice and the grunts pulled out a Pokeball each. A Seviper and a Golbat appeared before us.

''You're on!'' I said pulling out a Pokeball and summoning Kirlia. Dad summoned Zoroark, Brendan summoned Tailow, and May summoned Lotad.

''Just because you outnumber us doesn't mean you'll win,'' Alice smirked. ''Seviper, use Poison Tail on Tailow!'' Seviper slithered towards Tailow and lashed out with its tail.

''Tailow, Aerial Ace on Golbat!'' Brendan ordered. Tailow flew towards Golbat quickly before getting swatted by Golbat's wing.

''Zoroark, Night Daze!'' my dad commanded. Zoroark caused a massive explosion and briefly blinded the enemy Pokémon. However, Seviper disappeared. I looked around and Seviper suddenly lunged out of the ground and wrapped me up.

''You're so gullible,'' Alice said snidely.

''No!'' Brendan yelled. ''You're not taking her!'' Brendan got in front of Alice and blocked her way.

''Out of my way, Romeo!'' Alice yelled. Alice slapped Brendan across the face.

''Don't hit him!'' I yelled angrily. Brendan got up and knocked Alice down. Alice growled and shoved Brendan off of herself.

''You want me to kill you?!'' Alice screamed. Alice then started kicking Brendan while he was down.

''STOP IT!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kirlia then used Magical Leaf on Alex and scratched her up.

''Stupid Pokémon!'' Alice yelled as she kicked Kirlia like a soccer ball and knocked it into a rock.

''KIRLIA!'' I yelled. I glared at Alice until I thought I was going to burn holes in her with my look. ''You're a monster just like your dad!''

''Call me whatever you want,'' Alice said looking down at me. Zoroark charged at Alice and slashed her across the face causing Alice to hold her face in pain. ''DON"T TRY TO STOP ME!'' Alice yelled infuriated. Dad grabbed Alice and stared her in the face.

''Watch us,'' dad said in a tone that obviously scared the heck out of Alice. Lotad squirted Seviper with Water Gun and loosened its grip enough for my dad to grab me. ''Are you okay?'' he asked worried.

''Yes,'' I replied. Dad smiled and nodded smiling.

''Look out!'' Brendan yelled. Seviper attempted to slash dad with its tail before Tailow intervened with Aerial Ace.

''Thanks Brendan, Tailow!'' I said happily.

''No problem!'' Tailow squawked. Tailow then began to glow.

''What's happening to it?'' Alice asked frightened.

''Don't you know Pokémon evolution when you see it, Alice?'' I asked. Tailow got bigger and stopped evolving.

''Now it's a Swellow!'' a Magma grunt said surprised.

''All right, Swellow!'' Brendan cried joyfully. ''Now, Endeavor on all these guys!'' Swellow dove at all the Pokémon and Magma grunts and knocked them all aside. ''Finish 'em off with Whirlwind!'' Swellow whipped up a tornado and sent the grunts and Pokémon flying away into the distance. ''You did great, Swellow!'' Brendan cried as he hugged Swellow happily.

''I'm proud of our teamwork,'' Swellow chirped happily.

''You made a great team,'' dad complimented. ''Thank you both.''

''Alex was in danger,'' Brendan said. ''It was nothing!''

''Our hero!'' May said happily. I then remembered something important.

''Kirlia!'' I said running up to the unconscious ballerina-shaped Pokémon. ''Kirlia, please don't die!'' Kirlia woke up and looked me in the face.

''Did we…stop them?'' he asked weakly.

''Yes, we did,'' I said happily.

''I-I think…I b-broke something,'' Kirlia said. My heart sank in sadness.

''Dad, we need to help Kirlia!'' I said with tears in my eyes. Dad reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball sending out Gardevoir.

''Gardevoir, Kirlia has a broken bone,'' dad explained. ''Please help him!''

''I'll do my best,'' Gardevoir replied. Gardevoir put her dainty hand on Kirlia and closed her eyes. The sound of bones rearranging came from inside Kirlia's body. Kirlia then attempted to stand.

''How do you feel?'' I asked.

''I…feel great,'' Kirlia said happily.

''Thank you dad, Gardevoir!'' I said hugging both of them.

''Sure thing, sweetie,'' dad replied happily.

''It's my pleasure,'' Gardevoir said smiling.

''That witch Alice,'' I said bitterly.

''Think nothing of her,'' Brendan said. ''She's just a low-life like the rest of Team Magma.'' I nodded and we returned our Pokémon to their Pokeballs and moved onwards to Meteor Cave.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

Inside Meteor Cave, there was a beautiful waterfall and beautiful rocks and stones.

''It's beautiful,'' Alex's dad said looking around. Alex looked around and noticed something.

''What's this?'' she asked picking up a light blue stone.

''It's a Dawn Stone,'' Alex's dad said. ''It can be used to evolve certain Pokémon. For example, a male Kirlia can become Gallade.''

''Really?'' Alex asked intrigued. Alex looked at Kirlia's Pokeball and opened it.

''Kirlia, I have a Dawn Stone here in my hand,'' Alex began. ''With it, you can evolve into Gallade. Do you want to do that?'' Kirlia looked at the stone intensely. Kirlia then shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. ''You don't have to decide now, buddy,'' Alex said petting his hair. Kirlia smiled and nodded.

''How touching,'' a gruff voice said. We looked and some Aqua grunts and a muscular grunt (probably the leader) came out from behind the rocks.

''Archie!'' Alex said startled.

''Hello, little lady,'' Archie said. ''I just wanted to thank you all for stopping Team Magma at Mt. Chimney. I'm very happy to meet this girl I've been after. Now, I want you to come with me.''

''You're not taking her from us!'' Alex's dad said getting in front of Alex.

''Who're you?'' Archie asked. ''Her father?''

''Yes,'' Alex's dad snarled. ''I'll protect her with MY LIFE!'' Archie snorted in a cocky tone.

''Very well,'' Archie said. ''Then I'll kill you to get to her!'' Archie roared throwing a Pokeball. A black, shark-like Pokémon landed in the water. ''Remember this Sharpedo, young man?'' Archie asked me. ''I was so disappointed when it didn't get to rip you apart in Dewford Town. Alex's eyes lit up angrily.

''You'll pay for almost killing, Brendan!'' Alex yelled. ''Kirlia, Magical Leaf on Sharpedo!'' Kirlia threw leaves at Sharpedo.

''Sharpedo, Protect!'' Archie ordered. Sharpedo guarded itself from the attack. ''Help me get the girl!'' Archie snapped at his grunts. The grunts summoned a Mightyena and a Golbat.

''Get that girl!'' the grunts ordered. The Pokemon charged right for Alex.

''Blastoise, help us!'' Alex's dad called. Blastoise came out and pelted the Pokemon with Hydro Pump.

''You help too, Skitty!'' May cried summoning a kitten-like Pokemon.

''You too, Grimer!'' I ordered. ''Grimer, Pound Mightyena!'' Grimer slapped Mightyena across the face and Mightyena covered its nose in response. ''Thank you, Stench,'' I said.

''Golbat, Air Cutter!'' a grunt commanded. Golbat blasted our Pokemon with blade-like air currents.

''Kirlia, Confusion!'' Alex yelled. Before Kirlia could blast Golbat, Sharpedo leapt out of the water and grabbed Kirlia and dragged him underwater. ''Kirlia, no!'' Alex yelled.

''No one, human or Pokemon, will stand in my way in world domination,'' Archie said with a sinister smile.

''Blastoise, help Kirlia!'' Alex's dad ordered.

''Take this!'' Alex said handing Blastoise the Dawn Stone. Blastoise dove underwater after Sharpedo. Skitty yowled in pain as Mightyena grabbed it by the back of the neck roughly.

''Skitty!'' May yelled.

''One step, and the Pokemon gets ripped apart!'' the grunt commanding Mightyena yelled. May growled angrily. Suddenly, a pool of light came from the water. A slender, human-sized Pokemon with blades for arms leapt out of the water sending Sharpedo upwards. It was Kirlia! Only now, it was Gallade!

''What?!'' Archie yelled surprised.

''Gallade!'' Alex cried happily. ''Help Skitty!'' Gallade charged at Mightyena and slashed it with Fury Cutter. It picked up Skitty gently and brought it to May.

''Thank you Kir-I mean Gallade!'' May said cuddling Skitty. Gallade nodded and smiled.

''Golbat, after Gallade!'' a grunt yelled. Golbat flew towards Gallade.

''Try Psycho Cut,'' Alex's dad advised Alex.

''Gallade, Psycho Cut!'' Alex commanded. Gallade slashed Golbat with a purple energy knocking it out.

''You won't be so lucky next time!'' Archie growled. ''You'll be mine, girlie!'' The team then ran off to parts unknown.

''You did it, Gallade!'' Alex cried hugging him. Gallade smiled proudly and hugged Alex back. ''With you around, I won't be caught by those creeps anytime soon!''

''You were great, Gallade,'' Alex's dad commented. ''but, we shouldn't take those people lightly, Alex. They're serious about taking you. Please, be careful.''

''Okay dad,'' Alex replied. ''I promise.'' We then moved onwards to Rustboro City.


	17. Chapter 17

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Seventeen: Father vs. Son

*Brendan's p.o.v*

We made it to Petalburg City. It's been so long since we've been here. I was prepared to take on my own father, Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader! I've been anticipating this since I began my journey. I stood in front of the Gym frozen alongside my friends. My heart was racing in anticipation.

''Nervous, Brendan?'' Alex asked looking at me.

''N-n-no, not at all!'' I replied nervously.

''You're a terrible liar, you know that?'' Alex said laughing. ''Don't be so nervous. You'll do fine. And my dad, May, and I will be there rooting for ya!''

''Thanks, Alex,'' I said gratefully. ''The truth is that I'm afraid that if I loose to my dad, he'll be disappointed in me.''

''Who'll be disappointed in you?'' a voice asked. I looked behind me startled and saw my dad standing there with a quizzical expression on his face.

''Ack! Dad!'' I said surprised.

''Hello Brendan, Alex, May, and-'' My dad noticed Alex's dad. ''Could it be?'' he asked wide-eyed.

''Is that you, Norman?'' Alex's dad asked surprised. ''It's me, Anthony.'' My dad and Alex's dad then ran to each other and gave each other a friendly hug.

''Wait, you two know each other?'' Alex asked confused.

''Yes, dear,'' Alex's dad replied. ''Norman and I knew each other since we were little.''

''We both lived in Celadon City and played on the playground practically every day!'' my dad said grinning. ''We haven't seen each other in years! There is so much to catch up on!''

''You apparently know my daughter, Alex,'' Alex's dad observed.

''Yes, and you seem to know my son, Brendan,'' my dad responded. ''I assume you two have four badges?''

''You bet!'' Alex and I said showing the badges in our cases.

''Impressive!'' my dad said smiling. ''I'd like to fight you first, Brendan.''

''S-sure, dad,'' I said with my nervousness returning.

''What's wrong?'' my dad asked concerned.

''Oh, nothing,'' I replied as we entered the Gym. ''I'd love to fight you, dad.''

''Okay,'' my dad said unsure that I was telling the truth. We got into positions and the others got to the risers.

''Just because you're my son doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you, Brendan,'' my dad said. I gulped nervously. ''Go, Linoone!'' my dad cried.

''Here's your chance Anorith!'' I said tossing my newly revived Anorith.

''A fossil Pokémon, hmm?'' my dad said to himself. ''Linoone, Belly Drum!'' Linoone started pounding on his stomach furiously and got a tired expression on his face.

''Anorith, Water Gun!'' I commanded. Anorith shot water at Linoone. Linoone sprinted out of the way.

''Don't be so predictable, Brendan!'' my dad said. ''I'd expect a challenge from you.'' I looked down at the ground in shame. ''Linoone, Headbutt!'' Linoone collided with Anorith head on and sent Anorith reeling.

''Are you okay, Anorith?'' I asked concerned. Anorith looked at me with a tired expression. I smiled reassuringly to Anorith.

''Linoone, Slash attack!'' my dad ordered.

''Anorith, Metal Claw!'' I yelled. Linoone and Anorith locked each other in a power struggle. ''C'mon Anorith, don't give up!''

''Linoone, keep going!'' my dad said. Linoone staggered Anorith and attacked with another Headbutt knocking out Anorith.

''Anorith, you did well,'' I said. ''Rest in your ball.'' I called back Anorith.

''Did you even train that Pokémon to battle?'' my dad asked with his hands on his sides.

''I-I just got it from Rustboro City,'' I replied.

''You shouldn't send out a Pokémon that has little to no experience in battle,'' my dad nagged. ''Now come on. Send out your next Pokémon!'' _He's nagging me again, _I thought. _I was afraid of this. _

''Come out, Swellow!'' I cried.

''Vigoroth, let's battle!'' my dad said in return. Vigoroth danced around excitedly as Swellow circled him from above.

''Vigoroth, Fury Swipes!'' my dad ordered. Vigoroth leaped at Swellow.

''Swellow, Aerial Ace!'' I commanded. Swellow dove at Vigoroth and kocked him down to the ground.

''Not bad,'' my dad said genuinely impressed. ''But, this isn't over! Vigoroth, Swagger!'' Vigoroth snorted a puff of smoke that sent Swellow into an angry fit.

''Oh no,'' I said worried. ''He's confused!''

''Weren't expecting that, were you?'' my dad gloated. Swellow flew around the room angrily and confused. He flew into walls and windows and hurt himself.

''Swellow, snap out of it!'' I yelled. Swellow snapped out of his confusion and regained composure. ''Swellow, Endeavor!'' Swellow dove at Vigoroth again.

''Vigoroth, Counter!'' my dad yelled. Vigoroth blocked the attack and retaliated with a powerful punch knocking out Swellow. ''Is that the best you can do?'' my dad asked. ''I expected better!'' _I could never measure up to my dad! _I thought doubtfully as I pulled out Grovyle's Pokeball. My hand quivered as I gripped the Pokeball.

''Brendan, what's wrong?'' Alex asked concerned. I then ran out of the building.

''Brendan?!'' my dad said surprised. I couldn't stand to stand there and get criticized by my dad. He's been like that since I was little. From school to general life, he's pushed me hard and criticized me. I had to get away at all costs! I climbed a tree and put my face in my legs. My dad reached the tree I was in. ''Brendan, what's the meaning of this?'' my dad asked.

''I can't stand your criticism!'' I snapped. ''You nag me, criticize me, and push me!''

''Brendan, I'm just trying to help you,'' my dad said.

''Help me?!'' I asked angrily. ''How is hurting my feelings helping me?!'' My dad looked at the ground in shame.

''I'm sorry, Brendan,'' he said apologetically. ''I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'' I looked up. I got down from the tree and walked up to my dad. ''I realize that I need to go easier on you,'' he said. ''You know that I love you, right?''

''Y-yeah,'' I replied with my voice quivering. ''I forgive you.'' We then hugged each other. I opened my eyes and saw Alex and the others watching from afar and smiling.

''Thank you, Brendan,'' my dad said gratefully. ''Want to go finish our battle?''

''Yes,'' I responded. We went inside to continue our battle. ''Let's go, Grovyle!'' I cried.

''Slaking, let's fight!'' my dad said. ''Slaking, Chip Away!'' Slaking got up and furiously punched Grovyle.

''Grovyle, Bullet Seed!'' I said. Grovyle blasted Slaking with seeds as it loafed around due to Truant.

''Good shot, son!'' my dad said happily.

''Thanks, dad!'' I replied rubbing the back of my head.

''Slaking, Swagger!'' my dad ordered. Slaking puffed smoke arrogantly.

''Grovyle, don't look!'' I said. Grovyle looked away and Slaking then loafed around. ''Now, Leaf Blade!'' Grovyle lunged at Slaking and did an uppercut slash knocking the beast onto his back.

''Slaking, Rest!'' my dad ordered. Slaking went to sleep causing his wounds to heal.

''This is going to be a long battle,'' I said to myself. Grovyle looked exhausted and looked to me for the next order. ''Grovyle, Slash!'' Grovyle lunged at Slaking.

''Slaking, Sleep Talk!'' my dad ordered. Slaking dodged Grovyle's attack.

''Grovyle, Bullet Seed!'' I yelled. Grovyle pelted Slaking in seeds.

''Slaking, Chip Away!'' my dad yelled. Slaking punched Grovyle repeatedly.

''Grovyle, are you okay?'' I asked. Grovyle looked like he was ready to collapse. ''Hang in there, buddy!'' Grovyle suddenly glowed white.

''Is Grovyle…evolving?'' May asked. Grovyle got taller and his tail sprouted many leaves.

''What did you become, Grovyle?'' I asked.

''That's Sceptile!'' my dad said surprised. ''Things just got more interesting.''

''Sceptile, Leaf Blade!'' I yelled. Sceptile leapt at Slaking and slammed him and knocked down the giant sloth.

''Well done!'' my dad said laughing heartily and running up to hug me.

''Thank you, dad!'' I said happily. Sceptile and Slaking shook hands courteously.

''Here's your Balance Badge!'' my dad said handing me the badge.

''But dad, I didn't beat all your Pokémon,'' I said confused.

''I don't care,'' he replied. ''You're my son. I'm very proud of your synergy with your Pokémon. You earn it based on that alone in my book!''

''Thank you,'' I said gratefully taking the badge. I looked at the badge proudly. _I'm almost there, _I thought grinning a huge grin. _I need three more and I'll be in the Pokémon League! _

''Congratulations, Brendan!'' Alex said hugging me.

''Thank you, Alex,'' I responded.

''You were great!'' she exclaimed. Alex then suddenly kissed me on the cheek. I froze in surprise. My heart was working overtime. I was so stiff, I thought that I'd fall to the ground and shatter like glass. Everyone just laughed at my predicament.

''Please, stay for dinner everyone,'' my dad offered. ''You can spend the night here at the Gym.''

''Thank you, Norman,'' Alex's dad said gratefully.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Later that night, my mom called me on the video phone. I eagerly answered the phone. ''Hi, mom!'' I said cheerfully.

''Hello, sweetheart,'' my mom said in a somewhat nauseous tone.

''You okay, mom?'' I asked concerned.

''Yeah, just haven't been feeling well recently,'' she said. ''Been a little sick to my stomach today. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Anyways, how're you?''

''I'm fine,'' I replied. ''Dad met his friend Norman today! He's the Gym Leader here in Petalburg City.''

''Oh good,'' she replied smiling. ''Tell him I said 'hello. Also, I wanted to ask you what you're going to be doing for Father's Day.''

''Oh, that's right!'' I exclaimed. ''I can't forget about Father's Day! Hmm, I think I'll bake dad an apple pie. He loves apple pie!''

''That sounds good,'' mom replied. Mom then started to gag.

''Mom, are you sure you're okay?'' I asked getting more worried.

''Yes, sweetie, don't worry,'' she responded. ''Well, get something else for your dad from me, too.''

''Yes, mom,'' I responded. Dad then came into the room.

''Hi, honey!'' he said happily.

''Hi, dear,'' mom said trying to smile.

''Are you okay?'' dad asked.

''Just feeling a little sick,'' mom answered. ''Don't worry, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow.''

''Take it easy, sweetie,'' dad said concerned. ''Drink some ginger ale and get plenty of rest.''

''Yes, dad,'' mom teased. ''Don't worry so much, dear. You're going to get sick from worrying so much.''

''Okay,'' dad said laughing. ''Take care, sweetheart.''

''Good night, mom!'' I said.

''Good night, my beloveds,'' mom said smiling before hanging up.

''What do you think is wrong with mom, dad?'' I asked him.

''Hmm, if memory doesn't fail me, she could be pregnant again,'' my dad responded.

''Pregnant?'' I asked. ''I might have a little brother or sister, you mean?''

''Perhaps,'' he replied. ''But, we'll see. Don't worry. Now, let's get some sleep.''

''Good night,'' I said kissing dad.

''Good night, my princess,'' dad replied kissing me back. I then laid down in my bed. _I might be a big sister! _I thought excitedly. _I hope mom is pregnant_.


	18. Chapter 18

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Eighteen: Father's Day

*Alex's p.o.v*

Father's Day was this Saturday. Today, it was Thursday so there was not much time to waste in getting ready.

''What are you guys doing for Father's Day?'' I asked Brendan and May as we walked through Petalburg.

''Dad and I are going to conduct more research in the field and he and mom are going out for dinner and a movie,'' May replied.

''My dad and I are going fishing,'' Brendan added. ''What about you, Alex?''

''I'm going to bake dad an apple pie and we'll go have dinner together,'' I answered. ''Apple pie is his favorite dessert.''

''Sounds good,'' Brendan replied. ''Both the pie and the plan. I'm sure my mom will let you borrow her oven to bake it.''

''Thanks, Brendan,'' I said smiling. Brendan blushed sheepishly. I still couldn't believe I kissed him yesterday. It felt like I had no control over myself as it just came out of the blue! ''I'm going to grab a cook book and the ingredients,'' I said as I felt like I was conducting a plan for a Navy attack. ''Plus, I got to get a few other things. I'll meet you at your house Brendan.''

''Okay,'' Brendan answered. ''Good luck!'' I ran of to the grocery store and got a cart. ''Marshtomp, would love to ride in the cart,'' I said pulling out his and Gallade's Pokeballs. I put Marshtomp in the cart like he was a toddler and Gallade followed by my side as we went over to the book section of the store.

''Here's a cookbook, Alex,'' Gallade said handing me a book on desserts. I skimmed through the pages and found a recipe for cinnamon apple pie.

''Perfect!'' I exclaimed. ''Thank you, Gallade! Now, we need apples, cinnamon, sugar, butter, a pie tin, and pie crust. For the crust, we need flour, salt, sugar again, and ice water.''

''Hey, Alex!'' I heard my dad call from behind me.

''Eek! It's dad!'' I exclaimed quietly. ''Guys, don't say A WORD about what we're doing!'' I quickly put the book bellow the cart.

''What're you going here?'' dad asked.

''Oh, uh, just getting Marshtomp and Gallade a…'' I said thinking. ''MANGA!'' I said quickly as I handed Gallade and Marshtomp a manga. ''They _LOVE _manga! Am I right, boys?!'' I asked putting my arms around them.

''Oh, yes,'' Gallade said opening up the book. ''I love to read manga.'' Gallade then tried to laugh.

''How do you read this thing?'' Marshtomp asked trying to read the book.

''What're YOU doing here, dad?'' I asked trying to change the subject.

''I'm just here grabbing some wine to share with Norman,'' dad replied. ''We have a lot to catch up on.''

''That's good,'' I said calming down. ''I need to stop by some other places. I'm going to Brendan's today. He lives in Littleroot Town.''

''Okay, that's fine,'' dad said to me. ''Don't be gone for too long now. I'll see you tonight at the Pokémon Center here in Petalburg. Be back by eight! Love you!''

''Love you, too!'' I called out. ''Phew, that was _too_ close. Thanks for covering me, guys.''

''Sure, Alex,'' Gallade smiled. ''What're friends for?'' Marshtomp then bursted out laughing.

''This 'manga' thing is hilarious!'' Marshtomp said holding his stomach with one flipper. ''Can we buy it, Alex? Can we?'' We put the manga in the cart and went down the aisle and got the ingredients for the apple pie. We walked out of the store carrying several bags of ingredients plus the cookbook and the manga.

''We should drop these ingredients off at Brendan's,'' I said. ''It's still only 12 o'clock so we can stop by the mall.'' We made our way to Brendan's house and dropped off the ingredients. ''If your dad and my dad come by, don't let them see these ingredients, okay?'' I asked Brendan who was busy signing a card to his dad.

''Sure,'' Brendan said without looking up at me. Marshtomp, Gallade, and I went back to Petalburg and went into the mall looking at the jewelry.

''Are these candies?'' Marshtomp asked as his eyes sparkled.

''No, Marshtomp,'' I said. ''These are jewelry. I want to get something nice to go with my dress for Father's Day.''

''I can't imagine you in a dress,'' Marshtomp said looking at me. ''You don't look like a person who'd wear a dress.''

''Yoo-hoo, Alex! Marshtomp! Gallade!'' May called as she walked up to us alongside Combusken and Beautifly.

''Hi, May,'' I said. ''What're you doing here?''

''I'm looking for some nice jewelry and a dress to wear for Father's Day,'' May replied. ''Are you doing the same?''

''Yep,'' I said as I continued to look for jewelry. ''Ooh, look at that!'' I said pointing to a Ruby necklace.

''It's so pretty!'' May squealed.

''You like it?'' the skinny man behind the counter asked. ''Only the best from Sableye Jewelry!''

''That's right!'' the man's Sableye added.

''How much?'' I asked.

''Five-hundred Pokémon Dollars,'' the man responded.

''Five-hundred?!'' I asked. ''My heart!'' I said as I practically fainted while clutching my chest. May and Gallade caught me as I fell back.

''That's a majority of the reactions I get at my prices,'' the man said as his Sableye snickered.

''I'll buy it for her,'' Norman said coming up to us and laying money down on the table.

''Norman?!'' I said coming to. ''Y-you don't have to-''

''It's okay, Alex,'' Norman said to me smiling. ''You don't have to pay me back either.''

''T-thank you,'' I stammered.

''Here you go, little lady,'' the man said handing me the bag with the necklace.

''Thank you!'' May and I said cheerfully.

''Come back again! If you can afford our prices that is!'' Sableye said before laughing mischievously.

''Let's go to that store!'' May said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a clothing store called Leavanny's Clothing. We skimmed the dresses carefully. ''What do you think of this dress?'' May asked pulling out a pink dress.

''That's cute,'' I said. ''How about this?'' I asked pulling out a sparkling black dress.

''Ooh!'' May said surprised. ''Let's go try these on!'' We went to the changing rooms and changed.

''How do I look, Alex?'' I heard May ask. I peeked my head out and saw May in her pink dress curtsying.

''You look great, girl!'' I said.

''Now you!'' May urged. I came out of the room wearing my black dress. ''MeOW!'' May said making a scratching motion with her hand. ''When Brendan sees you, I don't think his little heart will be able to take it! And your dad will be blown away, too!''

''Think I look good?'' I asked looking in a mirror. ''I haven't worn a dress in the longest of times.''

''Don't worry, Alex,'' May reassured. ''You look beautiful. Your dad will love it!''

''Yeah, Alex,'' Marshtomp said. ''We think you look good, too!''

''Thanks, guys,'' I said smiling sheepishly and blushing.

''Now, let's get some shoes!'' May said pulling me to the shoes. Much later, we finished our shopping and we saw that it was 7:30 p.m.

''Man, time flies,'' I said. ''I'll have to bake the pie tomorrow. Thanks for coming with me, May.''

''My pleasure, Alex!'' May said. ''I'll see you tomorrow!''

''Good night,'' I said. Marshtomp, Gallade, and I went to the Pokémon Center and saw dad inside. I quickly put the dress and necklace in my bag. ''Hi, dad!''

''Hey, Alex,'' dad said smiling. ''I got some good news for you. Your mother is pregnant!''

''She is?!'' I asked ecstatically. I then screamed and hugged dad tightly. ''That's great! I'm going to be a sister!''

''I know!'' my dad said hugging me. ''We don't know what the gender is, but we'll find out some time.''

''I'm so excited!'' I said. ''I love you, dad.''

''I love you too, Alex,'' dad said as well. ''What'd you put in your bag?''

''Oh, it's a surprise,'' I teased. ''You'll find out later.''

Saturday Arrives…

It was Saturday night. The moon was a shining orb and I was getting dressed.

''Are you ready, Alex?'' my dad asked.

''Almost!'' I said as I put on my necklace. I exited the bathroom and dad's eyes went wide.

''You look beautiful, darling!'' my dad exclaimed happily.

''Thank you,'' I said curtsying.

''And you smoothed back your hair!'' my dad observed. ''Your mother was very generous to hand you down her beauty.'' I blushed embarrassed.

''Dad, you're embarrassing me,'' I said.

''I can't help it,'' he said. Dad and I went to the door. ''Ladies first,'' he said opening the door for me. I smiled approvingly.

''We'll be back at nine, guys,'' I said to Marshtomp, Gallade, Pikachu, Trapinch, and Lileep who were dressed for the occasion as well. ''And no going into the closet!'' Dad and I exited the room to go to dinner.

''You have a surprise for me, eh?'' dad asked.

''You bet!'' I said. ''It's from mom and I!''

''Oh, I wish your mother could be here to share this moment,'' dad said somewhat depressed.

''I know, dad,'' I said sympathetically. ''We'll celebrate together next year.'' Dad nodded and smiled. We went out to Alfonzo's which we heard had amazing pasta. We got our table and placed our orders. ''I have something I can give you right now,'' I said pulling out a card and handing it to dad.

''Thank you,'' dad said as he opened the card. He read; ''A dad is someone special. Someone who provides for his family love, protection, and guidance. This comes to mind when I think of you. Hope you have an amazing Father's Day. Love, Alex, Larraine, and the rest.'' Dad looked up at me affectionately. ''I love it!'' he exclaimed. ''Thank you, sweetheart!'' he came up to me and hugged me.

''You're welcome, dad,'' I said. We ate dinner and came back to the Pokémon Center. ''We're back!'' I called out. I looked and saw Pikachu, Gallade, and Lileep protecting the pie from Trapinch and Marshtomp.

''Did you have a nice evening, Alex?'' Lileep asked.

''Yes, we did,'' I responded taking the pie from Gallade and shooting a glare at Trapinch and Marshtomp. ''Happy Father's Day, dad!'' I said as I opened up the pie box.

''Apple pie?!'' dad exclaimed happily. ''You're too good to me, Alex!'' dad said kissing me.

''Aw, it was nothing, dad,'' I responded. ''Let's eat!'' I cut the pie and distributed it to everyone. ''You could've waited,'' I snarled quietly to Trapinch and Marshtomp.

''This is great!'' dad said eating the pie. ''Is this homemade?''

''Yes,'' I responded. ''Brendan let me bake it at his house.''

''So this is the secret you were keeping from me!'' dad said.

''Yep!'' Marshtomp said. ''But, that manga was really good!'' Marshtomp then ran out of pie and grabbed Trapinch's pie.

''Put that back!'' Trapinch yelled.

''Make me!'' Marshtomp said sticking his tongue out.

''Marshtomp,'' I said glaring at him. Marshtomp slowly put down the pie while laughing nervously.

''I've had a great Father's Day, Alex,'' dad said. ''Thank you so much!''

''You deserve it,'' I said smiling. ''You're the best dad I could ever want! No substitutions!'' Dad cooed and kissed me again. _You did good, Alex, _I thought to myself. _You made one happy man. _


	19. Chapter 19

Adventures in Hoenn

Two days after Father's Day…

Chapter Nineteen: Storm Brewing in the Weather Station with Castform!

*Brendan's p.o.v*

My dad's Slaking and Alex's Marshtomp were locked in battle. Each of them was down to their last Pokémon. Both beasts were getting worn out, breathing heavily, and covered in scrapes and bruises. ''You can do it, Alex!'' I yelled.

''Alex, focus!'' her dad yelled.

''You and Marshtomp made it so far!'' May shouted. ''Do your best!''

''Slaking, Chip Away!'' my dad ordered. Slaking leapt into the air with his fist pulled back.

''Marshtomp, Ice Punch!'' Alex yelled. Marshtomp leapt at Slaking with his fist encased in ice. The two fists connected with each other's fist. There was a massive explosion and the two pocket monsters were blasted towards the walls on opposite ends on the ring. The two trainers ran to their Pokémon with utmost concern. Both creatures attempted to stand. They trembled as the stood. The air was full of tension. The only things I could hear was the Pokémon breathing and my racing heart. Slaking suddenly fell to the ground K. .

''We won,'' Alex said quietly. ''WE WON, MARSHTOMP!'' Alex hoisted Marshtomp into the air and hugged him.

''YOU WON!'' I yelled as I ran to Alex and hugged her and lifting her into the air. ''Congratulations!''

''You did it, sweetie!'' Alex's dad said squeezing Alex and Marshtomp. ''I'm so proud of you!''

''Way to go, Alex!'' May said excited. Marshtomp cleared his throat annoyed.

''You too, Marshtomp,'' I said petting Marshtomp.

''Definitely,'' Alex's dad added.

''You bet!'' May said kissing Marshtomp on the cheek. Marshtomp rubbed the back of his head laughing.

''I'm impressed, Alex,'' my dad said as he and Slaking walked up to us. ''You put up a great fight you and your Pokémon. It was the most exciting battle I've had in awhile. You have earned the Balance Badge.'' My dad handed Alex the Balance Badge.

''Thank you, Norman,'' Alex said as she and Marshtomp bowed respectfully. ''You and your Pokémon also put up a great fight.''

''By the way, Brendan,'' my dad said turning to me. ''How come you didn't root for me?'' he asked as he and Slaking put on fake sad faces.

''Don't give me those look!'' I said embarrassed.

''I'm just kidding!'' dad said laughing. ''It's my job to embarrass you, after all!''

''You're doing a great job, too,'' I muttered.

''You two have grown as Pokémon Trainers,'' dad said to Alex and I. ''Head for Fortree City for your matches with Winona. She's a master at using Flying-type Pokémon.''

''I don't have any Flying-types,'' Alex said somewhat nervously.

''Don't worry, Alex,'' I said. ''You can catch one on the way to the Gym.''

''You can do it, sweetie,'' Alex's dad said stroking her hair comfortingly.

''You've made so much progress,'' May said encouragingly. ''There's nothing you can't handle!''

''I'm sure you'll come out victorious,'' my dad added.

''Thanks everyone,'' Alex said. ''Let's go!'' Marshtomp then tugged on Alex's shorts. Alex looked down and Marshtomp said something to her. ''Yes, Marshtomp,'' Alex said smiling. ''I'll get you another volume of that manga you like so much. _Azumangah Daioh, _right?'' Marshtomp chattered something else. ''Oh, _School Rumble! _Sorry. But, you, Gallade, and Trapinch need to rest first.''

''It's been great seeing you, Norman!'' Alex's dad said shaking my dad's hand.

''You too, Anthony,'' my dad responded. ''Tell Larraine I said hello, okay?''

''Sure,'' Alex's dad replied. We said our good-byes, healed up, made our errand to the store, and went on our way to Fortree City.

*May's p.o.v*

We got a ride from Mr. Briney to a port nearest Fortree City.

''Sorry guys,'' Mr. Briney said. ''But, you'll have to walk the rest of the way to Fortree City.''

''It's okay,'' Alex said. ''We can do it. Dad?'' Alex looked and saw her dad putting his face over the side of the boat gagging. ''You okay?'' she asked concerned.

''Y-yeah,'' her dad said nauseously. ''I h-hate fast rides. Always have.''

''Sorry about that, sir,'' Mr. Briney said nervously.

''It's fine,'' Alex's dad said getting up with the help of Alex. We got off and said good-bye and headed into Route 119. We walked for an hour and came to a rest.

''I'm hungry,'' Alex said tired.

''I've got sandwich stuff,'' Alex's dad said opening his bag.

''Do you have anything else?'' Alex asked. ''I'm sick of sandwiches.''

''Water and trail mix,'' her dad said.

''I'm have a hankerin' for some fruit,'' Alex said getting up. Alex then noticed a tree with some bananas in it. ''Whaddya know!'' Alex exclaimed happily. Alex walked up to the tree and started climbing it.

''You're like an Aipom, you know that?'' Brendan teased making Aipom noises.

''You're funny,'' Alex said not amused. ''Looks like its bananas for lunch today!'' Alex said triumphantly as she tried plucking the bananas. The bananas, however, appeared to be stuck. ''C'mon!'' Alex said straining. ''Are these things super glued to the tree?!'' Alex then got picked up as she hung on to the bananas.

''That's no tree!'' Brendan exclaimed. ''It's a Tropius! An angry one, too!'' The Tropius snorted and tossed Alex to the ground. The Tropius gave Alex a death glare and started to charge. Alex reached for a Pokeball, but, in the blink of an eye, Tropius got tackled by her dad's Blastoise.

''No Pokémon harms my daughter!'' Alex's dad snarled. The Tropius got up and bellowed as it flew into the air.

''It flies?!'' I asked surprised. Tropius then dove at Blastoise.

''Blastoise, Ice Beam!'' Alex's dad commanded. Blastoise fired a beam from his cannons at Tropius and froze it. Tropius fell to the ground and the ice shattered. ''You know what?'' Alex's dad said pulling out a Pokeball. ''I'm going to catch this Pokémon!'' Alex's dad tossed the Pokeball at the Tropius and after a few shakes, the ball secured the Tropius. ''You're mine now, Tropius,'' Alex's dad said looking at the Pokeball. Alex's dad opened the Pokeball and summoned Tropius. ''You didn't need to attack my daughter, you know,'' he said with his arms crossed. Tropius chattered angrily. ''I don't care!'' Alex's dad snapped angrily. ''She meant no harm! Now apologize!'' Tropius then looked down at the ground sadly and chattered to Alex.

''It's fine,'' Alex said smiling. ''I'm sorry for pulling on the fruit on your chin. Can we share the fruit here?'' Tropius chattered happily and pulled down some apples from the tree for all of us. We ate happily and then continued our journey. Soon, we saw a weather station sitting proudly next to a wooden bridge and river.

''Look at that!'' Alex said pointing to the building. ''What a neat weather station! Let's go check it out!'' We walked up to the weather station, but something caught Alex's dad's attention and he pulled Alex, Brendan, and I back into the bushes. ''What's up?'' Alex asked.

''Quiet!'' Alex's dad whispered. ''There're Team Aqua grunts coming this way!'' We looked out and saw Team Aqua grunts patrolling the premises.

''What do we do?'' I asked worried.

''I got a plan,'' Alex's dad whispered.

''We're going to stop 'em?'' Alex asked happily.

''Yes,'' Alex's dad replied smiling. ''You said it yourself. When they're around, only trouble can result from it.'' Alex's dad crept towards where the grass line ends and clobbered a male Aqua grunt and put on his shirt and bandana. ''I'm going to pretend to be a grunt that took you guys hostage and we'll sneak in and drive Team Aqua out of the building. Now, follow my lead.'' Alex's dad got behind us and put his hands on my and Alex's shoulders as we walked towards the weather station. ''Hey, I caught the girl and her friends,'' Alex's dad said to a grunt that was coming up to us.

''Great!'' the grunt said happily. ''Archie will have a promotion for you! But wait, where's the girl's father?''

''I killed him and dropped his body into the river long ago,'' Alex's dad responded. ''The Carvanhas will have a good meal today!'' he said trying to laugh sinisterly.

''Well, you can go in then,'' the grunt said. We entered the building and saw that it was crawling with Aqua grunts.

''So far so good,'' Alex's dad said quietly. We proceeded to the second floor and saw that one grunt from Petalburg Woods.

''Sir, I've caught the kids we were after and disposed of the girl Alex's father,'' my dad said.

''Good,'' the grunt said. ''We've secured this facility and captured the scientists. We also have control over this little Pokémon, Castform.'' A small ghost-like Pokémon came forward with a mind control headband on it.

''What can it do?'' Alex's dad asked.

''It can create weather conditions from sun to rain to hail,'' the grunt replied. ''The weather powers up its move Weather Ball and changes its type. I'm surprised you didn't know.''

''I'm sorry, sir,'' Alex's dad responded. ''What should I do with these kids?''

''Tie them up and wait for Archie to take Alex,'' the grunt answered. ''As for the other two, send them to the bottom of the river.'' Brendan and I gulped nervously.

''Yes sir!'' Alex's dad replied. ''When I say 'now', attack!'' he whispered to us. Suddenly, the grunt that Alex's dad knocked out came into the room.

''HEY!'' he exclaimed. ''This guy's an imposter!''

''Uh oh,'' Alex said.

''NOW!'' Alex's dad yelled. We pulled out a Pokeball each summoning Marshtomp, Dodrio, Grimer, and Combusken.

''What the-?!'' the grunt exclaimed. ''Get them!'' Some grunts ran in and summoned Pokémon from Slugma to Mightyena to Voltorb.

''Dodrio, Tri-Attack!'' Alex's dad ordered. Dodrio fired a triangle with red, yellow, and blue points at a Mightyena. When the attack connected, the Mightyena was burnt.

''Castform, Rain Dance!'' the grunt with Castform ordered. Castform summoned a rain storm inside the building.

''Now, Voltorb, Thunder!'' a grunt ordered. A lightning bolt struck the ground in front of us sending us backwards.

''Grimer, Sludge Bomb on Voltorb!'' Brendan commanded. Grimer fired a glob of sludge at Voltorb, however, it was intercepted by a Slugma's Flamethrower.

''Combusken, Double Kick Voltorb!'' I yelled. Cobusken kicked Voltorb and sent it flying into a grunt knocking them out. ''Good job!''

''Grimer, keep Slugma busy,'' Brendan ordered. Brendan then ran towards Castform.

''What are you doing?!'' the grunt asked. Brendan grabbed Castform and started to pull of the headband on its head. ''Get away, boy!'' the grunt said punching Brendan in the face causing him to reel in pain.

''Don't hurt my boyfriend!'' Alex yelled angrily. Marshtomp tackled the grunt and Brendan regained enough composure to pull of Castform's headband. Castform then looked around surprised. Alex's dad went over and untied the scientists.

''Are you alright?'' he asked.

''Yes, thank you,'' the scientists replied.

''Are you okay, Brendan?'' Alex asked him concerned.

''I'll be fine,'' Brendan replied covering his bloody nose.

''You can't stop us!'' a grunt said confidently. ''There's many of us and only seven of you!'' Suddenly, another grunt ran into the room.

''Admin Sean!'' the grunt said panting. ''Word has come in of Team Magma being sighted near Mt. Pyre!''

''What?!'' Sean said astonished. ''Let's go! We'll meet again, you twerps. Keep your stupid weather station!'' The grunts then ran out of the building.

''Thank you all so much for rescuing us!'' a scientist said happily. ''Those fiends were trying to take over this station and take our precious Castform!''

''It was no trouble at all,'' Alex's dad replied. ''Those people are nothing but trouble!'' Castform then flew up to Brendan and nuzzled his face.

''Looks like Castform wants to go with you, young man!'' a scientist said laughing.

''Really?'' Brendan asked surprised. Castform nodded in agreement. ''Okay, welcome to the team Castform!''

''Sorry about your station getting so messy,'' Alex said rubbing the back of her head.

''It's fine,'' another scientist said. ''Could you help us clean up?''

''Sure!'' we all said. We spent the rest of the day cleaning out the station and repairing damages. We then parted ways and set up camp in the woods.

''Hey Alex,'' Brendan said he and Alex set up Brendan's tent. ''I recall you calling me your 'boyfriend' back there.''

''Oh, uh, yeah I guess I did,'' Alex said nervously while blushing. ''You were really brave today Brendan. It comforts me that you can protect me.'' Alex then nuzzled up to Brendan as Brendan's face flushed red.

''How cute,'' I said quietly as I put down some firewood.

''Perhaps those two are meant for each other,'' Alex's dad said laughing quietly as he set up a fire pit.


	20. Chapter 20

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty: An Impossible Dream?

*Alex's p.o.v*

I woke up the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep. The air was filled with a thick fog and it blanketed the gently-flowing river. I grabbed my bag and went down to the river and felt the water. ''Ooh!'' I exclaimed quietly in reaction to the cold water. I got undressed and got my soap as I took a morning bath. ''It's no hotel bath, but it'll do,'' I said to myself. I was scrubbing myself peacefully when I turned around and saw Brendan bathing as well. We just stared at each other with looks of shock and embarrassment on our faces. We then screamed at the top of our lungs and woke up the others.

''Alex?!'' my dad yelled worried. He and May ran to the river's edge and saw us both in the water. ''What the-?! What are you two doing bathing in the same river together?!'' my dad asked angrily glaring particularly at Brendan.

''I-i-it was an accident sir, I swear!'' Brendan said nervously. ''I had no idea Alex was here! Honestly!''

''It's true, dad!'' I added defending Brendan. ''I came down to bathe and I had no idea Brendan was here! The fog was so thick I couldn't see anything!'' Dad growled to himself and sighed.

''Okay,'' he said finally. ''You just scared me when you screamed, sweetie. Don't do that. I was afraid something bad happened to you!''

''Sorry dad!'' I said sinking myself below the water up to my neck.

''Brendan, please move down the river more,'' my dad requested calmly. Brendan moved down towards the river. ''More,'' my dad said crossing his arms. Brendan moved down even more. ''Good! I'll go get breakfast started!'' my dad said walking away while humming. Brendan and I sighed in relief and finished our baths.

''Sorry about that, Alex,'' Brendan said to me as we joined everyone at the camp dressed.

''It's fine, Brendan,'' I said. ''You didn't mean to! Quit worrying about it. My dad forgives you to, right dad?''

''Mmm, I don't know,'' my dad said rubbing his chin.

''Dad,'' I said crossing my arms annoyed.

''I do! I'm kidding!'' dad said smiling. ''But from now on, it's same gender bathing only. No exceptions.''

''Got it,'' Brendan and I said laughing. Dad fixed up some eggs for all of us and we continued on our way to Fortree City.

''Wow!'' May said in awe. The city consisted almost entirely of tree houses from the hotel to restaurants to shops to the houses. The only building on the ground was the Pokémon Center.

''This is incredible!'' my dad said. ''I've never seen anything like this before. Reminds me of the times your uncle Napoleon and I would play in our tree house in Celadon City, Alex. Haven't heard from him since he joined the military. Hope he's alright.''

''I'm sure he's fine,'' I said trying to encourage dad. ''Wonder where the Gym is.''

''You guys can go find the Gym,'' May said. ''I'M going to go shop!'' May ran off to the nearest store and we went off to find the Gym.

''Here it is!'' Brendan said. We looked and saw that the Gym was closed.

''Closed?! Man!'' I said disappointed.

''It's just for the day, Alex,'' my dad said. ''Maybe the Gym Leader is around here.'' We went on our way and saw a tall tower where bird Pokémon where flocking. We walked up the tower and saw a woman with light purple hair and a blue costume feeding Swablu and Altaria bird seed.

''Here you go, little ones,'' the woman said. ''Eat up! You'll need this food to keep up your strength.'' The woman turned towards us and smiled. ''Hello,'' she said happily. ''Are you new to Fortree City?''

''Yes,'' I said sitting next to her. ''We're looking for the Gym Leader for this city.''

''Oh, I'm the Gym Leader,'' the woman said. ''I'm Winona.''

''Oh, really?'' I said. ''We saw that the Gym was closed. Is today your day off?''

''You're right,'' Winona said. ''I spend some time up here to feed bird Pokémon. They are the most beautiful and graceful of all Pokémon. The reason why I feel that way goes back to my childhood. I was only seven years old. I was lost in the mountains and it was snowing really hard. I was afraid that I was going to die.''

''Oh no,'' my dad said sadly. ''What happened next?''

''Well, an Altaria saved me by leading me to a cave,'' Winona went on. ''It kept me warm with its soft, pillow-like wings. I was there for two days and the Altaria kept me alive by bringing me food and water. Soon, a rescue group found me and I was eternally grateful to that Altaria. That's why Flying-types are my favorite.'' Winona then stood up. ''Well, it's been nice talking to you all,'' Winona said smiling. ''Feel free to challenge me tomorrow.''

''Thanks,'' I said. ''Bye Winona!'' I looked at the Altaria and Swablu still eating the seeds. ''I got to get a Flying Pokémon,'' I said to myself. ''Otherwise, I may not stand a chance.''

''Say Alex,'' Brendan said. ''You know your Trapinch?''

''Yeah?'' I said curiously.

''Its second and final evolutions can fly I believe,'' Brendan went on.

''Really?'' I said surprised.

''Yes, she'll evolve into Vibrava first,'' Brendan added.

''Well, then I gotta train Trapinch then!'' I said standing up and clenching my fist. I then ran off to begin training.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

We followed Alex to Route 120. She was breathing heavily and grabbed Trapinch's Pokeball.

''Let's go, Trapinch!'' she cried.

''Hi, Alex,'' Trapinch said. ''What's up?''

''You and I are going to train,'' Alex replied. ''We're going to face Winona, a Flying Pokémon Trainer. I need you to evolve into Vibrava.'' Trapinch's eyes lit up.

''YES MA'AM!'' Trapinch exclaimed happily. ''I've always dreamed of flying! Let's do it!''

''That's the spirit!'' Alex said happily. Trapinch and Alex then began picking battles with random Pokémon.

''Look at them,'' I said to Brendan. ''They're so determined to win.''

''She has a strong and beautiful spirit and a determination to win,'' Brendan said.

''Yes, she definitely has my blood in her,'' I added. ''Her mother would be so proud of her.''

''There you are guys!'' May said coming from behind us with shopping bags in hand. ''What's Alex up to?''

''She's trying to help Trapinch evolve into Vibrava so she can have an easier time against Winona,'' I answered.

''Look at them go!'' Brendan exclaimed pointing. Alex and Trapinch defeated many Pokémon and they were panting heavily.

''Let's take a break, Trapinch,'' Alex said sitting down on the ground. ''We did great.'' Alex poured water into Trapinch's jaws. ''How close do you feel to evolving?''

''Pokémon can't tell when they are going to evolve,'' Trapinch replied. ''Sorry.''

''It's okay,'' Alex replied. ''We may have a ways to go before you evolve.''

''We can do it! Don't be discouraged!'' Trapinch said encouragingly.

''Thanks, Trapinch,'' Alex said petting her head. Trapinch then nuzzled Alex causing her to laugh. The grass then started to rustle. A Zangoose leapt out of the bushes and ran right for Alex and Trapinch. Before Alex and Trapinch could get up, Zangoose pinned down Alex with its claws.

''What are you doing in MY territory human?'' the Zangoose snarled.

''We were just…training!'' Alex replied in a strained voice.

''Looks to me like your trespassing!'' Zangoose snapped. ''I don't want your kind around here.''

''Then let us go!'' Trapinch yelled angrily. Zangoose looked at Trapinch and punched her away.

''Get your claws off of her!'' I yelled as we ran to Alex's aid. Zangoose made a gesture and more Zangoose poured out of the woods and grass pinning us down.

''No one will interfere as I make an example of this human!'' Zangoose said snarling. ''She shall die!''

''NO!'' Brendan yelled. ''Kill me instead! Don't harm her!''

''Sorry, bud,'' a Zangoose said. ''The boss never changes his mind.'' Zangoose then began to press down on Alex's throat with its paw.

''Leave her ALONE!'' Trapinch yelled leaping at Zangoose. Zangoose slashed Trapinch and sent her back again.

''Trapinch…save yourself!'' Alex said weakly.

''NO! I'm not leaving you!'' Trapinch said.

''As your trainer, I command you to do as I say!'' Alex snapped. Trapinch growled frustrated at what to do. Suddenly, Zangooses suddenly ganged up on Trapinch and started beating her up. ''No! Leave her alone!'' Alex yelled. Suddenly, a white light came from within the group of Zangoose. A small fly-like Pokémon burst out of the group and blasted them with Dragonbreath. Trapinch evolved into Vibrava!

''I said leave her alone!'' Vibrava snarled using Dragonbreath on the Zangoose pinning Alex. The Zangoose pinning us down snarled and charged at Vibrava. Vibrava flew up and dove down at the group and knocked the group away. ''Get out of here and don't come back!'' Vibrava yelled as the Zangoose fled. ''Are you okay, Alex?'' Vibrava asked landing near Alex.

''Trapinch? Is that you?'' Alex asked surprised. ''You evolved!''

''Yep! I couldn't stand to see you hurt and so I evolved!'' Vibrava said nuzzling Alex.

''Congratulations, you two!'' May said.

''Thank you for protecting Alex, Vibrava,'' I said gratefully.

''It was nothing, sir!'' Vibrava said smiling.

''You two make a great team!'' Brendan complimented.

''We're ready to face Winona now!'' Alex said happily as she hugged Vibrava. ''Here we come Winona!''


	21. Chapter 21

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-One: Shy High with Winona

*Alex's p.o.v*

The next day, we went into the Fortree City Gym. The inside of the Gym had several climbing structures obviously for Pokémon who can't fly.

''Welcome!'' Winona said from across the Gym. ''You came I see!''

''Yep!'' I responded. ''I have my Flying Pokémon now.''

''Good,'' Winona said. ''Now, let's fight!'' We got into position for the fight. ''Tropius, come out!''

''Pikachu, let's go!'' I yelled. ''Quick-attack!'' Pikachu charged towards the flying dinosaur.

''Fly, Tropius!'' Winona ordered. Tropius flew into the air. ''Now, Body Slam!'' Tropius dropped from the sky with her legs spread out.

''Pikachu, get out of the way and use Thunderbolt!'' I commanded. Pikachu dodged and zapped Tropius thus crippling her.

''Tropius, please stand!'' Winona begged. Tropius struggled to stand up but eventually stood tall once again. _This is too easy, _I thought to myself. ''Leaf Storm!'' Winona cried. Tropius pelted Pikachu with leaves sending her flying backwards.

''Are you okay, Pikachu?'' I asked concerned.

''That really smarted,'' Pikachu replied in a strained voice.

''You should rest for now,'' I said. ''I may need you for later.'' I called back Pikachu and took out another Pokeball. ''C'mon Lileep!'' I yelled.

''A Grass-type versus a Grass-type,'' Winona commented. ''This should be interesting. Tropius, Air Slash!''

''Lileep, get out of the way!'' I yelled. Lileep jumped out of the attack's way. ''Now, Sunny Day!'' Lileep created an artificial sun and sent it upwards.

''I can see what you're doing,'' Winona said slyly. ''You can't fool me! By the way, thank you for the sun. Tropius' Chlorophyll Ability makes her faster in the sunlight.'' Tropius flew towards Lileep at a high speed and knocked her over.

''She's fast!'' I said to myself. ''Only one thing I can do. Lileep, hold still!'' I said.

''Huh?!'' Lileep questioned shocked.

''Just trust me, please!'' I said.

''Okay,'' Lileep said nervously. Tropius circled around and came towards Lileep again.

''Given up?'' Winona asked snidely.

''Not in this lifetime!'' I said. ''Wait for it,'' I said as Tropius got closer. ''NOW!' GASTRO ACID!'' Lileep hurled noxious acid on Tropius and slowed her down.

''What?!'' Winona said surprised.

''Gastro Acid neutralizes a Pokemon's ability,'' I responded.

''That's my girl!'' my dad said proudly.

''Finish it with Solarbeam!'' I cried. Lileep blasted Tropius with Solarbeam instantly thanks to Sunny Day knocking Tropius out. Soon, the sun disappeared.

''Not bad, Alex,'' Winona said calling back Tropius. ''But, let's see how you handle this!'' Winona tossed the Pokeball and a metallic bird came out. ''My Skarmory is not one to be trifled with.''

''Come back, Lileep!'' I commanded.

''Okay,'' Lileep said as she went back to her ball.

''Pikachu, I need you again!'' I yelled summoning Pikachu once again. Pikachu was in a much better condition than she was during the battle with Tropius but she still looked tired. _I gotta finish this battle quickly, _I thought to myself.

''Skarmory, Spikes!'' Winona ordered. Skarmory placed sharp spikes around my area of the field. _Huh? What're these for?_ I wondered. I just put it out of my mind for now.

''Pikachu, Thunderbolt!'' I yelled. Pikachu fired a lighting bolt at Skarmory but Skarmory dodged.

''So predictable!'' Winona said. ''Aerial Ace!'' Skarmory flew towards Pikachu.

''Pikachu, get out of the way!'' I cried. Pikachu tried to dodge but Skarmory homed in and hit Pikachu.

''Must be undodgeable,'' I commented.

''I feel so weak,'' Pikachu said wobbling.

''Please hang in there, Pika,'' I begged. Skarmory flew at Pikachu again. ''Jump!'' I yelled. Pikachu leaped and landed on Skarmory's back.

''Oh no!'' Winona said.

''Thunderbolt!'' I yelled. Pikachu zapped Skarmory and the two fell to the earth knocked out. ''Poor girl,'' I said returning Pikachu. ''You did good, my friend. Your turn, Vibrava!'' I yelled.

''A Dragon-type,'' Winona observed. ''I have one, too!'' Winona threw her Pokeball and summonded an Altaria. ''Looks like we'll have a Sky Battle for once.''

''Guess we will,'' I responded smiling. Vibrava and Altaria flew up into the air.

''Altaria, Dragon Claw!'' Winona commanded. Altaria's talons grew longer and glowed white and flew towards Vibrava.

''Vibrava, dodge and use Dragonbreath!'' I yelled. Vibrava flew over Altaria and pelted him with the attack. Altaria regained composure and glared at Vibrava.

''Ice Beam, Altaria!'' Winona ordered. Altaria fired the beam at Vibrava who furiously tried to dodge the attack. However, the beam hit her wing and froze it causing her to fall to the ground.

''I can't fly!'' Vibrava said panicked. Altaria hovered overhead and smirked.

''Now I've got you,'' he said.

''Dragonbreath!'' Winona yelled. Altaria fired the attack. Vibrava rolled over and the attack melted the ice freeing Vibrava.

''All right!'' I said happily. ''Vibrava, you use Dragonbreath, too!'' Vibrava pelted Altaria in Dragonbreath causing Altaria to get paralyzed and collapse.

''Well, you beat me, Alex,'' Winona said smiling. ''I will now give you the Wing Badge.'' I took the Badge from Winona's palm.

''We did it, Vibrava!'' I said hugging her. ''We only need two more badges until we reach the Pokémon League!''

''Congratulations, Alex!'' my dad said hugging me.

''You did a great job,'' Brendan complimented.

''I agree,'' May added.

''Could I challenge you tomorrow, Winona?'' Brendan asked.

''Yes,'' Winona said. ''Go to Mossdeep City overseas when you're ready for your next Gym battle. There are two Psychic-type Trainers there, the twins Tate and Liza.''

''Thank you,'' I said. We then went back to the hotel to rest up for tomorrow. At the hotel, May was coddling her Pokémon egg.

''When will this egg hatch?'' she wondered.

''It could take weeks or months for an egg to hatch, May,'' my dad said.

''I can't wait to see what it is!'' I said excitedly.

''Me too,'' Brendan added. Suddenly, the egg glowed white. May gasped in surprise as she looked at the egg. The egg shrank and in its place was a small, light blue Pokémon with a cheerful expression on its face.

''Momma?'' the Pokémon said looking up at May.

''It's so cute!'' May screamed happily. ''What is it?''

''It's a Wynaut,'' my dad said. ''It's a Psychic-type.''

''I guess I'm your mom now,'' May said smiling at Wynaut. Wynaut nuzzled May contentedly.

''It's a male,'' I said. ''I could tell by its voice.''

''Are you hungry?'' May asked in baby talk. Wynaut nodded approvingly. My dad dug out of his bag some soft berries and May gave them to Wynaut who ate happily. ''Looks like we have a new crew member,'' May said smiling. ''I love you,Wynaut,'' May said cuddling the little Pokémon.

''Momma,'' Wynaut said happily.

Author's Note:

I know this chapter is a little short, but I promise that the next will make up for it. Anyways, tomorrow I'm going on a little trip. I'll be back Sunday but afterwards, I'm going to the beach on Monday and will be back Wednesday. I have a lot to tend to this week so I'll update when I can. Check out my current poll if you want! See ya, everyone and thank you for your support and understanding! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Two: Race to Mt. Pyre!

*Brendan's p.o.v*

Our gang and I were walking through Route 121. May was coddling her baby Wynaut.

''Who's a cute, little Pokémon?'' May said to Wynaut. Wynaut cried happily. ''That's right! You are! I love you, Wynaut,'' May said happily. _May is so happy, _I thought. _She'll be well trained for when she has a real baby._ Suddenly, the sound of motorboat interrupted the peace.

''That's Team Aqua!'' Alex yelled pointing to the boat that had Archie and his grunts riding it. ''They're heading to that mountain!'' There was a great mountain in the middle of the sea that was covered in a dense fog at the peak.

''Wait,'' Alex's dad said suddenly. ''I remember that the Aqua grunt back at the weather station said that Team Magma was sighted near Mt. Pyre. That must be Mt. Pyre! What could those people want with that mountain?''

''Whatever it is, we have to stop them!'' I said determined.

''You're right, Brendan,'' Alex agreed. ''We gotta get to Mt. Pyre before they do!''

''Let's go then!'' May said. Wynaut grunted in agreement while flexing his arms.

''Here's the plan,'' Alex's dad said. ''Alex and I will ride to the peak of Mt. Pyre on Tropius to cut off Team Aqua. Brendan, you and May will ride Blastoise and follow Team Aqua and stop them. Got it everyone?''

''Yes sir,'' May, Alex, and I said obediently.

''Alright, now let's stop those crooks,'' Alex's dad said summoning Tropius and Blastoise. He and Alex got onto Tropius and May and I followed Blastoise to the beach and surfed with him.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Alex and I flew with Tropius to the foggy peak of Mt. Pyre. ''Don't get fazed by the fog, Tropius,'' I said.

''I'll try not to,'' Tropius replied.

''Were you this brave when you were apart of Team Wildfire, dad?'' Alex asked holding onto my waist.

''Not trying to be boastful but yeah,'' I replied. ''Never thought I'd see action like this again after all these years.''

''It must be our destiny to be heroes,'' Alex said laughing.

''Maybe,'' I responded. We saw a break in the fog and saw Maxie, Alice, and the rest of Team Magma confronting two elderly people, a man and a woman. ''And looks like the time for action is now, sweetie!'' I cried. ''Descend, Tropius!'' I commanded.

''You got it!'' Tropius replied. Maxie turned his head and saw us. I could vaguely make out his evil smirk. He pulled out a Pokeball and summoned a Magmortar.

''Magmortar, Fire Blast!'' Maxie ordered. Magmortar fired a large fireball that hit Tropius' wing causing him to yell in pain as we crashed in front of Team Magma. I looked up and saw Maxie and Magmortar looking down at me grinning as Magmortar aimed its cannon at me. ''What a graceful entrance,'' Maxie said sarcastically.

''Keep your comments to yourself,'' I snapped as I tried to get up. However, Magmortar placed its giant foot on my back and put its cannon in my face.

''Don't move or your daughter will see you die,'' Maxie said sinisterly. Maxie looked towards Alex and nodded to his grunts. The grunts instantly seized Alex.

''Let me go!'' Alex yelled.

''Keep your hands off of her!'' I yelled angrily.

''Why should I listen to you?'' Maxie asked.

''Because I can talk to Pokémon as well,'' I said.

''Dad no!'' Alex cried.

''Stay out of this, Alex!'' I yelled.

''Really?'' Maxie said intrigued. ''Like father like daughter, hmm? Prove it.'' Maxie looked at Magmortar and then pointed at me.

''Can you really understand us Pokémon?'' Magmortar asked me.

''Yes,'' I replied. The grunts all ''ooh-ed'' in reaction.

''Interesting,'' Maxie said smiling. ''Who to take? Who oh who should I take?'' Maxie asked himself while he put his hand to his chin. Maxie thought for a moment. ''Maybe since your so cooperative, I'll take you my friend,'' Maxie said to me. ''Lift him up and leave the girl!'' Maxie ordered his grunts. Two grunts ran to me and helped me up and putting their hands on my arms. The grunts released Alex as well. ''I've got all I need,'' Maxie said. ''Someone who can talk to Pokémon and the Blue Orb which will help me awaken Groudon! Nothing can stop me!'' Maxie said laughing manically while taking the Blue Orb from the pedestal standing behind the old couple.

''You monster!'' the old lady said to Maxie. ''Have you no shame?!''

''What are you going to do with the Blue Orb?'' the old man demanded.

''To make my name known,'' Maxie replied simply. The grunts, Alice, and I followed Maxie down the mountain.

''Dad, please don't do this!'' Alex cried. I winked to her in response. I then moved my arm releasing me from a grunt's grasp. I then Judo threw the grunt that held my other arm and punched the grunt I got loose from.

''What's this?!'' Maxie exclaimed. _Knew those Judo classes I took in college would come in handy one day, _I thought.

''Tropius, Energy Ball!'' I commanded. Tropius got up and blasted Magmortar. May, Brendan, and Blastoise then came running up the stairs. ''Now, Alex!'' I yelled. Alex took out two Pokeballs and summoned Gallade and Marshtomp. Grunts summoned their Pokémon and a great battle ensued.

''Gallade, get the Blue Orb from Maxie!'' Alex ordered. Gallade rushed at Maxie but got tackled by Alice's Ninetails. I chased after Maxie and tackled him to the ground wrestling him for the Blue Orb.

''Wherever you go, we'll always stop you,'' I said to Maxie's face. Maxie snarled and punched my face.

''I think I'll take your daughter instead,'' Maxie hissed getting up and running for Alex.

''No you don't!'' I yelled tackling Maxie again. We rolled along the ground and rolled off the cliff causing him to release the Blue Orb.

''DAD!'' I heard Alex yell.

''FATHER!'' Alice yelled as well. We landed on a ledge and were locked into a fisticuffs battle.

''DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!'' I yelled punching Maxie furiously. We were bruised, scratched, bleeding, and breathing heavily. My heart was racing inside of me.

''I assure you,'' Maxie said. ''I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!'' Maxie yelled pushing me off the cliff.

''NOOOOO!'' I heard Alex yell. I then landed into the ocean below.

*Alex's p.o.v*

I saw my dad fall into the ocean. I felt anger and sadness surge through my heart. All energy was sucked from my body. I stayed on my hands and knees and cried. Alice ran and grabbed the Blue Orb. Maxie got on his Crobat and flew away towards Mt. Chimney.

''Hurry, we're going to back to Mt. Chimney!'' Alice yelled before the Magma grunts followed her. Team Aqua then came up the mountain.

''Dang, they beat us,'' Archie said practically under his breath. ''At least they didn't take the Red Orb!'' Archie grabbed the Red Orb much to the old couple's chagrin. ''Now, I'll take Alex!''

''Run, Alex!'' Brendan yelled. Archie ran to me, but Gallade got in front of me.

''Touch her and I'll kill you,'' Gallde snarled. Archie and the grunts then ran off. ''Alex?'' Gallade said to me. I just sobbed more.

''Dad, please don't be dead,'' I said quietly. I looked at the sea for what felt like hours and saw a body rise to the sea gasping for breath. ''It's dad!'' I cried happily.

''Huh?!'' Brendan, May, and our Pokémon said.

''Tropius, get me down there!'' I commanded. We swooped down and picked up dad.

''Hi, sweetheart,'' he said weakly.

''You're alive,'' I said as tears welled up in my eyes again.

''Is the Blue Orb safe?'' dad asked.

''No, Alice got it and made a get-a-way with it,'' I replied sadly.

''Dang it,'' dad said angrily.

''And Team Aqua got the Blue Orb and followed suit,'' I added.

''We have to stop them!'' dad said determined.

''First we need to get you medical attention,'' I said as we flew towards a city in the distance as the others followed.


	23. Chapter 23

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Three: Enter Groudon

*Alex's p.o.v*

We arrived at the Lilycove City hospital to get dad treated for his wounds.

''Well, thankfully nothing serious is wrong with you,'' Dr. Kozumi said confidently. ''You just have many bruises and scratches. But, we'll get those treated right away.''

''Thank you, doctor,'' dad responded.

''Thank goodness things didn't get worse,'' I said relieved. ''You really gave Maxie a beating back there!''

''I don't like to fight, but he would've hurt you, Alex,'' dad said. ''I would do anything to protect you. That's just my job as a father and I'm proud of it!''

''Yeah, you're my big strong dad,'' I said hugging him. Dad chuckled in response. Dad was bandaged up and we exited the hospital. ''Team Magma said that they're going back to Mt. Chimney,'' I said to dad.

''Really?!'' dad said surprised. ''What are they up to? We have to get there and stop them!'' Dad looked at Tropius' Pokeball. ''Sadly, Tropius is worn out from the battle with Team Magma.''

''You go take him to a Pokémon Center and Brendan and I will go stop Team Magma,'' I suggested. ''Vibrava and Swellow can fly us there.

''Okay,'' dad said. ''But, please be careful, you two.''

''We will,'' I said kissing dad on the cheek. Brendan and I summoned Swellow and Vibrava respectively.

''Take care, you guys,'' May said.

''Don't worry! We'll return as heroes!'' Brendan said as Swellow grabbed his shoulders with his talons. Vibrava grabbed my back with her feet and lifted me off the ground.

''Take us to Mt. Chimney, guys!'' I commanded the flying Pokémon.

''You got it!'' our Pokémon replied. We flew through the air and soared over Fortree City.

''This is awesome!'' I yelled happily.

''I never flew with a Pokemon before!'' Brendan called back. We saw Mt. Chimney in the distance and could make out Team Magma's red suits from up in the sky.

''Take us down!'' I ordered. We descended to the ground out of sight from Team Magma's view.

''They're guarding the entrance to that cave,'' Brendan observed. ''How do we get in?'' I chuckled in response causing Brendan to look at me curiously.

''As any good action hero, or heroine, would,'' I answered taking out Gallade's and Marshtomp's Pokeballs.

''I read ya,'' Brendan responded taking out Grimer's and Sceptile's Pokeball. We summoned our Pokemon and charged Team Magma. Team Magma took out their Pokeballs in surprise and summoned their Pokemon. We made short work of the group, returned our Pokemon, and made headway into the cave. The cave was hot and had machinery scattered around on the cliffs.

''This cave is pretty stuffy,'' I said fanning myself with my hand.

''We gotta stay frosty,'' Brendan said.

''You're SO funny!'' I said sarcastically. Brendan laughed in response.

''HELP!'' a voice called out. We looked around a bend and saw a Magma grunt putting his foot down on a Vulpix.

''Worthless, disobedient Vulpix!'' the grunt said angrily.

''Please don't hurt me!'' the Vulpix pleaded.

''STOP IT!'' I yelled while charging the grunt.

''Alex, wait!'' Brendan called. I ignored him though as I tackled the grunt to the ground.

''Who do you think you are hurting this innocent Pokemon?!'' I demanded as I grabbed the grunt's collar.

''Just who the boss wanted!'' the grunt said smiling. The grunt grabbed me and put my arms behind my back. Gallade instantly came out of his Pokeball and put his blade up to the grunts neck with a fierce look in his eyes.

''You want your head to go soaring off your body?!'' Gallade snarled.

''Are you okay, little guy?'' I asked the Vulpix.

''I-I think so,'' Vulpix replied. Gallade chased the grunt down the cave as the grunt screamed.

''Are you okay, Alex?'' Gallade asked me regaining the friendly look in his eyes.

''I am,'' I responded. ''I'm just happy this little cutie is safe!''

''Thank you so much!'' Vulpix said rubbing up against my arm. ''That mean human used to be my trainer. He abused me anytime I lost a match. I hated living in fear. Can I be your Pokemon? I sense great kindness in your heart.''

''Of course!'' I said cheerfully. I picked out a Pokeball and put Vulpix inside it.

''Alex! Don't do that ever again!'' Brendan yelled angrily. ''You almost got captured by that grunt!''

''I had to save that Vulpix!'' I shot back.

''There could've been another way to do it though!'' Brendan retaliated.

''You're not my dad so don't yell at me!'' I said angrily. ''C'mon Gallade. Let's go stop Maxie with or without Brendan.'' Gallade and I ran down the cave leaving Brendan behind.

''ALEX!'' Brendan yelled as we ran.

''Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable, Alex?'' Gallade asked.

''I don't deserve to be treated like a child,'' I responded. ''I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do!'' We entered a massive room and saw Maxie standing in front of a giant pool of magma. ''There they are!'' I said. ''What is Maxie doing?''

''Awakening Groudon, of course,'' Alice said from behind me. Alice then seized me by my arms.

''Take your hands off of her!'' Gallade said as he charged us and extended his blades. Alice then turned to Gallade and shocked him with a tazer causing him to collapse.

''Father, I've brought the little rat that you wanted,'' Alice said to Maxie.

''Excellent, Alice,'' Maxie replied. ''How convenient that you always seem to follow us when we're up to our schemes.'' Maxie then held my chin and forced me to look at his face. ''Your precious father isn't here to protect you, my dear.'' _Little do you know that my dad is alive, you scumbag, _I thought. ''Now, I will awaken Groudon and begin my quest for world domination!'' Maxie said as he hoisted the Blue Orb into the air. The Orb emitted a blue light and suddenly the ground shook. Out of the magma came a red lizard-like creature with blue markings on its body.

''That's Groudon?!'' I said in horror.

''That is correct, darling,'' Maxie responded. ''And you're going to control it!''

''How?!'' I asked.

''With this headband, you will obey my commands and commandeer Groudon!'' Maxie responded pulling out a headband that Pikachu had on her. Maxie then came towards me with the headband.

''NOOO!'' I yelled trying to get away. ''GET AWAY FROM ME!''

''It's pointless to resist, sweetheart,'' Maxie said getting closer. Suddenly, Sceptile tackled Maxie and Gallade punched Alice causing her to release me.

''No one lays a hand on my girlfriend!'' Brendan yelled as he came out from around the corner. Brendan ran up to me and helped me up. ''Are you okay?'' Brendan asked me concerned.

''Yes,'' I replied blushing.

''Thank goodness,'' Brendan said hugging me. My heart instantly picked up in pace. ''I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried about you,'' Brendan continued.

''No, I'm sorry, Brendan,'' I said sadly. ''I was being unreasonable and bratty. I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' Brendan replied smiling. Brendan and I then stared at each other dreamily and we started to lean in towards each other's faces. _Oh my Arceus, _I thought. _We're going to kiss each other on the lips! _Suddenly, Brendan got blasted with a Flamethrower attack causing him to yell in pain causing me to snap out of my daze.

''Brendan!'' I yelled panicked. I looked at Maxie who had his Camerupt out. ''YOU CREEP!'' I screamed.

''Aw, did I ruin your romantic moment?'' Maxie said condescendingly. ''Camerupt, finish them off!'' Camerupt then charged towards us. Gallade then sliced Camerupt with Night Slash knocking him down.

''Marshtomp, help us!'' I yelled summoning Marshtomp.

''Ninetails, battle!'' Alice said summoning the fox Pokémon.

''Marshtomp, Hydro Pump on Camerupt! Gallade, Psycho Cut on Ninetails!'' I commanded. Marshtomp doused Camerupt with water while Gallade attempted to slash Ninetails.

''Camerupt, Magnitude!'' Maxie ordered. Camerupt then stomped the ground causing the ground below us to open up. Brendan was about to fall into the crevice but I grabbed him. However, I was losing my balance and grabbed the ledge. _Man Brendan, you're heavy! _I thought straining to hold Brendan up. I looked below us and magma seeped into the crevice. Maxie and Alice then stood over us triumphantly.

''Need a hand?'' Alice asked smirking evilly.

''If you want, we can help you or you can have a bath in magma,'' Maxie offered.

''As if I'd want your help!'' I snapped angrily. Maxie snarled and stomped on my fingers causing me to yell in pain. Gallade then sliced Maxie in two causing him to fall into the magma. Marshtomp then tackled Alice knocking her to the side. The two Pokemon then helped us up.

''HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FATHER, YOU STUPID POKEMON!'' Alice shrieked at Gallade. Alice then charged at Gallade with tears streaming down her face. Gallade then held his blade up to her throat.

''Want to join him?'' Gallade snarled angrily. Alice growled in response. Suddenly, Groudon roared and leapt through the cave roof.

''What the-?!'' Alice reacted. Alice then glared at us. ''Come, Ninetails, Camerupt! We're going after Groudon!'' Alice then ran out of the cave.

''Good riddance!'' Marshtomp yelled angrily.

''Brendan! Wake up!'' I yelled at Brendan while shaking him. Tears welled up in my eyes. Brendan then groaned and opened his eyes.

''What…happened?'' he asked weakly.

''A lot of things happened,'' I responded. ''We need to get you to the hospital NOW!'' I recalled Gallade and Marshtomp and Sceptile for Brendan and summoned Vibrava. ''Vibrava, get us to Mauville Hospital quickly!'' I commanded.

''Oh dear,'' Vibrava commented on Brendan's condition. Vibrava then picked us up and we exited out the cave roof.


	24. Chapter 24

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Four: Life on the Line!

*Alex's p.o.v*

I was sitting in a chair next to Brendan's bed holding the unconscious Brendan. We were in Mauville City's hospital. The heart monitor was beeping rhythmically in the background. Suddenly, the door opened and in came my dad, May, Norman, and Margaret. ''Hey guys,'' I said solemnly.

''Brendan!'' Norman and Margaret said running to Brendan's bedside.

''Team Magma did this?!'' Norman asked me seriously. I nodded quietly.

''Maxie's Camerupt gave Brendan third-degree burns,'' I said. ''Maxie's dead.''

''Good,'' Norman said bitterly. ''He can rot in the underworld for all I care.'' Margaret put her dainty hand on Norman's shoulder and leaned her head on his arm.

''Please don't die Brendan,'' I said quietly while tearing up. Dad came over, sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. Suddenly, the heart monitor flatlined. ''No,'' I said at first. ''No! NO! Brendan! You can't do this to us!'' I ran over to Brendan's side and wrapped my arms around him sobbing. ''You can't leave me!'' I yelled through sobs. Margaret and May sobbed along with me while my dad looked down sadly and Norman started to shiver and tear up.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I woke up to find myself floating in a black abyss. _This must be my soul, _I thought. _Alex, my family, and the others must be very sad right now. I'm sorry, guys. _Suddenly, everything went white. When the whiteness cleared, I found myself in a green field with a tree in the middle and I was wearing a white robe. A man was standing beneath it waving to me. I waved back and he walked up to me.

''You must be Brendan,'' the man said. The man had smooth brown hair, broad shoulders, and violet eyes.

''How do you know my name?'' I asked suspiciously.

''I've been watching you,'' the man replied winking. ''My name is Marcus. I'm Anthony's father and Alex's grandfather. I thank you for watching over Alex. I know that you suffered terrible burns and died as a result.''

''Yeah, I suppose,'' I replied sadly. ''I had to leave Alex too soon.'' Tears welled up in my eyes. ''I love her! She is the most wonderful woman I've ever seen besides my mom!''

''I know son,'' Marcus replied sympathetically as he placed a hand on my shoulder. ''The good news is that I know that now is not your time. You need to go back to your mortal life. You have many more adventures ahead of you before your time comes. Mine already has.''

''Really?'' I asked as my eyes lit up. ''Thank you, sir!'' I said happily. Everything then went white again and I saw myself in my hospital room. The doctor was speaking to my parents and Alex and May were sobbing hysterically as Alex's dad comforted Alex. ''I'm coming back, guys,'' I said. I then went over to my body and touched it. I then started to wake up in my bed. The heart monitor started to beep once more. Everyone turned towards me.

''Brendan?!'' Alex said smiling.

''Hi Alex,'' I replied weakly. Alex then ran to me and threw her arms around me.

''You're back!'' she said crying happily.

''Brendan!'' my parents and May said running up to me as well and hugging me.

''You're alive!'' Alex's dad said pleasantly surprised.

''Yep!'' I replied smiling. ''I was told that it's not my time yet.''

''Who told you?'' Alex asked.

''It's a long story,'' I said simply.

''I didn't get the chance to do this because of Maxie,'' Alex said.

''I know what you mean,'' I said looking at her dreamily. We then leaned in to each other's faces and kissed each other on the lips. ''I love you, Alex,'' I said as my heart rate picked up in pace.

''I love you, too,'' Alex replied staring at my face. Alex then placed the side of her face on my shoulder. I noticed Alex's dad and my parents smiling at us.

''They say it's all down hill after the first kiss,'' Alex's dad said smiling.

''That was the case with Margaret and I,'' my dad replied laughing.

Hey guys, BigBossMan here. Thank you all for sticking with my story for so long. I appreciate your support, reviews, and encouragement. Please, check out the new poll on my page and cast your vote. Please tune in for more chapters and leave your reviews. Later! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Five: Kidnapped!

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Three days later…

Brendan was released from the hospital. He had some scars left on his body but he was well enough to walk. Ever since Alex and Brendan kissed, they seem to have grown closer to each other and gotten more ''lovey-dovey'' as one would say.

''You didn't have to wait for me to get out of the hospital, guys,'' Brendan said. ''I feel like I am just slowing us down from going to Mossdeep.''

''Brendan, look at me,'' Alex said. Brendan looked Alex in the eyes. ''Don't say that! I would wait until the end of time for you to get better! I love you too much to leave you behind!'' Alex said hugging Brendan.

''I would do the same for you too, Alex,'' Brendan said wrapping his arms around her. _Reminds me of my relationship with Larraine, _I thought while smiling. _They're perfect for each other. Brendan is such a nice young man. _''Let's get to Mossdeep a.s.a.p!'' Brendan said as we continued walking with his arm around Alex's shoulders.

''Yeah!'' Alex said pulling out Vibrava's Pokeball and summoning her. Brendan pulled out Swellow and I Tropius. I helped May up onto Tropius, Swellow grabbed Brendan's shoulders, and Vibrava picked up Alex by the back. We then lifted off the ground and soared over the sea.

''THIS IS SCARY!'' May yelled while closing her eyes.

''Don't worry. You won't fall,'' I reassured May. On the horizon, we saw a great island.

''That must be Mossdeep!'' Alex pointed out. We then landed on the beach.

''This beach is beautiful!'' May said happily. ''Let's have a little fun before the Gym!''

''Well, okay,'' Alex said. ''It is a nice day after all.'' We got dressed in the changing tents and let our Pokémon loose to have fun. Brendan and May were in the water passing a beach ball around with Lucario and Gardevoir. Alex and I were beneath an umbrella resting with Sceptile, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Tropius while the other Pokémon ran around the beach playing and chasing each other.

''C'mon, Alex, let's go play in the water!'' Marshtomp said shaking Alex's leg.

''Maybe later, Marshtomp,'' Alex said turning away from him. Marshtomp scowled and walked off in a huff. Marshtomp talked with Blastoise and came back with him.

''What's up, Blastoise?'' I asked. Blastoise then picked up Alex and held him over his head.

''What are you doing?!'' Alex demanded while struggling. ''Put me down!'' Blastoise and Marshtomp stood in front of the water before Blastoise blasted Alex with Hydro Pump sending her flying into the water. Alex soon came up to the surface gasping for breath. We all laughed hard. ''It's not funny!'' Alex shrieked. ''Marshtomp, I'm going to kill you when I get back to shore!'' Alex said swimming towards us. Suddenly, Alex vanished below the sea.

''Alex?!'' I said shocked. Marshtomp and Blastoise instantly dove into the water to go after Alex.

*Alex's p.o.v*

I was pulled under the water causing me to swallow some water. I looked behind me and saw a Sharpedo pulling me deeper below the sea by my leg. _This couldn't be Team Aqua's could it?! _I thought hoping that wasn't the case. I saw Marshtomp and dad's Blastoise chasing us. _Hurry guys! _I pleaded in my mind. Blastoise grabbed the Sharpedo and tried to unlock his jaws. Marshtomp punched the Sharpedo with Ice Punch thus releasing me. Blastoise grabbed my hand and we began making our way to the surface. I felt the need to breathe rise within me. Suddenly, a Wailmer came over and tackled Blastoise and Marshtomp. Sharpedo then apprehended me once more. Blastoise and Marshtomp came after us again until Wailmer blasted them out of the water with Hyper Beam. My lips were feeling weaker and I felt that I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I saw Sharpedo and Wailmer taking me to an undersea base. I then passed out. When I came to, I saw myself in a cell. I saw that my leg was bandaged up and there was a headband on my head.

''You're awake I see,'' Archie said standing in front of my cell. ''Good. Now, we can use you for our plan to awaken the Legendary Pokémon, Kyogre.''

''There's no way you'll get me to help you!'' I snapped angrily. I tried pulling the headband off of my head but it was attached to my head.

''It's futile to resist my wishes, girl,'' Archie shot back. ''You WILL help me. No matter what!'' Archie then pressed a switch on a remote in his hand and pain surged through my head.

''What are you doing to me?!'' I demanded as I fell to my knees while holding my head.

''You will be a good little servant now, you hear?'' Archie said. Suddenly, everything went white.

*May's p.o.v*

We were below the surface of the sea trying to find Alex on Blastoise. Alex's dad and Brendan were furious and eager to find Alex. We saw a base below the sea which had Team Aqua's insignia on it. The looks on our faces intensified. We entered the base from below. When we reached the surface, we were greeted by multiple Team Aqua grunts.

''Intruders!'' a grunt exclaimed.

''Get them!'' another grunt yelled. Alex's dad instantly pulled out Lucario and Zoroark who knocked out the grunts quickly.

''Let's go,'' Alex's dad said bitterly. We traversed down the hall and saw Alex standing in the hall way in front of us.

''Alex!'' all of us exclaimed as we ran up to her.

''Sweetie, you're okay!'' Alex's dad said happily as he hugged her. Alex then got out of his grasp and punched him in the face. ''What is the meaning of this, Alex?!'' Alex's dad demanded angrily. Alex looked up at us and we saw that she had a headband on her head and soulless eyes locked in a permanent scowl.

''I see you've met my guinea pig,'' Archie said from behind us.

''What did you do to her?!'' Brendan demanded.

''She's going to help me awaken Kyogre,'' Archie replied as he walked up to Alex. ''She's my servant now,'' Archie added putting his giant hand on her shoulder.

''Don't touch her!'' Alex's dad yelled angrily as he ran up to Archie. Alex intervened and upper-cutted him knocking him down and knocking him out.

''Looks like she's MY daughter now, old man,'' Archie said sinisterly.

''Sceptile, save Alex!'' Brendan yelled throwing Sceptile's Pokeball. Sceptile leapt at Alex and picked her up slinging her over his shoulder. Archie then turned the dial on his remote and Alex got loose from Sceptile and kicked the massive reptile.

''How is she so strong?'' I said out loud.

''This remote can boost the wearer of the headband's strength, little lady'' Archie answered. ''Now, we mustn't be late for our date with Kyogre. Adios!'' Archie and Alex then turned to walk down the hall. Alex's dad came to and looked around the hallway.

''Sir, Alex and Archie are getting away! We can't let them escape!'' I said to Alex's dad panicked.

''Wh-who are you?'' Alex's dad asked.

''Are you kidding me? You have amnesia?!'' Brendan asked shocked. ''May, get Alex's dad out of here. I'm going after Alex and Archie!''

''Okay,'' I replied. ''C'mon sir, we gotta get out of here.''

''Who're Alex and Archie?'' Alex's dad asked confused. Brendan ran down the hall after Archie and Alex.


	26. Chapter 26

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Six: Kyogre Rises from the Deep!

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I went down the cold and dimly-lit hallway where Alex and Archie went as the words that Alex's dad told me back at the Route near Lavaridge Town raced through my head. _Promise me, Brendan. If anything happens to me, protect Alex for me. I will keep that promise, sir, _I thought. _I will bring Alex home safely. _I came across a giant submarine that was ready to depart. I noticed Alex (who was now clad in a Team Aqua uniform) and Archie getting on and I quietly snuck on moments before the sub's departure. I secluded myself in the pantry and planned my attack. _How am I going to get to Alex and Archie? _I thought as my heart raced in fear. I then heard a man talking to someone outside.

''Yeah, I'll get the champagne to celebrate our conquering of the world!'' the man said. I quickly hid behind a box and soon a male grunt came into the room. ''Where did he put it?'' the grunt wondered out loud. I grabbed the grunt by the collar and socked him to knock him out. I then put on his shirt and snuck out. _They'd probably be at the bow of the sub, _I thought. I followed the arrows and found myself at the bow of the sub. Archie was sitting on a throne in the middle of the room while Alex sat on a smaller chair to his left.

''Make coordinates for Kyogre's domain,'' Archie ordered the grunts operating the sub.

''Yes, Archie,'' the grunts responded.

''You'll help me rule this world, my little pet,'' Archie said to Alex while playing with her hair. _Get your hands off of her, you sicko, _I thought angrily. Alex sat there silently like a puppet. ''You'll make a fine soldier, little girl.'' Archie then turned towards me. ''Hey! You! Did you get the champagne?!'' Archie barked angrily.

''Oh! Uh…uh…'' I stammered.

''Go back to the pantry and get it, you idiot!'' Archie yelled angrily.

''Y-yes, sir!'' I said nervously. I walked back down the hall and opened the pantry. Sadly, the grunt was awake.

''Hey, you little brat!'' the grunt said angrily. I picked up a bottle and hit him over the head with it knocking him out.

''Stay asleep for awhile longer will ya?'' I said annoyed. I picked up another bottle of champagne and made my way back to the control room.

''Good, you're back!'' Archie said happily. ''Get over here and pour me a glass!'' I hurried over and poured Archie some champagne. ''Ah, how refreshing!'' Archie said contentedly.

''Sir, we're in Kyogre's domain now,'' a grunt said.

''Excellent,'' Archie said as he made his way to the front of the sub. ''Now, my little sweetie, let's awaken Kyogre!'' Archie held the Red Orb into the air causing it to release an eerie red glow. In the darkness, a pair of yellow eyes appeared followed by red markings. A blue, whale-like Pokémon came out of the darkness. ''Good morning, Kyogre! Now, be a good little Pokémon and let us rule the world!'' Kyogre then fired Ice Beam at the sub causing it to rock. ''Now Kyogre, I am the holder of the Red Orb. Listen to reason!'' Archie pleaded. Kyogre roared angrily in response. ''You can get back at Groudon.'' Kyogre's eyes lit up and it stopped roaring. ''You'd like that, wouldn't you?'' Archie purred. Kyogre seemed to nod at Archie. ''That's a good boy.'' I then snuck up behind Archie and hit him with the champagne bottle causing him to yell in pain. The grunts around the room looked at me in surprise.

''You're no Team Aqua grunt!'' a grunt yelled. ''Get him!'' I summoned Sceptile and Swellow to cover me as I helped Alex come to.

''Let's get this headband off of you!'' I said to Alex. I tried to pull the headband of off Alex but it was attached to her head.

''It's useless, boy,'' Archie said boastfully. ''You'll never get that band off of her!'' Archie then turned a dial on his remote. Alex then grabbed my throat and held me in the air as she started to choke me.

''Alex, please!'' I pleaded. ''Snap out of it! It's me, Brendan!'' Alex glared at me as her grip strengthened. ''ALEX! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!'' I yelled. Alex's eyes lit up with her beautiful blue color and gasped.

''Brendan?!'' Alex exclaimed before setting me down on the ground.

''What?!'' Archie exclaimed angrily.

''Hey, sweetie,'' I said putting my hands on her sides.

''What happened?'' she asked.

''Archie hijacked your mind,'' I said glaring at Archie.

''Archie,'' Alex snarled. Sceptile and Swellow sat next to us and glared at Archie as well.

''You may have helped Alex snap out of it, but I have the Red Orb giving me power over Kyogre!'' Archie said picking up the Red Orb. Swellow then scratched Archie's face causing him to drop the Orb. I then picked up the Orb.

''Not while we're around Archie,'' I said picking up the orb.

''You're my hero, Brendan!'' Alex said wrapping her arms around me and kissing me on the cheek.

''I would do anything for you, Alex,'' I said blushing. ''Remember?'' Alex giggled and smiled her smile that made my heart flutter. Suddenly, the Red Orb was absorbed into my hand.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Brendan clutched his stomach with a pained expression on his face. ''Brendan, what's happening?!'' I asked putting my hands on his shoulder.

''I don't know!'' Brendan said. ''My heart…is racing like crazy! I feel…this great power flowing through me.'' Brendan fell to his knees and clutched his head while yelling in anguish.

''Brendan!'' Sceptile, Swellow, and I yelled worriedly. Red marks similar to Kyogre's then appeared on Brendan's body. Brendan then stood up and laughed manically. His eyes were solid red with no irises, pupils, or scleras. ''THIS POWER!'' Brendan yelled in a synthesized voice . ''IT FEELS SO GOOD!''

''Brendan, what happened to you?!'' I asked. Brendan looked at me.

''CAN'T YOU SEE YOURSELF?'' Brendan asked. ''A NEW POWER HAS AWAKENED WITHIN ME! I WILL NOW HELP KYOGRE IN DEFEATING GROUDON AND TEAM MAGMA AND RULING THIS WORLD! WON'T YOU JOIN ME, ALEX?'' Brendan asked holding out his hand.

''Brendan, don't do this!'' I yelled. ''You need to snap out of it!'' I said putting my hands on Brendan's arms.

''SUCH INSOLENCE!'' Brendan yelled furiously as he slapped me across the face sending me backwards. ''THEN I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WITH KYOGRE ONLY!''

''You're not taking this opportunity from me!'' Archie yelled attempting to tackle Brendan. Brendan grabbed Archie by the throat and sending him flying into a wall.

''NO HUMAN OR POKEMON WILL STAND IN MY WAY!'' Brendan roared triumphantly. ''TAKE YOUR PATHETIC POKEMON ALEX AND MINE, TOO!'' Brendan said throwing his and my Pokeballs at me. ''I HAVE NO NEED FOR THEM ANYMORE!'' Brendan then made his way to the window of the bow and punched right through it releasing rushing water into the room. ''GOOD-BYE ALEX!'' Brendan said leaping through the window while not getting fazed by the broken glass cutting his skin and clothes.

''Brendan!'' I yelled. But Brendan was gone. ''We gotta get out of here!'' I said recalling Sceptile and Swellow and summoning Marshtomp. ''Marshtomp, get us out of here!''

''Roger!'' Marshtomp said. We leapt out the window as the glass cut our skin and my clothes. I hung onto Marshtomp as we swam after Brendan. Brendan saw me and had Kyogre swat us with Kyogre's fin separating me from Marshtomp. I was quickly losing the strength to hold my breath. _This is it! I'm gonna die! _I thought panicked. I then started to pass out as I saw Marshtomp glow white and swim towards me. Then, everything went black.

*May's p.o.v*

''No, Alex is your daughter,'' I said to Alex's dad as we sat at a table at a snack bar near the beach.

''Who's Larraine though?'' Alex's dad asked tilting his head.

''Your wife,'' I said. _This is not easy, _I thought. _I can't do this alone. _Suddenly, I noticed a Swampert carrying an unconscious Alex. ''Alex?!'' I yelled running up to her as Swampert set herunconscious body on the beach.

''Are you aright, miss?'' Alex's dad asked Alex while shaking her. Alex didn't respond. ''I don't know what to do!'' Alex's dad said panicked. I put my ear on her chest and heard her faint heartbeat and breathing.

''She's alive!'' I said. I then proceeded to do CPR on Alex. After a few sessions, Alex coughed up water and awakened.

''W-what happened?'' Alex asked.

''Swampert brought you here to Mossdeep,'' I replied.

''Swampert?'' Alex asked looking at Swampert.

''Yep! I evolved!'' Swampert said happily. ''I was so worried about you, I evolved.''

''Awesome!'' Alex said happily. Alex eyes suddenly became downcast. ''Brendan got overpowered by the Red Orb and is now on his way to confront Groudon and Team Magma!''

''What?!'' I exclaimed.

''Who're Brendan, Kyogre, and Team Magma?'' Alex's dad asked.

''You don't remember?'' Alex asked.

''When Archie was controlling you, he had you punch your dad and, as a result, he got amnesia,'' I said sadly.

''Oh no,'' Alex said sadly. ''I'm so sorry, dad! I wasn't myself!'' Alex then hugged her dad and started to tear up. Alex's dad's eyes then lit up.

''I remember now!'' he exclaimed. ''you're my daughter, Alex, and I'm your father, Anthony!'' Alex looked up and smiled a big smile.

''You're back!'' Alex said happily. Suddenly, the touching moment was ruined with a storm in the distance. Kyogre was swimming in the distance and fired a Hydro Pump at Mossdeep thus destroying several buildings.

''We got to stop them!'' Alex's dad said.

''No need to tell me twice!'' Alex said smiling. Alex then looked down at her clothes. ''Ugh, but first let's get these ugly things off of me!'' Alex said referring to her Team Aqua uniform. Alex then grabbed her backpack and ran into a changing tent and came out in her usual outfit. ''Let's rock!'' she said smiling while looking out at the sea.

*Narrator's p.o.v*

Elsewhere in Hoenn, Groudon trudged through cities and forests sending Pokemon and humans alike into a panic. Police tried to gun down the monster, but it was to no avail.

''That thing is tough!'' a policeman cried.

''Fall back, men!'' the chief of Rustboro Police yelled before Groudon blasted the police with Hyper Beam and killing them. Groudon made his way to the beach south of Petalburg Woods. Mr. Briney and Peeko were running for cover in the woods. Groudon noticed the storm clouds in the distance and Kyogre and Brendan. ''MY NEMESIS,'' Groudon snarled angrily. ''YOU HAVE AWAKENED I SEE. WE WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!'' Groudon then walked out to see creating platforms of land beneath him as he made his way to meet his rival. Meanwhile, in a tall tower in the middle of the sea, a long, green dragon sleeps. _Groudon and Kyogre are awake once more. They will destroy this world if you don't stop them! _a voice said in the dragon's head. The dragon opened his golden eyes and looked out a window in his tower. _You know what you must do, _the voice added.

''YES, MASTER,'' the dragon said.

*Announcement*

I forgot to mention, the poll will end this Saturday. Sorry I forgot! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Team Magma and Groudon VS. Brendan and Kyogre!

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Alex, May, and I made our way out to sea to confront Brendan and Kyogre. May and I were on Blastoise and Alex was on Swampert.

''You guys can handle Kyogre while I take care of Brendan,'' Alex said.

''Be careful, Alex,'' I said. ''Brendan isn't himself! He could hurt you!''

''I will!'' Alex called out. Alex and Swampert made their way behind Kyogre. May and I went up to Kyogre's side to get his attention.

''IT'S USELESS FOR YOU FOOLS TO GET IN MY WAY!'' Brendan yelled. ''KYOGRE, ICE BEAM!'' Kyogre fired Ice Beam our way but we quickly dove below the sea to avoid it.

''Lucario, use Aura Sphere!'' I called out throwing Lucario's Pokeball. Lucario blasted Kyogre's face with Aura Sphere. However, Kyogre roared angrily and fired Hydro Pump at Kyogre blasting him upwards. ''Come back, Lucario!'' I yelled returning Lucario to his Pokeball.

''Beautifly, use Sleep Powder!'' May yelled summoning her Beautifly. Beautifly flew overhead sprinkling Sleep Powder over Kyogre and Brendan.

''YOUR USELESS ATTACKS CAN'T STOP ME!'' Brendan roared. ''KYOGRE, WATER SPOUT!'' Kyogre shot a stream of water into the air clearing out the powder and soaking Beautifly and knocking her out. May called back Beautifly who was floating in the water unconsciously.

''He's too strong!'' May said impressed.

''If Kyogre sees Groudon, then they'll destroy this world! We can't allow that to happen!''

''YOUR EFFORTS TO STOP ME ARE FRUITLESS, LANDDWELLERS,'' Kyogre snarled. ''YOU'RE NOT AS POWERFUL NOW THEN WHEN YOU WERE A POKEMON, MY ADMIRABLE FOE,'' Kyogre said glaring at me with his gold eyes.

''We'll stop you, Kyogre. Powers or no powers!'' I shot back.

*Alex's p.o.v*

I snuck up behind Brendan while carefully climbing Kyogre's slippery skin. _You gotta snap out of it, Brendan, _I thought as I got closer. _You're not yourself! _I was arm's length away from Brendan. Suddenly, Brendan turned around towards me and grabbed my throat and hoisted me into the air.

''DID YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW MYSELF TO BE CAUGHT SO EASILY BY YOU?!'' Brendan asked me.

''Brendan…stop! I know you're in there!'' I pleaded in a strained voice. 'You have to fight the Red Orb's power!''

''WHY WOULD I DO THAT, ALEX?'' Brendan asked. ''IT FEELS TOO GOOD TO FIGHT IT! JOIN ME AND WE WILL RULE THIS WORLD TOGETHER AS KING AND QUEEN! IF YOU DO SO, THEN I'LL SPARE WHOEVER YOU WANT!''

''Alex, don't listen to him!'' my dad yelled.

''SILENCE!'' Brendan snapped angrily. ''WHAT DO YOU SAY, SWEETIE? WON'T YOU JOIN ME?'' Brendan asked putting his hands on my cheeks. Brendan moved in to kiss me on the lips.

''Never!'' I said slapping him. ''You're not Brendan! You're just a power-hungry monster! The Brendan I know is much kinder and gentler than you ever will be!'' Brendan coddled the cheek I slapped and glared at me while curling his lip.

''YOU WENCH!'' Brendan roared knocking me down. Brendan then grabbed my throat and punched me repeatedly while sending my teeth flying into the water below.

''STOP IT!'' my dad yelled furiously. Dad then climbed up Kyogre and attempted to grab Brendan. However, Brendan grabbed my dad by the throat and he lifted me up so we would be side-by-side. ''WELL WELL, LOOK AT THIS. A FAMILY REUNION!'' Brendan said mockingly.

''Brendan, please! Don't do this! You're going to kill so many people and Pokémon!'' I said trying to reason with Brendan.

''I DON'T CARE! I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST AND YOU WILL DIE WATCHING ME!'' Brendan cried. Suddenly, Brendan noticed something in the distance. Groudon was approaching us at a reasonable speed. ''OH LOOK KYOGRE! IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND, GROUDON, HERE TO GIVE YOU A GOOD MORNING!'' Brendan boasted sarcastically while tossing dad and I into the sea. May, Blastoise, and Swampert quickly retrieved us from the water.

''WE ARE NOT FRIENDS,'' Kyogre snapped angrily. ''WE NEVER WILL BE!''

''LET'S GIVE HIM OUR GREETINGS!'' Brendan yelled. ''HYPER BEAM!'' Kyogre fired Hyper Beam at the monstrous lizard creating a massive explosion. Groudon stumbled backwards in reaction but he quickly regained composure and growled angrily at Kyogre.

''I SEE YOU HAVE A MASTER AS WELL,'' Groudon observed. We looked at the top of Groudon's head and saw Alice riding Groudon. She had blue markings on her and her eyes were solid blue.

'The Blue Orb must've possessed her!'' I commented.

''YES AND I SEE YOU AS WELL, GROUDON,'' Kyogre said.

''LET'S FINISH THESE FOOLS OFF AND ACHIEVE VICTORY, KYOGRE!'' Brendan cried. ''ICE BEAM!'' Kyogre fired Ice Beam but Groudon leaped over the attack.

''GROUDON, FIRE BLAST!'' Alice ordered. Groudon fired the attack. The attack connected with Kyogre's face. Thankfully, Brendan wasn't harmed and instead glared at Groudon and Alice.

''IT IS GROUDON AND I WHO WILL RULE THIS WORLD,'' Alice boasted. ''YOU WILL KNOW OUR MIGHT AS YOU FACE YOUR DEATHS! GROUDON, SOLARBEAM!'' Groudon charged the attack.

''KYOGRE, HYDRO PUMP!'' Brendan yelled quickly. Kyogre charged his attack.

''They're going to kill each other!'' May screamed.

''I don't think we can stop them. They're to powerful!'' my dad said.

''No,'' I said thinking about Brendan's safety. Tears filled my eyes. The two Pokémon fired their attacks. ''BRENDAN!'' I yelled. Suddenly, an Aura Sphere came out of nowhere and canceled the attacks with a massive explosion.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' a voice roared. We looked up and saw a long, green dragon-like Pokémon appear in the clouds. It's mere presence caused the sun to come out.

''Rayquaza!'' my dad said in awe.

''RAYQUAZA!'' Groudon and Kyogre said nervously.

''OH CRAP,'' Brendan said sweating.

''YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BEE SEEN ON THE SURFACE WORLD, YOU TWO,'' Rayquaza snarled angrily. Rayquaza's eyes then glew and Alice and Brendan froze as the Blue Orb and Red Orb fell from their bodies and into the sea. Brendan and Alice then wobbled in a dizzy fashion and fell off of Kyogre and Groudon before Rayquaza snatched them in his claws.

''YOU HUMANS THINK YOU CAN COMANDEER THE TWO LEGENDARY TITANS AND RULE THIS WORLD?!'' Rayquaza roared. Brendan and Alice were too dizzy to respond. ''YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!'' Rayquaza cried opening his jaws about to devour Alice and Brendan.

''RAYQUAZA, STOP!'' I yelled. Rayquaza looked at me.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN?'' Rayquaza snapped.

''Please spare them!'' I begged. ''Brendan got possessed accidentally. I don't know about Alice but please leave them be!'' Rayquaza looked at the humans and thought long and hard.

''FINE,'' Rayquaza said setting the trainers down on a beach. Brendan and Alice collapsed unconscious. ''I WILL SPARE THEM. I SENSE INNOCENCE IN BOTH OF THEM.'' Rayquaza then flew back into the sky.

''BOTH of them?'' I wondered aloud. We swam up to Brendan and Alice who asleep. ''Brendan! Wake up!'' I said shaking him.

''Wake up, Alice,'' May said shaking Alice. The two then woke up and held their heads in pain.

''W-what happened?'' Brendan asked.

''I feel like I got hit by a truck,'' Alice commented.

''The Red Orb to control of you and you nearly destroyed the world,'' I said putting my hands on my sides crossly.

''Huh?!'' Brendan said astonished. ''Really? Oh man. I'm in so much trouble!''

''Don't worry, Brendan,'' my dad. ''It's not your fault. It was an accident. I'm sure you won't get in trouble.''

''I hope you're right, sir,'' Brendan said nervously.

''Now what do YOU have to say for yourself, Alice?'' my dad asked scowling.

''I do have a confession to make,'' Alice said sadly. Alice took a headband off of her head (the same one that Pikachu and I were wearing).

''You mean?'' May said surprised.

''Yes, I was under mind-control as well,'' Alice went on. ''By my father.'' Our eyes widened in shock.

*May's p.o.v*

All of us, including Alice, had lunch in Mossdeep so we could listen to Alice's story. Alex and I gave Alice some new clothes so no one would identify her as a Team Magma member. Now she looks like an average teenage girl like Alex and I!

''A long time ago, when I was only seven, my father and Archie were good friends,'' Alice said. ''They knew each other since their high school days and through college.''

''Really?'' I said intrigued.

''Well, why did they start hating each other?'' Alex asked.

''One day, my dad, Archie, my mother, and I were fishing. While at sea, we hit a rock and the boat started to sink. My mother was caught up in some fishing nets below deck and got stuck. My father tried to rescue her, but Archie knew it was too late to save her and he held my father back,'' Alice elaborated sadly.

''Oh no,'' Alex's dad said sadly.

''My father's and Archie's relations went sour afterwards and evil sprouted in their hearts. They swore vengeance on one another and that they would conquer the world,'' Alice went on. ''That's when they formed Teams Magma and Aqua and sought Groudon and Kyogre. I tried to reason with dad to stop this but he put that accursed mind control device on my head and forced me to do his evil. I had no control over my actions and words.''

''That's terrible!'' Brendan shouted. ''What a horrible father!''

''Yes, he was a terrible person but I knew he had good deep down inside him,'' Alice said trying to smile. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes. ''And now I have NO family! I don't even want to live anymore!'' Alice sobbed as her food got soggy with tears.

''Hey,'' Alex said putting her hand on Alice's knee. Alice looked up as her red eyes watered. ''We'll help you find a family. Won't we guys?'' Alex asked referring to us.

''You bet!'' Brendan said standing up.

''Uh huh,'' I added.

''We'll help in anyway we can,'' Alex's dad said. Alice gasped in a surprised tone.

''You will?!'' Alice asked. ''After all those horrible things I did?''

''Those weren't your doing,'' Alex said. ''So of course we'll still help you!''

''THANK YOU!'' Alice said wrapping her arms around Alex while she sobbed happily.


	28. Chapter 28

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Sister Alex Never Had!

*Alice's p.o.v*

I was fast asleep in a hotel room with Alex and May. Alex's father and Brendan were asleep in the room next door. Today, we were going to the Mossdeep Gym. I wanted to tag along with Alex and her group on their quest to the Pokémon League. I didn't want to slow Alex down by having her find a family for me. I wonder who I'll get. I hope I don't have to live in an orphanage (at the very least for too long). Alex was the first to wake up and she headed right for the shower. May and I woke up to the noise she made in the shower.

''Alex, could you keep it down, please?'' May asked. ''I'm trying to sleep!''

''Sorry May!'' Alex called out. ''But, don't sleep for too long. We need to get going soon because we need to run some errands for Alice.''

''Sheesh, you sound like my mother,'' May muttered as she yawned and went back to sleep.

''Errands? For me?'' I asked. ''Aw, you don't need to do that for me, Alex.''

''Don't sweat it, Alice!'' Alex said. ''I want to help you get some more clothes and other supplies. We're pals now, y'know?'' _Wow. I've very fortunate to have made friends with Alex and her group. She's too good to me! _I thought. Alex got out of the shower and sighed in relief. ''Man that feels good!'' Alex said contentedly. ''Up and at 'em, May! We need to get ready!'' Alex said to May while shaking her.

''Go away,'' May said quietly turning away from Alex.

''Oh, you're gonna be like that, eh?'' Alex said smiling mischievously. Alex picked up a pillow and swatted May with it.

''What the heck is wrong with you?!'' May yelled angrily. Alex smacked May with the pillow once more. ''That's it!'' May said before bonking Alex with her pillow. Soon, an all-out pillow war broke out between the two girls. Alex then whacked me with her pillow.

''C'mon Alice, join the fight!'' Alex said happily.

''Okay,'' I said smiling playfully while picking up my pillow. Afterwards, the air was filled with the sounds of pillows hitting us, laughter, and playful screaming. After several minutes, we collapsed on the beds breathing heavily and giggling. My heart was racing inside me. ''I've never had this much fun in a long time!'' I said between breaths.

''Oh no! Look at the time! Brendan and my dad are waiting for us at the breakfast hall!'' Alex yelled shocked. ''We gotta hurry! And my hair is all messed up!''

''Well, you started it,'' May said sticking out her tongue. Alex slapped May with her pillow once more. Alex and I hurried into the bathroom. I leaped into the shower and Alex fixed her hair. I got out and threw on my clothes as May flew into the shower. We all ran downstairs and met Brendan and Alex's father at their table.

''You're late,'' Alex's father said tapping his foot impatiently.

''Sorry. Thing's got a little crazy upstairs,'' Alex said smiling nervously.

''You mean your pillow fight?'' Brendan said smirking playfully. Alex glared at Brendan angrily while Brendan laughed heartily.

''It's fine, girls,'' Alex's father sighed while smiling. ''Let's just eat breakfast and talk.'' We then placed our orders.

''I'm getting some pancakes,'' Alex said.

''It's French toast for me,'' Brendan added.

''I'm going for some cereal!'' May chimed in.

''I picked the omelette,'' Alex's father said. ''What did you get Alice?''

''Oh, uh, just some fruit salad,'' I said nervously. ''I don't want to be a burden.''

''Alice, don't worry. It's my treat!'' Alex's father said comfortingly. ''We're happy to have you with us.''

''Thank you,'' I said timidly. Alex nudged my shoulder playfully and smiled forcing me to smile back. Our food came soon after and we began our meal.

''Say dad,'' Alex began. Alex's father looked up from his food. ''I was wondering. Can Alice stay at our house?'' My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened in surprise.

''Well, I'm not against it, but we'll have to talk with your mother about it first,'' Alex's father responded.

''Wouldn't it be great if you could live with us, Alice?'' Alex asked me smiling widely.

''Uh…sure. It would be,'' I said sheepishly.

''We'll be like sisters! It would be so cool!'' Alex said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

''Thank you, Alex. Thanks to all of you! I've never felt this loved before in my life,'' I said as my eyes watered joyfully. We finished breakfast and went outside.

''Alright, Alice,'' Alex said to me. ''We need to get you some nice summer clothes!'' We went to the local mall and Alex picked out some t-shirts, shorts, socks, among other things. _Wow. Alex and I are already bonded like sisters! It hasn't even been a whole day! _I thought as I tried on another pair of shorts and a t-shirt. We spent hours there at the mall and my new backpack was practically overflowing with clothes.

''Uh, Alex? Don't you think this is a bit much?'' I asked struggling to lift the heavy backpack.

''Since when is 98 shirts, 50 pairs of shorts, 30 pairs of socks, and plus the unmentionables (winks to audience) too much?'' Alex asked. I then collapsed beneath the backpack's weight. ''Okay, maybe you have a point.'' Thankfully, we returned a majority of the clothes and the backpack was much lighter.

''I can't thank you enough, Alex. You helped me out so much today and yesterday,'' I said as we walked over to the Gym to meet up with the others.

''Have fun shopping?'' Alex's father asked.

''You bet! Alice and I found some great stuff at the mall!'' Alex said smiling triumphantly.

''Good, because now the Gym is closed!'' Alex said as a vein on his forehead bulged.

''Oops,'' Alex said laughing nervously and as we dropped sweat. ''Well, you know what they say: 'Fish gotta swim, girls gotta shop!''' Brendan sighed in response.

''I'm so sorry everyone. It's all my fault,'' I said looking down at the ground in shame.

''Alice! Stop beating yourself up!'' Alice said sternly catching me off guard. ''It's not a big deal! Really! This ship runs on smiles missy! So start smiling!'' I laughed at Alex's seriousness.

''Thank you, Alex. I feel much better now! You're the best friend I've ever had!'' I said hugging her.

''I sure hope you'll come stay with me, Alice,'' Alex said hopefully.

''I hope so, too,'' I said just as hopefully.


	29. Chapter 29

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Brendan and Alex VS. Tate and Liza

*Brendan's p.o.v*

The next morning, we went to the Gym. Inside, we saw two kids who were surprisingly about eight years old.

''Are you here to challenge us?'' the boy asked trying to sound intimidating.

''Yes, we are,'' I replied.

''Good,'' the girl said. ''We are Tate and Liza. We specialize in Psychic-type Pokémon and are the only Gym Leaders to feature Double Battles out of all the regions! Who will fight us?''

''Brendan and I will!'' Alex said as she grabbed my wrist and forcing us to stand forward.

''Aw,'' Alex's dad said disappointed.

''Sorry dad,'' Alex said. ''It's just that Brendan and I should fight together so we can earn the seventh badge at the same time. Nothing personal!''

''Okay, go ahead,'' Alex's dad said sadly. Alex skipped over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek in an effort to make him feel better. ''Good luck, you two,'' he said smiling. Alice, May, and Alex's dad then grabbed seats in the stands and Brendan and I made our way to the ring.

''Each person will use two Pokémon each making for a total of four Pokémon on each side,'' Liza explained professionally.

''Wow, they're pretty pro when it comes to running this Gym,'' Alex whispered to me.

''I agree. And they're just eight!'' I commented.

''Hey, I wanted to say that, Liza!'' Tate nagged.

''Well, it's my turn to say it!'' Liza snapped childishly.

''No, it's not!'' Tate complained. The two children then started to bicker amongst each other.

''You know what? I think I take that back,'' Alex said as we dropped sweat.

''Hey, guys! Can you please stop fighting?! We need to battle!'' I yelled trying to stop the two twins. However, the two kids still fought.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' a voice yelled from behind us startling the two kids and us. We looked behind us and saw a woman who bore cross look on her face. ''Shameful, you two!'' the woman said.

''MOTHER!'' Tate and Liza said simultaneously.

''You two shouldn't be bickering amongst each other like children,'' Tate and Liza's mother said softening her look. ''Your father would want you to cooperate like professional Gym Leaders don't you think?''

''Y-yes,'' Tate and Liza said looking down at the ground sadly. ''We're sorry.''

''I forgive you,'' their mother said smiling. ''I know that working together isn't always easy but please don't give up, okay?''

''Okay,'' Tate and Liza said cheering up. ''Let's battle!''

''You're on!'' Alex and I said. We threw our Pokeballs summoning Vibrava and Castform while Tate and Liza summoned Xatu and Claydol respectively. Our Pokémon then flew up into the air.

''Vibrava, use Dragonbreath on Xatu!'' Alex commanded. Vibrava fired the attack.

''Xatu, use Light Screen!'' Tate ordered. Xatu protected itself with its shield.

''Claydol, use Psychic on Castform!'' Liza yelled. Claydol fired an energy blast at Castform.

''Dodge it Castform and use Rain Dance!'' I commanded. Castform created a rain storm in the building. ''Now, Weather Ball on Claydol!'' Castform fired a blob of water at Claydol causing it to spin around madly in pain.

''Xatu, Aerial Ace on Castform!'' Tate ordered. Castform was knocked down to the ground by Xatu's tackle.

''You okay, Castform?'' I asked concerned. Castform got up off the ground and floated weakly. I looked up and saw Vibrava trying to fight off both Xatu and Claydol. ''Hang in there, buddy! Use Thunder on Xatu!'' Castform crackled with electric sparks and blasted Xatu with Thunder sending it falling to the ground knocked out.

''Thanks, Brendan! Now Vibrava, Dragonbreath!'' Alex yelled. Vibrava knocked out Claydol with one Dragonbreath and sent Claydol down to the ground to join Xatu. The rain storm then concluded.

''You did well, Liza,'' Tate said as he returned Xatu.

''Thanks and you too, Tate,'' Liza responded as she returned Claydol. Tate and Liza then took out their next Pokémon, Solrock and Lunatone. Alex and I recalled our Pokémon for a well-earned rest. Alex and I then summoned Swampert and Sceptile.

''Swampert, Surf!'' Alex said catching me off guard. Swampert flooded the area with water and created a giant tidal wave. However, the only Pokémon who got hit was my Sceptile since Lunatone and Solrock used Protect.

''Alex, didn't you know that Surf hits your partner as well?'' I asked annoyed.

''S-sorry! I didn't know!'' Alex said embarrassed. Swampert apologized to Sceptile who was tapping his foot impatiently and soaking wet.

''Looks like you two also have to learn about working together!'' Tate taunted.

''You're right,'' Alex said sadly.

''Don't worry, sweetie. We can do it!'' I said to Alex hugging her.

''Thanks, Brendan,'' Alex said before kissing me on the cheek.

''Sceptile, Leaf Blade on Solrock!'' I commanded. Sceptile lunged at Solrock with its leaves extended. However, Solrock torched Sceptile with Flamethrower.

''Swampert, Hydro Pump on Lunatone!'' Alex yelled. Swampert doused Lunatone but Solrock cut off Swampert with Solarbeam. ''Are you okay, Swampert?'' Alex asked concerned. Swampert stood up slowly and gave a thumbs-up while trying to smile.

''This is getting to be a close match,'' I commented.

''Hey Brendan. I have an idea!'' Alex said tapping me on the shoulder. She whispered an idea into my ear.

''I like that idea!'' I said quietly while smiling. Tate and Liza looked at us confused.

''Swampert, Surf!'' Alex commanded. Swampert flooded the area once again.

''Sceptile, ride Swampert!'' I ordered. Sceptile jumped on Swampert's back before the tidal wave rose.

''What are they doing?!'' May asked out loud.

''Protect!'' Tate and Liza yelled. Solrock and Lunatone tried to use Protect but it failed. ''Run away!'' Solrock and Lunatone flew away panicking. The wave crashed down on Lunatone but Solrock escaped.

''Sceptile, Leaf Blade!'' I yelled. Sceptile leapt off of Swampert, dove at Solrock, and slashed it knocking it out.

''No!'' Tate and Liza said surprised. They looked as us and then smiled.

''That was so cool!'' Tate beamed.

''It was!'' Liza added.

''Thanks,'' Alex responded smiling. ''We did it, Brendan!'' Alex cried leaping into my arms.

''You and Swampert were great!'' I said hugging her.

''So were you and Sceptile!'' I complimented. Alice, May, and Alex's dad were cheering happily for us. Tate, Liza, and their mother then came up to us.

''Congratulations, you two,'' their mother complimented. ''Tate, Liza, it's time.''

''With pride, we can now present you two with the Mind Badges,'' Tate said as he and Liza each handed us the Badges.

''Thank you!'' we both said gratefully.

''We're one step closer to the Pokémon League, Brendan! Can you believe it?!'' Alex said to me excitedly.

''I know! It's so cool!'' I answered. Alex then kissed me on the lips causing my face to redden. Everyone then started to laugh. ''Alex, what's gotten into you?'' I asked somewhat embarrassed.

''I can't help it. I love you!'' Alex replied smiling playfully.

''Aw, I love you too, sweetie,'' I said hugging her closely.


	30. Chapter 30

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty: An Old Foe Resurfaces in Shoal Cave

*Alice's p.o.v*

We were all crossing the sea heading for Sootopolis City. Alex and Brendan were riding Swampert, Alex's father and May were on his Blastoise, and I was on a Wailmer that Brendan caught yesterday.

''Thank Arceus for seasick pills,'' Alex's father said to himself.

''I can't wait to get to Sootopolis,'' May said. ''I heard it's so pretty! And I bet the boys are even better!'' May said squealing happily and almost falling off Blastoise. Alex's father quickly caught her.

''Don't let go now!'' Alex's father said.

''Hey, look at that cave!'' Alex said pointing to a cave on the beach. ''Can we check it out, dad?''

''Okay if that's alright with everyone,'' Alex's father replied.

''I'm game!'' Brendan said.

''Okay,'' I added.

''Let's go!'' May chimed in. We then made our way to the cave. We got off the Pokémon and called them back to their Pokeballs. Upon entering the cave, we were greeted by a cold chill.

''MAN is it cold!'' Alex said shivering.

''Here, take my coat,'' Brendan said taking his coat off and putting it over Alex.

''Aw, you're so sweet,'' Alex said cuddling up to Brendan as he blushed. Brendan hugged Alex as he got a contented look on his face.

''I brought some extra coats just in case,'' Alex's father said giving May, Brendan, and I some coats.

''Ah, much better,'' May said relieved. ''Thanks!''

''Thank you, sir,'' Brendan and I said.

''It's no trouble at all,'' Alex's father said smiling. ''Wouldn't want any of you to catch a chill.'' We then made headway into the cave.

*Unknown p.o.v*

''So they're here,'' I said sinisterly. ''And Alice is with them! Time to exact my revenge on those scum.'' I then followed the group into the cave.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

We marched across the sandy bottom of the cave. There were paths leading to upper areas of the cave with brides leading to other areas above us.

''This cave must be massive!'' Alex commented. ''I wonder what Pokémon live here?''

''I'd imagine Pokémon who can handle the cold,'' Alex's dad proposed. We then noticed a Spheal sitting on the sand bank barking.

''A Spheal! HOW CUTE!'' May exclaimed. ''This one's mine!'' May then pulled out a Pokeball and summoned Beautifly. Spheal then turned itself our way curiously. ''Beautifly, Gust!'' May commanded. Beautifly flapped her wings madly and knocked the Spheal into the water as it yelped in pain. Spheal then resurfaced with an angry look on its face and blasted Beautifly with Aurora Beam knocking out Beautifly. ''Oh no!'' May exclaimed running up to Beautifly concerned. The Spheal then swam away angrily. ''And I was so close, too!'' May said returning Beautifly.

''Sorry May,'' Alex said sympathetically. ''Maybe you'll catch another one.'' Right then, my feet felt wet. I looked down and was horrified at what I saw.

''Guys, look down,'' I said nervously. Everyone looked down and noticed the rising water.

''The tide's coming in!'' Alex's dad exclaimed. ''Get to higher ground now!'' We made a b-line for the stairs as the water rose up to our knees. We went up the stairs and crossed the bridge to another room that was caked in ice.

''It's even colder in here!'' Alice said shivering.

''Be careful, everyone. The ice is very slippery here,'' Alex's father cautioned. ''Proceed SLOWLY.'' We crossed the ice as Alex's dad told us. My feet were slipping like crazy and I was yelling like an idiot. I almost face-planted into the cave wall until Alex caught me by the back of my jacket.

''Thanks Alex,'' I said gratefully.

''Sure!'' Alice said smiling. ''That's what a girlfriend's for!'' Alex and I held hands and made it across followed by Alice and May who fell into the snow.

''You okay, May?'' Alice asked helping her up.

''Yeah, thanks,'' May said spitting out snow.

''Good, because then you can see all of you die!'' a voice said from behind us. We looked and saw Archie who was soaking wet and holding a gun.

''Archie?!'' Alice exclaimed shocked.

''Long time no see, Alice! I see that you are hanging out with these people instead of Team Magma!'' Archie observed.

''What do you want?!'' Alex's dad said coming forward.

''Revenge, of course!'' Archie snapped. ''You all caused the Red Orb to be lost! For that, you all must die! By the way Alice, Alex killed your father didn't she? Why don't you join me and get your revenge? You know you want it.''

''Never! I've had it with evil!'' Alice snapped. ''Get out of my sight!'' Archie growled and shot Alice in the knee causing her to yell in pain.

''Alice!'' all of us exclaimed.

''You monster!'' Alex yelled.

''Don't move or you'll turn into Swiss cheese!'' Archie shouted pointing the gun at Alex.

''You want to get to her, you'll have to go through me!'' Alex's dad said getting in front of Alex protectively.

''Don't mind if I do!'' Archie said smiling wickedly. Archie then shot a bullet into Alex's dad's shoulder causing him to flinch and yell in pain.

''Dad!'' Alex yelled. Archie shot another bullet at Alex's dad's right arm and left shin filling the air with more yelling as he collapsed on the other leg.

''Now, for the killing blow!'' Archie said pointing the gun at Alex's dad's head. Alex suddenly leapt at Archie causing him to miss his shot. Alex punched Archie furiously, took his gun, and pointed it at his head. ''Go ahead missy, shoot me,'' Archie mocked. ''You know you want to.'' Alex had tears of anger streaming down her face and she was shivering with rage. Archie then punched Alex in the groin causing her to howl in pain and clutch the area in pain. Archie then picked up Alex by the neck and pointed the gun to her head.

''ARCHIE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!'' I screamed angrily as tears fell from my eyes.

''Make one move and you'll see this girl's brains scatter!'' Archie snarled. I growled angrily at this beast of a man as he held helpless Alex. All of a sudden, a Flash Cannon hit Archie from behind causing him to drop Alex. Alex ran towards us where I hugged her happy that she was safe.

''That was scary,'' Alex whispered to me.

''It's alright, darling. You're safe now,'' I whispered gently. We looked up and saw a dome-shaped Pokémon pick up Archie with its long fingers wrapped around him. Steven came out from behind the Pokémon.

''Good job, Registeel,'' Steven said smiling.

''Steven!'' I exclaimed happily.

''Yeah, long time no see!'' Steven said smiling. ''I heard you guys scream and came running. Now, we can send this horrible man to jail for a long time. C'mon, let's get out of here!''

''But, the tide!'' May said.

''It's down now. But, let's hurry,'' Steven said. I carried Alice bride-style and Alex and May supported Alex's dad as we followed Steven.

*Alex's p.o.v*

We took my dad and Alice to the hospital in Mossdeep. We waited for several hours as they were treated for the gunshot wounds. A doctor came out of the double doors. ''How are they?'' I asked running up to the doctor.

''They'll both be fine,'' the doctor replied smiling. ''They'll both need casts for their legs. The lady will need a couple months at least while your father needs six weeks or so. Also, your father will need a spring for his arm and just a bandage for the other.''

''That's good,'' I said sighing in relief.

''After they get patched up, they're free to go!'' the doctor added.

''Thanks, doctor,'' I said gratefully. ''Can we see them?''

''I'm afraid they're both asleep. I wouldn't disturb them if I were you,'' the doctor answered.

''Alright, thanks,'' I said somewhat disappointed. The doctor then went back through the doors.

''How are they doing?'' Steven asked coming into the room.

''They're going to be fine,'' I answered. ''Thank Arceus you arrived or things could've gotten bad! Did you turn Archie in?''

''Yes,'' Steven replied coolly. ''They'll decide his sentence tomorrow.''

''Good. I couldn't stand to see him hurt Alex,'' Brendan said crossing his arms angrily.

''Don't think about him, Brendan. I'm okay and that's what matters,'' I said hugging him and then kissing him on the lips.

''You're right, Alex,'' Brendan said as I forced myself from his lips. ''I love you.'' Steven chuckled at us.

''Well, I should get going now,'' Steven said. ''Take care, guys.''

''Thanks. You, too,'' I said waving to him as he walked away. ''I should call my mom and tell her what's up.''

''Yeah, she must be worried,'' Brendan agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-One: All in the Family

*Alex's p.o.v*

''Your father is in the hospital?! Why?!'' my mom exclaimed shocked.

''Archie, the leader of Team Aqua tried to kill us. He's fine but he needs a cast, a spring, and a bandage,'' I replied trying to calm mom down.

''That's good. Thank Arceus you all weren't killed! I guess I'll come get him once he's released,'' my mom said sighing in relief.

''That's probably for the best,'' I commented.

''He isn't being too overbearing I hope?'' mom said raising an eyebrow.

''No, we're getting along great!'' I said smiling. ''I'm truly sad that he has to go home.''

''Don't worry, I'll take care of him!'' mom said winking.

''Nurse mom is on the case!'' I said jokingly. Mom giggled in response.

''Is your father available now?'' mom asked eagerly.

''No, he's asleep,'' I answered.

''Figures,'' mom sighed. ''He always does that when he's sick.''

''Well, he did have a rough day,'' I defended.

''Oh, you know I mean that lovingly,'' mom countered. ''I'll be there tomorrow so I can spend time with you all! How does that sound?''

''Great! I can't wait!'' I said excitedly. ''Oh yeah! How's my sibling doing?''

''HE'S doing just fine!'' mom said rubbing her bulging stomach gently. ''I'm so happy to have another child. I can just see you two getting along fine. Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Love you and tell your father the same!''

''I will mom and I love you, too!'' I said happily. We then hung up. ''I'm going to have a brother. I can't believe it!''

''Congratulations, Alex,'' Brendan said smiling.

''Yes, congratulations,'' May added.

''It's going to be so cool to be a sister. I can't wait!'' I said hugging Brendan. We then kissed and left the hospital.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Wake up, dad,'' I heard Alex say. ''You have visitors!'' I opened my eyes and saw Alex, Brendan, May, and Larraine standing in front of me.

''Hey, you guys,'' I said drowsily. ''Surprised to see you here, sweetie,'' I said referring to Larraine. Larraine came over to me and kissed me on the lips.

''I came to spend time with you all,'' Larraine said sitting on my bed. ''I'm sorry to see you hurt.''

''It's okay. I had to protect our daughter. And I see I'll have another little one to protect,'' I said smiling while referring to Larraine's bulging stomach.

''Ah, yes. I have good news. It's a boy!'' Larraine said smiling. My eyes lit up happily.

''That's great!'' I exclaimed happily. ''C'mere and let me kiss you!'' Larraine and I kissed each other repeatedly for what felt like hours. ''I love you, sweetie.''

''I love you, too,'' Larraine said affectionately.

''What does it feel like to be pregnant, mom?'' Alex asked.

''Don't you even THINK of what I think you might be thinking,'' I said popping a vein.

''Dad!'' Alex said embarrassed as she blushed.

''Now, sweetie, she's just curious. Its fine for her to know,'' Larraine said. ''We'll talk about it later, okay sweetie?''

''Okay, mom,'' Alex said understandingly.

''Yeah, you'll have to wait until you're twenty-two or later before you even try that crap,'' I said sternly. Larraine then pulled my ear roughly causing me to wince in pain.

''She already KNOWS THAT, dear,'' Larraine hissed annoyed into my ear. Larraine kissed me apologetically and giggled cutely. The kids looked at us confused. _You didn't need to be so rough, _I thought rubbing my ear.

''Mom, when we're done here, I have someone I'd like for you to meet,'' Alex said putting her hand on Larraine forearm.

''Okay, sweetie. Let me just have a moment with your father alone, please,'' Larraine requested.

''Sure mom,'' Alex said smiling. Alex, Brendan, and May then left the room.

''You're being a little too overbearing, you know,'' Larraine said crossly with her hands on her hips.

''I'm just trying to protect her,'' I said.

''I know, sweetie. But, Alex is a growing woman and has a right to know about these things. She's smarter than you think,'' Larraine responded. She then smiled and stroked my hair gently. ''There comes a time in every person's life, man or woman, when they need to know about these things and learn the do's and don't's regarding it. Just remember that, okay?''

''I will,'' I answered. ''It's hard to NOT be at least a little protective. Women are delicate creatures that need respect and gentleness.''

''Right,'' Larraine said nodding. We then kissed and parted ways for the time being.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I walked out of the room and saw Alex, Brendan, and May sitting in the hallway chairs. ''Okay, let's go meet this person you wanted to show me,'' I said smiling. ''Who is it?'' I asked as we walked down the hall.

''She's a new friend of ours,'' Alex answered. ''She joined us a few days ago. Alex walked into Room 29. ''Hey, Alice,'' Alex said.

''Hey,'' this Alice person replied.

''I brought visitors. Can they come in?'' Alex asked.

''Okay,'' Alice responded. Alex opened the door for us and we saw a seventeen-year old woman lying in bed. She had long, red hair that stretched down to her shoulder blades and red eyes. Her left leg was encased in a cast.

''Mom, meet Alice. Alice, my mom,'' Alex said introducing us to each other.

''It's nice to meet you,'' Alex said extending her hand for a hand shake.

''You too, Alice,'' I said shaking her hand. Alex looked at Alice and nodded at her smiling.

''I used to be a member of Team Magma. But, I never wanted to be and was under mind-control by my father, Maxie, the leader of Team Magma,'' Alice began.

''Really?'' I asked surprised. ''Where is he?'' A sad look spread across Alice's face.

''He's…dead,'' Alice said in a pained tone. ''He died when Alex's Gallade chopped him in half.'' I looked scornfully at Alice. ''It's not her fault,'' Alice said quickly. ''It was his instinct to protect her.''

''Oh,'' I said relieved. ''Do you have any family?''

''No,'' Alice said sadly. ''I'm an orphan now.''

''I'm so sorry, Alice,'' I said sympathetically.

''Mom, I was wondering. Can we-'' Alex began.

''I know what you're going to say, sweetie,'' I said winking and smiling. Have you and your father talked about it?''

''Yes, he said he wasn't against it,'' Alex responded as a smile crept across her face.

''Then, yes, we can take her in!'' I said smiling.

''YES!'' Alex yelled as she jumped up excited.

''Really?!'' Alice said surprised and smiling. ''I can't believe it!''

''We're now sisters!'' Alex said to Alice grinning and hugging Alice. ''Welcome to the family, Alice!''

''Thank you, misses!'' Alice said gratefully while crying tears of joy.

''You're welcome, Alice. And, please, call me mom,'' I responded smiling.

''Yes, mother,'' Alice said giggling.

''I'm really happy for you two,'' Brendan said happily.

''Alls well that ends well, right?'' May said smiling.

''Your right, May!'' Alex replied. ''You're the best, mom!'' Alex said hugging me tightly.

''Thank you, Alex. But please, go easy on me. I AM carrying your brother inside of me,'' I said holding my stomach.

''Sorry,'' Alex said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. ''I'm just so excited!''

''I understand,'' I said. ''I am, too!''

''So am I!'' Alice added.

''This is going to be great! We'll go to the same school, sleep in the same room, and do everything together, Alice!'' Alex said holding Alice's hands.

''I can't wait!'' Alice said excitedly.

Chapter 31.5: The First Date!

The next morning…

*Larraine's p.o.v*

Alex, Brendan, May and I were having breakfast at a local restaurant, Cup o' Joe, when Alex brought up a surprising topic.

''Mom, I was wondering. Can Brendan and I…'' Alex said blushing and rubbing her arm, ''go out on a date?'' Brendan spat out his coffee surprised.

''A-a-a date?'' Brendan asked.

''You'll have to ask your father about that but I don't see why not,'' I answered.

''Thanks!'' Alex said smiling. The waiter then brought out the food. My order stood out since it was quite a lot of food. It consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, a biscuit, orange juice, and coffee.

''Well, I AM expecting after all,'' I snorted before digging in. Everyone ate their food diverting their attention away from me. After breakfast, we visited Anthony again.

''Hey, everyone,'' Anthony said smiling. ''I've got good news. I can go home tomorrow!''

''That's great, sweetie!'' I beamed.

''Awesome!'' Alex exclaimed. ''We got good news, too! We adopted Alice!''

''Oh, great!'' Anthony said happily.

''Yep, now we have two beautiful daughters and a handsome son on the way,'' I said kissing Anthony.

''I can't wait,'' Anthony said looking at me dreamily. His look always made my heart flutter happily.

''Alex has something to ask you, sweetie,'' I said looking at Alex.

''Oh, yeah,'' Alex said. ''Dad, can I go on a date with Brendan?'' Anthony's eyes widened.

''W-where are you going to go?'' Anthony asked nervously.

''Uh, I haven't talked to Brendan about it yet, but I was thinking dinner and a movie here in Mossdeep,'' Alex replied. ''Is that okay with you, Brendan?''

''Uh, sure! Anything's fine!'' Brendan responded.

''What movie?'' Anthony asked skeptically.

''I always wanted to see _Night of the Undead Pokémon,_'' Alex answered. Anthony looked like he was going to have a heart-attack.

''That's an R-rated film!'' Anthony said.

''Sweetie,'' I said leering. ''She's not a kid anymore. Let her go.''

''Okay, but don't stay out too late,'' Anthony sighed.

''Thank you, daddy!'' Alex said hugging and kissing Anthony happily. ''Wanna go tonight, Brendan?''

''O-okay,'' Brendan said. ''I can't wait!''

''Neither can I!'' Alex said. Alex wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck and kissed him. Brendan returned the favor.

''Oh, look at them, Anthony! They're so cute together!'' I said grinning.

''I know. Brendan's a good man,'' Anthony said smiling. ''She's quickly becoming an adult.''

''I can't stand it!'' I said tearing up. Anthony stroked my hair and kissed me on the cheek affectionately. I giggled and cheered-up slightly.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

Later that night, I was waking down the hall from my hotel room. I was clad in a black tuxedo with a white button-up shirt and a white t-shirt underneath. I had black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red neck tie. On my head, I was wearing a black fedora instead of my usual hat. I came upon Alex's hotel room hearing Alex, her mother, and May inside giggling. My heart was racing quickly. I then knocked on the door nervously.

''He's here!'' Alex's mother said.

''Coming!'' Alex hollered.

''Go get 'im, girl!'' May encouraged. Alex opened the door and nearly made my heart stop as my face got hot. She was wearing a black dress with long black gloves and black high-tops. A ruby necklace was wrapped around her neck and her hair was smoothed down and she was wearing red lipstick and eye shadow. I thought my nose would bleed from blushing so hard.

''Wow, you're beautiful, Alex,'' I said calming down.

''Thank you,'' Alex said blushing. ''And you look very handsome.''

''Thank you, m'lady,'' I said blushing and taking her hand.

''Bye mom! Bye May!'' Alex said waving.

''Good bye, sweetie! Have fun!'' Alex's mother said.

''You go, girl!'' May yelled. We then walked down the hall and out of the building to the theater.

''Two for _Night of the Undead Pokémon_, please,'' I requested to the theater patron.

''You two on a date?'' the patron asked while taking my ATM card.

''Yes,'' we replied.

''Well, I must say. You make a cute couple!'' the patron said happily as he handed us our tickets. Alex and I blushed in response. ''Enjoy the show!''

''Thank you,'' we replied smiling.We went inside and looked around at the immense theater. There were posters for films such as _Pikachu's Adventure 2, A Pokémon Love Story _and _Pokémon Massacre_.

''Want anything to eat or drink?'' I asked Alex.

''Some popcorn and sodas, please?'' Alex requested.

''Sure!'' I said smiling. We grabbed a large popcorn and two medium sodas. We made our way to Theater 20 where our movie was showing. We sat down as the movie began. As an homage to the old days of cinema, the film was black-and-white like old B horror movies.

''No! No! Get away from me you monsters!'' a man screamed before getting devoured by a zombie Golduck and Golem. The audience gasped in horror and winced.

''This is really good!'' Alex whispered to me.

''The acting is horrible,'' I responded. As the movie went on, a woman was out walking through the forest. A nervous look was on her face. Suddenly, a swarm of zombie Aipom leapt out of the bushes and started feasting on the poor woman. I leapt in my seat startled in response. ''I hate jump scares,'' I said as my heart raced. Alex put her arm on my shoulder and looked up at me admiringly as she smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder and I felt much better.

''Sayonara, you monsters!'' an overly muscular man said blowing up an entire room full of zombie Pokémon with him in it.

''GEORGE, NOOOO!'' the man's girlfriend screamed in despair. The audience started to cry and sniffle at the heart-breaking scene.

''I think I'm gonna cry, too,'' I said wiping my eyes. Alex giggled and kissed me on the cheek making me smile.

''George was a man with honor. May he rest in peace as we continue to fight the plague,'' the president said saluting George's coffin with an army and the rest of the populace. The ''To be continued…'' line then appeared on the screen.

''I can't wait for the sequel!'' Alex said putting her hands together.

''Neither can I,'' I added. ''And I'd love to take you again, Alex.''

''That'll make it even better!'' she said as we looked each other in the eyes giving each other dreamy looks. We then kissed each other on the lips and we held each other's cheeks.

''Get a room, you sickos!'' a twelve-year old boy yelled at us mockingly. We blushed embarrassedly and scowled at the kid as he ran off laughing.

''Jerk,'' Alex snarled angrily.

''Don't pay any attention to him, sweetie,'' I said to Alex. ''He's just jealous. Let's go.'' I helped Alex up and we walked out of the theater.

''Oof, I don't think I can eat anything else after all that popcorn,'' Alex said clutching her stomach. ''I feel like I'm pregnant!''

''I second that notion,'' I replied also clutching my stomach. ''Let's go out and take a walk.''

''Sounds good,'' Alex said. We exited the building. It was 7:30 p.m. and we still had enough time to enjoy the night. We walked around town looking at the stores until we saw a beautiful place overlooking the sea. To add to the beauty, the moon was above the water. ''Wow, it's beautiful!'' Alex exclaimed.

''Yeah, let's have a seat right here,'' I said. We sat down and leaned against each other.

''This has been a perfect evening, Brendan. I had a great time with you tonight and on this journey,'' Alex said looking at me.

''I feel the same way, Alex. It's been so long since we've met each other in Littleroot Town. I'm happy we went on this journey together. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, kind, funny, spunky, and cheerful,'' I said.

''Oh, you're making me blush, Brendan! I think you're wonderful, too! You're kind, protective, and handsome,'' Alex responded.

''Now I'M blushing,'' I said coyly. Alex giggled which made me laugh and we kissed each other on the lips holding the sides of each other's faces. We looked at each other and saw each other's red faces. My heart was beating madly.

''Now THAT'S a kiss!'' Alex said smiling.

''You deserve it!'' I said happily. We looked at the time and Alex's eyes went wide.

''Oh my gosh, the time! It's eight! I gotta go home!'' Alex said panicking.

''I'll take you,'' I said helping her up. We hurried to the hotel and we stopped in front of Alex's room.

''Thank you, Brendan,'' Alex said. ''We have to do this again!''

''We will. I'm sure of it!'' I said. ''Good night, princess.'' I kissed Alex on the lips.

''Never heard you call me that,'' Alex commented.

''You're the princess of my world!'' I said grinning.

''Aww, good night!'' Alex said as she opened the door. I walked back down the hall to my room. _What was an amazing evening. You the man, Brendan_, I thought. I opened my door and got inside to get ready for bed. I got under the covers and went to sleep contentedly.


	32. Chapter 32

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Two: Goodbyes and Sootopolis City

*Alex's p.o.v*

Dad, mom, Alice, Brendan, May and I were outside the hospital. Alice was holding crutches and dad was in a wheel chair. Dad, mom and Alice had to go home due to dad's and Alice's conditions.

''I'm sorry that I have to go,'' dad said sadly.

''It's not your fault, dad. It's Archie's. I heard on the news that he has a life sentence for his crimes,'' I said.

''Thank goodness we won't have to HIM anymore,'' Alice snorted.

''But, how are you going to get home?'' Brendan asked.

''Easy,'' dad responded. He took out Gardevoir's Pokeball and summoned her. ''Gardevoir, teleport us home, please.''

''Okay,'' Gardevoir replied smiling.

''Bye, guys,'' I said hugging Gardevoir, dad, mom and Alice.

''Bye, sweetie. Good luck at Sootopolis! Call us!'' dad said as they all waved before being teleported home.

''It's not going to be the same without dad,'' I said somberly.

''Don't worry, Alice. You still have me, at least,'' Brendan said putting his hands on my sides. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

''If you two keep kissing for so long, we'll never get to Sootopolis,'' May said crossing her arms. Brendan and I let go of each other and blushed an embarrassed red.

''Fine,'' we said pouting. We went to the beach and summoned Swampert and Wailmer. Brendan and I got on Swampert and May got on Wailmer to head off for Sootopolis.

''What does the next Gym Leader use?'' I asked Brendan.

''Juan uses Water-type Pokémon,'' Brendan replied.

''He must be a real challenge if he's the last Gym Leader!'' I said.

''He taught the Pokémon Champion, Wallace, all he needs to know so yeah, he must be,'' Brendan responded.

''Oh my GOSH! Wallace is so hot!'' May squealed. ''He's both an amazing Water-type trainer AND coordinator! His Milotic won the Beauty Cup almost every time! He's so dreamy. Too bad he's way older than me.''

''Don't worry, May. You'll find mister right,'' I said encouragingly.

''Hope you're right,'' May pouted. We came upon a giant mountain in the sea.

''This is where Sootopolis City is?!'' I said looking at my PokeNAV.

''Y-yeah,'' Brendan replied.

''How're we going to get in there?'' May asked.

''I'll show you,'' a man said coming up to us on a Milotic.

''Are you Juan?'' Brendan asked.

''I am, young man,'' Juan replied. ''You have to dive below the sea to get into the city. Follow me. Milotic, Dive!'' Juan and Milotic dove below the sea.

''Follow him, Swampert,'' I said.

''You too, Wailmer!'' Brendan called. We dove below the sea and followed Juan into a hole in the side of the mountain. We exited the hole and surfaced in Sootopolis City.

''Welcome to Sootopolis City!'' Juan said. ''I understand that you wish to challenge me to a battle?''

''Yes, please!'' Brendan and I said eagerly.

''Well, then I'll take you to the Gym,'' Juan said getting off of Milotic. We got off of our Pokemon and followed Juan around the city. ''But first, let me fill you in on a bit of Sootopolis' history. This proud city is built on top of an extinct volcano. It is also believed that this is where Groudon and Kyogre first fought long ago before humans evolved. Thankfully, Rayquaza intervened in the fight and sent the behemoths to sleep for many years. You are the kids who were caught up in the middle of their battle several days ago, yes?'' We were surprised that Juan knew us.

''Y-yes we are! How did you know?'' I asked.

''It was all-over the news, of course,'' Juan answered.

''Oh,'' we said dropping sweat. We came upon the Sootopolis Gym.

''After you,'' Juan said letting us go ahead of him.

''Thank you!'' I said smiling. _He's quite a gentleman, _I thought. The battling area of the Gym was filled with water and a small amount of platforms.

''Who would like to challenge me first?'' Juan asked as he made his way to the other side of the ring.

''Ladies first!'' Brendan said.

''Thank you, sweetie,'' I said to Brendan gratefully. ''Me, please!''

''But, of course,'' Juan said smiling. ''Three Pokémon, alright?''

''You got it!'' I said excitedly pulling out a Pokeball. ''Go, Lileep!'' Lileep landed on the platform in front of me.

''I choose you, Sealeo!'' Juan cried. Sealeo landed in the water and glared at Lileep. ''Sealeo, Ice Ball!'' Sealeo fired a ball of ice at Lileep.

''Lileep, jump it and use Confuse Ray!'' I ordered. Lileep did as she was told. Sealeo ducked Lileep's Confuse Ray and swam below the water.

''Sealeo, Body Slam!'' Juan commanded. Sealeo leapt out of the water and was above Lileep.

''Lileep, get out of the way!'' I commanded. Lileep jumped out of Sealeo's way but fell into the water when Sealeo landed on the platform. ''Oh no!'' I yelled.

''Sealeo, save Lileep!'' Juan cried. Sealeo dove below the water and picked up Lileep and put her on the platform as she coughed up water.

''You okay, Lileep?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' Lileep replied wearily. ''I can still fight!''

''Thanks, Juan,'' I said thankfully.

''No thanks needed,'' Juan replied happily. ''Now Sealeo, Water Pulse!'' Sealeo fired the attack but Lileep dodged it.

''Sunny Day!'' I yelled. Lileep made the sun come out. The heat was getting to Sealeo as he panted and sweated. Juan grunted in a panicked tone in response. ''Now, SOLAR BEAM!'' Lileep fried Sealeo with the powerful beam and defeated it.

''You did well, Sealeo,'' Juan said calmly as he called back the Pokémon.

''Great job, Lileep!'' I said happily.

''Gee, thanks, Alex!'' Lileep said turning red with embarrassment. Suddenly, Lileep glew white. ''Lileep, you're evolving!''

''Woah,'' Lileep said as she grew taller. Her head budged out as her petals moved to the back of her neck. Lileep finished evolving and was now green and yellow.

''That's Cradily!'' Juan said.

''Great! You look cool, Lil-er, Cradily!'' I exclaimed happily.

''Thanks!'' Cradily said blushing.

''Now, for my next Pokémon, Seaking!'' Juan said summoning the fish-like Pokémon.

''Cradily, come back!'' I ordered returning Cradily. ''C'mon Gallade!''

''Seaking, Megahorn!'' Juan demanded. Seaking swam quickly towards Gallade and lunged out of the water headfirst.

''Gallade, dodge and use Psycho Cut!'' I commanded quickly. Gallade side-stepped the attack and blasted Seaking with the energy blast. Seaking was severely weakened but was still eager to fight.

''Seaking, Aqua Ring!'' Juan yelled. Seaking was surrounded by blue rings helping her heal herself.

''Gallade, Leaf Blade!'' I cried. Gallade lunged at Seaking with his blades.

''Seaking, Dive!'' Juan commanded. Seaking dove below the water as Gallade fell into the water.

''Gallade, get out of the water!'' I yelled.

''Seaking, Horn Drill!'' Juan ordered. Seaking swam towards Gallade with her horn spinning.

''Gallade, Leaf Blade!'' I commanded. Gallade's and Seaking's attacks connected with each other at the same time resulting in Gallade and Seaking floating on the water's surface knocked out.

''Ooh, double K.O.,'' Brendan commented. Juan and I recalled our Pokémon.

''You're quite good,'' Juan complimented.

''Thanks, you too!'' I responded.

''But, can you handle my final Pokémon?'' Juan asked pulling out his last Pokémon.

''I think I can,'' I responded smiling and pulling out my last Pokémon.

''Luvdisc, go!'' Juan cried summoning a heart-shaped fish.

''Pikachu, fight!'' I yelled. _This is going to be easy, _I thought smiling.

''Luvdisc, Scald!'' Juan yelled. Luvdisc spat hot water at Pikachu.

''Pikachu, Thunderbolt!'' I yelled as well. Pikachu fired the attack at Luvdisc.

''Protect!'' Juan cried. Luvdisc guarded against the attack. ''Now, Sweet Kiss!'' Luvdisc lunged at Pikachu kissing her on the cheek. Pikachu then got confused.

''Pika, snap out of it!'' I begged.

''W-why is the wo-world sp-spinning?'' Pikachu asked as she wobbled.

''Now, Scald!'' Juan cried. Luvdisc fired the boiling water at Pikachu.

''Thunderbolt, Pikachu!'' I yelled. Pikachu fired the attack at the wall and as Scald connected with Pikachu, Luvdisc got fried from the attack and knocked out. Pikachu floated on the water's surface also knocked out. ''You did good, sweetie,'' I said returning Pikachu.

''Congratulations, Alex. You win!'' Juan said clapping.

''Way to go, Alex!'' Brendan called from the stands.

''You did it!'' May added. Juan came over to me and pulled out the last Badge.

''Here is your Rain Badge,'' Juan said smiling.

''Thank you,'' I said accepting the badge. ''Pokémon League, here I come!'' I cried happily.

''Could I challenge you tomorrow, Juan?'' Brendan asked as he and May came up to us.

''Yes you may,'' Juan answered. ''Tomorrow morning all right?''

''Sure! Thank you!'' Brendan said smiling.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

Wailmer, Hyper Beam!'' I yelled. Wailmer fired the mighty blast at Seaking but it dove below the sea. Juan and I were down to our last Pokémon. Wailmer was panting heavily due to firing the powerful beam.

''Now, Seaking, Horn Drill!'' Juan yelled. Seaking charged at Wailmer.

''This could get bad,'' Alex said.

''Brendan, look out!'' May cried panicked. Wailmer stopped panting and was ready to move.

''Wailmer, Dive and use Body Slam!'' I yelled. Wailmer did as he was told and jumped out of the water landing on Seaking knocking her out. ''We did it, Wailmer!'' Wailmer smiled at me and bellowed happily. Suddenly, Wailmer glew white.

''He's evolving!'' Alex said surprised. Wailmer quickly swelled up and got longer.

''It's going to be a Wailord and crush all of us!'' May panicked.

''WAILMER, STOP EVOLVING! STOP! YOU"RE GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!'' I cried. Wailmer then shrank back down to his normal size.

''Thank Arceus,'' May sighed relieved.

''You'll want this,'' Juan said coming up to me. He handed me a pale stone. ''This is an everstone. It'll prevent any Pokémon from evolving.''

''Wailmer, here,'' I said putting the stone in Wailmer's mouth. Wailmer put it below his tongue.

''And here is your Rain Badge,'' Juan said handing me my final Badge.

''Thank you,'' I said gratefully. I looked at the badge and shivered.

''You did it, Brendan!'' Alex cried hugging me.

''We're within arm's reach of the Pokémon League, sweetie!'' I cried hoisting up Alex and spinning her around. Suddenly, my foot slipped and we fell into the water. We surfaced gasping for breath. Alex and I looked at each other and laughed before kissing each other.

''Ah, how wonderful it is to be young and in love,'' Juan said smiling.

''We'll never get to the Pokémon League if you guys just stay like that,'' May teased. We glared daggers at her in response. ''Okay, please continue,'' May sighed. Alex and I continued our loving embrace for what seemed like hours.


	33. Chapter 33

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Pokémon League Cometh!

*Brendan's p.o.v*

Alex, May and I were surfing through the sea when we saw it. A great, big castle standing proudly in the middle of the sea.

''It's the Pokémon League!'' Alex exclaimed excitedly. ''We made it! My blood is on fire!''

''I know you're excited Alex. So am I. Let's go register,'' I said. We landed on the beach and made our way to the castle.

''This castle is pretty intimidating,'' May said wide-eyed.

''It just screams 'Worthy Challengers Only'!'' Alex said to May.

''Wonder if we're worthy,'' I said wondering aloud.

''Of course we are Brendan! We made it through the eight Gym Leaders, didn't we? Show a little confidence, sweetie,'' Alex said encouragingly. We entered through the double doors.

''Hello, trainers!'' a girl at the desk said to us smiling. ''I bet you're here to challenge the Elite Four. Please, come this way.'' We did as the girl told us. ''Let me see your Badges.'' Alex and I handed our Badge Cases to the girl. The girl opened the Cases and smiled approvingly. ''Great! Welcome to the Pokémon League! Here, please register yourselves.'' We filled out our personal information and turned in the paperwork. ''Great, you're all set!''

''Thank you,'' Alex and I said smiling.

''We'll show you to your rooms,'' the girl said. She got up and noticed May. ''Are you challenging the Elite Four, young lady?''

''No, I'm just here to support my friends,'' May answered.

''Can she stay in my room?'' Alex asked.

''I don't see why not,'' the girl replied. ''Now, let's go.'' We followed the girl to the elevator and went up to the 4th floor. We exited the elevator and came upon Room 41. ''Here you are, young man,'' the girl said to me opening the door for me. I went into the room and saw a bed up against the wall with a nightstand next to it with a T.V. guide, remote, telephone, and room service number on it, a widescreen T.V. on the opposite end, a window to the left wall with a balcony overlooking the sea, and a closet and a bathroom in the hallway.

''Awesome!'' I exclaimed happily.

''Make yourself at home,'' the girl replied giggling. ''Now, for you ladies, you're in room 45 just down the hall. She handed Alex and May a key each. ''Enjoy your stay here at the Pokémon League!'' the girl said waving goodbye.

''Thank you very much,'' we said together. The girl then walked off.

''They really treat you like royalty here,'' I commented.

''Yeah, it's really nice here,'' Alex said looking around. May walked out onto the balcony.

''This view is amazing!'' she exclaimed happily. We went out and saw the incredible view of the sea. The sun shone down on the sea causing the sea to sparkle. Wingulls hovered above the sea. Wailmers peaked through the surface squirting water through their blowholes.

''It's so beautiful,'' Alex said getting closer to me.

''I know,'' I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. ''But not as beautiful as you.'' Alex giggled and blushed at my comment and then kissed my lips. ''You're a really good kisser, you know that?'' I asked.

''So are you,'' she said putting her hands on my cheeks. We stared at each other romantically when May interrupted.

''What are those Pokémon?'' she asked pointing to the sky. We looked up and saw two Pokémon flying above chasing each other playfully. They were very streamlined with one being small and red and the other being bigger and blue.

''I think I saw those in a book I read at school. The small one is Latias while the other is Latios,'' I replied.

''They're so cute!'' May yelled. ''HI!'' she yelled again waving to them. The Pokémon looked at us startled. Latias descended and stretched its neck out to be petted. May reached out with her hand, but Latios pushed Latias away and the duo flew away at high speed causing May to groan sadly.

''Someone's a little protective,'' I said with an attitude.

''Reminds me of my dad,'' Alex said laughing. ''Oh, speaking of which, I should call him and the others.''

''Yeah, I should call my folks, too,'' I said picking up the telephone. Alex and May left the room to presumably go to their room and talk to her parents. The phone rang twice when my dad picked up.

''Hello? This is Norman, Leader of the Petalburg Gym,'' dad said professionally.

''Hi, dad. It's me,'' I said.

''Oh, Brendan! How are you?'' dad said excitedly.

''Alex, May and I are here at the Pokémon League ready to challenge the Elite Four,'' I answered.

''Really?! Great! Dear, come here! Our son is at the Pokémon League!'' dad called out.

''He is?! Oh my goodness! Let me talk to him!'' mom said eagerly. ''Hi, honey! You're at the Pokémon League?! I'm so proud of you!''

''Thanks, mom. I'm going to do my best just for you guys!'' I said determined.

''My little boy is going to be the Champion. I can't believe it! My little baby is growing up!'' mom said crying hysterically.

''Oh mom. Don't cry. I'm still your baby,'' I said comfortingly.

''You're right, sweetie. You're still my little boy regardless of how big you get,'' mom said calming down.

''We'll come tomorrow to see you fight, okay?'' my dad said to me.

''Great! I can't wait to see you guys!'' I said happily.

''See you tomorrow then! Love you!'' dad said.

''I love you, too. Bye mom and dad!'' I said.

''Bye!'' they responded before hanging up.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Larraine and I were lying on our bed watching television. The channel was set to news.

''And in other news, we can expect summer showers in Vermillion City this weekend,'' the news woman said with her Sunflora by her side. Then, there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get it,'' Larraine said getting up. She went down the hall and down the stairs. I heard her open the door when she gasped. ''Hey, you! Welcome!'' she said happily.

''Is Anthony home?'' I heard Napoleon's voice ask. My eyes lit up excitedly.

''In our room, Napoleon! Come on up!'' I yelled. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Napoleon clad in army camouflage run into the room arms spread wide when he noticed my condition and stopped in his tracks shocked.

''Anthony, what happened to you?!'' Napoleon asked in horror.

''It's a very long story,'' I said sighing. ''Archie, the leader of Team Aqua, shot me thrice for revenge. He would've killed us if someone named Steven didn't intervene. Thankfully, Archie is locked up for good.''

''Ooh, if I was around, Archie wouldn't DARE come near my family AGAIN,'' Napoleon snarled angrily.

''Don't worry, I'm okay and that's what matters,'' I said comfortingly.

''Right. Anyways, I figured I'd surprise you all with my visit. I'm off from war duty until next year. How's Alex doing?'' Napoleon asked calming down.

''She's fine the last time I saw her. Haven't heard from her in a whi-'' I said before getting cut-off by the video phone's ringing. I looked, saw it was Alex, and answered it excitedly. ''Hi, Alex!''

''Hi, dad! How're you doing?'' Alex asked.

''Okay more or less. Just wish I was spending time with you,'' I replied sadly. ''Guess what, a special guest that you'll recognize just arrived here at home for a visit!'' I said trying to brighten the mood.

''Hey there!'' Napoleon said coming up to the phone.

''Uncle Napoleon! You're back from the military!'' Alex exclaimed happily. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine! Just wanted to pay a surprise visit to your father,'' Napoleon answered smiling.

''And he did surprise me,'' I added.

''That's great. By the way, I'm here at the Hoenn Pokémon League ready to take on the Elite Four!'' Alex said excitedly. My heart swelled with pride.

''That's great! I'm so proud of you! Oh man, I wish I could be there with you, cheering you on, and congratulating you when you become the Champion,'' I said wishfully. ''But, I have to stay home and rest while I wait for my broken bones to heal,'' I sighed sadly.

''I know. But, check out the Pokémon League Channel and you might see me on T.V.,'' Alex said trying to brighten the mood.

''My little girl is going to be on television. Ugh, I can STAND how fast you're growing up! Soon, you'll beat the Champion, then you'll be in college, then you'll get married, and then you'll have kids of your own! AUGH!'' I said distressed.

''There there, brother. One thing at a time,'' Napoleon said patting my head.

''I'm your baby girl no matter what, dad. Don't worry,'' Alex said cheerfully.

''You're right,'' I said cheering up. ''Good luck, sweetheart. We're rooting for you!''

''Thanks, guys!'' Alex said getting ready to hang up until someone knocked at the door. May opened it and in came Brendan. ''Brendan! Come here and meet more of my family!'' Alex said pushily.

''Hi,'' Brendan said timidly.

''Who're you?'' Napoleon asked curiously.

''I'm Brendan, Alex's boyfriend,'' Brendan answered shyly.

''Oh ho! Alex has a BOYFRIEND?! This is what my niece has been up to behind my back?'' Napoleon said informally. ''Have you two kissed and got romantic on us?'' Brendan and Alex blushed an embarrassed red.

''Don't mind this goof, Brendan. He's ALWAYS like this,'' Alex said embarrassed.

''It's nice to meet you,'' Brendan said laughing.

''You, too,'' Napoleon replied smiling.

''Say Napoleon, would you like to stay for dinner?'' Larraine asked coming into the room. She then noticed Alex and her eyes lit up. ''Hi, darling! How are you?! Where are you?!'' she asked as she ran up to the screen.

''I'm great! I'm at the Pokémon League!'' Alex responded proudly.

''How exciting! I wish I could come! But, I'm playing nurse for your father and Alice,'' Larraine said calming down.

''Who's Alice? Are you keeping secrets from me?'' Napoleon asked suspiciously.

''That's ANOTHER long story,'' I sighed.

''Well, good luck, honey!'' Larraine smiled. ''Do your best!''

''Will do! I'll talk to you later, okay?'' Alex said.

''Take care, dear,'' I said waving.

''I will. Bye!'' Alex said before hanging up.

''In response to your question, Larraine: yes, thank you for inviting me to dinner,'' Napoleon said turning to Larraine.

''Great! We'd love to have you! Please, invite your wife, Mindy, and your son, Isaac,'' Larraine encouraged.

''Okay, I'll call them,'' Napoleon said. ''Could I use your phone?''

''Of course!'' Larraine said smiling. ''Could you help me help up Anthony into in wheelchair?''

''You bet,'' Napoleon said happily. Napoleon and Larraine grabbed me from beneath my arms and lifted me into my wheelchair. ''Man, and I thought you were heavy as a kid!'' Napoleon said trying to sound serious.

''Ha ha,'' I said rolling my eyes. ''Anyways, after you're done talking to your family, I'll take you to meet Alice.''

''Great!'' Napoleon said smiling as he dialed his number.

''I'll get dinner ready! We're having beef stew!'' Larraine said walking out of the room.

''Okay, we'll be right there!'' I called out.

''Hi, dear,'' Napoleon said talking to Mindy. ''Yeah, I'm back from the military! I'll be off until next year and just paid my brother and his wife a visit. They invited you, Isaac and I over for dinner. Would you like to come? Great! We'll meet you here! I love you, too. Bye!'' Napoleon then hung up the phone. ''Okay, again, who's this Alice?''

''I'll take you to her,'' I said.

''Alright,'' Napoleon said pushing on my wheelchair. We then made our way to Alex's room. ''Have you gained weight?'' Napoleon said laughing and straining.

''Well, it's not easy being bed-ridden,'' I commented.

''Well, when you're better, we're going to the gym!'' Napoleon said teasing. ''You need to stay in shape, Mr. Savior of the World!''

''Right,'' I said dropping sweat.


	34. Chapter 34

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Four: Dinner Talk

*Napoleon's p.o.v*

Anthony and I entered Alex's room. I saw a girl lying down on a bed near Alex's bed looking at a magazine until we came in. She had a cast on her right leg, red eyes, and long, flowing red hair. Next to her bed was a pair of crutches.

''Father! Is this uncle Napoleon that you mentioned before?'' the girl asked putting down the magazine.

''Yes it is, Alice,'' Anthony said smiling.

''Hello, it's nice to meet you,'' Alice said holding out her hand for it to be shaken.

''The feeling's mutual,'' I said returning the favor. ''Shoot, you and Larraine are reproducing like rabbits!'' I whispered to Anthony teasingly. ''I didn't know you were keeping one of your kids hidden from me! Way to keep me in the know, bro!''

''We adopted Alice, Napoleon,'' Anthony said seriously.

''Really? What happened to your family, Alice?'' I asked out of curiosity. Alice looked down sadly.

''Let's not talk about it now, Napoleon,'' Anthony said quickly.

''Oh, okay. Sorry,'' I said apologetically.

''It's alright, uncle Napoleon,'' Alice said forgivingly.

''C'mon, Alice. It's dinnertime,'' Anthony said pointing to the door behind him.

''Okay,'' Alice said. I handed Alice her crutches and helped her up. She followed Anthony and I out the door. We came upon the stairs leading downwards. Lucario noticed and came up the stairs. He picked up Anthony and I followed with the wheelchair. We set Anthony down in the chair gently.

''Alright, Alice. Come down slowly,'' I said standing in front of the stairs. Alice slowly came down. Suddenly, her crutch slipped and she came flying down the stairs. Anthony, Lucario and I gasped in horror. Lucario instantly jumped up, grabbed Alice, and helped her with the crutches. Anthony and I sighed in relief.

''Thanks, Luci,'' Alice said petting Lucario's head. Lucario smiled and chuckled at the compliment as he scratched the back of his head.

''Luci?'' Anthony asked.

''His nickname,'' Alice said going towards the kitchen. We followed behind and saw Larraine, Mindy and Isaac sitting at the table which was set with bowls, silverware and glasses with ice water. White roses were sitting in the middle of the table in a vase sitting proudly like a skyscraper in a city. Mindy, my wife, was tall and slender making her taller than Larraine. She wore a rose red dress and black high tops. Her hair is brown and shortly-cut hair and brown eyes. She is usually shy and quiet around others (except for her family and I), but is very patient, kind, gentle and sincere. A genuinely pure soul if I ever saw one. Isaac, my son, had black, messy hair and blue eyes. He wore khaki shorts with a brown belt, black sneakers, and a blue, collared shirt. He is a hyperactive twelve-year old who tends to be impatient and is a bit of a prankster (especially with Alex). However, he isn't a bad-natured boy at all and loves all Pokémon.

''Welcome,'' Larraine said smiling. ''You're just in time for dinner!'' Larraine quickly got up and picked up the pot and came over serving stew. I parked Anthony next to Larraine's chair and helped Alice sit down in a chair next to Anthony.

''Is this Alice?'' Mindy asked curiously.

''Uh huh, I'm her,'' Alice said smiling.

''Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Alice,'' Mindy said smiling.

''How d'you do?'' Isaac said waving. ''You're really pretty.''

''It's nice to meet you, too. And thank you!'' Alice responded cheerfully and blushing at Isaac's compliment. Larraine finished serving and sat down next to Anthony and hugged him lovingly.

''It looks great, sweetie,'' Anthony said happily.

''Thank you. I hope you all enjoy,'' Larraine replied kissing Anthony on the cheek. We then began our dinner. I noticed that Isaac was going a little too fast through his dinner.

''Slow down, buddy,'' I said sternly. ''It's not a race.''

''Yes dad,'' Isaac said pausing in the middle of his meal.

''So, where're you from, Alice?'' Isaac asked changing the subject.

''I'm from Hoenn,'' Alice answered after swallowing her first spoonful of stew. ''I'm starting to get used to calling Anthony and Larraine 'father' and 'mother,''' Alice added laughing.

''I can imagine how hard that is,'' Isaac commented. ''What happened to your family?'' Alice regained her sorrowful expression and I gave Isaac a disapproving head shake.

''I've never been there before,'' Mindy said intrigued. ''What's it like?''

''It's a very beautiful island. There are a lot of forests and beaches. I was born in Pacifidlog Town,'' Alice went on. ''It's a city built right on the sea!''

''Wow! I'd really like to see that place,'' Mindy said wide-eyed.

''Sounds lovely!'' Larraine added.

''By the way Larraine, when is the next addition to the family due?'' I asked out of curiosity.

''He should come in April,'' Larraine answered.

''Have you thought of a name?'' Mindy asked eagerly.

''No, not yet. Anthony and I figured that we'd wait awhile until we decided on a name,'' Larraine answered again.

''How's your pregnancy been going for you?'' Mindy asked again.

''Not too badly. I sometimes feel a little sick, but pregnancy has never been too difficult for me,'' Larraine answered.

''Same here. Sometimes I felt sick but it was such a pleasant experience to help give life to a living soul within your body,'' Mindy added happily. Larraine then rubbed her somewhat swollen stomach gently.

''Yes, and I can't wait to raise another child all over again,'' Larraine said cheerfully. Anthony kissed Larraine on the cheek contentedly.

''And I can't wait to be a father to another child,'' Anthony said patting Larraine on the back.

''Do you have a boyfriend, Alice?'' Isaac asked. Alice rubbed her arm nervously and biting her lip.

''Isaac, don't pester Alice with such personal questions, please,'' I said sternly.

''No no, it's fine. I can talk about it,'' Alice said reassuringly. ''Um, I USED to have a boyfriend. His name was Shawn. We met in seventh grade and we've gradually grown closer to each other as lovers.'' Alice then sighed sadly. ''However, in eleventh grade, I caught him cheating on me with another girl. They were kissing in the women's room. I was infuriated and Shawn and I have broken up ever since.''

''I'm sorry about that, Alice,'' Anthony said sympathetically. As he put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

''Thank you, father,'' Alice replied cheering up. ''I'm past him now anyways. I'll find a man who is better than him anyways.''

''Good. And I'll give you some pointers,'' Larraine said grinning.

''Me, too!'' Mindy chimed in.

''Thank you! I'm blessed to have a great family like you!'' Alice said cheerfully.

''I'm glad you feel that way, Alice,'' Anthony said happily. ''I can't wait to raise you as your new father.''

''I love you,'' Alice said squeezing Anthony tightly.

''And so do we you, Alice,'' Anthony said stroking Alice's hair soothingly. ''Say, we're going to have to get you in school soon if it isn't too difficult to walk, Alice. What grade are you in?''

''I'm a senior,'' Alice said looking up at Anthony. ''And no, it's not too hard to walk.''

''That's good,'' Anthony said. We finished dinner and helped Larraine clean up the mess. ''I'll go take the leftovers to our Pokémon, okay Larraine?''

''Okay, dear!'' Larraine called out washing dishes with Mindy and Isaac. Napoleon and I then walked over to the Gym where their Pokémon were to give them their fill.


	35. Chapter 35

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Five: Loving Moments on the Beach

*Brendan's p.o.v*

Alex, May and I were in the lobby of the Pokemon League. We just finished breakfast and we were waiting to see who we would fight. ''Brendan, Alex, come up here, please,'' the lady at the counter requested. We did as we were asked to. ''We will now decide who you will be fighting. Please, press this button and decide who it'll be.'' Up on the television screen above me, there was a picture of me and several pictures going around in a circle like a roulette. I pressed the button. The roulette slowed down gradually until a picture of a man with red hair, a black vest, and a red, long-sleeve shirt stopped next to mine. His name appeared below his picture.

''Sidney, eh?'' I said.

''A Dark-type specialist,'' the girl added. ''Now your turn, Alex.'' Alex's picture appeared on screen in place of mine and Sidney's picture was absent from the roulette. Alex pressed the button and the picture of a girl stopped next to Alex's picture. She wore a blue top and a blue floral towel around her waist. Two large, pink flowers the opposite sides of her head. Her skin was very tan and her hair was brown and messy while her eyes were sea blue.

''Phoebe,'' Alex read. Alex studied Phoebe's picture. ''She looks almost like me!'' The resemblance between the two was pretty staggering.

''Is she related to you?'' I asked somewhat teasingly.

''No. I never met her before!'' Alex replied.

''She's a Ghost-type trainer,'' the girl said. ''You two will be fighting the respective trainers in separate rooms. At 11 a.m. today. Good luck!''

''Thank you,'' we said bowing politely. We then walked off with May back to our rooms.

''It's 9:02 right now,'' Alex said looking at her PokeNAV. ''We have some time to goof around. What do you want to do?''

''How about the beach?'' I suggested.

''I like your way of thinking, sweetie,'' Alex said cuddling up to me.

''Well, let's go change then,'' I said excited.

''Sure!'' May and Alex said smiling.

*Twenty-Five Minutes*

I exited my room and saw Alex and May in their bathing suits walking down the hall. ''Ladies first,'' I said bowing and holding out my hand towards the elevator.

''What a gentleman,'' May said to Alex. Alex and May giggled as they got into the elevator followed by me. We went down to the beach and set up a blanket on the sand. Alex took an umbrella that wasn't being used and set it over our spot. ''Now, let's have some fun!'' May said holding her beach ball over her head. ''Coming Alex?''

''Later, May. I want to hang out here with Brendan,'' Alex replied wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

''Okay, you lovebirds,'' May teased as she walked off giving off a somewhat jealous aura.

''Y'know, I think you grew some muscles, Brendan,'' Alex said touching my left arm.

''All that exercise must've bulked me up a bit,'' I responded blushing and smiling. Alex giggled in response.

''I'm so happy I get to spend this beautiful morning with you,'' Alex said gazing into my eyes. ''Your eyes are so beautiful, Brendan.'' Alex leaned in closer to my face.

''So are yours,'' I said romantically. Alex leaned in even closer when, suddenly, we fell backwards Alex on top of me. We both blushed embarrassedly and laughed at our predicament when, all of a sudden…

''Brendan? Alex?'' my dad said walking up to us alongside my mother. ''What are you two doing?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. Alex and I blushed a deeper red and Alex got off of me quickly as I sat up. ''I hope you weren't going to do what I THOUGHT you were going to do,'' my dad said sternly.

''NO! NO! We would never!'' Alex and I said waving our hands crazily still blushing.

''Now dear, Brendan knows better. And I'm sure Alex does, too,'' my mother said attempting to calm down dad.

''Okay, sorry you two,'' dad said apologetically.

''It's okay, dad,'' I said understandingly. ''We're here at the beach just waiting for 11:00 to roll around. Alex and I are facing our first members of the Elite Four. Alex is against Phoebe and I Sidney.''

''That's great!'' dad said happily. ''It's currently 9:50 so you still have time to mess around until then.''

''Alex, Brendan, come play with me, please! I'm lonely!'' May pleaded while making a puppy dog face.

''Be right there, May!'' Alex and I yelled back.

''Let's go, Brendan!'' Alex said taking me by the hand as we stood up.

''We'll meet you in the lobby when you're ready for your match, dear!'' my mother yelled as we ran towards May.

'''Kay, guys! See you later!'' I called back.

''It's about time, you guys. Its boring being out here with no one to play with,'' May pouted. ''Got more important things to do?'' May asked teasingly.

''Oh, shut up, May,'' Alex and I said half seriously and half jokingly. May just giggled at our reply.

''Just toss the ball,'' Alex said cracking a smile. May volleyed her beach ball towards Alex. Alex then tossed it my way and I volleyed it back at her.

''You're really good at sports, Alex. Are you on any teams at your school?'' I asked.

''I'm was on the soccer team in my Freshman year at Vermillion High,'' Alex answered volleying towards May. ''In fact, it's my dream to be apart of a professional soccer team!''

''Great! I hope it comes true!'' May said smiling.

''What about you Brendan?'' Alex asked.

''No, but I always wanted to get into archery and the swim team,'' I replied receiving May's volley. ''Now, let's hear you May.''

''Believe it or not, but I want to get on the wrestling team,'' May said sheepishly as she prepared for Alex's volley. Alex and I looked at her wide-eyed.

''You wanna be like one of those sumo wrestlers?'' Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

''NO! Not sumo wrestling! REGULAR wrestling!'' May retorted offended.

''Oh,'' Alex and I said enlightened.

''I couldn't possibly imagine YOU as a 500 plus pound wrestler!'' I said teasingly. May growled and threw the beach ball in my face in anger before storming off. ''I was just kidding,'' I said while rubbing my face.

''Well, talking about a woman's weight IS a death wish, Brendan,'' Alex said helping me up. I knew she was right. I didn't mean any harm but that wasn't kind to do. I then remembered the time I called Alex sexy which made me even more ashamed that I didn't learn from my past mistakes.

''You're right, sweetheart. I'm going to go apologize right now,'' I said picking up May's beach ball. Alex and I then walked towards May who was sitting under the umbrella with her back turned away from me. ''Hey,'' I said nervously.

''What do you want?'' May asked bitterly without looking at me.

''I wanted to apologize to you for teasing you about your desire to wrestle,'' I said timidly. May didn't respond to me. ''C'mon May, don't be like this!''

''Don't you have a match to go to?'' May asked glaring at me out of the corner of her eye. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:29.

''Yeah, I do,'' I responded sighing. ''I hope you'll forgive me, May. You're one of the best friends I've ever had and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt your feelings. Think about it. C'mon Alex, let's go.'' Alex and I gathered our things and prepared to walk away when…

''I do forgive you, Brendan,'' May said suddenly as Alex and I walked away. ''I'm sorry for being a brat. Good luck in your matches guys!'' Alex and I smiled at May who was smiling back.

''Thanks, May,'' I said smiling. ''See you later!'' Alex and I then ran back to our room to prepare for our battles.


	36. Chapter 36

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Six: Brendan VS. Sidney and Alex VS. Phoebe

*Brendan's p.o.v*

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! _I thought as I ran down the hall to the room I was to fight Sidney in. _Sheesh Brendan, can't you keep track of time for once?! I hope this Sidney won't be too upset! _I entered the ring and saw Sidney standing across the room with his arms crossed annoyed. The time on my PokeNAV was 11:05. My heart was racing inside of my chest not only because of the exercise but also out of nervousness.

''You're late,'' Sidney said in an annoyed tone.

''I'm sorry,'' I said catching my breath. ''I'm here NOW at least.''

''If you desire to be the Champion, you must master not only Pokémon battles, but also time management,'' Sidney said snootily. _Sheesh, you sound like my dad, _I thought to myself. ''Any how, let's begin our battle, young one,'' Sidney said pulling out a Pokeball.

''Now you're speaking my language!'' I said pulling out a Poke Ball of my own.

''Good luck, sweetie!'' my mother yelled from the risers.

''Go get 'im, my boy!'' my dad shouted as well.

''You can count on me, guys!'' I called back. Sidney and I then threw our Poke Balls ready to fight.

*Alex's p.o.v*

I entered Phoebe's room. I looked around and saw no one except for May (who was in the risers) and I were here. _Guess she's late, too, _I thought. Then, the door on the right side of the room opened.

''Sorry! Sorry I'm late!'' Phoebe said as she ran into the room. ''You must be Alex,'' Phoebe said looking up at me. Her eyes then widened. ''Hey! You look almost like me!'' Phoebe exclaimed running up to me.

''Uh yeah, I noticed that myself,'' I said as she put her hands on the sides of my face and squished it while getting a good look at me.

''But, you seem a little chunkier than me,'' Phoebe observed looking at my stomach.

''Okay okay that's enough!'' I said embarrassed. _Well, my stomach IS getting a little flabby, _I thought while looking at my stomach and poking it.

''Sorry, it's just so mind-blowing at our similarities!'' Phoebe said embarrassed. She then wrapped her arm around my neck. ''We're like Siamese twins!''

''Um, it's nice to meet you too, Phoebe, but can we fight please!'' I said through my smushed face.

''Oh yeah! Can't slack off now!'' Phoebe said letting me go. Phoebe then ran to the other side of the room and pulled out a Poke Ball. ''I got a job to do after all!'' Phoebe said with a serious look on her face.

''GO ALEX!'' May screamed happily. Phoebe and I tossed our Poke Balls and summoned Sableye and Vulpix respectively.

''Vulpix, Flamethrower!'' I yelled. Vulpix fired the fiery attack but Sableye jumped over it.

''Faint Attack!'' Phoebe retorted. Sableye vanished into thin air.

''Stay alert, Vulpix!'' I cautioned. Vulpix perked up her ears and looked back and forth. Sableye then started to materialize behind Vulpix. ''Vulpix, do-'' I was about to yell when Sableye quickly slugged Vulpix knocking her down.

''You can't avoid Faint Attack y'know,'' Phoebe said proudly. Sableye scampered towards Vulpix quickly while cackling in an insane tone.

''Vulpix, Confuse Ray!'' I cried. Vulpix's eyes glew purple and they suddenly flashed causing Sableye to stagger backwards while covering his eyes.

''Are you okay, Sableye?'' Phoebe asked concerned. Sableye walked around as if he was drunk causing Phoebe to sweat nervously.

''Flamethrower NOW!'' I exclaimed. Vulpix roasted Sableye with the attack knocking him out instantly.

''Come back, Sableye. You tried,'' Phoebe said smiling.

''Great job, Vulpix!'' I said kneeling down and holding out my arms for a hug. Vulpix ran up to me and leaped into my arms.

''That was so exciting!'' Vulpix said happily. ''I can't wait to fight more Pokémon!'' Vulpix said nuzzling my chin.

''I know I can count on you, buddy. But get some rest now,'' I said returning Vulpix to his Poke Ball. I then pulled out the next Poke Ball.

''You're good, Alex. But, can you handle this?'' Phoebe asked throwing her next Poke Ball. Out came a marionette-like Pokémon. ''Meet my Banette!'' Phoebe said as Banette looked at me with a creepy look in her eyes.

''Choose your Pokémon for me to destroy,'' Banette snarled sending a chill down my spine.

''Go, Vibrava!'' I yelled. Vibrava stared down Banette. ''Vibrava, Dragonbreath!'' Vibrava fired the attack at Banette who evaded the attack.

''Banette, Toxic!'' Phoebe ordered. A purple pool appeared below Vibrava causing her to cringe in pain. ''Now, Hex!'' Banette caused Vibrava to glow purple causing Vibrava even more pain.

''Make it stop! Please!'' Vibrava yelled in anguish. ''It hurts too much!''

''Vibrava hang in there, please! Fly attack!'' I commanded. Vibrav flew up into the air and then dived at Banette knocking her down in the process.

''Banette, Shadow Ball!'' Phoebe cried. Banette fired the attack which connected with Vibrava sending her down to the ground. Banette landed on the ground as Vibrava struggled to get up.

''Vibrava! You can do it!'' I encouraged desperately. Vibrava then glew white. She started to grow bigger and her antennae straightened to the back of her head. ''Vibrava, you evolved into Flygon!'' I cried happily.

''Wow,'' Flygon said looking down at her new body.

''Evolution won't help you! Banette, Shadow Ball!'' Phoebe commanded. Banette fired the black blob at Flygon.

''Dodge and use Dragon Claw!'' I ordered. Flygon flew up quickly and raked Banette with long, blue claws. _Wow, Flygon is much faster now! _I thought amazed. Banette tried to get up. ''Dragonbreath!'' I yelled. Flygon then blasted Banette with the noxious breath knocking out Banette.

''You're really good,'' Phoebe complimented me as she recalled Banette. ''You just may be able to defeat the Champion, Wallace,'' Phoebe said pulling out her final Poké Ball.

''Thanks. I just may,'' I said pulling out my last Poke Ball.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

''Cacturne, Needle Arm!'' Sidney yelled. Cacturne's right arm glew gree and swung it.

''Leaf Blade, Sceptile!'' I cried. Sceptile swung his right arm and the two attacks connected with each other knocking both Sceptile and Cacturne back. ''Use X-Scissor!'' I commanded. Sceptile leaped into the air with his arms outstretched.

''Sucker Punch!'' Sidney demanded. Cacturne leapt up as well and punched Sceptile knocking him down to the ground.

''Sceptile, please get up!'' I pleaded. Cacturne stood before Sceptile proudly.

''Foolish. How can you possibly hope to beat Wallace if you can't handle me?'' Sidney boasted. _I won't let you treat me like a child anymore, _I thought.

''Dragon Pulse!'' I commended. Sceptile opened his mouth wide and blasted Cacturne with a blue aura knocking Cacturne onto his back. ''Now, X-Scissor!'' Sceptile charged Cacturne and did an x-shaped slash knocking out Cacturne for good.

''I may have underestimated you, boy,'' Sidney said returning Cacturne. ''Now, for my final Pokémon, I will use my favorite Pokémon of all; Mightyena!'' Sidney summoned Mightyena who snarled viciously.

''Sceptile, come back!'' I said returning Sceptile. ''Go, Muk!'' Muk landed on the ground and jiggled giving off a putrid smell.

''You're going to fight me with this rancid thing?!'' Sidney said covering his mouth and nose. Muk looked down at the ground sadly and started to cry.

''Don't hurt her feelings! A Pokémon is a Pokémon no matter what it looks like! Muk, Thunderpunch!'' Muk's fist electrified and she charged at Mightyena.

''Mightyena, dodge and use Take Down!'' Sidney yelled. Mightyena side-stepped the attack and tackled Muk. Muk did take some damage but bounced Mightyena off of her chest. Mightyena shook the slime off of him.

''Body Slam!'' I commanded. Muk rose over Mightyena and fell on top of Mightyena who struggled to get out from under Muk.

''Mightyena, hang in there!'' Sidney encouraged. Mightyena slipped out from under Muk and shivered from paralysis. _Great! Now that Mightyena is paralyzed, Muk can keep up with him! _I thought.

''Sludge Bomb NOW!'' I ordered. Muk fired a blob of sludge at Mightyena which exploded on contact.

''Mightyena, are you okay?'' Sidney asked concerned. Mightyena tried to get up but fell to the ground unconscious.

''You did it, Muk!'' I yelled happily. Muk smiled at me and slithered over to me and gave me a bear hug. ''Aw Muk, stop it! You're getting me all dirty!''

''Way to go, Brendan!'' my dad yelled from the risers.

''He did it! He beat the first member of the Elite Four! My baby is growing up!'' my mother sobbed.

''Impressive, young man,'' Sidney said walking up to me. ''I shouldn't have doubted your skills. For that, I apologize.''

''It's all right,'' I said forgivingly. ''It was a pleasure to fight you, sir.''

''You, too,'' Sidney said shaking my hand. Muk glared at Sidney. ''And I'm sorry for insulting you, Muk.'' Muk smiled and hugged Sidney tightly.

''Muk, where are your manners?'' I laughed. _I wonder how Alex is? _I thought.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Swampert and Phoebe's Dusknoir were locked in combat holding each other's hands.

''C'mon Dusknoir, you can do it!'' Phoebe yelled encouragingly.

''Don't give up, Swampert!'' I yelled. Dusknoir picked up Swampert and tossed him across the room making him land on the ground hard. Dusknoir floated towards Swampert ominously.

''Dusknoir, Fire Punch!'' Phoebe cried. Dusknoir rose his flaming fist into the air ready to swing it.

''Swampert, dodge and use Surf!'' I commanded. Swampert dodged the attack and created a massive tidal wave. The wave crashed down on Dusknoir. The water dissipated and we saw Dusknoir lying on the ground drenched in water.

''Is it over?'' Swampert asked. Dusknoir then got up looking at Swampert intensely.

''Hang in there, Dusky,'' Phoebe said. ''Shadow Sneak!'' Dusknoir's shadow extended behind Swampert. A shadow-y version of Dusknoir then rose behind Swampert.

''Behind you!'' I yelled. Swampert looked behind him and was slugged by Dusknoir's shadow. ''Don't get fazed, Swampert! Ice Punch!'' Swampert punched Dusknoir freezing him solid and knocking him out.

''Dusky!'' Phoebe cried sadly.

''We won, Swampert!'' I yelled while leaping onto Swampert's back while embracing him with a hug.

''Thanks, Alex! Championship, here we come!'' Swampert said happily.

''You were great, you two!'' May yelled smilingly.

''Yes you were,'' Phoebe said returning Dusknoir. ''Congratulations!''

''Thanks, Phoebe,'' I said happily. ''Want to have dinner with us?''

''Really?! Can I?! Yes, please!'' Phoebe said excited.

''Great! Meet us at the dinner hall at 7:00,'' I said.

''I'll be there!'' Phoebe said happily. ''See ya!'' Phoebe turned away and disappeared from sight.

**Hey guys, BigBossMan here! Just wanted to say thanks for reading so far and that there's a new poll up on my page. So please check it out! Thanks! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Dinner Drama

*Alex's p.o.v*

May and I were walking down the hall towards Brendan's room.

''I wonder how Brendan did in his battle with Sidney,'' May wondered aloud.

''I'm sure he won,'' I said. When we got to his door, I heard the television playing loudly. It sounded like a group singing. ''Brendan? Are you there?'' I yelled while knocking loudly. The volume on the television went down and I heard footsteps coming closer towards the door. The door opened and Brendan stared at me smiling.

''Hey babe. How was your match?'' Brendan asked throwing his arms around me.

''It went well. And yours?'' I asked also embracing Brendan.

''Mine went well, too,'' Brendan replied as we walked in side-by-side. I saw that _The Wizard of Oz _was on the television. Brendan's parents were lying on one bed watching the movie.

''Hello, Alex,'' Norman said waving. ''Glad to hear that your match went well.''

''We're watching _The Wizard of Oz_. Want to join us?'' Brendan's mom asked.

''You guys are watching _The Wizard of Oz_?!'' May squealed happily. ''I LOVE that movie! It's in my top ten!'' May sat down on the end of the bed engrossed in the scene where Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion were crossing the poppy field to Oz. ''In fact, I was Dorothy in the play at my elementary school in the fifth grade!''

''Yeah, I also like it, too,'' Brendan said laughing at May's child-like interest in the field. ''What do you think about the movie, Alex?'' Brendan asked me as we sat down in two chairs in front of the television.

''Eh, I like it but I'm too old for this movie,'' I replied.

''We can change it if you want,'' Brendan said picking up the remote.

''Don't you DARE change the channel,'' May snarled while glaring at me.

''It's fine,'' I said dropping sweat. Brendan then turned up the volume of the television. Dorothy, Toto and the Lion were already unconscious as the Tin Man and the Scarecrow worried over their condition.

''My favorite character has to be the Scarecrow. He's so loveable and goofy!'' May said happily.

''Hey, Brendan. You know Phoebe?'' I asked eagerly. Brendan gave me his full attention smiling widely. ''I invited her to dinner with us. Is that okay?''

''Of course! When do you want to eat dinner?'' Brendan asked cheerfully.

''Is seven okay? That's when Phoebe wants to meet us,'' I said.

''Done deal,'' Brendan said clapping his hands once while smiling.

''Thank you, Brendan!'' I said reaching across the table hugging him. ''You're so good to me!''

''Well, you're a special girl, after all,'' Brendan said laughing. ''Only the best for you!'' I kissed Brendan on the lips but Brendan and I went toppling backwards in his chair.

''Brendan! Alex! Are you okay?'' May asked concerned. Brendan and I laughed loudly at our predicament.

''Yeah, we're fine,'' I answered calming down.

''Good because you guys are making me miss the musical numbers!'' May snapped in a mildly annoyed tone.

''Aw phooey,'' Brendan said while sticking out his tongue. May creamed him with a pillow and turned up the volume in response.

*May's p.o.v*

''There's no place like home,'' Dorothy said before the credits rolled on the television.

''Such a heart-warming ending!'' I said through teary eyes. Brendan then turned off the television.

''Let's go make the next appointment for our battles with the Elite Four,'' Brendan said getting up with Alex by his side.

''Okay,'' I said sadly. _I was hoping to see another movie on TV_, I thought getting up. Brendan's parents were fast asleep on the bed so we quietly went out the door.

''That movie was just as good as I remembered it,'' Brendan said with his arm wrapped around Alex's shoulder.

''I could tolerate it fine,'' Alex said nuzzling Brendan's cheek as we entered the elevator.

''I think both adults and kids can enjoy it personally,'' I said defending my favorite movie from my childhood. We went down the elevator and exited into the main hallway.

''Hi, we're here to apply for our next match,'' Brendan said to the lady at the desk.

''I see. I heard you two won your battles. Congratulations,'' the lady said setting up the roulette. The screen turned on and Alex pressed the button. And elderly man in a sailor hat and a black robe stopped next to her image.

''Drake?'' Alex read.

''A Dragon-type trainer,'' the lady said.

''Now me,'' Brendan said. Brendan stopped the roulette and a lady in a purple dress and blonde hair stopped next to Brendan's picture.

''Glacia, huh?'' Brendan said.

''Ice-type's are her specialty,'' the lady said. ''Your fight, Brendan, is at 2:00 P.M. and yous, Alex is at 5:00 P.M. tomorrow. Don't be late!''

''Thank you,'' Alex and Brendan said bowing.

''Sheesh, don't remind me,'' Brendan groaned.

''About what?'' Alex asked concerned.

''I was a little late to my battle with Sidney,'' Brendan replied. ''No biggie though. So, it's 3:00 right now. What do you want to do, girls?''

''Let's go to the town down the road,'' I suggested.

''Okay, sounds good!'' Brendan said happily. We walked out the double doors and entered the town that was near the coast. The smell of churros and teriyaki chicken penetrated the air.

''Wow, it smells like a carnival here,'' Alex said smelling the air. ''It really takes me back to my childhood.''

''Here, I'll buy you guys some churros,'' Brendan offered as he walked up to the churro stand. Brendan then returned with three churros and handed us one each.

''MMM, this is so good!'' Alex said contentedly. ''But I can't let myself go. Gotta stay in shape for the soccer team after all!''

''Oh, you're not fat, Alex,'' Brendan said after biting into his churro. ''You're perfect the way you are!'' Alex blushed at the comment.

''Stop, Brendan. You're too sweet!'' Alex said nuzzling Brendan's shoulder with the side of her head.

''But it's so hard NOT to be nice to you,'' Brendan said wrapping his arms around Alex's back. Alex and Brendan then kissed each other on the lips repeatedly.

''Hey guys!'' a familiar voice called out. We looked and saw Wally and his father walking up to us. ''What's up?''

''Hey, Wally! Brendan and I are here at the Pokémon League challenging the Elite Four,'' Alex responded happily. ''Brendan already defeated Sidney and I Phoebe. We have our next battles tomorrow.''

''That's great! My dad and I are just here taking a tour of the town. I have three badges so far! Take a look!'' Wally said. Wally opened up his badge case and we saw the badges from Mauville, Rustboro and Dewford.

''Excellent! Good luck with the rest of your battles,'' Brendan said smilingly. ''We're having dinner tonight. Would you two like to join us?''

''Can we dad?'' Wally asked his father eagerly.

''Uh…sure! I don't see why not,'' Wally's father replied happily.

''Looks like it's a date!'' Wally said cheerfully.

''Great! See you at seven!'' I said waving as Wally and his father walked away.

Later that night…

Alex, Brendan and his parents, Wally and his father and I walked into the dinner hall.

''Hey, you guys!'' Phoebe greeted. ''You showed up!''

''Of course! Why wouldn't we?'' Alex said smiling. Phoebe then counted all of us.

''Table for eight, please,'' Phoebe requested.

''Yes, miss,'' the waiter said. We followed the waiter to a set of two tables set next to each other. The adults sat on one end and Brendan, Alex, Wally, Phoebe and I sat on the other.

''Who're you?'' Phoebe asked looking Wally in the eye and grinning.

''Um, I'm Wally; a friend of Alex's,'' Wally said blushing.

''Nice to meet you! I'm Phoebe!'' Phoebe said smiling. ''Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?'' Wally turned an even darker red at Phoebe's compliment. Phoebe giggled at Wally's predicament. ''What's your secret to getting all these cute boys to follow, Alex?''

''Phoebe!'' Alex exclaimed turning red. ''I'm not THAT attractive, am I?''

''You are to me,'' Brendan said romantically.

''Thanks, Brendan,'' Alex replied sheepishly. Our waiter then came back to us.

''Anything to drink this evening?'' the waiter asked.

''Bring us all water, please,'' Phoebe requested.

''Right away, miss,'' the waiter said before walking away.

''So, you and Brendan are a thing?'' Phoebe asked Alex.

''Yes, we have been for a long time,'' Alex replied hugging Brendan. ''He's my knight in shining armor. I love him with all my heart.''

''And I feel the same way about Alex,'' Brendan replied stroking Alex's hair.

''Well, you two are cute together,'' Phoebe said smilingly. ''I hope I can find love one day.''

''You and I both, sister,'' I replied depressed. Alex slapped me on the back and smiled in a friendly way at me which forced ME to smile.

''Maybe it'll be YOU, Wally,'' Phoebe said flirtatiously causing Wally to turn so red that it looked like he would explode.

''Um, m-m-m-maybe…we…c-c-c-'' Wally said nervously. Suddenly, Wally started to hyperventilate and gasp for air.

''Wally?! What's wrong?!'' Phoebe asked concerned.

''Wally!'' Alex, Brendan, Wally's father and I screamed in a panic. The other people in the restaurant looked at Wally in shock and horror.

''Someone call an ambulance NOW!'' I yelled. Phoebe quickly took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

''Get an ambulance! A boy is suffocating! Please, help us!'' Phoebe said starting to tear up. She then hung up shivering in fear and worry. Soon, paramedics appeared ad took Wally on a stretcher and our group followed closely behind.

Two hours later…

Wally was lying on a hospital bed with a breathing mask over his face. We were sitting in the hallway chairs. The air was filled with so much tension and silence, you could cut it with a knife.

''It's my fault. It's ALL my fault,'' Phoebe said quietly. ''I made him hyperventilate.'' Phoebe then started to cry which quickly turned into sobbing. ''I'm a murderer!''

''Phoebe, look at me!'' Alex demanded. Phoebe looked at Alex through watery eyes. ''It's NOT your fault. You didn't know!''

''That's right, Phoebe,'' Wally's father said coming up to Phoebe. ''Wally has always been like this ever since he was born. Don't worry. Wally's not going to die.'' A doctor then came up to us from within Wally's room.

''You'd be right, sir,'' the doctor said happily. ''Wally will be fine. You may go in to visit him now.'' We walked into Wally's room and saw him lying in bed smiling.

''Hi, guys,'' Wally said weakly.

''Hey, Wally,'' Phoebe said shyly. ''You feel okay?''

''Y-yeah. I'll be released the day after tomorrow,'' Wally answered.

''That's good,'' Phoebe replied making a small smile. ''I'm glad you don't hate me for causing you to get hospitalized.''

''Why would I hate you?'' Wally asked confused. ''I'm used to this happening.''

''Okay. And I'm sorry for being too flirty with you,'' Phoebe added.

''It's all right,'' Wally smiled. Wally then rubbed his right arm nervously. ''I think you're cute, too.'' Phoebe instantly blushed a deep red.

''You do?'' Phoebe asked surprised.

''Yeah. I want to be friends with you, as well,'' Wally said. ''What do you say?''

''Sure! I'd be happy to!'' Phoebe said grinning.

''You GO, girl!'' Alex exclaimed cheerfully. Phoebe and Wally laughed at Alex's comment and turned red. ''I can tell you guys are going to be great friends!''

''I think so too, Alex,'' Wally responded grinning.


	38. Chapter 38

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Brendan VS. Glacia

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I walked down the hall leading to my battle with Glacia. This time, I was going to make it on time. My heart was racing in excitement and anxiety. I entered into the room and a blonde-haired woman in a purple dress standing at the other end of the room. Alex, May and my parents were in the stands anxious to watch the battle and cheer me on.

''Welcome to my ring,'' Glacia said. ''You are ready for your match I presume?''

''Yes, I am,'' I said swallowing my anxiety.

''Good. Let's not waste any more time and draw out our Pokémon's power to their fullest potential!'' Glacia said pulling out a Poké Ball.

''Right!'' I responded doing the same.

''WOOO! Go Brendan!'' Alex cried happily. We tossed our Poké Balls. I summoned Wailmer. Glacia summoned Glalie, a Pokémon shaped like a head who floated a few inches off the ground.

''Wailmer, use Water Spout!'' I ordered quickly. Wailmer shot water into the air from his blowhole. Glalie dodged out of the way.

''Predictable,'' Glacia scoffed. ''Glalie, Earthquake.'' Glalie slammed its body into the ground causing it to shake and Wailmer to rock back and forth. Wailmer was suddenly blasted into the air by and explosion from beneath the earth. ''Now, Headbutt!'' Glalie flew towards the airborne Wailmer.

''Wailmer, Defense Curl!'' I cried. Wailmer tucked his fins into his body and bounced off of Glalie. Wailmer landed back on the ground still eager to fight. ''Rollout!'' Wailmer did a Sonic the Hedgehog and rolled towards Glalie knocking it back. _And since I ordered Wailmer to use Defense Curl, Rollout will be twice as powerful! _Wailmer did a u-turn and rolled back into Glalie who was being helplessly juggled.

''Glalie, Ice Beam!'' Glacia commanded as Glalie grew weaker from the punishment. Glalie righted itself and fired the chilly beam at the rolling Wailmer. Wailmer tried to push through the beam but was showing signs of slowing down and freezing.

''NO! Wailmer, please keep going, buddy!'' I pleaded hoping for the best. Ice began covering Wailmer's body. My heart was working overtime as the situation began to look hopeless. _It's over, _I thought looking down sadly.

''Hey, look!'' May called. I looked up and saw Wailmer continue to push through the beam and collided with Glalie knocking it out.

''Thank you, Wailmer!'' I yelled happily. Wailmer bounced towards me and hugged me tightly against his blubbery body. Wailmer then began to lick me. ''Easy boy! Easy!'' I laughed.

''Not bad. Your bond with your Wailmer is very strong and well trained,'' Glacia said recalling Glalie. ''But, let's see how you and your Pokémon handle this next challenge? Walrein, go!'' Glacia summoned Walrein, a walrus-like Pokémon, who snorted angrily.

''I'll show you,'' I said recalling Wailmer. I pulled out my next Poké Ball and tossed it. Armalda came out and glared at Walrein.

''Walrein, Crunch!'' Glacia shouted. Walrein dove at Armaldo with its mouth agape.

''Armaldo, dodge and use X-Scissor!'' I commanded. Armaldo side-stepped out of the way and slashed at Walrein with an x-shaped slash. Walrein regained composure after getting sent flying. ''Now Armaldo, Stone Edge!'' Armaldo rose its claws sending sharp stones flying up from below Walrein. Walrein looked ready to collapse.

''Think it'll be that easy?'' Glacia smirked. ''Walrein, Rest!'' Walrein went to sleep healing its wounds.

''Shoot,'' I cursed under my breath. ''This is going to be harder than I thought.'' Armaldo looked just as frustrated and looked to me for guidance. ''It's okay, Armaldo. We can do this!''

''Armaldo!'' Armaldo grunted smilingly.

''Walrein, Sleep Talk!'' Glacia ordered. Walrein then got coated in a ball of ice and rolled towards Armaldo.

''Armaldo, dodge and use Earthquake!'' I commanded. Armaldo got out of Walrein's way and shook the earth shattering Walrein's Ice Ball. Walrein then woke up from Rest. ''Now, Crush Claw!'' Armaldo lunged at Walrein and pressed him against the ground with his claws. Walrein got a pained expression as its defense lowered. Armaldo backed off and Walrein struggled to get up. ''Stone Edge!'' Armaldo finished off Walrein with the stones. Glacia gasped in horror. ''Great job, Armaldo!'' I yelled happily holding out my arms for a hug. Armaldo ran up to me and hugged me tightly while we laughed in response.

''Brendan is such a good trainer,'' my dad said admirably.

''He's got the most important aspect of training down pat,'' my mother added.

''I really admire that about him. It's pretty cute!'' Alex giggled. I blushed at the comment and returned Armaldo to his Poké Ball.

''I agree with your family, Brendan. You have very admirable skills in Pokémon training,'' Glacia said returning Walrein. ''But, the battle is not over yet! Go!'' Glacia tossed her final Pokémon. Out came a Pokémon comparable to a walking iceberg with glowing yellow eyes. ''This is my prized Pokémon, Regice!''

''A legendary Pokémon!'' my dad said with his mouth agape.

''How could she capture a Pokémon such as that?'' Alex wondered.

''I shall answer your question,'' Glacia said coolly. ''It was three years ago in an island cave on Route 105. I explored the cave and encountered this marvelous Pokémon. I knew I had to catch it! Regice of course put up a strong challenge and wouldn't get caught without a fight. I was only down to my Walrein and one last Poké Ball out of thirty. Miraculously, I caught it! Since then, this Regice has stopped most challengers from progressing to the fight with Champion Wallace. Think you can beat it, Brendan?''

''You bet I can!'' I said determined as I clenched my fist. ''Go!'' I tossed my last Poké Ball and summoned Sceptile.

''A Grass-type?! That's not a good match-up for this battle!'' my dad said shocked.

''Brendan, choose another Pokémon!'' Alex yelled.

''I know what I'm doing guys,'' I smirked. ''Sceptile, this is our last battle! Let's give it our all!''

''Scep!'' Sceptile responded giving me a thumbs-up.

''Regice, Blizzard!'' Glacia commanded. Regice summoned a chilling wind that blew towards Sceptile and I.

''Sceptile, jump over it and use Leaf Blade!'' I yelled. Sceptile did as he was told and the wind sent shivers all over my body. ''Brrr, it's not even winter and I already want some hot chocolate and a bath!'' Sceptile lunged at Regice and slashed it knocking it on its back.

''Regice, get up!'' Glacia ordered. Regice stood up still raring to go. _This'll be a cinch! Sceptile is much faster than Regice. Sceptile may be weak to Ice-types but I know that Sceptile can do this, _I thought confidently.

''Now Sceptile, Dragon Claw!'' I commanded. Sceptile's claws elongated and turned a blue hue as he charged Regice.

''Oh no you don't!'' Glacia snapped. ''Regice, Thunder Wave!'' Regice sent out an electric wave which brought Sceptile down and causing him to shiver uncontrollably. The audience and I gasped in surprise. ''Now the battle will be much easier.''

''Sceptile, can you go on?'' I asked.

''Scep,'' Sceptile answered nodding his head while trying to smile and fight the paralysis at the same time. I smiled at Sceptile's determination.

''Then let's go, Sceptile! Bullet Seed!'' I cried. Sceptile fired exploding seeds at Regice's face. The attack connected and Regice was sent back a bit.

''Regice, hang in there and use Hidden Power!'' Glacia yelled. Regice glowed red and fired small red orbs at Sceptile. The attack connected burning Sceptile's flesh.

''It's Hidden Power Fire!'' May shouted in surprise.

''Yes, Hidden Power can be any type of move. Each Pokémon's Hidden Power is different,'' my dad stated.

''Clever trick,'' I said. ''But Sceptile is strong! I know he can do this!'' Sceptile's leaves extended in response.

''I admire the spirit in both of you,'' Glacia complimented. ''But, you must know when to give up. Regice, Ice Punch!'' Regice glided towards Sceptile as its fist glowed light blue.

''Leaf Blade, Sceptile!'' I ordered. Sceptile charged at Regice leaves extended. The attack connected causing sparks to fly everywhere! Suddenly…BOOM! My heart sank as I expected for the worst. ''Sceptile!''

''Regice!'' Glacia yelled as well. The dust began to clear. The audience sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Sceptile and Regice stood there wobbling and panting when all of a sudden, Regice fell backwards. Fainted.

''WE WON SCEPTILE! WE WON!'' I screamed in delight. Sceptile ran towards me and embraced me lovingly.

''BRENDAN, SCEPTILE, CONGRATULATIONS!'' Alex screamed happily as she ran towards us. Sceptile stood out of the way before Alex leapt into my arms squeezing me as tight as she could and kissing me. ''You were great!''

''Thank you, sweetie,'' I said embracing and kissing her lovingly.

''You're one step closer to being the Champion, my son! Your mother and I are too proud for words!'' my dad exclaimed as he and my mother hugged me.

''Thanks, you guys,'' I said getting squeezed a bit TOO tightly.

''Can I join in on the hug fest?'' May asked squeezing us.

''Too…tight!'' I said through a smashed face. I then heard clapping. We looked and saw Glacia clapping.

''Congratulations indeed,'' Glacia said smiling. ''You're quite a Trainer. I haven't seen a Trainer like you in a long time. You have every right to be proud!''

''Aw, thanks everyone. I'm blushing!'' I said somewhat embarrassed yet happy.

''But, you're SO CUTE when you blush!'' Alex said pecking me repeatedly. I laughed as I was smothered with love.

''Well, I'm blessed to have loving friends and family,'' I grinned.

''Yes, you are,'' Glacia smiled. I checked the time. It was 3:58 pm.

''Your match starts soon, sweetie,'' I said to Alex. ''Let's grab lunch before we have to part.''

''Sounds great! It's salad for me personally,'' Alex said as we walked off.

''Thank you for the wonderful battle, Glacia,'' I said turning around.

''My pleasure, Brendan. Good luck, both of you,'' Glacia replied.

Thanks for sticking with the story so far, guys. I appreciate your support. Please, check my new poll and stay tuned for more content soon. Oh, and let's see if we can get up to 100 reviews on this baby! :D BigBossMan out!


	39. Chapter 39

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Alex VS. Drake Part One

*Alex's p.o.v*

I walked down the hallway leading to Drake's match. The hall was dimly lit with a light at the end of it. My heart raced in excitement. _My family must be really proud of me for making it this far, _I thought. _I'm going to keep going just for them! I WILL become the champ! _I entered into the room and saw a man at the opposite end of the room. He wore a sailor's hat, a black-and-yellow coat, loose blue pants with a black belt, and no shirt which displayed his buff chest. He appeared to be elderly (in his fifties or so) but seemed to be strong both physically and as a Pokémon Trainer.

''Welcome, Miss Alex,'' Drake said. ''I heard from Phoebe that you're really something special.'' Drake smirked. ''But, I'LL be the judge of that!''

''It's nice to meet you, Mr. Drake. But, let's not mince words and battle,'' I said drawing a Poké Ball.

''I like the way you think,'' Drake chuckled as he did the same. We tossed our Poké Balls. I summoned Vulpix while Drake summoned a spherical Pokémon.

''What's that Pokémon?'' May asked.

''A Shelgon, little lady. It evolves into the mighty Salamence,'' Drake answered. Shelgon pawed at the ground like a bull ready to charge. Vulpix just stared down Shelgon with a fierce look in his eyes. ''Now, let's begin! Shelgon, Headbutt!'' Shelgon instantly came charging towards Vulpix.

''Vulpix, dodge and use Quick Attack!'' I commanded. Vulpix side-stepped Shelgon and tackled it from behind only doing minimal damage.

''Heh, those measly attacks can't go through Shelgon's hard outer shell!'' Drake mocked. ''Shelgon, Dragonbreath!'' Shelgon emitted a nauxious breath towards Vulpix.

''Vulpix, counter with Flamethrower!'' I cried. Vulpix's fire cut through Shelgon's Dragonbreath hitting it square in the face. However, the attack didn't faze Shelgon much.

''Us Dragons resist a majority of types, little fox,'' Shelgon sneered.

''Oh yeah? We'll show you!'' Vulpix barked.

''Shelgon, Double-Edge!'' Drake yelled. Shelgon charged Vulpix and knocked the wind out of him with the vicious tackle.

''Vulpix, are you okay?!'' I asked concerned.

''Y-yeah. I feel like I got hit by a truck,'' Vulpix replied struggling to get up.

''With Shelgon's Rock Head ability, it won't take damage from recoil moves,'' Drake taunted. ''So, AGAIN Shelgon! Double-Edge!'' Shelgon charged again.

''Vulpix, dodge and use Will-o-wisp!'' I ordered. Vulpix did as he was ordered and released a small flame that burnt Shelgon. _Now, not only will Shelgon lose health, but it will also lose some of its power! _I thought.

''That won't stop me! Shelgon, Dragon Claw!'' Drake ordered. Shelgon leapt into the air as its feet grew long, blue claws ready to take down Vulpix.

''Vulpix, Hidden Power!'' I commanded. Vulpix closed his eyes summoning light blue orbs that surrounded him. Vulpix then opened his eyes releasing the attack at Shelgon. Shelgon fell to the ground knocked out.

''Hmm, Hidden Power Ice, eh?'' Drake asked returning Shelgon.

''Yes. After Brendan's match with Glacia, I taught Vulpix the move,'' I added.

''Clever girl,'' Drake muttered.

''You go, Alex! You're on fire!'' Brendan called.

''Thanks, sweetie!'' I giggled. Drake already summoned his next Pokémon, a Flygon! This Flygon, unlike mine, was massive! At least the size of a large truck! The Pokémon stared me down intensely. I gulped nervously .''A Flygon, huh?'' I asked in awe of the Pokémon. ''Looks like I'll have to fight fire with fire!'' I summoned my Flygon and instantly, Flyong went wide-eyed as she laid eyes on the massive beast.

''What a handsome Flygon!'' Flygon squealed.

''Hmph, I want no part with a weak looking Pokémon such as YOU,'' Drake's Flygon scoffed turning his head away. _Sheesh, what a rude Pokémon, _I thought.

''Aw, c'mon Mr. Grumpy,'' Flygon said walking up to Drake's Flygon snuggling him. ''Let's see a smile!'' Drake's Flygon shoved mine away causing her to land on the ground.

''I have no interest in you whatsoever,'' the pompous Flygon said. My Flygon then started to tear-up and quietly sob.

''Flygon? C'mon sweetie, it's okay,'' I said coming up to Flygon trying to comfort her.

''Why's he so mean?'' Flygon asked sobbing. I hugged Flygon gently and stroked the top of her head. Flygon then looked up angrily. ''Let me at him.''

''All right, Flygon, let's go!'' I yelled going back to my position. ''Fly and use Dragonbreath!'' The Flygons flew up ready to clash. My Flygon used her Dragonbreath move while Drake's Flygon dodged.

''Flygon, Dragon Claw!'' Drake commanded. Drake's Flygon flew towards my Flygon and attempted to slash her.

''Dodge!'' I ordered. My Flygon did as instructed. They were like two boxers in a ring. I noticed an opening. ''Now, Dragon Claw!'' Flygon uppercutted Drake's Flygon with her claws.

''You're quite observant,'' Drake complimented. ''But, can you handle this? Outrage!'' Drake's Flygon's eyes glowed red with rage and he was quick to pummel her with punches, claw slashes, and kicks.

''Flygon, hang in there and use a close-range Dragonbreath!'' I cried. Flygon breathed the noxious attack into Drake's Flygon's face knocking him down to the ground.

''Is it over?'' I asked as my heart raced inside my chest from the intense action. Drake's Flygon however got up still furious.

''Oh no, he's confused!'' Drake yelled. ''Flygon, back to your ball!'' Drake attempted to return Flygon but he dodged the beam that came out of the Ball. Flygon flew straight towards me.

''ALEX!'' Brendan yelled as he jumped out of the stands and ran towards me. Brendan shielded me with his body bracing for the attack! I clung to Brendan. I heard slashing and a scream. It didn't come from Brendan though. We looked and saw my Flygon getting ripped apart by Drake's Flygon! We were horrified at the sight before us as my Flygon started bleeding profusely.

''FLYGON, NO!'' I screamed panicked. I tried to run to Flygon's aid but Brendan pulled me back. ''LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP HER!''

''But, you'll be killed!'' Brendan said fighting against me. Brendan pulled out a Poké Ball and summoned Sceptile. ''Sceptile, help out Flygon!'' Sceptile leapt onto Drake's Flygon's back and pulled him back. Flygon tried to fight the giant lizard off of him.

''FLYGON, ENOUGH! COME BACK!'' Drake shouted and recalled Flygon to his Poké Ball. Flygon collapsed to the ground breathing heavily as blood seeped out of her body.

''I'll call for help!'' Brendan's mom said pulling out a cell phone. I ran towards Flygon.

''Flygon, hang on! We'll get you treatment right away!'' I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Instantly, Pokemon doctors came into the room with Chanseys following behind.

''Th-thank you, Alex,'' Flygon said weakly. Flygon was lifted onto the stretcher gently and carried away. Brendan put his hand on my shoulder and helped me up. I looked up at him. I sobbed some more and put my face in his chest soaking his shirt with snot and tears. Brendan just stroked the back of my head gently and kissed the top of my head sweetly.


	40. Chapter 40

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Forty: Flygon in Critical Condition!

Forty chapters! WHOOOO! :D

*Brendan's p.o.v*

It was 7:00 pm. Flygon was in intensive care for and hour-and-a-half. Alex sat near the door to Flygon's room silently for what seemed like hours. She went through half of a tissue box she was so sad. I stood near the drink machine slumped against the wall. My family and May were outside giving us our privacy. I felt terrible and knew I had to try and make her feel better. I put some change in the machine and selected ''Lemonade.'' In a second, a can of lemonade drop. I picked it up when suddenly, another lemonade fell out. _Score! _I thought smiling in surprise. I walked over towards Alex and sat down next to her. ''Hey,'' I said in a friendly tone. Alex looked me in the eye.

''Hey…'' she said somberly.

''Want a drink?'' I asked handing her the drink.

''Thanks,'' Alex said accepting the ice cold beverage.

''Cheers,'' I said holding up the drink. Alex tried to smile and we touched drinks. We opened our drinks at the same time. I started gulping down my drink while Alex slowly sipped her drink. ''Ah, that's good!''

''Yeah…it's delicious,'' Alex said sadly. My heart sank in sadness.

''How's Flygon?'' I asked.

''Not too good,'' Alex replied. Alex started to tear up. ''I don't want her to die!'' Alex yelled as she bawled even more. ''I-I should've protected her! I'm her Trainer for crying out loud! I'M A BAD TRAINER!'' Alex then sobbed hysterically. I hugged her close to my body.

''It's not your fault. Flygon protected you with her life. It shows how much she loves you,'' I said continuing to embrace her. ''It shows how great a Pokémon Trainer you are.'' Alex looked up at me through watery eyes. She smiled and gushed more tears.

''Thank you, Brendan. You're so sweet,'' Alex replied hugging me. She then kissed me on the lips. ''I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' I replied smiling. She then threw her arms around me and kissed me again sending my heart a flutter. I wrapped my arms around her as well and kissed her as we embraced each other and kissed all the while. Then, the door opened causing us to let go of each other. The doctor came into the hallway.

''Alex? Your Flygon is doing much better,'' the doctor said smiling. Our eyes lit up instantly.

''Really?!'' Alex exclaimed.

''Yes, and she'd like to see you,'' the doctor added. We ran into the room and saw Flygon lying on the table. She was stitched up, hooked up to a heart monitor (which beeped steadily), and had a breathing mask on her face. She turned her head towards us and smiled weakly.

''Fly…gon,'' Flygon said weakly.

''Hey Flygon, how are you feeling?'' Alex asked as we walked up to her.

''Flygon Flygon,'' Flygon answered.

''That's good,'' Alex said smiling. Alex then turned towards me. ''She says that she feels sore but she's happy that I'm safe and that she'll live.''

''Great,'' I responded.

''Thank you for protecting me, Flygon. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you,'' Alex said gently hugging Flygon.

''Flygon,'' Flygon replied happily as she nuzzled Alex. There was a knock at the door. The doctor opened it and Drake was standing there with a sad expression.

''Hello Alex, Brendan, Flygon,'' Drake said.

''Hi,'' Alex said.

''May I come in?'' Drake asked.

''Um…sure,'' the doctor said getting out of the way.

''What do you want?'' I snarled angry over how his Flygon nearly killed Alex and her Flygon.

''I came to apologize to Miss Alex for the incident earlier,'' Drake said taking off his hat. ''I'm sorry, Alex. I should've had better control over Flygon. Outrage is one of, if not the, most dangerous move in any Pokémon's arsenal.''

''I forgive you, Drake. Besides, Flygon is going to live,'' Alex replied as she stroked Flygon.

''She's a very beautiful specimen of a Flygon,'' Drake said also stroking Flygon. ''I also came to you to ask if you would like to challenge me to a one-on-one match to finish our earlier battle.''

''Oh, yes!'' Alex said excited. ''When do you want to start?''

''I'm free right now if you'd like,'' Drake said putting his hat on his head.

''Okay! I'm game!'' Alex said ecstatically.

''Good. Then I'll meet you at my ring,'' Drake said. ''Good-bye, Alex.'' Drake then walked out the door.

''I'm going to go fight Drake now, okay Flygon?'' Alex said turning towards her Pokémon.

''Fly!'' Flygon responded happily. ''Flygon!''

''Thanks Flygon!'' Alex yelled as she ran out the door.

''I know how her dad feels about her energy,'' I sighed. I then went out the door to meet Alex at the ring.


	41. Chapter 41

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Forty-One: Alex VS. Drake Part Two and a Surprise Match

*Alex's p.o.v*

Brendan, his family, May and I made it back to Drake's ring. Drake and I agreed to a one-on-one match. I was tense. Drake could summon any kind of Dragon-type Pokémon. My palms sweated in anticipation. We picked our Poké Balls.

''GO!'' we both cried as we tossed the Poké Balls. Out of Drake's came a large winged dragon similar to Dragonite except that it was bipedal and had large red wings and a fiercer appearance. I summoned Swampert. Swampert's eyes lit up in fear and he started to tremble.

''Swampert, are you okay?'' I asked concerned.

''NO! I'M NOT OKAY! IT'S A SALAMENCE!'' Swampert said with horror on his face.

''What's wrong, tough guy? Intimidated?'' Salamence snarled as he came closer. Swampert screamed as high as I'll ever hear him scream and ran behind me cowering.

''Did something happen to cause you to be afraid of Salamences?'' I asked Swampert.

''Y-yes,'' Swampert answered as his voice shook. ''It all goes back to when I was still a Mudkip..''

*Flashback (Swampert's p.o.v)*

''Mommy, can we go to the lake today?'' I asked my Swampert mother. I was at the age equivalent to a six year old human.

''Sure honey,'' my mother replied. ''Let's go.'' We then walked out of our home inside a forest cave. The air was thick with summer heat. Of course, us Mudkips need to stay moist so we don't dry up and die. That's why we live as close to water as possible. Thankfully, we lived near a beautiful lake. It was only a ten minute walk to the lake. We reached the lake and I jumped into the water. ''Stay close, dear!''

''Yes, mommy!'' I yelled as I frolicked about in the clear water. My mother set up a picnic with delicious fruits such as apples, bananas, and watermelon. I swam through the water back and forth with sheer joy in my heart. ''I wish my friends were around to spend time with me.'' It was thirty minutes when my stomach started to rumble. ''I'm going to get some lunch.'' I met with my mother on the shore.

''Did you have fun, sweetie?'' my mother cooed.

''Uh-huh! Now, I need some more energy to do MORE swimming!'' I said jumping up and down excited.

''Well, dig in, dear!'' my mother giggled. ''Just don't go back into the water before thirty minutes passed!'' I gobbled down the food quickly in an ignorant bliss. Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead. My mother looked up and was aghast.

''What is it, mommy?'' I asked as I looked up. I saw a Salamence circling over head eying us with hunger.

''Mudkip, run back to the cave,'' my mother whispered. I was still looking up in fear. ''GO!'' I instantly took off towards the cave without thinking of anything else. I dove into the cave and shuddered in fear. After about ten minutes, I walked towards the mouth of the cave. My mother was nowhere in sight. I heard the sound of thundering footsteps coming towards me. I shrunk back and barely saw the Salamence coming out of the bushes. Blood dripped from his mouth.

''I swear I saw a Mudkip run this way,'' the Salamence said. ''Hmm, oh well. I'm full anyways.'' The Salamence then yawned and took off for the sky. I peeked out of the cave and ran out of the cave and back towards the lake. When I reached the lake, I was horrified at the sight I saw. My mother was lying on the ground with blood seeping out of vicious holes left by bites and claw marks. Her throat was also ripped out. ''MOMMY! MOMMY! WAKE UP!'' She didn't respond. Tears filled my eyes until I sobbed hysterically. I pressed myself up against my mother's dead body and sobbed in despair.

*Flashback end (Alex's p.o.v)*

''Oh,'' I said shocked. ''I'm so sorry, Swampert. That's a horrible thing to go through.''

''Thank you, Alex. But the damage is done,'' Swampert asked pleadingly. ''Do I have to fight him, Alex?'' I thought for awhile.

''I don't know what to say, Swampert. Do you want to try and face your fears?'' I asked. ''I think it would be good for you. That Salamence isn't going to kill you. I won't allow it.''

''Um…I g-g-guess I could try,'' Swampert finally said. Swampert got into a battle position but was still afraid.

''Are you ready?'' Drake asked.

''Yes. Let's fight!'' I responded.

''Then Salamence, Aerial Ace!'' Drake commanded. Salamence flew towards Swampert at a high speed.

''Swampert, Waterfall!'' I ordered. Swampert climbed up a stream of water. As Salamence followed Swampert up, Swampert flinched allowing Salamence to hit him with its claws. Swampert then fell to the ground. ''Are you okay, Swampert?''

''I'm scared stiff but yeah,'' Swampert answered as he got up.

''Salamence, Fire Blast!'' Drake yelled. Salamence blasted Swampert with a fire ball doing significant damage.

''Swampert! Don't give up!'' I encouraged.

''Well, YOU'RE not the one with a tragic past are ya?!'' Swampert snapped annoyed.

''Looks like your Pokemon League journey ends here, Miss,'' Drake condescended. ''Salamence, Dragon Claw!'' Salamence's claws glowed and elongated as he flew towards Swampert who shuddered, balled up, and braced for the hit.

''SWAMPERT! YOU CAN DO IT!'' I shouted desperately. Swampert cringed as Salamence drew near. Salamence rose his claws and was about to hit Swampert. I closed my eyes expecting the worst when suddenly, Swampert grabbed Salamence's claws with his massive hand. Drake, Salamence and I were stunned.

''I…have had…ENOUGH!'' Swampert roared. Salamence's face quickly sprouted a smirking smile.

''Now this'll be interesting!'' Salamence commented. Salamence tried to slash Swampert with his other claws but Swampert grabbed those as well. Salamence grew nervous in response.

''Push on, Salamence! Hyper Beam!'' Drake shouted. Salamence charged up his beam.

''Swampert, Hydro Pump!'' I retorted. Swampert blasted Salamence in the face with water canceling his Hyper Beam.

''Not bad, fishie,'' Salamence said genuinely impressed. ''But, the battle has just begun!'' Salamence tackled Swampert putting them in a wrestling match.

''Swampert, Ice Punch!'' I commanded. Swampert's right fist became encased in ice. He then punched Salamence in the gut knocking the wind out of Salamence. Salamence laid on the ground catching its breath. ''Now, Rock Slide!'' Salamence summoned an avalanche of boulders and dropped them on Salamence as it got up. Salamence was knocked out!

''Hey, I did it!'' Swampert said surprised. ''I overcame my fear!''

''Congratulations, Swampert!'' I yelled happily as I threw my arms around him.

''Way to go, you two!'' Brendan yelled equally happily.

''Congratulations, Alex, Swampert,'' Drake said clapping. He then helped Salamence out of the rubble and they came up to us.

''Thank you for the match, Drake,'' I said bowing.

''You have a lot of courage to overcome your fear, Swampert,'' Drake said petting Swampert. Swampert chuckled in response. Salamence then came up to Swampert and held out his claws for a shake.

''Good going, Swampert,'' Salamence complimented smiling. Swampert smiled and shook Salamence's claws. I smiled and nuzzled Swampert lovingly in response.

''I'm so proud of you, buddy,'' I cooed.

''Thanks, Alex. I'm happy that you're my Trainer because I wouldn't want anyone else,'' Swampert responded smiling.

''Aw, you're so sweet, Swampy,'' I said in a motherly tone. I then kissed Swampert on the cheek causing Swampert to go wide-eyed and turn red in response.

''What was that for?!'' Swampert said embarrassed as he rubbed his cheek.

''Just a friendly kiss,'' I answered continuing to cuddle Swampert. Swampert stuck out his tongue disgusted in retaliation groaning. Everyone else laughed at our ''adorable'' moment.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

May, my family, Alex and I stood before the counter proudly.

''Congratulations on your progress, you two. You demonstrated your Pokémon's' powers to their fullest,'' the counter lady complimented. ''Now, for your next challenge, you shall now fight…'' The lady pressed the button on the counter. A question mark appeared next to my picture. My palms sweated and my heart raced in anticipation. The picture that appeared made me go wide-eyed and my heart practically stop in shock.

''ALEX?!'' I practically screamed.

''ME?!'' Alex did the same in almost perfect unison. My family and May were equally surprised. Alex and I looked at each other in disbelief.

''Yes. Only one of you can fight the Champion. The one who moves on will fight the Champion. The battle will be the day after tomorrow at 7:00 pm,'' the lady explained. ''Good luck!'' The lady then closed the desk and walked off. Alex and I stood there still trying to get over the shock.

''How…could I fight the one I love?'' Alex and I muttered quietly at the same time. We looked at each other sadly. ''I-I don't know what to say,'' we stuttered at the same time. We stood before each other trying to smile.

''Well…there's something you don't see every day,'' I said trying to smile.

''Yeah…quite an…*gulp* eye-opener,'' Alex said scratching the back of her head.

''So, um, good night?'' I asked.

''Yeah, good night,'' Alex said quietly. We walked up to each other, hugged and kissed repeatedly. I squeezed Alex tightly uttering a satisfying groan. Alex and I then walked off in opposite directions.

''Brendan? Are you okay, dear?'' my mother asked. I stopped in my tracks.

''Yeah, sure. Just a little tired,'' I answered not looking back. I then continued on my way to my room. _Why Arceus, why? _I thought sadly. _Can I bring myself to defeat my own girl friend? _

Hey guys, BigBossMan again! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Just so you know, I'm moving to my college dorm tomorrow. I don't start school until September 30th but I'll be busy doing activities on campus. All I can say is that I'll do my best to bring you new chapters and stories. There are about 4 or so chapters left that I have planned. Please, continue to read, share these stories with your friends, check out my current poll, and I'll see you later! Bye! :D


	42. Chapter 42

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Forty-Two: Misunderstandings

*Alex's p.o.v*

''You're fighting Brendan in your next match?!'' my dad exclaimed as he leaned forward towards the video phone's screen. ''Wow! I wish I could be there to see it!''

''Yeah…me, too,'' I said somberly as I looked down.

''What's wrong, baby? Aren't you excited to compare your skills with Brendan's?'' dad asked as he cocked his head to one side.

''Well, it's just that…'' I began as I bit my lip. ''I don't to disappoint Brendan if I beat him. I'm worried about this breaking us up.''

''Oh, sweetie. Brendan loves you with all his heart,'' mom said comfortingly. ''I think he'd be more disappointed if you held back for his sake. I'm sure Brendan would be proud of you for being able to move on to the Champion round.''

''Right,'' dad chimed in. ''And if you lost to him, you should feel the same way.'' I looked up and smiled.

''Thanks, mom, dad. I'll do my best for you guys and Brendan,'' I said cheering up.

''That's our girl!'' mom said happily.

''Now get some rest, sweetie. And train your Pokémon well! Oh, and give our thoughts to Flygon as well,'' dad added.

''I will. I love you,'' I said.

''Love you, too dear!'' mom said waving. The screen then turned off leaving a black screen. I closed the phone, put it to the side of my bed, and got under my covers. May came out of the bathroom dressed in a pink nightgown with wet hair.

''Feel better now?'' May asked as she got under the covers as well.

''Yeah. Much,'' I answered. ''I'm going to impress Brendan with my battle skills the day after tomorrow! I'm going to start training early tomorrow morning.''

''Are you going to eat breakfast?'' May asked.

''Yes, MOM,'' I responded sarcastically. ''I'll grab some fruit from the breakfast lobby.''

''Well, good luck with that. I'm sleeping IN,'' May responded. May then yawned loudly causing me to yawn.

''Good night,'' I said turning the light off and covering up. The blankets were as soft as a Furret's fur and the pillows were stuffed with Ducklett feathers.

''G'night…'' May replied drowsily. Soon enough, she was already snoring the night away. _Oh great. She's doing her chainsaw impression so soon! _I thought irritated by the loud buzzing-like sound emanating from my friend's mouth. That night was dedicated to me trying to drown May out with my pillow.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I walked down the hall towards Alex's and May's room. It was currently 9:02 am. I needed to talk to Alex about our match tomorrow and how she felt about it. I knocked on the door and heard a snorting coming from the other side of the door.

''C-coming…'' May yelled tiredly. May opened the door surprising me with her bad case of bed head.

''Yikes! Bed head alert!'' I said teasingly.

''Shut up…'' May said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. ''What do you want anyways? I was sleeping so peacefully.''

''Where's Alex?'' I asked looking behind May. ''I wanted to have breakfast with her.''

''She went out to do some training early this morning,'' May yawned. ''She wants to impress you with her skills or something.''

''Okay, thanks May. Sorry to bother you,'' I said. I then walked off to join Alex wherever she was training.

*May's p.o.v*

I shut the door after Brendan left and yawned loudly. ''Does anyone ever offer to take ME to breakfast?'' I asked myself. ''Nope. *sigh* I could sure use a man in MY life.'' I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get breakfast.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I walked through the nearby seaside forest east of the Pokémon League. _Wonder how Alex's training is going? Is she teaching her Pokémon any new moves? _I thought as I walked through the sunlit forest.

''Gallade, use Drain Punch!'' Alex yelled in the distance. I heard the sound of a scuffle and ran towards the source of the sounds. I looked out from the side of a tree and saw Alex and all her Pokémon together. Alex's Gallade used Drain Punch on a wild Linoone knocking it out. ''Good job, Gallade! You got Drain Punch down pat!''

''Galla,'' Gallade replied rubbing the back of his head. The Linoone then got up, snarled, and ran off into the bushes.

''Good job, you guys!'' I said clapping as I walked out from behind the tree.

''Oh, good morning, Brendan!'' Alex said walking up to me hugging me. ''Sleep well?''

''Yes, thank you,'' I answered kissing her lips. ''You too I hope?''

''Uh-huh,'' Alex smiled. ''I'm just training with my Pokémon in preparation for our battle tomorrow. I plan on impressing you with my skills!''

''Great! Can I watch you?'' I asked.

''Sure! I wanted to try and teach Pikachu Iron Tail,'' Alex said. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Out came a Mightyena. The Mightyena looked our way and snarled as its fur bristled in aggression ready to battle.

''Looks like you got a challenger, Alex,'' I said wary of the Mightyena's aggressive stance. The Mightyena charged at Alex jaws open wide.

''Pikachu, Iron Tail!'' Alex commanded. Pikachu's tail gained a silver, metallic appearance before she slammed Mightyena with her tail knocking it down. Mightyena got up, growled, and charged again. ''Now, Electro Ball!'' Pikachu created a yellow sphere and flung it at Mightyena knocking it out.

''Hey, not bad! You really know how to use your Pokémon well,'' I complimented.

''Not bad? We did great right, Pikachu?'' Alex said.

''Pika Pikachu!'' Pikachu responded giving a peace sign. Alex chuckled and petted her head. Mightyena then got up, snorted, and dashed off into brush.

''Yeah, you did do pretty well. Watching you fight and teach your Pokémon new techniques is getting me more excited to fight you,'' I went on. ''But, it's just that your technique is a little off.''

''Technique?'' Alex asked. ''What does that have to do with battling?''

''The better your technique, you can throw off your opponent and stay unpredictable,'' I explained. ''That'll secure you a win.''

''Bah, you don't know what you're talking about,'' Alex said turning away.

''Um, I think I DO know what I'm talking about. I AM the son of Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader,'' I snorted getting a little offended by Alex's disrespect.

''Well, I'M the daughter of the Vermillion City Gym Leader! And I think my mom's style of constant attacking is the best strategy,'' Alex retorted.

''I'm aware of that,'' I said as agitation rose inside me. ''I'm just trying to help you.''

''More like distract me from my training,'' Alex said rudely. I felt my agitation turn into anger in an instant.

''I'm a Pokémon Trainer too y'know!'' I snapped angrily. ''I have experience and I think you shouldn't be so rude towards someone whose trying to help you!''

''Oh please, I'm better than you in every way imaginable!'' Alex shouted in my face. Alex's Pokémon just watched us fight helplessly.

''Well excuse ME, your majesty!'' I shouted back. ''That pompous attitude won't get you anywhere in a Pokémon battle!''

''I'm not pompous! It's the truth! Now get out of here and let me train in peace!'' Alex yelled.

''Fine! I will!'' I shouted. I stormed off back towards the Pokémon League. ''I swear sometimes she acts like a real…oooh!'' I made it to the front door and ran into May and my parents.

''Good morning, sweetie,'' my mother said happily. ''May told us that you were going to meet with Alex. How was it?''

''I don't want to talk about it,'' I said in a low tone trying not to take my anger out on the others.

''Is something wrong, Brendan? Did you have a fight with Alex?'' May asked me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

''Mind your own business,'' I snarled as I shrugged her hand off and stomped off to my room.

''Hey, where are you going?'' my dad asked raising an eyebrow.

''I'm sorry. I just need to go blow off some steam,'' I said trying to contain my anger. I then walked off to my room.

Five hours later…

I was lying on my bed watching television. It was about 3:00 pm. Alex's mother was battling a kid's Raticate with her Electabuzz.

''Raticate, Hyper Fang!'' the kid ordered. Raticate lunged at Electabuzz.

''Thunder, Thunderpunch!'' Alex's mother commanded. Thunder's fist electrified and slugged Raticate knocking it out instantly.

''Oh no, Raticate!'' the kid yelled running up to his singed Raticate. The kid then started to bawl loudly. ''You're so mean!'' The kid then ran out of the building with his Raticate in his arms.

''Poor little guy,'' Alex's mother said sympathetically.

''You've seen it here, folks! Larraine once again impedes an aspiring Trainer's dreams of going on to the Pokémon League! She definitely has her father's blood in her veins,'' the news reporter exclaimed. Alex's mother chuckled nervously in response. _She's really modest for a Gym Leader, _I thought. _And I see where Alex get's her beauty from. I shouldn't have been so harsh on Alex. She's a great Trainer. I'll go apologize to her right now. _I turned off the television and walked out of my room. I entered the main hallway of the Pokémon League and saw Alex having lunch with her Pokémon, May, and my parents. ''Hey,'' I said as I walked up to the table.

''Hey Brendan,'' May said happily. Alex looked at me out of the corner of her eye and looked away to continue eating.

''Say Alex, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier,'' I said rubbing the back of my head.

''Hmph,'' Alex responded.

''Alex please, I said sorry. Don't be like that,'' I pleaded. Alex picked up her salad and turned her chair away from me.

''So something did happen between you two,'' May realized. ''You should accept Brendan's apology, Alex.''

''Stay out of this, May!'' Alex snapped annoyed. ''He's my boyfriend. I'll apologize if I want to! And I'm not going to!''

''Alex, that's not fair! Why are you being so mean-spirited?'' I asked.

''Because you insulted me and my mom's skills! I can't forgive that!'' Alex replied angrily.

''You know what? You ARE pompous, Alex! And to think I felt bad about earlier!'' I said as my anger returned.

''Whatever! From now on Brendan, you and I are threw!'' Alex said turning away from me.

''STOP TURNING AWAY FROM ME!'' I shouted as I grabbed Alex's arms forcing her to look me in the face. Alex and everyone else looked at me in shock. I was shocked myself! I've never yelled that loudly before in my life! Alex got loose from my grasp and started to tear up. ''No Alex, wait. I'm sorry! I just lost my-'' Suddenly, Alex socked me in my nose knocking me down and causing me to writhe, yell, and caress my nose in pain.

''JERK! I HATE YOU!'' Alex screamed as she looked down at me clenching her bloody fist. ''I WISH I NEVER MET YOU BACK IN LITTLEROOT TOWN!'' Alex then ran off to who knows where.

''Alex!'' May yelled as she stood up and ran after her. My parents ran to my aid immediately.

''Norman, get some tissue!'' my mother commanded. Dad did as he was told and ran off. Blood dripped down the side of my face and onto the floor as I continued to scream. ''My poor baby. You didn't deserve that. Maybe Alex just needs to-''

''No mom. We're done. Permanently,'' I said through the pain in my face. My mom started to tear up and sob. Meanwhile, Alex's Pokémon followed the path to her room sadly.

Update: Hey guys, BigBossMan here! I just wanted to give a quick update and a special shout out. Special thanks to Aaron Crimson for advice on how to approach this chapter. I figured some drama would make things more interesting. Hope you all enjoyed it! Also, check out my new poll on my page! Thanks for tuning in and your patience with uploading! Just been busy having fun with college! So, see you next time!


	43. Chapter 43

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Forty-Three: Alex VS. Brendan! Done Forever?!

*Anthony's p.o.v (Dream)*

I was walking down the hall towards Alex's room carrying a tray of lemonade and two glasses. It's been two weeks since Alex became the Hoenn Pokémon League Champion. Brendan came over to our house for a visit much to Alex's excitement. I came up to Alex's door and knocked. ''Alex? It's me,'' I called while knocking. ''I have some lemonade for you and Brendan to share. It's my special homemade brand!'' I heard groaning coming from within Alex's room. It sounded like it was coming from a woman. _What's that noise? The television? It sounds like a sex movie. _''Alex? Are you okay?'' I asked louder. The groaning continued. ''I'm coming in!'' I opened the door and was aghast at what I saw causing me to drop the tray to the ground. Alex and Brendan were under Alex's bed covers. NAKED! And having…My jaw opened as wider than it ever had in my life! ''ALEX! BRENDAN! HOW COULD YOU?!'' I roared angry and horrified. Alex and Brendan ignored me. ''STOP IT! NOW!'' I screamed running towards Brendan. I attempted to pull Brendan off of Alex but my hands passed right through his body! ''What?!'' I exclaimed. ''LARRAINE! COME LOOK AT WHAT OUR DAUGHTER IS DOING!'' Larraine didn't come. This living nightmare continued for what seemed like several agonizing hours and I could do nothing about it! I screamed in frustration and sadness at my predicament.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

''No…stop! Alex please stop! I'm begging you!'' I heard Anthony mumble in his sleep waking me up. ''You're too young to raise children!'' Anthony was obviously having a nightmare and in a cold sweat.

''Sweetie! Sweetie, wake up!'' I yelled shaking Anthony's arm. Anthony got up quickly screaming, sweating, and panting.

''Oh…it was just a dream,'' Anthony said relieved while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

''What was going on?'' I asked concerned.

''My nightmare involved Alex and Brendan having…Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it,'' Anthony said holding his head with one hand.

''I think I have an idea about where you're going with this,'' I said trying to smile. Anthony's side of the bed was caked in sweat.

''I'm going to go get some water and get cleaned up,'' Anthony said getting out of bed. Anthony walked down the hall.

''Hmm, he's really concerned about our little baby,'' I said lying down. ''And he'll have another little one to be concerned about.'' Anthony came back into the room and lied down.

''I feel much better now,'' Anthony said calmly. ''I hope Alex is okay.''

''You worry too much,'' I said wrapping my arms around him. ''She's a responsible young woman. I'm sure she's having a great time at the Pokémon League. Now, don't focus on that and focus on ME.'' I got on top of Anthony.

''I see where this is going,'' Anthony chuckled. We put our hands on the sides of each other's faces. We were about to kiss when the video phone rang causing us to look. It was Alex. We got up and I answered the phone. Alex's image appeared on the screen. She had a cross expression on her face. ''Hey sweetie,'' Anthony said feeling that something was wrong. ''What's wrong?''

''It's Brendan,'' Alex responded. Anthony's eyes widened in anger.

''He got you pregnant, didn't he?!'' Anthony yelled.

''WHA?!'' Alex exclaimed as she blushed.

''Don't mind him, sweetie,'' I said covering Anthony's mouth while dropping sweat. _Always have to jump to conclusions, don't you? _I thought annoyed. ''Anyways, what about Brendan?''

''We had a fight earlier this morning,'' Alex explained. ''I was training my Pokémon in the forest when Brendan came. Everything was fine at first but he said that apparently my technique was off. I disregarded his 'advice' saying how constant attacking, your strategy, was better. He then got mad at me and I him. Later in the afternoon, he came by to apologize but I refused to forgive him. I turned away from him and he grabbed me and yelled in my face for doing so. I then punched him square in the nose and we broke up.''

''You punched him?! Alex you can't do that! You know better!'' Anthony scolded. ''I think you shouldn't have gotten offended so easily. It sounded like Brendan was just trying to help you.''

''But dad, he-'' Alex began.

''I don't care! You're letting your emotions control your actions again,'' Anthony interrupted. ''You need to stop being so headstrong and not take offense when someone's constructively criticizing you.''

''You don't care what I'm saying! You're the one who doesn't listen!'' Alex retorted as tears formed in her eyes. Our mouths dropped in surprise at Alex's remark.

''How dare you! I DO listen to you, Alex!'' Anthony responded. ''And see? This is what I'm talking about! You just cover your ears whenever someone advises you sternly!'' Alex glared at Anthony as tears dripped from her eyes.

''I'm hanging up now,'' Alex snarled.

''Alex wait!'' I said quickly. But, the image disappeared.

''Ugh, that girl. I love her with all my heart but..ugh. Sometimes she doesn't listen to me,'' Anthony said exasperated. I closed the video phone and we lied back down in bed. Anthony sighed trying to relax himself. ''Well, she probably got her headstrong personality from me so who am I to criticize?''

''I hope Alex will try and patch things up with Brendan,'' I said hugging Anthony lightly. ''I don't want to see her relationship with Brendan go down in flames.'' My eyes moistened.

''Now now, dear. Everyone's relationships get tested every now and again,'' Anthony said comfortingly as he hugged me back. ''Heck, even you and I had some arguments sometimes but it never lasted that long.''

''You're right,'' I said as the tears disappeared. ''She still has a lot to learn about relationships. I know she can work it out.''

''So do I,'' Anthony said kissing me on the lips. ''Good night, sweetie.''

''Good night,'' I said nuzzling Anthony.

*Alex's p.o.v*

I hung up on my family, slammed the video phone shut, and lied down on the bed screaming in anger. May sat cross-legged on the bed angrily. ''Why don't they understand?!'' I screamed.

''Oh, they understand. But, you're just too self-absorbed to understand others,'' May sneered. I sat up and glared daggers at May.

''Shut your mouth! Just SHUT your FREAKING MOUTH!'' I shouted.

''No, I won't. You may have gotten eight Badges and a lot of Pokémon, but you need to grow up and understand when others who care about you are trying to help you,'' May said putting her feet on the floor. I raised my fist at May ready to punch her but I didn't follow through on doing so. May flinched in response. I put my arm down and sighed.

''I don't have time to deal with you, May,'' I said exasperated. ''I need to get my sleep for tomorrow when I crush Brendan with my power.'' I got under the covers and turned away from May. ''Good night.'' May didn't respond.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I walked down the corridor towards my battle with Alex. My nose was bandaged up after Alex broke it. _I can't believe that happened between us yesterday, _I thought regretfully. _I guess that Alex and I were never meant to be. I'm sorry that it had to come to that, Alex. _I entered the room. My parents and May were in the stands. Alex had yet to arrive. Dad was angry with Alex for what she did to me while my mother was upset that Alex and I broke up. Perhaps she held onto a glimmer of hope that she and I would make up?

''Good luck, Brendan,'' my mother said trying to smile.

''Yes you can do it, Brendan,'' dad added.

''We're here rooting for you,'' May chimed.

''Thanks, guys,'' I said in an attempt to be cheerful. I then saw Alex coming down the hall with a scowl on her face. All my happiness was sucked out of me like a mosquito sucking blood.

''Well? Let's get this over with, Brendan,'' Alex sneered pulling out a Poké Ball.

''Your wish is my command, your majesty,'' I said sarcastically doing the same. I summoned Muk while Alex summoned Flygon.

''Flygon, Dragon Claw!'' Alex commanded. Flygon flew straight towards Muk with elongated claws.

''Poison Jab, Muk!'' I yelled. Muk's fist glowed purple and ducked under Flygon and punched her in the stomach. Flygon got a sickened expression on her face.

''Crap. Poisoned,'' Alex said under her breath.

''Nothing like a little pressure to help you win,'' I smirked.

''I'll show you,'' Alex growled. ''Flygon, Sandstorm!'' Flygon whipped up a sandstorm by flapping her wings. The sandstorm blew viciously causing Muk to cover her eyes in pain. ''What was that about pressuring your opponent to win, Brendan?'' _Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Alex, _I thought.

''Muk, hang in there!'' I encouraged. Muk looked around for Flygon. I could barely notice Flygon circling Muk in the sandstorm. Flygon closed in on Muk from the right. ''Muk, to the right!'' Muk dodged out of the way of Flygon's Dragon Claw. ''Sludge Bomb!'' Muk bombed Flygon with explosive sludge knocking her down. ''Now, move in for Body Slam!'' Muk slithered over towards Flygon and raised up.

''Flygon, Dragonbreath!'' Alex commanded. Flygon tried to move but due to the poison, couldn't turn around. Muk then collapsed onto Flygon smothering her. Muk got up and revealed the knocked out Flygon. The sandstorm then subsided. Alex cursed under her breath and returned Flygon.

''Good job, Muk,'' I complimented. Alex then summoned Gallade who extened his blade fiercely. ''Return, Mu-''

''Psycho Cut!'' Alex yelled. Gallade fired a purple energy at Muk knocking her out.

''What the heck, Alex?!'' I screamed angrily. ''I was returning Muk!''

''I don't care! We're fighting to the end!'' Alex snapped. I growled and returned the unconscious Muk to her Ball. I then pulled out Swellow's Poké Ball and summoned him.

''You going to switch out, Alex? Swellow's a Flying-type and has an advantage over Gallade,'' I boasted.

''Types don't matter in a Pokémon match, smart aleck,'' Alex snarled. ''Gallade, Psycho Cut!'' Gallade fired the energy at Swellow.

''Dodge and use Aerial Ace!'' I cried. Swellow flew around the attack and attempted to tackle Gallade.

''Gallade, Thunderpunch!'' Alex ordered. Swellow was slugged with an electric fist causing Swellow to be paralyzed. ''Now we can hit Swellow easier since it's slower.'' I smirked in response knowing what Alex has unwittingly done. Swellow was then enveloped in a red aura and his eyes turned red with fury as he screeched. ''What the-?!''

''You didn't know?'' I said sarcastically. ''Swellow's main Ability is Guts. This ability increases Swellow's power when he's afflicted with a status ailment. In this case, paralysis. Plus, Swellow is not affected by paralysis in the slightest and will still be as fast as he usually is!''

''Well, YOU know so much about Pokémon,'' Alex said sarcastically.

''Well, I WAS taught by the best,'' I snorted in response.

''So was I!'' Alex shouted. ''Gallade, Drain Punch!'' Gallade's fist glowed green as he charged at Swellow.

''Swellow, Façade!'' I commanded. Swellow tackled Gallade causing him to skid backwards.

''We won't take that! Gallade, Stone Edge!'' Alex yelled. Gallade summoned jagged stones below Swellow. Gallade then gestured upwards for the stones to fly upwards.

''Swellow, Double Team!'' I commanded. Swellow formed several copies of himself causing the stones to miss him. The copies still remaining swarmed Gallade. ''Now, Aerial Ace!'' The Swellows tackled Gallade knocking him down and knocking him out. Alex growled loudly and returned Gallade. Swellow's doppelgangers disappeared and Swellow landed on the ground puffing out his chest proudly.

''Okay, one more Pokémon left,'' Alex said almost inaudibly. Alex tossed her Poké Ball and summoned Swampert.

''You're going to use an even slower Pokémon?'' I asked snidely. ''You're making this too easy!'' Swampert snorted and clenched his fists angrily.

''Don't doubt, Swampert. He's gotten me out of some tight spots,'' Alex leered.

''Swampert!'' Swampert said slamming his fists on the ground.

''Whatever. Swellow, Façade!'' I said. Swellow flew towards Swampert at high speeds.

''Avalanche!'' Alex commanded. Swampert summoned icy rocks and snow above Swellow causing Swellow to fall to the ground as they hit Swellow. ''Now Surf!'' Swampert rode the wave he created and swamped Swellow with water knocking him out.

''Hmm, not bad,'' I said returning Swellow. I threw my next Poké Ball summoning Sceptile. ''But, this match belongs to me, sweetie.''

''Don't call me, sweetie,'' Alex growled. ''We're through, remember?!''

''Yeah! And I say good riddance!'' I snapped.

''Jerk!'' Alex shouted.

''Witch!'' I countered. Alex growled in frustration.

''Swampert, Surf!'' Alex called. Swampert created a wave of water attempting to knock down Sceptile.

''Sceptile, leap and use Leaf Blade!'' I ordered in response. Sceptile leapt over the water and dove at Swampert ready to slash Swampert.

''Ice Punch NOW!'' Alex commanded quickly. Swampert's right fist froze and connected it with Sceptile's Leaf Blade. Sparks flew between the two's attacks. Sceptile lost his balance and Swampert punched him in the stomach knocking him away.

''Sceptile!'' I cried in despair.

''FINISH HIM OFF WITH HYDRO CANNON!'' Alex screamed. Swampert doused Sceptile with a massive blast of water sending Swampert flying towards the wall on my side of the room.

''Sceptile, you okay buddy?'' I asked running up to Sceptile. Sceptile opened his eyes and smiled getting up. ''There we go, buddy. We're not done just yet, Alex. Let's go!'' Alex sneered in response.

''Fine. We got this match in the bag!'' Alex shouted. ''Swampert, use-'' However, Swampert was panting heavily and lying on the ground exhausted. ''What's wrong, Swampert?!''

''Hydro Cannon forces the user to rest in response. Just like Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn,'' I said.

''I asked Swampert! Not you!'' Alex snapped loudly. ''Swampert, get up!''

''S-Swamp,'' Swampert said shaking his head ''no.''

''What do you mean you're too tired?!'' Alex shrieked. ''This is the match that'll decide whether we move on to the Champion or not!'' Swampert then got up fully rested but with a sad look on his face. ''That's more like it.'' _She's pushing him too hard, _I thought shocked at Alex's actions. _Alex usually always treated her Pokémon with kindness. _''Swampert, Waterfall!'' Alex commanded. Swampert rode a river of water towards Sceptile.

''Grass Knot, Sceptile!'' I yelled. Sceptile caused roots to appear below Swampert canceling Swampert's attack and causing Swampert to trip.

''Oh no!'' Alex yelled panicked.

''Now, Leaf Blade!'' I commanded. Sceptile leapt at Swampert and finished off Swampert. My heart practically stopped. ''We did it…'' I said panting. ''WE WON! Sceptile, we won!'' Sceptile ran up to me and hugged me.

''You did it, Brendan! Congratulations!'' May cheered.

''I can't believe that our son will get to fight the Champion!'' my mother beamed.

''That's my boy! I couldn't be prouder!'' my dad boasted. I glanced over at Alex and saw her standing with a shocked expression on her face as Swampert still laid n the ground knocked out.

''I l-lost?'' she stammered. ''H-how?''

''It was because of poor strategy and pushing your Pokémon too hard,'' I replied. ''A real trainer knows their Pokémon's limits. And obviously you didn't.'' Alex stared at me with a stunned expression. She then collapsed to her knees and hands silently. ''Better luck next time, I guess.'' Sceptile and I then walked down the hall leaving Alex behind.

One hour later…

My family, May and I were at the beach celebrating my victory. There was a table set up with pizza, water and soda spread around it. My Pokémon also got a chance to taste what pizza was like. Some like Sceptile and Muk adored it while others like Swellow could care less.

''Here's to Brendan's hopeful victory at the Pokémon League,'' my dad said holding his drink up for a toast. ''Cheers!''

''Cheers!'' my mother and May said touching my dad's drink with theirs. Everyone looked at me quizzically.

''Oh, yeah. Cheers,'' I said doing the same. Everyone easily picked up on my aura of sadness.

''What's wrong, sweetie?'' my mother asked touching my knee with her gentle hand.

''I haven't seen Alex in awhile,'' I explained. ''I'm starting to worry about her.''

''Hmph, she's probably sulking not able to take a loss,'' my dad snorted. My mom, Pokémon, and May just smiled.

''You still love her, don't you?'' my mother asked.

''Well, I…uh…'' I said turning red embarrassed. I gulped nervously. ''Yes. Yes, I do.'' Tears formed in my eyes. ''But, Alex said she'd never forgive me. What if it's hopeless to try and reconcile with her?''

''It's worth trying again, dear,'' my mother went on.

''That's right, Brendan. I'm sure that deep down, she still loves you, too,'' May chimed in. I looked at my Pokémon and they nodded thinking the same thing.

''You should listen to her mother, Brendan,'' my dad added. ''She's an expert when it comes to this kind of subject.''

''Okay,'' I said smiling and standing up. ''I'm going to go find her.'' I then ran off to go find Alex. I went to Alex's room first and knocked. ''Alex? It's me, Brendan. Can we talk?'' I called knocking. No response. I then ran outside towards the woods. I ran for several minutes but couldn't find her. ''ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU?!'' I then heard a crash and Alex scream. _Oh Arceus. That's not good,_ I thought panicking. My heart was racing in fear as to what could be wrong.

*Alex's p.o.v (Five minutes earlier…)*

I sat at the edge of a sea cliff depressed. _A real trainer knows their Pokémon's limits. And obviously you didn't, _Brendan's quote came back to me. _I'm no Pokémon Trainer, _I thought. _Brendan was right. I pushed my Pokémon too hard. I don't deserve to be a Pokémon Trainer. I should just release my-_ Suddenly, the ground below me broke away and I began to fall. I quickly grabbed a ledge. I looked up and could briefly see a shadowy figure before it disappeared. _What the heck was that? A Pokémon? _I thought. _Doesn't matter! I'm going to die! _

''ALEX!'' I heard Brendan yell. I looked up and Brendan soon appeared. ''Alex, are you okay?!''

''Yeah,'' I yelled back. ''The ground just gave way!'' I was starting to lose my grip. ''Help me!''

''Can you pull out, Flygon?!'' Brendan asked.

''No, she's in my back pack!'' I responded.

''Well, hold on! I'm coming!'' Brendan said. Brendan started to climb down.

''No, Brendan! It's too dangerous!'' I yelled aghast at what Brendan was doing.

''I don't care!'' Brendan replied as he made his way down. ''I love you! I'd put myself in danger for you anytime!'' My face flushed red in an instant.

''B-Brendan, I'm sorry about fighting with you yesterday,'' I said as my eyes moistened. ''You're right. I'm not a good Trainer!''

''No, I'm sorry Alex,'' Brendan butted in as he was about ten feet away. ''I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I don't want to fight anymore.'' Brendan was arm's length away from me. He reached out to me. ''Do you forgive me?''

''O-of course,'' I said smiling and reaching to Brendan. However, I lost my grip and began to fall.

''ALEX! NOOO!'' Brendan screamed. Brendan leapt off the rock wall and hugged me.

''This is the end of us!'' I screamed bracing myself for the worst as we plunged towards the rocks below us.

''I love you, Alex!'' Brendan yelled as the rocks neared us.

''I love you too, Brendan!'' I yelled back. The rocks were getting closer. In a few minutes, we'll be dead. All of a sudden, something scooped us up and we found ourselves flying upwards. The Pokémon was orange and blue and was about the size of an adult human. ''W-who are you?''

''I AM DEOXYS, A POKEMON FROM OUTERSPACE,'' the Pokémon answered.

''Wow. From space?'' I said in awe. Deoxys then set us down on the ground gently. ''Thank you for saving us.''

''YOU'RE VERY WELCOME,'' Deoxys responded. ''I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF HEROES WITHIN YOU.''

''Do you mean my dad?'' I asked. Brendan just looked at us confused.

''YES. HIS TEAM HELPED ME IN MY GREATEST HOUR OF NEED,'' Deoxys elaborated. ''BUT BE FOREWARNED, ALEX. THERE IS A DARKNESS THAT IS AFTER YOU. STAY ALERT.'' A chill ran up my spine. Deoxys then changed its form. It was then much sleeker and aerodynamic. Deoxys then blasted off knocking Brendan and I onto our rears.

''Wow, that was fast,'' Brendan said wide-eyed.

''Y-yeah,'' I said just as surprised.

''Anyways, what was Deoxys saying to you?'' Brendan asked getting up.

''It was saying something about me having the blood of heroes and how something is after me,'' I responded causing me to shudder.

''Well, don't worry about it,'' Brendan said hugging me. ''You can handle anything. I know it.''

''You think so?'' I asked blushing.

''Mmm-hmm,'' Brendan answered nodding. ''You're a great Trainer.'' Brendan then kissed my lips. I put my hands on the sides of Brendan's head.

''I'm happy we made up, Brendan,'' I said nuzzling him.

''So am I,'' Brendan responded. We then laid down on the grass and looked up at the beautiful night sky.

*?'s p.o.v*

''So you survived, hmm?'' I said rubbing my chin standing in the shadows of the trees. ''Lucky girl. Don't get too comfortable, though. I will have my revenge on your accursed father. And the best way to do that is through YOU.'' I chuckled evilly to myself and vanished out of sight.

SO! What did you guys think, huh? You likey? :3 I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. The end of this story is upon us! At least two more chapters are in the works so brace yourselves! Oh, and did you guys think I went a little too far with the sexuality in the beginning? I didn't reference any body parts or anything like that but I'm just not sure. Thanks again to Aaron Crimson for his help with this and the previous chapter. His story, _Galactic Destruction in Hoenn_, is fantastic! Please, I implore you. Check it out and subscribe to him! Also, don't forget to vote on my new poll to determine the next Pokémon story I write! Ah, one more thing. Fans of the Team Wildfire saga will recognize the ''shadowy figure.'' ;) Thank you for reading and please look forward to more soon!


	44. Chapter 44

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Forty-Four: On the Beach

*Alex's p.o.v*

''You made up with Brendan?! That's great honey!'' my mom beamed.

''Yeah, we kissed and made up. Literally,'' I laughed. ''I am a little disappointed to have lost the match. But, making up with Brendan matters more.''

''That's right. And I hoped you learned a lesson in all this,'' my dad said smiling.

''I know, dad. I promise to control my temper and I'm sorry about taking my anger out on you,'' I said sadly remembering my fight with dad.

''I'll always forgive you, sweetie,'' my dad grinned. ''I love you too much to stay mad at you. And besides, I understand that you were just frustrated. Your mother and I haven't always gotten along either but we always make up in the end.'' Mom giggled as she hugged dad and nuzzled the side of his arm. Dad kissed the top of her head in response. ''Well, tell Brendan we said congratulations and that we wish him good luck in his match with the Champion.''

''I will dad. I love you guys,'' I said nodding.

''We love you too sweetie,'' mom and dad said simultaneously before they hung up. I plopped down on my bed and sighed contentedly.

''So now that you won't be moving on to Wallace, what region do you want to try and become the master of?'' May asked as she sat on her bed.

''Hmm, I'm not quite sure yet,'' I replied looking up at the ceiling. ''I could try and be the Kanto Champion. But, I've always wanted to go to Kalos.''

''Ooh, me too! Me too! I always heard that Kalos is the city of love,'' May said putting her hands on her cheeks as she blushed. ''And Fennekin is absolutely adorable! I already have a plush of it at home!''

''Fennekin is cool but there's something about Froakie that just beckons me to it,'' I said sitting up. ''Plus it's still really cute.''

''I've always loved Fire-types and I'd always pick Fire starters,'' May said proudly. ''Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, you name it!''

''Personally, I'd pick the Grass-type starters like Bulbasaur and Snivy,'' I responded.

''How come you picked Mudkip then?'' May asked intrigued.

''Well, I just needed to pick something because you and your dad were in trouble when we first met,'' I explained.

''Oh right,'' May said sheepishly. ''Hehe, forgot about that.''

''So, when's Brendan's match against the Champion?'' I asked changing the subject.

''It's tomorrow at 12 pm,'' May replied. ''I can't wait to see Wallace!'' May then squealed happily. _There she goes again, _I thought dropping sweat. ''I need to get his autograph!''

''Calm down fan girl,'' I said teasingly.

''I can't help it,'' May snorted. ''Wallace is just freaking cute.'' May giggled. ''Good night!'' May then got under her covers.

''Good night,'' I laughed as I did the same.

The next morning…

May, Brendan, his parents and I were having breakfast. I of course sat right next to Brendan and enjoyed his company as we ate our eggs. Brendan, however, only nibbled his food and was unusually quite today. ''What's wrong, Brendan?'' I asked.

''Oh…um…nothing,'' Brendan replied shyly.

''Something tells me you're hiding something,'' I stated bluntly.

''Yeah, you can tell us Brendan,'' May said as she leaned forward smiling.

''Yes, what is it Brendan?'' Norman chimed in.

''Okay I'll talk,'' Brendan sighed. ''As you might've inferred, I'm really nervous about my match with the Champion. I know he's going to be really tough. I don't know if I can do this.''

''Don't talk like that, Brendan,'' Norman said in a mildly scolding tone. ''You've defeated the Gym Leaders, including me, and the Elite Four. Don't you EVER doubt yourself. Understand?''

''Um…yes,'' Brendan answered nervously.

''That's just your father's way of encouraging you, Brendan,'' Brendan's mom said smiling. ''I know you can do it, too!''

''And I'm here for you too, Brendan!'' I said cheerfully.

''So will I!'' May added.

''Thank you everyone,'' Brendan smiled. I kissed Brendan on the cheek causing him to laugh. Brendan kissed me back and we resumed eating. We finished eating our breakfast and went out into the hall. We were then greeted by two surprise visitors.

''Hello everyone,'' Steven said as he and Prof. Birch walked up to us.

''Hey Steven, Prof. Birch!'' I greeted.

''Daddy!'' May exclaimed happily as she hugged the Professor.

''Hello my princess,'' Birch said lovingly. ''A little birdie told me that Brendan and Alex were accepted into the Pokémon League!''

''That was me,'' Norman said happily. ''So, you finally had enough time to come by for a visit, Dan.''

''Yes,'' Birch laughed. ''It's not easy to get away from studying Pokémon. But, I made it!''

''You were like that in college Dan,'' Norman teased. ''You were a real outdoorsman! Always studying Pokémon and getting chased by them!''

''Give me a break Norman,'' Birch sighed. ''Anyways, I came to see how everyone is doing and see Brendan fight the Champion.''

''As did I,'' Steven said. ''Wallace and I are good friends and he invited me to come see him battle.''

''How tough is he?'' Brendan asked.

''Very tough,'' Steven answered outright. ''I used to be the Hoenn Pokémon League Champion until he defeated me ten years ago.''

''So he remained the Champion for ten years straight,'' Brendan said in awe.

''That's right,'' Steven said. ''Wallace was trained extensively by Juan ever since he was a boy. He's one of the best Trainers I know.''

''Tell me,'' Brendan said seriously. ''What type of Pokémon does Wallace use?'' Steven scowled at Brendan angrily.

''I do not tolerate cheating,'' Steven replied. ''You'll have to find out yourself. Wallace won't let me hear the end of it if I told him his secrets.''

''Sorry,'' Brendan sighed.

''But anyways, let's relax a bit before your match Brendan,'' Steven suggested. ''The beach anyone?''

''Sure!'' May said happily. ''I'll be back!'' May ran towards the elevator to get dressed.

''See you at the beach Brendan!'' I yelled as she followed May. ''Wait for me May!''

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I sat near the water's edge. The ocean was sparkling and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. My family, Prof. Birch, and Steven were chatting at an umbrella table. Dad's and my Pokemon were out and about getting some sun. Sceptile and Slacking were lazing about while Linoone, Vigoroth, and the rest of my Pokémon were playing and chasing each other either on land or in the water. _What a beautiful day,_ I thought. _This is why summer is my favorite season. It's perfect weather for sports! _

''Hey babe,'' Alex said sitting down next to me. ''What are you doing sitting all alone, huh?''

''Oh, just admiring the day,'' I replied leaning back. ''Summer's my favorite season. It's really beautiful, wouldn't you say?''

''Yes it is,'' Alex said hugging me. ''I love summer but my favorite season is fall. I love the colors of the leaves and how it's the perfect season for pumpkin pie, apple cider, and apple pie. Plus, my birthday is in October. On the 17th to be precise.''

''Thanks for telling me,'' I said. ''My birthday is on February 14th. But, winter is my least favorite season.''

''How come?'' Alex asked cocking her head to the left.

''Well, I hate having to walk on ice,'' I answered. ''It's too slippery and I've had to walk to school in the snow TOO MANY TIMES. The cold doesn't help either.''

''It's not that horrible but I see your point,'' Alex said sympathetically. ''I do hate the ice but I love snowball fights. And yeah, walking to school in the snow sucks.''

''I'm glad I have a girlfriend who understand,'' I laughed.

''What're girlfriends for?'' Alex said hugging and nuzzling me. I chuckled and kissed Alex.

''Hey wanna play volleyball, guys?'' May called.

''NOT NOW,'' Alex and I said loudly but not quite yelling. May shrunk back smiling nervously as she walked up to Prof. Birch at the table.

''Say Brendan,'' Alex said frowning. ''I've been thinking. After you're done with the Pokémon League, what do you want to do afterwards? I may have to leave Hoenn and go back to Kanto after you're done.'' The happiness in my heart suddenly turned into sadness.

''Umm…I don't know,'' I admitted. ''I haven't thought about that. Maybe you could come see my place? You didn't get to see my room or anything like that. Or maybe I could visit you?''

''I'll ask my parents,'' Alex said. ''I don't think they'd be against either of those ideas so we'll see. And besides, let's not think about that right now. Let's live in the moment and be happy!'' Alex then lunged and embraced me knocking us onto the sand. Alex then kissed me on the lips and nuzzled me while smiling contentedly.

''You're so adorable, you know that?'' I said hugging her.

''Thank you,'' Alex said blushing. ''And you're very handsome.'' I squeezed Alex tightly and kissed her more. Suddenly, Alex and I were sprayed by a stream of water causing us to yell in surprise. We looked and saw May and her Lotad laughing.

''The looks on your faces!'' May laughed. ''Priceless!'' Alex and I glared daggers at the two troublemakers causing them to shudder.

''SWAMPERT! SICK 'EM!'' Alex yelled. Swampert came charging towards May and Lotad smiling mischievously. May and Lotad ran away screaming but Swampert doused the two with water and knocking them into the sea. ''Thanks Swampert.''

''Maybe that'll teach you to ruin our romantic moment!'' I snorted. May and Lotad crawled out of the water coughing.

''I think I'm retaining water now,'' May spat. ''Thanks a lot. I'm going to spend time with daddy.'' May and Lotad walked back towards the table where the rest of the gang were obviously laughing at May's predicament. ''It's not funny!'' Alex and I laughed as well.

''Anyways, where were we?'' Alex said throwing her arms around my neck.

''Kissing each other?'' I asked.

''That sounds right,'' Alex said. We then continued to kiss each other and enjoy this romantic moment together.

Hey, thanks for reading, gang. Just a reminder, the poll is still up but only until the 20th of this month. If there's no clear-cut winner, I'll extend it for another week. Be sure to review, favorite, follow me, and share this with your friends and family! Thank you and good night! TGIF!


	45. Chapter 45

Adventures in Hoenn

Chapter Forty Five: Brendan VS. Champion Wallace

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I walked down the hall towards Wallace's room. My heart was pounding like a drum all the while. _Well, this is it, _I thought as I felt sweat drip down my forehead. _The match against the Champion. No turning back now._ I entered into the room. Alex, May, my parents, Prof. Birch, and Steven were sitting in the stands.

''Good luck Brendan!'' Alex screamed happily.

''You can do it!'' May added.

''You can do it sweetie!'' my mother said blowing me a kiss.

''Thanks guys,'' I said waving. Right then, a man in a white cloak covering his body appeared in the hallway opposite of the room. He wore a white hat and had blue eyes and teal hair.

''So you must be Brendan, yes?'' the man asked.

''Y-yes,'' I replied nervously. ''Are you Wallace?'' The man then threw his cape off of him and got down on one knee with his hands in the air.

''Yes, I am,'' Wallace answered. May suddenly screamed in a fashion similar to every girl who sees a music idol.

''IT'S WALLACE! IT'S WALLACE!'' May shrieked as her face reddened. ''OH MY ARCEUS OH MY ARCEUS OH MY ARCEUS!''

''I see I have a fan in the audience today,'' Wallace chuckled.

''Oh yes!'' May said leaning over the wall. ''I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph please?!'' May held out a copy of _Pokémon Fashion & Contests_ with a picture of Wallace on the cover.

''Sure thing!'' Wallace smiled. He walked over to May whose face got an even darker red as he approached. ''Do you have a pen?''

''Y-y-yes,'' May said almost inaudibly as she handed him a pen. Wallace took the pen and signed it.

''Here you are,'' Wallace said handing May the magazine. May's hands quivered as she read the signature.

''T-to my b-biggest fan, signed Wa-Wallace,'' May stammered. May suddenly clutched her chest and fainted in reaction.

''May!'' Prof. Birch exclaimed in horror.

''Are you alright?'' Wallace asked concerned as he leaned over the wall.

''Eh, she's fine,'' Alex said dropping sweat. ''Her heart just couldn't take this moment. Look she even has hearts for eyes.'' All of us just dropped sweat in reaction.

''Anyways, let's get on with our battle,'' Wallace said regaining composure as he walked back to his position.

''Yeah,'' I said smiling nervously. Wallace and I drew our Poké Balls. Wallace released Ludicolo and I Wailmer. Ludicolo danced about merrily while chattering. Its dance showed its carefree personality.

''Are you ready?'' Wallace asked.

''You know it!'' I yelled. ''Wailmer, Rollout!'' Wailmer barreled towards Ludicolo.

''Ludicolo, dodge and use Zen Headbutt!'' Wallace commanded. Ludicolo jumped over Wailmer and made its head glow. Ludicolo tackled Wailmer from behind. Wailmer then collided with the wall opposite of the room.

''You okay, Wailmer?'' I called. Wailmer righted himself and smiled. ''Good boy. Now Wailmer, use Earthquake!'' Wailmer slammed into the ground causing the room to shake. Ludicolo lost balance and was knocked upwards by the blast beneath its feet.

''Ludicolo, counter with Energy Ball!'' Wallace ordered. Ludicolo righted itself and fired a green-and-blue ball at Wailmer.

''Dodge, Wailmer!'' I yelled. Wailmer rolled out of the way but the explosion from the attack sent Wailmer flying. ''Uh oh!''

''Now, Leech Seed!'' Wallace shouted. Ludicolo landed on the ground and fired a small seed at Wailmer. The seed landed on Wailmer which suddenly sprouted vines enveloping him and draining his energy. As this happened, little green lights flew towards Ludicolo restoring his energy.

''Oh no!'' Alex yelled as she leaned forward. Wailmer was gradually getting weaker and weaker. ''Brendan! Do something or else Wailmer is done for!''

''I got it sweetie!'' I said.

''Ludicolo, finish it off with Fury Swipes!'' Wallace yelled. Ludicolo ran towards Wailmer who was already very weak. Ludicolo was mere feet away.

''Hyper Beam, Wailmer!'' I commanded. Wailmer charged up a yellow beam and blasted Ludicolo at point blank range knocking it into the wall.

''Ludicolo!'' Wallace cried. Ludicolo tried to stand but fell over out of exhaustion.

''We did it, Wailmer!'' I yelled happily. However, Wailmer was also knocked out drained of his energy. ''You did well, buddy. Now get some rest.'' Wailmer went back into his Poké Ball.

''Not bad, Brendan,'' Wallace commented. ''But this battle has just begun. Go, Gyarados!'' Wallace tossed the Ball and summoned the mighty serpentine Pokémon. The Gyarados eyed me with ferocity and roared.

''That won't scare me!'' I said pulling out the next Poké Ball. I tossed the Ball and summoned Swellow.

''Well now,'' Wallace smirked. ''This will be interesting. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!'' Gyarados fired a massive stream of water towards Swellow.

''Swellow, Double Team!'' I commanded. Swellow formed several doppelgangers causing the attack to miss. ''Aerial Ace!'' The Swellows swarmed Gyarados like mosquitoes swarming a cow.

''Gyarados, Dragon Tail!'' Wallace yelled. Gyarados swung its tail around knocking Swellow backwards. Swellow suddenly went back into his Poké Ball.

''What?!'' I exclaimed in response.

''Dragon Tail not only damages foes but sends them out of battle in exchange for another Pokémon,'' Wallace explained.

''That's a good strategy,'' Alex said.

''Who will you choose?'' Wallace asked. I picked my next Poké Ball.

''A good friend who never lets me down,'' I responded. I tossed the Ball and summoned Sceptile. Sceptile and Gyarados eyed each other with ferocity. ''Sceptile, Leaf Blade!'' Sceptile lunged at Gyarados with his leaves extended.

''Gyarados, dodge and use Bite!'' Wallace cried. Gyarados ducked below Sceptile and clasped him in his jaws.

''Scpetile, get out of there!'' I commanded. Sceptile tried to get out of Gyarados' jaws but to no avail.

''It's no use, Brendan! This round is mine!'' Wallace boasted. _Don't be so sure, _I thought smirking. Sceptile suddenly lifted Gyarados' jaws and held them open causing Wallace to gasp. Sceptile jumped out of Gyarados' jaws landing on the ground.

''Alright Sceptile, Grass Knot!'' I commanded. Sceptile summoned grass to hold down Gyarados.

''No!'' Wallace yelled.

''Now let's finish this with Leaf Blade!'' I cried. Sceptile leapt up and slashed Gyarados in the face with Leaf Blade taking down the monster. ''Great job, Sceptile!'' Sceptile gave me a thumbs up and smiled.

''Very good, you two,'' Wallace complimented returning Gyarados. ''I can see how you were able to meet all the challenges presented to you and make it to the Pokémon League. But, your journey ends HERE!'' Wallace tossed his final Poké Ball and summoned a large Milotic. This Milotic was about the length of a large van and was as thick as a barrel.

''Where'd you get such a big Milotic?'' Alex asked.

''Glad you asked,'' Wallace replied coolly. ''Nine years ago on Route 119, I was searching for the elusive Feebas. I was there almost all day searching when I caught a massive Feebas. It was about the size of a barrel. I had to catch it of course and this Milotic has seen me through many battles and contests. Let's see if Milotic will continue the winning streak.''

''Okay Sceptile,'' I began. Sceptile looked at me eager for the next command. ''Take a rest.'' Sceptile fell over in response. ''Sorry buddy. But you need to rest in case I need you later.'' Sceptile crossed his arms pouting as he went back to his Ball. I summoned Swellow. ''Swellow, Aerial Ace!'' Swellow flew towards Milotic.

''Milotic, use Ice Beam!'' Wallace yelled. Milotic fired the frozen beam at Swellow. Swellow circled around the attack and tackled Milotic. ''Don't take that, Milotic! Dragon Pulse!'' Milotic knocked Swellow out of the sky with a blue energy. ''Ice Beam!'' Milotic finished off Swellow with the attack. I returned Swellow to his ball.

''Looks like I'll need you already, buddy,'' I chuckled. I tossed out Sceptile.

''We're both down to our last Pokémon,'' Wallace said. ''This is going to get VERY exciting.''

''I feel the same way,'' I responded. ''My heart is pounding!''

''Well, let's get this going then!'' Wallace laughed. ''Milotic, Ice Beam!'' Milotic fired its attack.

''Sceptile, leap and use Energy Ball!'' I commanded. Sceptile did as he was told and fired the attack.

''Mirror Coat!'' Wallace yelled. Milotic was surrounded in a pink aura and reflected the attack at Sceptile knocking him out of the sky.

''Sceptile, get up!'' I said quickly. Sceptile struggled to get up.

''Freeze it in place, Milotic!'' Wallace cried. Milotic froze Sceptile's feet to the ground with Ice Beam.

''Shoot!'' I said under my breath.

''This ends NOW!'' Wallace shouted. ''Aqua Tail!'' Milotic slithered towards Sceptile as its tail glowed blue.

''Brendan, do something!'' Alex yelled desperately.

''This looks bad,'' Prof. Birch said.

''Sceptile, break the ice with Leaf Blade!'' I commanded. Sceptile shattered the ice with his attack. Milotic drew closer getting ready to swing its tail.

''Get Sceptile out of there!'' my dad yelled.

''Grass Knot!'' I yelled. Sceptile strapped down Milotic with grass. ''Now, Energy Ball!'' Sceptile blasted Milotic with the attack causing a massive explosion. ''Did we win?'' The dust cleared and saw Milotic still standing. ''Man, this is a long battle.''

''My Milotic is more durable than it looks,'' Wallace boasted. Suddenly, Milotic started to wobble and it then fell over.

''We…we did it,'' I said shocked. ''WE DID IT, SCEPTILE!'' Sceptile ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

''You did it, Brendan!'' Alex shouted happily as she leapt over the wall. Alex leapt into my arms kissing me.

''Ugh…what's with all the noise?'' May asked drowsily.

''Brendan defeated Wallace, May!'' Prof. Birch answered excitedly.

''What?!'' May exclaimed. ''Aw man, I missed the whole thing, too! Please tell me someone recorded the match!''

''That's my boy!'' my dad yelled ecstatically. ''HE WON! HE REALLY WON!''

''I can't believe that our son in the new Hoenn League Champion!'' my mother said through tears. ''I'm so proud!''

''Well, I never thought I'd see this day,'' Steven smiled.

''Well done, Brendan,'' Wallace complimented. ''Please, come with me.'' Wallace led all of us towards a pair of double doors behind him. He opened the doors and we saw a grand hallway. There was a red carpet going down it with various pictures on the walls. The pictures showed past Hoenn League Champions with gold frames surrounding them.

''Wow,'' May said in awe. ''There're so many Champions. We came upon Wallace's picture. He was surrounded by Water-type Pokémon including Walrein, Ludicolo, Gyarados, Seaking, Tentacruel, and Milotic.

''I've been the undefeated Champion since 2001,'' Wallace said proudly. ''Steven put up a great fight, though.''

''Those were some good times,'' Steven said patting Wallace on the back smiling. We continued down the hall and came upon a room with a machine of sorts in front of a large screen.

''Place your Pokémon's Poké Balls in these slots, Brendan,'' Wallace said gesturing for me to do so. I put all six of my Poké Balls in the slots. The Balls were then scanned. We then turned our attention to the screen. My Pokémon's pictures appeared on the screen followed by my image. ''I do hereby announce you, Brendan White, as the new Hoenn League Champion,'' Wallace said presenting me a golden Poké Ball shaped ribbon. ''Congratulations.'' We shook hands.

''Thank you,'' I said smiling.

''Now's the time for your picture,'' Steven said pulling out a camera. I summoned all my Pokémon and we all gathered around for the picture. ''Ready?''

''No. Someone's missing,'' I replied. ''Alex, c'mere.'' Alex looked at me with surprise. ''The picture won't be complete without you!'' Alex smiled and moved into the shot to my left. We wrapped one arm around each other ready for the picture.

''Say cheese!'' Steven said. The camera flashed. ''We'll get the picture processed soon and send you some free copies.''

''Can I have one, too?'' Alex asked.

''Sure, just give me the address,'' Steven answered. Alex wrote her address down and handed it to Steven.

''Come on, Brendan!'' May said shaking his shoulder. ''Let's go celebrate your victory!''

''Okay okay,'' I said trying to calm May down. ''I want to go celebrate, too.''

*Five hours later (Alex's p.o.v)*

We went to Brendan's house to have a celebratory barbeque for Brendan. Brendan's parents and Prof. Birch were out buying food and materials for said barbeque while May, Brendan and I were at Brendan's house getting the grand tour.

''And here's my room,'' Brendan said opening the door. The wood was hardwood. There was a bed near the right wall with a laptop on a table near to the bed's right. A blue-and-white checkered rug was on the bed's left. In front of the bed was a television with a Wii hooked up. A Remote and Nunchuck were placed neatly on the stand the television was on. A closet was near the door and a clock hung neatly near the bed.

''Nice room,'' I said walking in and looking around.

''What games do you play, Brendan?'' May asked looking at the Wii.

''I'm a big _Super Mario Galaxy_ fanatic,'' Brendan replied as he walked over to the console. Brendan opened up the cabinet the television sat on and revealed at least thirty Wii and Gamecube games, other controllers, and accessories. ''But, I also play _Metroid Prime 3_ and _Donkey Kong Country Returns_.''

''I personally LOVE _Animal Crossing_ and _Mario Kart_!'' May chimed. ''Do you play video games, Alex?''

''Nope,'' I replied bluntly. ''I used to be big on video games but I've acquired other interests like sports.''

''Want to see if you change your mind?'' Brendan asked smiling as he picked up a Wii Remote. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii anyone?''

''You're on!'' May said grabbing a Remote. May then looked my way.

''Okay but I need to call my parents soon,'' I said grabbing a Remote as well.

*Forty minutes later*

''You suck, Brendan!'' I yelled as he took the last Yoshi. ''That was MY Yoshi!''

''All's fair in love and war, sweetie!'' Brendan laughed. Suddenly, May fired a shell at Brendan causing him to dismount his Yoshi. May then moved in and secured the green dinosaur. ''Hey!''

''Sucker!'' May taunted as she ran for her life from an infuriated Brendan. Brendan then leapt onto May and knocked her into a pit and making her lose her last life. ''Dang you, Brendan!''

''That's what you get!'' Brendan said sticking out his tongue. May then bopped him on the head with a pillow. I just enjoyed the show wishing I had some popcorn. Suddenly, the door downstairs opened.

''We're home!'' Brendan's mom sang.

''Let's go,'' Brendan said turning off the console. We went down the stairs and saw the counter covered in groceries.

''Having fun, you three?'' Norman asked he unloaded groceries.

''Yes, we were just playing video games,'' Brendan responded as we helped unpack the groceries. ''What did you guys get?''

''Well since this is a special day we picked up prime rib from the store in addition to some salad stuff and potatoes,'' Norman answered.

''Sounds great!'' Brendan smiled. ''Can we help with anything else?''

''No, you just take it easy, Brendan,'' Norman replied. ''This is our treat for you.''

''Okay. Thank you!'' Brendan said.

''I'm going to go call my parents,'' I said picking up my video phone.

''Okay Alex,'' Brendan said. ''See you in a bit.'' I walked upstairs and into Brendan's room. I sat down on the bed, opened up the video phone, and dialed my parents' number. In a few seconds, the phone picked up and I saw Alice's face.

''Hey Alex!'' she said cheerfully. ''How are you?''

''I'm doing well,'' I answered. ''Brendan defeated the Hoenn League Champion and we're here having a celebratory barbeque!''

''That's great!'' Alice beamed. ''Mom! Dad! Did you hear that?! Brendan's the Hoenn League Champion!''

''Really?'' dad said as he appeared on the screen. ''That's great! You're at Brendan's house?''

''Umm…yes,'' I responded nervously. _He's probably going to have a fit thinking that Brendan's going to impregnate me, _I thought annoyed.

''That's fine,'' dad said. ''I'm not THAT picky.''

''When do you want me home?'' I asked.

''Could you come home tomorrow?'' dad suggested. ''You need to be prepared for school in the next few weeks.''

''Okay I will,'' I said.

''Hey, let me talk to her,'' mom butted in pushing dad aside. ''It's great to hear that Brendan's the Champion! You enjoy that barbeque, okay sweetie?''

''I will, mom,'' I said smiling. ''I love you guys. See you tomorrow!''

''So do we!'' my family said simultaneously. They then hung up. I put the phone away and walked out into the hall and down the stairs. No one was inside. I walked out the front door and saw everyone hanging out. The grill was smoking as it cooked the contents inside. Norman was chopping up vegetables for salad.

''Hey Alex!'' Brendan hollered. ''We're playing go-fish. Wanna play?''

''Sure!'' I smiled as I walked over to the table. Brendan handed me some cards.

''So when are you going home?'' Brendan asked.

''Tomorrow,'' I answered. ''I need to be ready for school in the next few weeks.''

''I understand,'' Brendan said.

''Got any threes?'' May asked.

''Go fish,'' Brendan, Prof. Birch, Brendan's mom and I said. May drew a card.

''You're welcome to stay at our house overnight,'' Prof. Birch offered.

''Thank you,'' I smiled. ''Got any fours?'' Prof. Birch handed me a four card.

''Hey gang, dinner's ready!'' Norman said.

''Awesome!'' Brendan exclaimed. We grabbed our plates and were quickly served dinner.

''This is good prime rib, Norman,'' I complimented. ''The salad and baked potato is great, too!''

''Thank you, Alex,'' Norman said between sips of wine. After a while, Brendan's mom stood up tapping her glass with her fork.

''Norman and I have an important announcement to make,'' Brendan's mom said. We all turned our attention towards Brendan's parents.

''Brendan, your mother and I are going to have another child,'' Norman said smiling.

''Really?'' Brendan said as his eyes lit up happily. ''That's great! What's the gender?''

''It's too soon to tell but we were talking behind the scenes about having another kid for few months,'' Norman elaborated. ''And now, she's pregnant!''

''Congratulations, you two!'' Prof. Birch beamed.

''And congratulations to YOU, Brendan!'' I said hugging him. ''We're both going to be siblings for a new baby!''

''Thank you, Alex,'' Brendan said hugging me back. After dinner was finished, Brendan and I helped clean up the dishes. Suddenly, May turned her attention to the sky.

''Is that a Skarmory?'' May asked pointing towards the metallic bird flying towards our house.

''Yes, it is,'' Prof. Birch said looking up.

''It looks like someone's riding it,'' I said noticing someone sitting on top of it.

''It's Steven!'' Brendan exclaimed. The Skarmory and Steven then landed on the ground.

''Hello everyone,'' Steven said getting off of his Pokémon.

''Hello Steven,'' Norman greeted. ''What brings you here?''

''I came here to give Brendan a gift,'' Steven said pulling out a Poké Ball.

''Oh, thank you,'' Brendan said surprised as he took the Poké Ball. The Ball opened up and revealed a small floating Pokémon. It was shaped like an arm and had small claws on its backside. It had one eye and a blue body. ''Wow! What Pokémon is this?''

''A Beldum,'' Steven answered. ''It's a Steel and Psychic-type. The only move it knows, however, is Take Down. But, once it evolves into Metang, its move pool diversifies.'' Brendan stroked the Pokémon's sleek body.

''HELLO, NEW MASTER,'' Beldum greeted in a robotic voice.

''It's kind of cute!'' May cooed.

''Thank you, Steven!'' Brendan said shaking Steven's hand. ''Would you like to come in?''

''No thank you,'' Steven answered coolly. ''I'm going to go do some training. I would like to fight you one day, Mr. Champion.''

''I accept your challenge,'' Brendan said smiling. Steven made his way back towards Skarmory and mounted it.

''Take care!'' Steven said before taking off.

''You can beat him, Brendan,'' I said putting hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

''Thank you, Alex,'' Brendan said embracing me and kissing me on the lips.

''You two always find moments to kiss each other, huh?'' May teased. We just ignored her as we just stared into the sun setting below the row of pine trees.

ONE MORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE CHAPTER! AAAAAWWWW YEEEEAAAAHHH! I hope you enjoyed and please review, share, and vote on the current poll! Every little bit helps! Thank you and stay tuned for the conclusion to Adventures in Hoenn which will come out…some time in the future. :P


	46. Chapter 46

Adventures in Hoenn

This is it, fellas! Adventures in Hoenn ends today! I feel very mixed on this. I'm happy to be moving on to new stories and I'm sad to end what I consider to be my best work so far. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and be sure to stick around until the end where I'll tell you my next projects! Also, special thanks to SunnySummer77 for help with this chapter! She's been a great friend who has supported my stories for a long time. Check out her current story, _Love in the Abyss of Time_! It's great stuff! Now without further ado, let's finish this!

Chapter Forty Six: Goodbyes

*Alex's p.o.v*

As I slept, I heard the sound of food frying. I slowly opened my eyes, sat up and saw Prof. Birch in the kitchen cooking. Coffee was boiling in a pot nearby and the table was set with sugar, milk, orange juice, plates, silverware, and napkins. The clock read 9:02 AM.

''Good morning, Professor,'' I said rubbing my eyes and yawning. I was given the couch as my bed for the night.

''Oh, good morning, Alex,'' Prof. Birch smiled. ''You caught me off guard. How do you like your eggs?''

''Scrambled, please,'' I requested.

''Scrambled it is!'' Prof. Birch said merrily. ''And you don't have to call me Professor if you don't want. Just call me Dan.''

''Okay Dan,'' I laughed.

''Could you check on May to see if she's awake?'' Dan asked. ''Tell her breakfast will be ready soon.''

''Sure,'' I said as I folded up the blanket. I picked up the blanket and pillow and walked upstairs towards May's room. It wasn't hard to find it since the door had a giant poster of Wallace. ''May?'' I asked knocking. No response. ''Get up! Breakfast will be ready soon!'' Still no response. I opened the door slowly and saw May sound asleep in her bed practically strangling her Fennekin plush. Her room was decorated with posters (especially of Wallace) and her shelves had plush toys sitting on them. A television sat in front of her bed with a Wii hooked up. A table and laptop sat in the corner of her room with a lamp near it. I crept towards May. I was about to push on her arm when I came up with a better idea for waking her up. I clobbered her with my pillow causing May to wake up startled.

''What the #$&% Alex?!'' May shouted. ''I was having a nice dream and everything!''

''Was it about Wallace?'' I teased. May blushed instantly in response.

''Yes…'' May answered poking her fingers together. ''Wallace and I were the same age and Wallace proposed to me. We got married and lived our lives happily having ten kids!''

''Dang, you REALLY like him!'' I laughed. May swatted me with a pillow in response knocking me onto my butt. ''Oh, getting fresh with me, are you?'' I smacked May in retaliation. A pillow fight ensued. Dan then came into the room.

''What's going on here?'' Dan asked in shock. ''It's time for breakfast!''

''Whoops! Sorry, daddy!'' May said sheepishly. ''We'll be right down!'' Dan left the room and we soon followed. The table's plates had bacon and eggs on them.

''What is your favorite sauce for eggs, Alex?'' Dan asked smiling.

''Tabasco, please,'' I requested. Dan got some Tabasco sauce out of the fridge and placed it on the table. We sat down at the table and began eating.

''How is it, girls?'' Dan asked.

''Great! Thank you,'' I said happily.

''It's yummy as always daddy,'' May said.

''Say, if you don't mind me asking, where's your mom, May?'' I asked curiously noticing the fourth empty chair.

''Oh, May's mother is out performing in contests,'' Dan responded after sipping coffee. ''She's a busy show woman. She's been performing in contests for as long as I can remember.''

''And I want to follow in her footsteps and become a great coordinator!'' May beamed.

''My grandma, my dad's mom, actually used to put together Pokémon Musicals in the Unova region,'' I added.

''Really? I bet she was a great performer,'' Dan said.

''I heard she was but I never saw her perform because she retired to raise a family after getting married,'' I responded.

''Sometimes we have to put our passions on the back burner in order to tend to what really matters,'' Dan said. ''Something tells me she made the right choice.''

''Perhaps,'' I smiled. ''I'm personally not interested in acting. I have a case of stage fright.''

''You? But, you look like such a confident young woman,'' Dan said in surprise. I blushed in response at the compliment.

''Looks can be deceiving,'' I chuckled. May finished her breakfast and washed her dishes before putting them in the proper places. I soon finished my meal as well and did the same.

''Thank you, Dan,'' I said gratefully. ''May I use the shower?''

''Yes you may,'' Dan said polishing off his coffee. ''And you're welcome.''

''Race you to the bathroom!'' May yelled playfully as she jogged down the hall.

''Oh no you don't!'' I yelled back. We made it to the bathroom door but had a, for lack of a better term, a mild debate on who gets to use it first. The last thing I heard from Dan was a sigh.

*Brendan's p.o.v*

I was sitting at the table casually eating pancakes. My mother hummed happily as she prepared a pot of coffee. Dad had to leave for the Petalburg Gym early due to other Trainers eagerly waiting to challenge him. Dad asked me to be his Gym Leader Assistant (or GLA). A GLA helps the Gym Leader with teaching children about Pokémon Battles, catching Pokémon, taking care of Pokémon, among other things. I was more than happy to oblige. That morning though, I was feeling remorse over Alex having to leave Hoenn. I understand that her dad just wanted her to get ready for school, but I couldn't help but feel sad regardless. I then heard a knock at the door. ''That must be her,'' I said somberly as I got up out of my chair. I walked over to the door and opened it with Alex and May standing there.

''Good morning,'' Alex said trying to sound cheerful.

''Good morning, Alex and May,'' I said as I gently hugged Alex.

''Good morning, girls! Come on in!'' my mother said happily. I let the two young ladies in escorting them to the table. ''Would any of you like something?''

''No thanks, Mrs. White,'' Alex answered.

''I'm good,'' May added. There was a brief amount of silence between Alex and I. We both knew what was happening today.

''So…you're leaving today, eh?'' I said trying to make conversation.

''Yep,'' Alex responded quietly. More silence. My mother came to the table and sat down. ''Mmm…be sure to visit me in Vermillion City. And call at least every week.''

''I will,'' I said trying to smile. ''And you come visit me, too. I'm going to Petalburg High School.''

''I promise,'' Alex replied. ''I'll be at Vermillion High. I have your phone number. You have my address and phone number, right?''

''I do,'' I said. There was more silence. My mother had an expression of sympathy on her face. She was about to say something when Alex suddenly snapped.

''I DON'T WANT TO GO!'' Alex shouted standing up quickly catching us off guard. ''IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!'' Alex then began to sob hysterically as fell to her knees with her face in her hands. I instantly ran to her side, picked her up, and held her close to my body.

''I don't want you to go either, sweetie,'' I said. ''But, you need to be strong.''

''How?'' Alex sobbed as she looked up at me.

''Even with the massive distance between us, we can still see each other,'' I explained holding her out so that we could get a good look at each other. ''We both have Pokémon that can fly making it easy to get to each other.''

''But-'' Alex began. I put my finger on her lips and calmly shushed her.

''No buts,'' I said quietly. ''We're both in each other's hearts. We won't be forgetting each other any time soon. Do you believe me?''

''Y-yes,'' Alex replied as she dried her tears.

''That's good,'' I said. ''Do you promise to be strong for me?'' Alex nodded without a word. I then kissed her on the lips and hugged her. Alex put her hands on the sides of my head and we closed our eyes. ''I love you. With ALL of my heart and soul.''

''I feel the same way, Brendan,'' Alex responded.

One hour later…

Alex, May, my mother, Prof. Birch and I were out in front of my house. Alex's Flygon was outside of her Poké Ball ready to take off.

''I've had a great time here in Hoenn, everyone,'' Alex said in a much better mood.

''So have I,'' I replied. ''And you only made it better.'' Alex giggled and blushed at the comment.

''You take care, Alex,'' Prof. Birch said smiling.

''I will, you too,'' Alex said shaking his hand.

''Please do come and visit soon,'' my mother said hugging Alex.

''I promise I will,'' Alex said smiling.

''You better!'' May said rubbing Alex's hair teasingly while smiling. Alex then rubbed May's hair causing May to yelp. May felt her mussed up hair and grunted in anger. Alex then hugged May.

''Take care, May,'' Alex said happily. May giggled and hugged her back. Alex ran to me next and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. ''I love you, Brendan.''

''I love you, too,'' I said lovingly.

''Tell Norman I said 'good-bye,''' Alex said looking up at me.

''Sure will,'' I responded. Alex slowly made her way towards Flygon and mounted her. Alex looked back towards us and waved as her eyes watered. We all waved back as Flygon got a running start before taking to the sky. I felt my eyes moisten as Alex vanished below the tree line.

''Are you going to be okay, sweetie?'' my mother said hugging me.

''Yeah mom, I'll be fine,'' I said quietly. Inside, I was hurting like heck that Alex left but I knew that everything was going to be okay. We'll always be together in our hearts.

*Alex's p.o.v*

Riding a Flygon is like riding the world's fastest roller coaster. It felt like we would be in Kanto in about ten minutes! However, the speed didn't keep my mind occupied in the slightest. I was still deeply saddened leaving the beautiful Hoenn region and leaving my sweet Brendan. My eyes felt like they were going to gush tears once again.

''You okay, Alex?'' Flygon asked loudly.

''Oh, yeah!'' I answered trying to be cheerful. ''Brendan told me to be strong and I'm going to do that!''

''Okay, I'll take your word for it,'' Flygon responded. After a few minutes, I saw Vermillion City on the horizon. ''There it is, Flygon! Vermillion City!''

''Look at those tall buildings!'' Flygon said in awe. Boats were crossing the harbor. The Gym stood out in all its grandeur.

''Let's land there!'' I said pointing towards the beach.

''Got it!'' Flygon called. Flygon descended towards the beach. Many people looked up towards us. Flygon quickly slowed down and flapped her wings kicking up sand and dust. Many people began screaming and coughing.

''Mommy, I got sand in my eyes!'' a boy cried. The dust cleared and we saw people either glaring at us, coughing, or rubbing their eyes.

''Uh…sorry!'' I said nervously rubbing the back of my head. Everyone was quiet. ''Well, I guess I should leave now.'' I returned Flygon to her Poké Ball and quickly left the beach. ''I thought I was gonna die before I even got home!'' I ran as fast as I could running through crowds of people, past bakeries and floral shops, and past Vermillion High until I bumped into someone knocking us both down. I looked and saw it was mom.

''Mom! Mom, I'm so sorry!'' I helped mom up who was still knocked out. Mom opened her eyes and they lit up happily.

''Alex! You're back!'' she said hugging me.

''Yeah, I came back as soon as I could,'' I said hugging her back. ''How're dad and Alice?''

''They're doing great!'' mom answered smiling. ''They're eager to see you! I was just here window shopping and I was just on my way home.''

''Well, let's get a move on,'' I said. We then began our walk home. We soon came upon our house. This is the home I lived in ever since I was a baby. It was a solid white, two story house with a deck. A swing, table, and four chairs decorated the deck. A white picket fence surrounded the house and hedges peeked over it. In addition, a garden was on both sides of the stairs. ''Ah, it feels good to be home.'' Mom and I entered the house.

''I'm home!'' I hollered.

''Hey Alex! Come on up here!'' my dad called back. Mom and I hurried up the stairs. I came into the room and saw dad lying in bed still in his pajamas. It was like a hospital in our home. I walked up to dad and hugged him gently. ''My beautiful baby girl. How are you?''

''I'm alright,'' I answered. ''How are you?''

''Still trying to get better,'' dad replied. ''I can't wait to get better so I can play soccer with you again!''

''I'll still beat you,'' I chuckled.

''Oh, I'm not that bad!'' dad retorted.

''I think I'll leave you two alone so you can bond,'' mom laughed as she walked out of the room. After mom left, I closed the door and sat down.

''Dad, there's something important I need to tell you,'' I said seriously.

''What's wrong?'' dad asked the smile disappeared from his face. I cleared my troat.

''On the night after my match with Brendan, I was out at the seaside cliffs when the ground below me gave way,'' I began.

''Oh no! Were you hurt?!'' dad asked concerned.

''No, not at all,'' I said. ''Just surprised. Brendan came to save me. However, we both fell until a Pokémon named Deoxys came to save us.''

''Thank Arceus,'' dad sighed in relief. ''Anyways, go on.''

''Deoxys told me that a darkness is after me and that I should be careful,'' I furthered.

''Darkness?'' dad questioned. Dad put his hand to his chin thinking. Dad's eyes then lit up in fear. He then looked at me with the most serious expression that I've ever seen him wear. ''Alex, on the night that accident, did you see anything…out of the ordinary?''

''Umm…as I looked up while hanging from a ledge, I saw a shadowy figure,'' I answered. ''I couldn't get a good look at it since it disappeared right when I looked up, but it looked like it was pitch black in color. It floated and had sharp claws.'' Dad's eyes widened even further horrified. ''What's wrong?''

''He's back,'' dad said under his breath.

''What is it?'' I asked again getting even more worried. Dad gulped nervously.

''I-I don't know what to say,'' dad said as he quivered in fear. I could hear his heart beating like a drum from my chair. ''But, it's a force that my father, your grandfather, and I have fought against. Sadly, it claimed your grandfather's life.''

''What could do such a thing?'' I asked in shock.

''It was a Pokémon,'' dad explained. ''But, I don't know how to tell you. I'm concerned about your safety and your peace of mind.''

''So, you're not going to tell me who it is?'' I asked confused. Dad shook his head no. ''But dad, what can I do if I don't know what's after me? I can handle anything!''

''You don't understand,'' dad butted in. ''When I encountered this force, I barely defeated it and if it wasn't for the help of my team, I may not have been able to defeat this and I could've…I don't want to think about it. All I want you to do is be aware of your surroundings and don't stay out after dark, understand?''

''Y-yes, I guess so,'' I answered.

''You guess?'' dad asked raising an eyebrow.

''I DO understand, dad,'' I said quickly.

''Good,'' dad said nodding in approval. I looked down sadly worrying about what this force is. ''Hey, come here.'' I looked up and saw dad holding his good arm out for a hug. I walked up to him and we embraced each other. ''I love you. And I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'd give my life for your safety.''

''Thank you, dad,'' I said quietly smiling and as a tear of joy materialized in my eye. ''I love you, too.'' Dad stroked my soft black hair and kissed my forehead. I kissed him back on the cheek. I wiped the tear out of my eye.

''Now, go say hi to your sister and the rest,'' dad said as he loosened his grip. I walked out of the room and towards my room. I opened the door and saw Alice also in pajamas and lying in a bed across from mine. Alice was reading a _Pokémon Weekly_ issue. Alice looked over the magazine and smiled.

''Hey Alex!'' Alice grinned. I walked over to her and hugged her. ''It's great to see you home!''

''It's good to be home,'' I smiled. ''How do you like Vermillion?''

''It's a nice city,'' Alice responded. ''But, I've been resting mostly. The downside about it though is that I think I'm gaining weight.'' Alice lifted her shirt and showed her bulging stomach. Alice sighed in depression.

''Hey, don't feel bad!'' I said happily. ''We'll go to the gym and work off that belly.''

''Thanks Alex,'' Alice smiled. ''Maybe I'll also get to see some cute Kanto boys, too!'' We both giggled at the thought.

''What are you two giggling about?'' mom teased as she walked into the room.

''Just boys,'' Alice smirked.

''I know THAT feeling,'' mom laughed as she came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. ''Ah, how I miss the days of being a teenager. But, here I am at my old age of 39. Soon I'll be getting grey hairs and wrinkles.'' Mom shuddered at the thought.

''Aw mom, you're still beautiful,'' I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

''I agree,'' Alice chimed in.

''Thank you girls,'' mom said blushing. ''Anyways, I just wanted to come ask you two if you'd like to go shopping at the mall and then go watch a movie at the theater. Any takers?''

''Yeah!'' Alice and I said in unison.

''Great!'' mom said. ''Alex, help Alice get dressed, okay?''

''Okay mom,'' I said.

''Girl's night out!'' Alice cheered.

''Yep, we're going to paint the town red,'' mom winked. ''Come on down when you finish.''

''We will,'' Alice and I said simultaneously. I helped Alice get undressed and looked in the closet.

''What clothes do you want Alice?'' I asked rummaging through the closet.

''The scarlet dress please,'' Alice requested. I pulled it out and tossed the dress to her. She put it on and handed her the crutches. ''Well, let's go check out the prices and the guys!'' Alice winked.

''You can check out the guys because my heart belongs to Brendan,'' I said blushing. My emotions went on a relapse as my sadness returned. ''I miss him so much.''

''I know, Alex,'' Alice said sympathetically. ''But, he's in your heart, right?''

''Yeah,'' I said somberly.

''And it's the same with Brendan, right?'' Alice asked again.

''Right,'' I nodded.

''Then you're never really apart,'' Alice said. ''He's wherever you go even if he's not there in person.''

''You're right, Alice,'' I smiled. ''I'm not going to let this depress me. Let's go have some fun now.'' Alice giggled and we left the room.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

I was in my lair, Dark Crater, viewing Anthony's daughters as they walked out the door. I watched them through a small dark portal I made that is invisible to others as I sat on my throne. ''Yes, you enjoy your time of peace,'' I sneered. ''For now. The time will come, Alex, when you shall face my wrath and my vengeance on your father will be complete.'' I then chuckled evilly to myself.

''Lord Darkrai,'' a feminine voice said in the darkness. I dematerialized the portal and looked towards the source of the voice. Out of the dark came my humble servants Delphox, Chandelure, and Hydreigon.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''When may we go after this Alex girl?'' Delphox asked.

''Yeah, I for one am itching to cause pain and misery on your enemies, Lord,'' Chandelure chimed in as the fire emanating from his head intensified.

''I can't wait to taste the blood of Anthony and Alex,'' Hydreigon added smiling sinisterly.

''IDIOT!'' I shouted at Hydreigon angrily causing everyone to flinch in fear. I floated up to Hydreigon quickly, picked him up by the throat, and shoved him towards the ground holding him down. Delphox and Chandelure backed up frightened. ''It is _I _who will destroy Anthony and Alex! Understand?!''

''Y-y-yes, I'm sorry, Lord Darkrai,'' Hydreigon said straining to speak as I held my grip on his throat.

''Good,'' I snorted as I released my grip and walked away. I could hear Hydreigon gasping for breath. ''In response to your question, Delphox, be patient. I know when the time is right. You trust me, yes?'' I turned my head towards Delphox causing Delphox to shudder.

''O-of course, Lord Darkrai,'' Delphox answered sweating.

''Excellent,'' I smiled menacingly. I made my way back towards my throne and sat down. ''In the meantime, Continue your rescue missions and continue to fool the towns people into thinking that you're a good rescue team. And remember, I get seventy-five percent of the profits and rewards.''

''Yes, Lord Darkrai,'' everyone said simultaneously. Everyone then disappeared into the darkness.

''Soon Anthony, soon,'' I said to myself. ''You and your family will know the true meaning of suffering…as with the rest of the world when I rule it in darkness and nightmares.''

THE END (TO BE CONTINUED…)

And voila! _Adventures in Hoenn_ is now complete! I hope you enjoyed the ride. I had a ton of fun writing this story and hopefully it showed to you all as you read it. And now, I'll make some important announcements as to what my next stories will be. Keep in mind that not all of these are in order of being written.

-_Team Wildfire Rekindled_: A remake of my first story, _Let's Go Team Wildfire! _Looking back at my first story, admittedly, I don't like how the story turned out in some ways. So what does one do? Redo it, of course! Revised dialogue, more character development, and overall a better story. This remake will now be considered canon while the original version will be non canon. I may still keep it up just as a testament to how far I've come as a Fanfiction writer but you guys tell me your thoughts.

-_Team Wildfire 3 _*working title*: The next _Team Wildfire_ story featuring Alex in the Pokémon world as she teams up with some new friends in an effort to take down Darkrai and his evil minions. Expect to see new characters as well as old ones in this exciting new adventure from the glob of grey matter in my head called a brain!

-A Pokémon Heart Gold/Soul Silver-based story featuring Isaac, Alex's cousin, in his journey to be the Johto League Champion. Alex is forced to go with him. Oh the shenanigans!

Intrigued? Well, I hope so or I'll crawl in the corner of my dorm and cry myself to sleep. Just kidding! Any who, please share my stories with friends and family. Without your support, writing stories just wouldn't be as fun. Thank you ALL for supporting my content and I hope to continue to deliver great stories. Don't forget to vote on my poll! It ends in a few days! Take care, everyone. BigBossMan, out! ;)


End file.
